


En Noir et Rose

by Mimoze (Mimca)



Series: En Noir et Rose [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Imported, Nuzlocke, Nuzlocke Challenge, Original Pokemon Characters - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2020-08-20 14:03:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 21
Words: 72,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20229067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimca/pseuds/Mimoze
Summary: En l'an 19XX, sur le Nouveau Continent d'Unys, le jeune Ludwig Achromny commence son voyage initiatique avec ses amis, Tcheren et Bianca, et ses Pokémon - ces créatures aux pouvoirs extraordinaires dont le dressage n'est que récemment devenu le sport national. Il ne manquera pas de croiser la route de N, mystérieux Roi de la Team Plasma, qui semble lui trouver un attrait tout particulier ... Et veut le détourner de son rêve.Mais comment retrouver son rêve quand on a perdu la capacité de rêver ?





	1. Prologue

N n’avait jamais été le héros.

Oh, Ludvina le voyait bien, ce dragon fantôme qui se dressait dans la pâle lumière nocturne, copie conforme d’une fresque de légende, avec la fragile réalisation d’être devant l’un des Pokémon fondateurs. Reshiram, l’incarnation de la Réalité qui, dans son combat égal contre Zekrom, l’Idéal, avait crée la région d’Unys tel qu’on la connait. A son côté, le dragon mécanique servait de barrage aux regards mordants des deux héros. Un combat d’une ampleur cosmique entre le Roi de la Team Plasma, cherchant à édifier la Réalité monochromatique dont il rêvait ; et la challenger élue, voulant conserver le monde Idéal et coloré dans lequel humains et Pokémon vivaient en harmonie - points bonus pour écraser le tout nouveau champion de la Ligue. A la perspective d’un tel combat ... Les Pokémon de Ludwig était déployés derrière elle, impatients de montrer leur force renouvelée. Sans la moindre entrave d’un dresseur. Une telle contradiction ne cessait d’embarrasser N.

Non, les feux imaginaires, les coups de tonnerre, étaient trop tangibles pour n’être qu’un rêve.

Mais ce n’était pas N que Reshiram avait reconnu comme étant le héros. N domptait le dragon comme n’importe quel Pokémon, et sous la seule impulsion de sa voix. Reshiram rassemblait ses forces dans une épaisse brume, prêt à montrer la puissance de ses flammes. Mais ni l’un ni l’autre de cet étrange couple ne ferait croire à Ludvina que le dragon avait choisi ce Roi terni, corrompu, et dur d’oreille. Encore moins quand celui qu’elle devinait être le véritable héros, à la lumière de toutes les manipulations de N - et de Tcheren, et de Bianca ! -, restait à l’exécution : lové dans le trône du Roi, Ludwig attendait patiemment le début du combat. Ludwig, le garçon muet du métro de Combat.

Les deux dragons devaient se confronter éternellement jusqu’à détruire les fondements de l’ancienne région. Mais, cette fois, contrairement à chacune de leurs renaissances, Reshiram avait perdu son héros. Le visage de Ludvina s’orna d’un sourire confiant.

« Eh, Luddy ! Tu te souviens ? Tu m’as promis un combat ! »

Il n’y avait aucune raison d’envisager la défaite.

***

« Griselda, avez-vous entendu parler du défi de la Ligue Pokémon ? »

Quelques mois avant que Ludvina ne combatte N au sommet de son château, dominant cette même Ligue, Griselda s’était contentée d’enfoncer son regard dans les méandres d’une tasse de café. En l’an 19XX, les premières institutions réservées aux dresseurs se mettaient en place ; et avec du recul, il n’était pas étonnant que des illuminés - et des fauteurs de trouble, selon les propres mots de Tcheren - tels que ce N aient décidé de sortir de l’ombre. Griselda, pour avoir vécu toute sa vie encerclée par des Pokémon, comme n’importe quelle fille de la « chaussure d’Unys », la campagne, n’avait jamais vu d’un très bon œil les actions de cette ... Team Plasma, croyait-elle se souvenir. Encore moins en sachant ce que leur prétendu Roi avait fait à son bébé ... Mais nous nous égarons.

« Depuis une dizaine d’années, les Arènes sont devenues un véritable circuit pour les personnes en désir de devenir des dresseurs. Vous avez dû en entendre parler, ils en font constamment des reportages à la télévision. Il y a huit Arènes officielles à Unys qui constituent la Spirale, sur le pan ouest de la région. Et en ayant battu les huit Champions d’Arène, les portes de la Ligue Pokémon s’ouvrent ! Se mesurer à la Ligue Pokémon, c’est une possibilité unique de s’affirmer comme dresseur ! »

Griselda n’osa pas interrompre la tirade du professeur, mais son sourire crevé suffit à lui faire comprendre qu’elle s’égarait. Elle s’emportait quand il s’agissait de parler du dressage de Pokémon. Bien qu’elle ait choisi la voie scientifique - car les Pokémon, plus on essayait de les comprendre, plus ils révélaient de mystères ; la légende des Deux Dragons n’en était qu’un parmi des centaines -, elle ne cessait de se fasciner pour ces nouveaux contacts avec ces fascinantes petites créatures.

« Oh. Mais c’est surtout parce que les voyages forment la jeunesse ! Je pense qu’un tel voyage pourrait être bénéfique pour nos jeunes. Et surtout pour Ludwig. »

A entendre le nom de son fils, Griselda montra plus qu’un intérêt poli, une véritable curiosité. L’état de Ludwig, s’il ne s’était pas dégradé - que ce soit ses amis, à Renouet ou à Arabelle ; ou l’air de la campagne d’Unys -, n’avait pas connu de réelle amélioration non plus. Et voir son bébé, plongé dans son mutisme, la regardant à peine ; et quand il la regardait, c’était comme s’il la voyait pour la première fois, à chaque fois ... Le professeur, ayant obtenu l’attention qu’elle voulait, continua à exposer son petit projet.

« Il se trouve que j’ai reçu d’un partenaire trois jeunes Pokémon, que l’on m’a assuré être dociles et obéissants, sans la moindre faiblesse de comportement. Des copains idéaux pour nos freluquets ! (Les deux femmes laissèrent échapper un petit rire ; clair et honnête pour le professeur, plus grave et forcé pour Griselda.) Je sais déjà que je peux en confier deux à, comment s’appellent-ils déjà, Tcheren et Bianca ? Et donc, il reste un Pokémon que je voudrais confier à Ludwig. »

D’un côté, Griselda savait qu’il n’y avait rien à craindre. Elle avait déjà voyagé avec ses Pokémon sur les larges routes d’Hoenn - là où elle a rencontré son mari, un fringant Cycliste, mais c’est une autre histoire. Et parler avec eux, essayer de les comprendre, de vivre avec leurs humeurs pendant toute une année, malgré les pertes de certains de ses fidèles compagnons - des accidents - ; avait été une expérience bénéfique pour la gamine un peu coincée qu’elle était alors ! D’un autre côté, son bébé, disparaître tout seul à Unys, sans sa maman pour le protéger, lui rappeler quoi faire s’il a faim ou froid ... Le professeur considéra son silence comme une réponse positive.

« Alors je vous déposerai les Pokémon dans la semaine. Considérez ça comme son cadeau d’anniversaire ! »


	2. Étape 1

Griselda avait perdu l’habitude des cris d’enfant et des jeux qui pouvaient faire trembler les quatre faces d’une maison. Imaginez alors la pauvre femme, en train de préparer quelque confiserie, être surprise par le bruit de meubles soulevés à l’étage au-dessus, manquant de peu de casser un pot. Puis la voix nasillarde de Bianca, un confus de mots ; la voix plus grave et posée de Tcheren, un autre ébranlement. _Les enfants sont en train de faire leur premier combat de Pokémon, on dirait._ La mère de Ludwig sortit la tête de la cuisine pour voir seulement une porte close à l’étage, martelée de coups. Elle se demandait qui était en train de gagner.

Puis le boucan s’arrêta d’un coup. Elle n’entendit que des chuchotements étouffés, et en s’approchant, les mains sous le tablier, le cri perçant - oh, quelle mélodieuse voix de petite fille - de Bianca.

« Il-il faut qu’on aille remercier le professeur Keteleeria ... ! Tout de suite, tout de suite ! »

« Attends. » Tcheren. Un garçon d’une rare patience. Supporter Ludwig et Bianca, chacun sur une épaule, Griselda se demandait parfois si c’était ça qui l’avait fait mûrir plus tôt, et pas l’inverse. Oh, elle savait que Bianca faisait des efforts - mais chassez le naturel, il revient au galop ; une petite fille moins capable, maladroite et exubérante. Elle n’aurait peut-être jamais su où se mettre si ça n’avait pas été pour les deux amis d’enfance de son fils. Déjà, quand ils avaient appelé à l’hôpital de Volucité, comme des grandes personnes ...

« On ne peut pas laisser la chambre de Ludwig dans cet état. » Attendez. La chambre ? La Bianca-voix ignora superbement Tcheren et les interrogations mentales de la jeune femme. Coup contre la poignée. Comme un réflexe qui s’est fait au fil des années, Griselda resta en retrait derrière la table du salon, pour ne pas se mettre dans le chemin de la tornade blonde.

« A-allez ... ! On y va ... ! »

Et à raison. La porte de la chambre s’ouvrit dans un claquement sourd, libérant des papiers égarés. Bianca descendait l’escalier quatre à quatre, ses talonnettes faisant des bruits suspects de bois cassé. D’un côté, sa sacoche encore légère pendue à son coude ; de l’autre, sa main resserrée sur le poignet de Ludwig, traînant un garçon docile, qui trébuchait sur les marches. Derrière, deux Pokémon sautaient en travers de la rampe ; elle reconnut un Vipélierre et un Gruikui, qui semblaient presque jouer à saute-moutons entre les jambes de leur dresseur respectif. La blondine disparut dans un éclair couleur carotte, dispersant sur le pas de la porte les Poichigeon abasourdis. Griselda les regarda passer avec un sourire déconfit. Son bébé, parti comme ça, sans un regard, simplement sous le bras d’une demoiselle - en d’autres circonstances, ça aurait pu l’amuser.

Encore après, Tcheren suivait plus posément, le pas à peine plus rapide, les deux doigts pincés sur l’arête du nez, signe de son affliction. Sur son épaule, le Moustillon s’accrochait maladroitement aux cheveux-lianes de son dresseur, incapable de trouver son équilibre. L’aîné des trois s’arrêta à peine pour bredouiller une excuse pour l’état - encore incertain - de la chambre, désolés, nous serions bien restés tout arranger, mais le Professeur ... Et de s’envoler aussi. Griselda faillit l’arrêter, puis se retint, murmura pour elle-même un « A bientôt » ... Et vit sur le pas de la porte les chaussures de son fils.

***

Et c’est ainsi que Ludwig se retrouva pieds nus sur la Route 1, encadré par un Tcheren à peine ennuyé et une Bianca hystérique. Bianca, qui avait tenu, pour une raison obscure, une raison de fille, à ce qu’ils marchent ensemble sur la frontière imaginaire entre le chemin et Renouet. Le Gruikui s’était blotti dans la veste de son dresseur, reniflant le col qui sentait bon la baie Tronci. Le garçon à lunettes regarda un instant la Poké Ball figée dans la main de son cadet - une partie de la coque de verre peinte en rouge.

« Ludwig, tu vas donner un surnom, à ton Pokémon ? » Le brun observa son aîné, comme pour avoir la confirmation que c’était bien lui qui parlait, et adressa un regard attendri sur le Gruikui. Son Gruikui. Le Pokémon, deux doigts timides appuyés sur la truffe, éternua doucement. Bianca, avec sa discrétion légendaire, s’interposa entre les deux garçons, baladant son Vipélierre à bout de bras. Le Pokémon faisait un effort pour les regarder en même temps, la langue comiquement pendue sous son énorme museau.

« Euh, moi, je l’ai appelé Morène ! » Tcheren s’abstint de lui lancer un « Bien » plein d’ironie, et fit comme si le Vipélierre n’était pas là comme une grossière parodie de mur en béton. Mais son regard sévère ne mentait pas, et Bianca se remit timidement à sa place, le Pokémon serré contre son cœur.

Ludwig ne comprenait pas toujours ses amis. Parfois, ils apparaissent comme à n’importe quelle vision, des formes colorées et agitées - ou statiques, dans le cas du Garçon, si ce n’était pas pour les lunettes qui ne cessaient de glisser sur son nez - ; mais parfois, n’arrivant pas à saisir leurs réactions, ils les voyaient comme des amas, des grappes monochromatiques qu’il n’arrivait pas à traduire. Son Gruikui le sortit de ses pensées, appuyant son large groin sous son menton.

« Tu pourrais l’appeler Truffles. » « Truffles ! C’est trop-trop-trop mignon ! » Gruikui semblait être d’accord, remuant sa truffe avec un petit grognement satisfait. Vendu, alors.

***

Sur la place d’Arabelle, le professeur Keteleeria n’aperçut que furtivement les premières ombres bleues de la Team Plasma, installant leur scène, avant de s’introduire dans le cabanon du centre Pokémon, insouciante. Des banderoles de papier marquées du blason en P se baladaient au hasard, poursuivies par les sbires maladroits qui les avaient laissé s’échapper dans le vent. Dans une ruelle étroite entre deux immeubles, le Chacripan se délectait des restes de Bargantua cru dans les poubelles, encore indifférent aux préoccupations de ces bruyants humains.

N ne voyait pas en lui un heurt, comme il en voyait chez les Pokémon de son père ; il ne serait donc pas aussi difficile de le comprendre. Il tendit la main près de la tête du chat, gardant cette distance avec la moindre moustache qui pourrait dépasser de ce corps superbe. Avec curiosité, le Chacripan s’approcha de l’ombre, avant d’effleurer les doigts du dresseur - ami ? C’était encore flou. Les visions de N sur le Garçon ne firent que se confirmer. Avec une tendresse infinie, il approcha davantage sa main de la magnifique courbe du poitrail offert. Le Chacripan miaula avec plaisir au contact de la caresse. Ce serait dommage si le Garçon ... devait s’avérer être un dresseur.

Car, après tout, en équilibre entre le noir et le blanc, il devrait se débarrasser de lui.

***

« A ce rythme-là, nous ne réussirons pas à remplir le Pokédex. »

« Oh, Tcheren ! Ne sois pas aussi rabi-rabi ... »

« Rabat-joie. »

« Voilà ! »

Ludwig ignora royalement le confus de mots qui émanait de ses deux amis - comme toujours, lorsqu’ils se disputaient, l’une élevant la voix, l’autre avec la réplique cinglante. Il était trop occupé, les mains par terre, à commander son premier combat de Pokémon en petite dimension. Sous l’impulsion des applaudissements de son dresseur, Truffles donna une Charge, un coup de groin qui étourdit à peine le Ponchiot sauvage.

« Je ... euh ... J’ai une idée ! Comme on doit compléter le ... le Pokédex, là ... Et qu’on ne peut pas laisser Ludwig derrière nous ... »

Coup de groin, son de trompette. Le Gruikui cracha un peu de fumée, alors que le Ponchiot sauvage errait d’un carré d’herbe à l’autre avec une démarche d’ivrogne. Ludwig montra un enthousiasme exagéré à la perspective de cette capture - on aurait pu allumer un feu d’artifice dans son regard plein d’étoiles -, alors qu’aux yeux supérieurs de Tcheren et Bianca, c’était le combat épique d’un chiot et d’un cochon de lait.

« Si ... Si on complétait le Pokédex ensemble ? Je veux dire ... euh ... On a qu’à s’imposer des règles ... ! Non ... ? »

Tcheren jeta un regard distrait à son amie. Celle-ci ne s’avoua pas vaincue pour autant. Dans les herbes, Ludwig fit émerger une Poké Ball vide de son sac, et un chaos indescriptible d’objets - à se demander si, selon sa mère, il n’allait pas plutôt entamer un voyage sur la Lune.

« Si, par exemple ... Comme Ludwig, il est un peu ... euh ... »

« Lent. »

« C’est ça ! On pourrait faire que chacun ... eh bah ... qu’on puisse capturer qu’un Pokémon par route ! Le premier qu’on trouve ! Et en plus ... on pourrait aller plus vite, comme toi tu veux ... Bah, tu veux pas faire ce truc du Pokédex ! »

L’aîné sembla considérer la question. C’est vrai que la complétion du Pokédex, bien que c’est ce qui lui avait servi de prétexte pour l’obtention de son sésame - Moustillon, sobrement renommé Russell -, ne l’intéressait guère. Il voulait gagner le défi des Arènes pour prouver sa force, plus que s’atteler à un travail de rat de bibliothèque, image qui lui collait à la peau. Il réfléchissait encore quand Ludwig arriva en trottinant pour montrer sa Poké Ball à une Bianca attendrie.

« Oh, il est tro-o-op, trop mignon ! »

Le garçon parut démesurément ravi de la capture du Pokémon, un Ponchiot trouillard qu’elle décida arbitrairement de baptiser Rouki. Même pas un chromatique. Tcheren l’observa rapidement, qui regardait le plafond de verre de sa Poké Ball avec l’air ahuri que tous les chiens ont, avant de rejeter son attention sur Bianca, puis sur Ludwig, reprenant le cours normal de la discussion.

« C’est d’accord. Un Pokémon par route, le premier qu’on rencontre. Si on le rate, tant pis. Mais alors, par pitié ! » Ton exaspéré. « Les Pokémon ne sont pas des jouets ! »

« Tu exagères tou-jours, Tcheren ! »

***

« Eh ! Ludwig ! Viens voir ! »

A peine sorti du centre Pokémon - où le professeur Keteleeria s’était sentie obligée de donner des recommandations de dernière minute sur les « vraies morts » des Pokémon, provoquant à peine un déclic dans sa tête, et la plus bruyante incrédulité de Bianca -, Ludwig entendit Tcheren le héler depuis la place centrale. Et s’il peinait parfois - souvent - à ranger les informations, il remarqua bien qu’il y avait bien plus de monde amassé là que lorsqu’il était arrivé, Truffles à présent perché sur son sac comme un mouton sur une poutre ; masse noire et confuse de gens et de Pokémon sans prétention.

La scène, qui avant n’était qu’un peu prétentieux tas de taules et de banderoles, était sublimée ; une large estrade encadrée par les banderoles de la Team Plasma. Les ombres bleues étaient sagement alignées à l’arrière, tournant leur dos au public curieux, chuchotant entre eux. Puis l’un d'entre eux osa enfin prendre la parole, interrompant les spéculations de la population d’Arabelle.

« Votre ... Votre attention s’il-vous-plait ! Le Sage Ghetis s’apprête à faire son élocution ! »

Les petits groupes dans la foule firent une ou deux remarques indiscrètes, puis se turent, à l’apparition de l’homme sobrement nommé « Sage » Ghetis. Presqu’un vieillard, en fait, à la stature maladroite sous les pans de sa robe, un cache-œil lui barrant la joue gauche. Mais la force de sa voix tint les habitants d’Arabelle au mutisme. N, entre deux hommes, à quelques pas à peine du Garçon, écoutait l’élocution de son père avec peu d’intérêt ; le Chacripan pendu sur son épaule comme une écharpe, jouant avec des pans de cheveux verts hérétiques. Il pensait que, pour les humains, une espèce trop primale à son goût, une telle contradiction - lois de la nature contre lois mécaniques - ne pouvait pas s’expliquer. Mais il devait admettre que Ghetis faisait un bon discours, pour un vieil homme.

« Mon nom est Ghetis. L’un des Sept Sages de la Team Plasma. Laissez-moi vous expliquer quels sont nos pensées. Depuis toujours, nous, hommes, vivons naturellement en compagnie des Pokémon ; nous les considérons comme des partenaires, mais ... N’avez-vous jamais remis en question cette idée ? »

Quelques chuchotements circonspects.

« Les Pokémon sont des créatures exceptionnelles, qui ont encore beaucoup à nous apprendre. Un potentiel sans limites. Et ne doivent pas être asservies par l’homme. Pour que les Pokémon ne soient plus des outils, mais enfin nos égaux, nous ne devons pas les soustraire à leur vie sauvage, mais au contraire ... Les libérer ! »

Nouvelle vague de murmures. La plupart sonnaient comme incrédules, d’autres étaient plus moqueurs. Ludwig jeta un œil à Truffles, sur sa besace, qui lui rendit un regard confus. Ghetis, satisfait de son effet, haussa le ton.

« Et les dresseurs ! Les dresseurs ne font que donner des ordres à leurs Pokémon, sans se préoccuper de ce qu’ils comprennent ! Ne le niez pas, les Pokémon ne sont plus que des objets pour des desseins égoïstes ! Cela ne vous a-t-il jamais frappé ? »

Brouhaha. Tcheren ne pouvait pas prétendre ne pas comprendre les interrogations légitimes des enfants, des vieillards ; de Ludwig, qui avait reculé d’un pas, les mains serrées sur sa bandoulière. Truffles donna un petit coup de groin à son dresseur. Pourquoi était-il aussi nerveux, tout d’un coup ? Dévolu au sort de ce petit homme à la mémoire fragile ; est-ce que l’autre grand homme aurait dit quelque chose qui ne lui plaisait pas, qui aurait cassé une brique dans sa tête ? Du côté de N, le futur proche du Garçon se précisait, favorablement.

« C’est ainsi », finit Ghetis sans se préoccuper de ces échanges mentaux, « que se termine mon discours. Que la paix soit avec vous. »

Et sur ces mots, le Sage se retira dans ses rangs, et les sbires commencèrent à démonter la scène. Envol de banderoles. Certains regardaient encore comme si Ghetis était encore là, à faire son élocution grotesque sur la « libération des Pokémon » ; d’autres discutaient entre eux - Tcheren glissa un rassurant « Tout le monde peut penser différemment » à sa droite - ; et les derniers s’éloignaient déjà pour reprendre leurs activités, comme si rien ne s’était passé, certains talonnés par leurs Pokémon désorientés. N resta un instant à écouter la conversation d’un couple hésitant. Il faudrait peut-être mieux relâcher Chlorobule, disait l’homme ; mais il nous aime autant qu’on l’aime, non, demandait la femme.

Ludwig ne savait pas quoi en penser. D’un côté, une voix « blanche » nouvelle lui chuchotait que son Gruikui serait peut-être plus heureux dans la nature, sans être mis en danger par des combats qui avaient été annoncés comme autre chose qu’un simple jeu - et il aurait pu le croire. D’un autre, une voix « noire » qui portait l’empreinte sonore du professeur Keteleeria lui disait que c’était un voyage formateur, qui devait les aider à grandir et à forger une amitié, lui et les Pokémon qu’il rencontrerait. Truffles descendit de son poste et s’assit aux pieds de son dresseur avec un air interrogateur. Tcheren soupira, bien loin de ça, et donna une tape amicale sur l’épaule de son ami.

« ... N’entends-tu pas que ton Pokémon te parle ? »

Quatre têtes se retournèrent. Près d’eux, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, un Chacripan lové à ses pieds, un étrange dresseur aux cheveux verts qui les provoquaient. Tcheren le ficha immédiatement, et il le rappellera à Ludvina plus tard, comme un illuminé ; pas de Poké Ball pour contenir son Pokémon, parti à la fin du combat en le portant seulement contre sa poitrine, parlant trop vite et trop fort, et puis qui irait dire qu’un Pokémon pouvait parler ?

N prit le temps de détailler le Garçon du présent. Ses bruns épis rebelles sur sa tête, son uniforme marin débraillé sur ses épaules, et les yeux morts d’un fantôme. Une de ses expériences, étant petit, dévoré par l’ennui et la rancune, avait été d’envoyer le Neitram d’un des alliés de son père, « confondre le blanc et le noir » dans la mémoire d’un petit sbire de la Team Plasma ; il avait eu, un instant, le même regard, froid et sans focus.

« ... Excuse-moi ? »

« Oh, tu ne l’entends pas. Quelle pitié. » N s’adressait exclusivement à Ludwig, ignorant royalement le dresseur hautain qui lui parlait. Il ne faisait pas partie de sa vision, et n’avait donc aucune présence ; pour Tcheren, c’était l’abaisser à être le type qui respire le même air que Sa Majesté. Les Pokémon, restés hors de la conversation, commencèrent à échanger des regards, en guise de préliminaire. Truffles se sentit agressé par les yeux provocateurs du Chacripan. N dût le sentir également, bien que ses sens restaient concentrés sur un Ludwig mal à l’aise.

« Oui, Gruikui, je comprends que tu veuilles te battre. »

« Et on peut savoir qui tu es ? »

Tcheren, qui essayait de s’imposer de nouveau dans les pensées de N. Fort bien, pensa le dresseur. Après tout, il n’était qu’un élément éphémère dans le futur qu’il envisageait. Son obsession pour la force ne tarderait pas à lui faire subir les révolutions de ses Pokémon. Il l’avait vu chez son ami Chacripan.

« Je m’appelle N. »

« Moi c’est Tcheren, et voici Ludwig. »

Ludwig était donc le nom du Garçon ; le garçon qui, coincé entre deux bords - l’étranger avec son Pokémon, et son ami d’enfance, qui se faisaient une guerre de mots -, aurait bien voulu devenir invisible. Ce qui n’empêcha absolument pas Tcheren, ignorant, de surenchérir.

« Il nous a été confié par le professeur Keteleeria en personne la tâche de compléter le Pokédex. Même si mon but est de devenir le Maître de la Ligue. »

Il entendit à peine le ton plus mordant de N - N, qui peinait à contrôler son sentiment sur cette odieuse invention que le Pokédex, ignorant encore le but d’exploiter des Pokémon pour la force ! Toujours la force, la domination ! -. En revanche, les trois Pokémon - le Chacripan et le Gruikui, au moins, car le Moustillon de Tcheren resta plus timide - sentirent cette tension nouvelle dans l’air, et avancèrent un peu plus l’un vers l’autre pour la confrontation. Ludwig avait dû le sentir aussi, car son visage se teinta d’une forme d’incompréhension.

« Cela ne vous dérange donc pas, d’emprisonner des Pokémon à ce dessein ? Je suis dresseur également, bien entendu mais ... » Le Chacripan, se sentant concerné, souleva les babines dans un feulement approbateur. « Je dois me demander, est-ce que les Pokémon sont heureux ainsi ? »

Enfin, il s’adressa personnellement à Truffles. Il ne regarda plus le Garçon - Ludwig, n’est-ce pas ? Un nom de mauvaise fortune -, ou ne fit semblant de parler au dresseur qui lui servait de chaperon, mais baissa les yeux sur lui, semblait même lui chuchoter.

« Alors, Gruikui ? Es-tu heureux ainsi ? » Celui-ci releva fièrement le postérieur et sembla préparer une attaque, un épais brouillard sortant de son groin. Le Chacripan prépara sa défense, rentrant les épaules, attendant les instructions de son dresseur de fortune. Les deux petits Pokémon se jaugeaient du regard, connaissant leurs forces. N le savait aussi : il ne voulait qu’entendre sa voix pour confirmer ses visions. Pensait-il qu’il allait abandonner le Garçon. Tcheren, quant à lui, resta incrédule.

« Alors ! »

Ludwig siffla. Un petit sifflement léger, un souffle léger entre ses deux doigts, mais ça suffit. Truffles expira ses flammes dans l’air. Le Chacripan ne bougea pas, comme il en avait été implicitement convenu, rentra la tête entre ses pattes en défense, pour prendre le moins de dégâts possibles. Il laissa néanmoins échapper un miaulement plaintif alors qu’il sentait la brûlure lui mordre les épaules. Le Gruikui souffla bruyamment.

_(Je n’abandonnerai pas mon dresseur.)_

N resta interdit. Y’avait-il des Pokémon qui avaient des sentiments aussi purs, aussi aimants pour les humains ? Il n’y avait qu’une façon de le savoir. Le Chacripan se déplia dans un feulement, se préparant à attaquer à son tour, griffes écrasées sur le dallage d’Arabelle. Quelque part en arrière-plan, Tcheren observait le combat miniature avec une amère frustration.

« Attaque Griffe. »

Le Chacripan se jeta dans l’air, toutes griffes dehors. Truffles n’eut pas le temps de reculer pour éviter l’adversaire, qui atterrit face la première contre son groin, les pattes enlacées sur sa petite graisse porcine. Ludwig n’attendit pas pour lui faire exécuter une Charge ; le Gruikui reconnut l’applaudissement de son dresseur et fonça tête la première sur le parvis. Contre le parvis. Le dos du Pokémon mauve rencontra les dalles dans un claquement sourd. N ne put cacher sa surprise, cette fois.

_(Je n’abandonnerais pas mon dresseur !)_

Truffles recula, laissant un Chacripan écrasé et sonné, hors d’état de combattre. Il le provoqua une derrière fois, crachant son brouillard par la truffe - et ne remets plus les pattes dans mon quartier, semblait-il dire. Ludwig vint accueillir son Pokémon, accroupi, les bras grands ouverts, un sourire présent le sublimant. Lui n’entendait que des grognements satisfaits, mais s’il n’avait pas voulu combattre pour lui ... ; et c’est la preuve qui lui suffisait. Tcheren remit son grain de sel dans l’affaire quand N vint soulever le Chacripan avec attention.

« Ça ne va pas, de provoquer des combats comme ça ! »

N l’ignora, leur tournait déjà le dos. Sa vision ne s’était pas confirmée. Ludwig persistait dans sa voie de dresseur - il n’aurait pas dû en attendre moins, pour commencer -, et cela compliquait ses plans. En équilibre entre le monde « noir » et le monde « blanc » ... Capable d’atteindre le cœur du Fondateur d’Unys ... Non. Il ne devait pas penser à ça maintenant.

« Tu as bien combattu, Chacripan. »

« Eh ! Tu écoutes ? »

« Confinés dans ces Poké Balls, les Pokémon ne pourront jamais atteindre la perfection qui leur sied. C’est pour ça que je dois changer le futur. Comme tu l’as fait, Ludwig » rajouta-t-il pour lui-même. Tcheren se vit fusillé du regard, et il n’insista pas. Et N disparut au coin de la rue, entre une banderole captive et les ombres des bâtiments. L’aîné poussa un soupir.

« Quel drôle de bonhomme. Mais bon, il peut penser ce qu’il veut après tout. Les Pokémon et les humains s’entraident depuis la nuit des temps, et il n’y a pas de raison que ça change. Pas vrai ? » Truffles lança un regard à son dresseur, comme pour demander son approbation.

***

Le Chacripan dévorait les baies, revigoré. Il semblait déjà avoir tout oublié de ce combat contre le Gruikui, même si l’ombre de l’humain le dominait encore, immuable. N, quant à lui, restait plongé dans ses pensées, essayant d’entrevoir les autres futurs - mais le Pokémon ne révéla rien de plus que ce qu’il avait déjà montré. La tour Dragospire, dominée par le Fondateur d’Unys, Reshiram. Ainsi se concentra-t-il davantage sur le futur des deux autres dresseurs qui bornaient toujours ses visions. Cette Bianca était loin d’être une menace, au contraire, elle pourrait servir aux desseins moins personnels de la Team Plasma. Quant à ce Tcheren dur et amer qui l’avait pris en grippe ...

« Mon ami, j’ai encore besoin de ton aide. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Règles usuelles :
> 
> 1\. Seul le premier Pokémon de chaque zone peut être capturé.  
\+ Shiny Clause : Un Pokémon chromatique peut être capturé sans conditions, mais ne pourra pas être utilisé s’il n’est pas le premier Pokémon de la zone.  
\+ Un seul Pokémon des herbes mouvantes de tout le jeu - puisque les herbes mouvantes peuvent être « provoquées » et facilitent l’obtention d’un Pokémon rare sur une zone. Il comptera également comme le premier Pokémon de la zone, même s'il n'est pas capturé.  
2\. Tout Pokémon K.O. doit être considéré comme mort et être mis au PC / relâché.  
3\. Tout Pokémon capturé doit être surnommé.
> 
> Règles additionnelles :
> 
> 4\. Mode Défini.  
5\. Pas de Repousses.  
6\. Un seul soin au centre Pokémon par ville.  
\+ Le premier soin à Arabelle étant un tutorial forcé, il ne compte pas comme le seul soin au centre Pokémon de la ville.  
7\. Un seul usage par CT.  
\+ Si une CS est nécessaire pour progresser, mais que tous les Pokémon pouvant l’apprendre sont morts, et qu’aucune capture n’est possible, c’est un game over.  
\+ Si le Pokémon qui utilisait une CS avant de mourir (Surf, Force), le dresseur doit retourner à la dernière ville visitée comme s’il ne pouvait plus l’utiliser.


	3. Étape 2

Juste avant de quitter Arabelle à la suite de ses amis, Ludwig se fit héler de loin par une femme. Maman, cheveux bruns en chignon déconstruit, tablier autour de ses hanches, tenant deux chaussures de sport à la main. Et visiblement l’air singulièrement agacé d’avoir dû faire toute cette trotte pour son fils trop distrait pour vivre, talonnée par le Chinchidou du professeur Keteleeria. Griselda prit bien soin de lui faire une multitude de recommandations qui passait entre les deux oreilles comme un courant d’air. Ne laisse pas ton sac à la portée des inconnus - et elle secoua son bébé par les épaules -, prends soin de tes Pokémon, arrête-toi souvent pour demander ton chemin, n’oublie pas la commission du professeur - aller voir une certaine Oryse dans ses quartiers d’Ogoesse.

A chaque fois, elle secouait Ludwig comme un prunier, laissant sa tête dodeliner d’avant en arrière. Quant elle eut cru fini de penser aux moindres détails originaux - souviens-toi que tu es allergique aux noix - et absurdes - ne ramasse pas ce qui traîne par terre -, Griselda serra son bébé fort dans ses bras. Ecrasant entre ses deux seins Truffles, blotti dans l’uniforme marin, qui pensait qu’une nuée de Chovsourir lui tournaient autour.

« Ludwig, même si tu m’oublies, sache que je serais toujours ta maman. »

Le garçon regarda un instant le décor - l’arche entre Arabelle et la Route 2. Maman avait la voix chargée d’émotion, comme si elle allait pleurer. Il détestait quand sa mère pleurait ; il ne savait jamais pourquoi. Il se sentit obligé de lui rendre son embrassade, sans trop y croire, et lui fit un sourire qu’elle ne voyait pas. Finalement, elle se décida à le lâcher.

« Tu peux rentrer à la maison quand tu veux. D’accord ? »

Ludwig hocha la tête, puis lui fit comprendre que Tcheren et Bianca devait déjà être enfoncés dans le chemin, à l’attendre. Griselda s’excusa d’un sourire mouillé et lui tourna le dos. Le Chinchidou hésita un peu, puis la suivit vers la Route 1 pour rentrer chez elle. Chez eux. Il enfila les chaussures et se glissa à son tour dans les hautes herbes, Truffles escaladant son épaule, Rouki les narguant à l’arrière.

*** 

_(Et c’est quoi le problème, avec lui ?)_

Tweak le Ratentif, fraîchement capturé, le museau traversé par la marque des deux canines du Ponchiot, observait le combat contre un autre dresseur. Truffles lançait des rideaux de brouillard épais, ne laissant apparaître que les yeux brillants des rongeurs. A ses côtés, Rouki regardait le match avec plus d’appréhension. Lui, c’était son nouveau dresseur ; un garçon pas très grand qui ne sortait pas un mot. Qui donnait des ordres avec des mains, des sons simples, mais pas de mots. Tweak, habitué à la faune humaine de dresseurs prétentieux descendus d’Ogoesse, restait perplexe.

_(Truffles peut mieux te raconter. Truffles connait madame Maman mieux que Rouki.)_

A l’entente des voix, le Gruikui accéléra sa cadence. La Charge aplatit le Ratentif du gamin contre la terre. Petite danse de la victoire, Ludwig le tenant debout par ses petits sabots, alors que le dresseur se lamentait sur son Pokémon étourdi. Sur le chemin, une jeune fille arriva en serrant sa Poké Ball, les jugeant du regard, déclaration de guerre. Rouki se mit en avant comme pour parer - ou au moins essayer, du haut de ses cinquante centimètres -. Un Chacripan apparut dans un éclair rouge, se dévoilant brusquement pour son attaque Griffe.

Truffles vint rejoindre discrètement Tweak sur le bas-côté, se couchant en toussant un petit nuage de fumée. Le Ratentif, fidèle à sa réputation d’Espion, ne quitta pas des yeux le combat. Le Ponchiot s’accoutumait d’abord aux ordres gestuels de son dresseur, qui ouvrait et refermait ses doigts contre son pouce, évitant de son mieux les attaques répétées d’un Chacripan assez hardi pour ne pas craindre les chiens ; avant de se jeter sur lui dans une Morsure qu’il esquiva de justesse, la queue coincée dans les crocs de bébé.

_(Alors ?)_

_(Alors quoi ?)_

_(Tu vois ce que je veux dire. Je ne marche pas avec ton dresseur muet. Il ne me plait pas. Il a quelque chose de pas net dans la tête, et tu le sais.)_

Le Gruikui roula paresseusement sur le côté pour regarder Tweak. Le Ratentif n’avait pas bougé depuis plusieurs minutes, droit comme un piquet, la queue fouettant l’herbe rebelle dans un angle parfait ; mais ses courtes oreilles, elles, étaient bien dressées dans sa direction. Truffles poussa un grognement-soupir. Les Pokémon sentaient ces choses. L’esprit en miettes, l’aura indécise qui enveloppe leur garçon, la légèreté de l’air.

_(Madame Maman a dit que son fils était ce qu’ils appellent un Grignot. C’est quelqu’un qui a vu ses facultés dévorées - grignotées, comme une noix ! - par les drôles de Munna des Vestiges d’en-haut. Elle a dit au professeur - c’est elle qui m’a confié à Ludwig, elle m’a dit de le protéger - que c’était à cause d’un accident il y a quelques années.)_

_(L’explosion près de la forêt de la ville d’en-haut ?)_

***

Ludwig avait six ans. Avec sa mère, ils étaient montés à Ogoesse avec le professeur Keteleeria pour faire des commissions pour l’année. Pour Griselda, des vins, du papier à lettres, des papiers pour le cursus parallèle de l’école de dresseurs ; pour Keteleeria, un dossier conséquent de sa vieille amie d’université Oryse, une maquette, de nouvelles Poké Ball - celles en verre de l’époque avaient une durée de vie limitée. Ils avaient été invités au salon de thé, symbole de la ville ; et comme tous les enfants, Ludwig s’était lassé d’être à la table des adultes et avait filé à l’orée de la forêt. Rien ne pouvait arriver de mal dans ce coin défriché, n’est-ce pas ?

C’était là qu’il y avait - à l’époque - l’institut de recherche. Nuit et jour, les néons voyaient entrer et sortir des dizaines de Munna, qui avaient la faculté singulière de dévorer les rêves. La brume qu’ils recrachaient était ce que les scientifiques voulaient, cherchant à matérialiser ces rêves dans l’enclave au centre d’Unys, mieux que les illusions des Mushana le puissent. A partir de là, personne ne savait exactement comment ils procédaient. On pouvait imaginer les doigts d’acier de machines infernales, les rangées de fioles dignes d’alchimistes, les Munna qui s’entredévoraient mentalement. Ce n’était pas loin de la réalité : les Pokémon rongeaient les mêmes rêves de scientifiques corrompus, et leur esprit commun en pâtissait. La brume qu’ils voulaient exploiter perdait de sa couleur.

Personne ne pouvait prévoir l’accident non plus. Les coquilles dans l’architecture du bâtiment étaient devenues les endroits de jeu privilégiés des enfants d’Ogoesse. Des maternelles qui confrontaient leurs Ponchiot, des dresseurs plus âgés qui essayaient de se forger au défi des Arènes ; et aujourd’hui, une jeune demoiselle de Maillard qui faisait un petit spectacle avec son Feuillajou. Un groupe de gamins s’était assis en cercle, alors que le singe jonglait avec les coques usagées de Poké Ball. Ludwig s’intercala entre deux d’entre eux, et regarda la fille avec de grands yeux amoureux - comme presque tous les garçons, qui voyaient en elle une grande artiste, et pas une campagnarde de la chaussure.

Griselda s’en souvenait très bien, elle. Elle buvait un thé au citron vert avec des roses sucrées aux noix vertes - une spécialité d’Ogoesse -, quand elle entendit l’explosion venant de l’extérieur. En ville, on ne voyait qu’un épais confus de fumée rose et noire qui s’échappait de l’orée de la forêt, et une masse grouillante d’adultes curieux et inquiets. Et des policiers, et des infirmiers ; et leurs Ponchien, et leurs Nanméouïe, qui essayaient de s’extraire de la foule.

Ludwig essaya bien de retrouver son chemin dans la brume, en cernant prudemment les murs à moitié effondrés, en se persuadant que maman l’attendait et qu’il devait se débrouiller comme un grand garçon, ne pas pleurer ; en ignorant qu’il s’enfonçait davantage dans les ruines neuves et les nids de Munna confus, agressifs. Et les Pokémon avides et aveugles, en sentait les rêves purs des enfants errer dans leur brouillard, se jetèrent dessus sans mesurer leurs pouvoirs. On les laissera plus tard à l’abandon dans ces Vestiges tortueux, par peur du Grignot.

Au-devant des ruines, les premiers parents espéraient trouver leurs enfants simplement étourdis. Les Ponchien s’activaient autour des indices et se précipitaient à l’aveugle dans la brume, suivis à la laisse. Griselda tremblait, le bras de Keteleeria sur ses épaules, celle-ci se voulant rassurante.

Il ne sentit rien au début. A peine un mal de tête, à mesure que les Munna se regroupaient autour d’un Ludwig tâtonnant. Puis il s’arrêta, ne se souvenant plus ce qu’il cherchait. L’orée de la forêt ? Maman ? Et une petite voix qui faisait écho dans sa tête : _où ? Qui ? _Pour les Munna, la mémoire du petit garçon, ses rêves, étaient d’immenses planches de grappes noires et blanches. Chaque information avait son code monochromatique ; mais plus ils aspiraient de cette substance noire, plus le code devenait incohérent, la mémoire s’effritait ; ça ne devait pas arriver, si les Pokémon grignoteurs avaient eu toute leur raison. Mais ils ne l’avaient pas.

« On en a retrouvé un ! »

Et la mémoire finissait par tomber en morceaux, comme un mur de briques. La voix du policier faisait un écho dans sa tête. _La voix de qui ?_ Les Munna paniqués se dispersèrent, abandonnant des bribes de rêves intangibles dans l’air. _Quelle voix ?_ Il se retourna pour la chercher, et tomba tout seul, incapable de maintenir son équilibre ; incapable de se souvenir comment le maintenir. Le Ponchien - _qu’est-ce que c’est ?_ \- s’arrêta devant lui - _qui est-ce ?_ \- et appela son maître avec ferveur - _QUI JE SUIS ?_ -. Et après ça, le code effondré avait renoncé à chercher une cohérence dans ces événements, et il s’assoupit.

***

« Ludwig ! A-Attends-moi ! »

Bianca émergeait hors du sentier, la jupe recouverte d’épaisses tâches de boue. A la vue de la belle Ponchiot qui suivait, le cou dans un beau ruban blanc, Rouki se cacha timidement derrière les jambes de son dresseur. Alors que les deux dresseurs se congratulaient, la blonde s’extasiant devant les Pokémon du brun, Ludwig essayant de son mieux de faire preuve du même enthousiasme pour la capture de Bianca ; Tweak donna un coup de coude dans l’épaule de son compagnon Pokémon.

_(Elle t’a tapé dans l’œil, pas vrai ?)_

_(N-Non !)_

Et le Ponchiot enfonça son museau dans la chaussette blanche, au grand plaisir du Ratentif. La belle femelle l’observa de travers, puis reporta fidèlement son attention sur sa dresseuse. Une fille un peu grotesque, avec sa langue pendue et ses poils mal rasés, mais Rouki, qui n’était jamais sorti de son carré d’herbe sur la Route 1, lui trouva un air exotique.

« Tu ... Tu veux bien te battre contre moi ? Ton Gruikui contre Morène (le Vipélierre tomba gracieusement des épaules de Bianca à l’entente de son nom), et ton Ponchiot contre Noise. »

Le Pokémon s’avança également, paresseusement, et Rouki n’eut d’autre choix que de sortir timidement de sa cachette pathétique. Truffles, toujours prêt au combat, s’échappa des bras de Ludwig et prépara le four qui lui servait de groin. Tweak couina, rigolard.

_(Je-je ne veux pas lui faire du mal, c’est tout !)_

_(C’est que tu deviens dangereux.)_

Et sur ses mots, le Ratentif s’éloigna entre les pieds de son dresseur, reculant pour faire place au combat. Les deux Pokémon de Bianca s’étaient regroupés, alors que ceux de Ludwig restaient à distance l’un de l’autre. Il donnait son premier ordre à Truffles, d’un sifflement, et le Gruikui jeta sa Flammèche. Morène et Noise se dispersèrent pour éviter l’attaque. Le Vipélierre se dégagea d’un Fouet Lianes. La Ponchiot s’arrêta en face de Rouki.

« Ah ! C’est ... C’est comme ça ! Noise, Groz’Yeux ! Morène, Fouet Lianes ! »

Dans un coin de l’arène improvisée, le premier Pokémon de Bianca jetait ses tentacules sur Truffles. Le Gruikui recula timidement, puis jeta un œil à son dresseur ; les deux mains refermées l’une contre l’autre, les balançant doucement sur ses poignets. Dans l’autre coin, Noise, en guise d’attaque, fit les yeux doux à Rouki. Le Ponchiot se laissa déstabiliser, perdant sa posture d’attaque. Ce qui échappait à Ludwig n’échappait pas à un espion nommé Tweak.

_(Ne te laisse pas attendrir ! Dégage !)_

« Noise ! Charge ! »

Rouki eut à peine le temps de rentrer instinctivement la tête, que la Ponchiot s’était jetée sur lui comme un boulet de canon. Il roula sur le côté. De son côté, Truffles s’enroba d’un fin rideau de chaleur qui détourna les lianes du Vipélierre.

_(Relève-toi !)_

« C’est bien ! Recommence ! Morène ! »

Mais Morène, déjà affaiblie par le désavantage du type, n’arrivait plus à avoir de prise sur le Gruikui. Truffles en profita pour s’échapper du Fouet Lianes délacé et de faire une Charge. De son côté, Rouki peinait à se relever. Noise rebondissait déjà sur lui, ayant perdue le peu de grâce qu’elle n’avait jamais eue. Mais Ludwig, du plat de la main, lui ordonna de rester coucher. Qu’est-ce qu’il avait en tête ...

_(Regarde-le !)_

Au dernier moment, le Ponchiot reporta enfin son attention sur l’autre main de son dresseur. Ce qu’il croyait être une instruction pour Truffles - qui aplatissait le Vipélierre sans défense au sol -, c’était pour lui. Au lieu de rentrer la tête, il sortit les crocs. Lorsque Noise vint le percuter, il la bascula sur le côté et exerça sa Morsure critique. Elle laissa échapper un jappement plaintif. Le beau ruban se dénoua légèrement.

« Non, non ! »

Les deux Pokémon de Bianca essayèrent bien de se relever ; Morène abandonna ses deux tentacules à même le sol, et Noise agitait les quatre pattes dans l’air comme une vieille tortue sur le dos. Ludwig garda un instant les mains en l’air, puis les laissa retomber sur Tweak. Le Ratentif protesta, mais sa voix n’atteignait pas son dresseur. Truffles et Rouki se croisèrent au milieu du terrain et se donnaient des coups de museau. La jeune fille sortit ses Poké Ball et fit rentrer les Pokémon à l’intérieur, avec un soupir déçu.

« En fait, tu ... Tu te débrouilles bien en combat Pokémon ... »

***

C’est ce que dit Tcheren aussi à l’école des Dresseurs d’Ogoesse, où Figaro le Chacripan n’avait pas réussi à échapper aux Charge répétées de Rouki et Tweak. Le Pokémon, après avoir essayé d’en coincer un sous un bureau - il avait fallu plusieurs minutes pour que le Ponchiot se dégage enfin, emportant avec lui une volée de papiers errants - ; avait dû faire face à l’autre. L’espion ne s’était pas fait avoir par les mêmes astuces, malgré la stratégie de leurres instaurée par Tcheren et, au tour précédent, Russell le Moustillon. Un combat sans vagues qui avait laissé les plus jeunes de l’académie admiratifs. En fait, il l’avait dit différemment.

« Ah. Pourtant, j’aurais dû être meilleur que toi, Ludwig ! »

Le Chacripan, dans les bras de son dresseur, se délectait d’une baie Sitrus.

« Bon, je ne pense pas que je suis prêt pour l’Arène d’Ogoesse. Tu y vas ? »

Ludwig hocha la tête avec enthousiasme avant de disparaître comme une fusée de la salle. Ses Pokémon traînaient derrière lui, semblant échanger les derniers potins avec une voix que les dresseurs n’entendaient pas. Tcheren garda un sourire pincé. Il ne se l’avoua pas, mais cela lui faisait plaisir de voir son ami d’enfance comme ... l’ami d’enfance dont il avait gardé le souvenir, avec une telle joie de vivre qu’il ne lui reconnaissait pas. Figaro jeta un œil distrait à son maître avant de recommencer à décortiquer la baie.

_(Rouki ... Rouki n’aime pas la voix de ce Chacripan.)_ fit Rouki. Selon des standards de Pokémon, la voix avait, plus qu’un discours, des modulations uniques selon qu’on soit un gentil ou un méchant.

_(Tu penses à ce qu’il a dit ?)_ demanda Tweak. Selon des standards moins élevés, ce que les dresseurs n’entendaient que comme des miaulements provocateurs étaient des mots orduriers et protestataires qui, plus que vexants - c’est ce que le Ratentif croyait comprendre -, avaient sonné comme si ... Comme si le Chacripan n’entendait pas son dresseur. Ca, c’était la version du Ponchiot.

_(Je ne sais pas.)_

_(... Truffles en pense quoi ?)_

En tête de la chenille, le Gruikui les ignora. Parce qu’il essayait de suivre le rythme de Ludwig, assez ignorant pour les laisser en arrière, ou parce qu’il essayait d’oublier d’avoir reconnu la voix singulière, sa modulation particulière, du Chacripan de Tcheren. Tweak et Rouki échangèrent un regard interloqué avant d’accélérer leur pas. Leur dresseur, aussi surprenant que ça puisse paraître, ne se souviendrait pas qui il fallait encore attendre la queue.

***

« C’est pour un menu complet ? »

Les triplés encerclaient la table où ils avaient contraint leur nouveau client de s’asseoir. Ludwig les regarda avec un air béat étaler leurs cartes confuses - qu’est-ce que c’était, des scones, d’ailleurs ? - et leurs grands plateaux d’argent. Les trois singes élémentaires, au centre de la table, préparaient le thé. Feuillajou dispersaient les herbes dans l’eau de Flotajou, et Flamajou s’occupait de maintenir ce bouillon à la température idéale.

« Nous ... Nous proposons des palets des dames pour le hum ... le brunch d’aujourd’hui ... » tenta timidement Rachid.

« Ou puis-je vous suggérer notre spécialité ? » renchérit Noa en se penchant légèrement par-dessus l’épaule du dresseur.

« Ouais ! Des roses aux noix vertes ! Tu vas kiffer grave ! » Rajouta le plus direct Armando.

Truffles, installé sur la table, s’approcha doucement de la préparation du thé. Une forte odeur de citron vert et de grains émanait du bouillon autour duquel les trois singes s’affairaient avec bonne humeur. Le Feuillajou prit une bonne poignée d’eau - était-ce déjà du thé, à cet état de la préparation ? Seul les petits cuistots le savaient - entre ses pattes et la mit sous le groin du Gruikui. Il renifla curieusement ... Et éternua, renversant le bol sur les tabliers des serveurs et les genoux de Ludwig. Et renifla innocemment, sous le regard incrédule de quatre paires d’yeux humains au-dessus de lui.

Noa fut le premier à se reprendre, tordant machinalement son tablier pour dégager l’énorme flaque qui avait naquit dessus.

« ... Bon, bon. Le menu Combat pour une personne, c’est cela ? »

Le visage de Ludwig s’éclaira. Il ne savait pas pour les scones, mais les combats, c’est intégré ! Truffles le comprit aussi, et il répondit avec un grognement de contentement, oublieux de l’incident.

« Bien ... Alors comme ton premier Pokémon est Gruikui ... (Déjà, Rachid et Armando avait disparus derrière le rideau en fond de salle en chuchotant entre eux - ponctués par les râlements du rouquin.) Tu devras te battre contre moi. » Là-dessus, l’Arène fut dévoilée ... Comme un immense bac à sable en plein milieu d’une cuisine. Les quelques habitués arrêtèrent momentanément leurs activités - commander un simple café ou lire l’édition de ce matin - pour observer ce qu’il se passait. Noa monta sur son estrade, suivi par son Flotajou, trottinant derrière lui, déplaçant sur sa tête le bol - désormais remplie d’eau froide, avec des relents, plutôt que de thé.

Ludwig se leva de sa chaise, s’apprêtait à aller rejoindre le champion, mais s’arrêta. Il jeta un regard à Truffles, attendant timidement sur son coin de table. Le Gruikui hocha la tête, une approbation à cette question muette, et les deux se filèrent à l’estrade opposée. Les deux frères sur le côté semblaient s’accommoder du rôle d’arbitre. Et d’animateur. Armando s’empara d’un bocal en guise de micro et, si l’on peut se permettre l’expression, mit le feu à la salle.

« Le combat opposant Noa, champion d’Arène cadet d’Ogoesse, à Ludwig, _challenger_ de Renouet, va commencer ! Ca va péter grave ! Deux Pokémon chacun, aucune limite de temps ! Eh, frangin, t’as pas intérêt à perdre ! »

Rachid leva le bras pour lancer le combat. Immédiatement, Truffles se plaça au milieu de l’Arène et dégagea ses narines, déplaçant également un nuage de sable fin, provocateur. Quant à Noa, il sourit avec confiance, et sortit une Poké Ball de sous son tablier.

« A toi, Ponchiot. »

Le Pokémon s’échappa de la coquille de verre, et aussitôt, se mit à parader le long d’une ligne imaginaire. Ludwig siffla, et la Flammèche percuta de plein fouet la face du Ponchiot. Pourtant, il ne se laissa pas tomber en arrière, ne restant que plus droit sur ses pattes, répondant à quelque impératif muet ... Le champion gardait son sourire confiant, ne faisant que dresser son bras pour couper l’air ; et il fit demi-tour. Truffles se retourna vers son dresseur, les oreilles baissées, la voix plus faible.

_(Ca ne me plait pas ...)_

Ludwig dût le sentir aussi, car il ne persista pas dans sa stratégie d’attaque. Le poing plaqué contre le menton dans un air de réflexion intense, puis se contentant de remuer le doigt d’un point à l’autre. Le Gruikui avança vers le Ponchiot et remua disgracieusement son postérieur ; la Mimi-Queue le déstabilisa à peine, reculant d’un pas avant de s’avancer davantage, le poitrail presque collé à sa truffe. L’aura confiante autour du Pokémon adverse fut le déclic pour les deux alliés, et notre _challenger_ eut à peine le temps de demander à son propre Pokémon de s’esquiver, d’un pas sec sur l’estrade.

« Morsure ! »

L’attaque visa juste, renforcée par la confiance accumulée. Truffles se tordit sous le croc puissant. Ludwig n’avait pas su reconnaître le Rengorgement du Ponchiot. Noa était visiblement ravi, dégageant des mèches de cheveux bleuâtres derrière l’oreille. Le Gruikui essayait d’entendre son dresseur taper du pied avec encouragement, une fois, deux fois ; finalement, seuls les nuages de sable sale firent lâcher prise au Pokémon adverse, qui retourna à sa position fière.

« Trop fort la technique, frangin ! »

« Bien ... C’est bien, Noa ... »

Sauf que, cette fois, le _challenger_ devinait la stratégie immuable du champion et de son Ponchiot. Comme une mécanique bien huilée : l’attaque Rengorgement lui donnait une confiance supplémentaire qui augmentait la force de ses Morsures, malgré la différence de niveau évidente avec son adversaire. Truffles soufflait difficilement, le nez obstrué, et avait hâte d’en finir ; mais Ludwig lui redemanda Mimi-Queue. Il obéit docilement, puis plus vigoureusement. Les deux Pokémon se confrontaient du regard ... et à la voix, bien que personne n’était capable ici de les entendre.

_(Tu veux essayer de m’attraper, c’est ça ? Viens donc ! J’ai de la graisse à perdre !)_

_(Tu crois m’intimider, porcelet ?)_

_(Je t’attends !)_

_(Peuh !)_

Enfin, Ludwig mit fin à la période passive de Truffles, et lui fit entendre le _clap_ caractéristique d’une Charge. Noa dressa l’index dans l’air. Le Ponchiot et le Gruikui se précipitèrent l’un sur l’autre, la tête baissée ; le premier déplaçant d’épaisses masses de sable, le second dans une aura de fumée noire. Quelques couverts tombèrent. Les dresseurs se figèrent, essayant de distinguer dans le nuage les silhouettes de leur Pokémon respectif. Leurs forces physiques se valaient, et se poussaient mutuellement du front au milieu de l’arène. Le regard du chien restait concentré sur sa trajectoire, bien décidé à pousser son adversaire aux pieds de son garçon, comme le produit de sa chasse. Truffles, lui, jetait des regards en biais dans son dos, pour distinguer les encouragements muets. Ludwig, dans sa calme ignorance, tendit le bras gauche en avant, la main à plat, et retourna celle-ci, la paume ouverte. Le Gruikui fronça le museau avec un enthousiasme renouvelé. Sa tête dépassa légèrement celle du Ponchiot, et se pencha sur son côté. Noa, à la seule réaction de ses frères restés en retrait, ne comprit que trop tard la manœuvre.

« Ponchiot ! Dégage-toi ! »

Une attaque Charge peu conventionnelle - se servir de la masse du Gruikui, non pas pour repousser l’adversaire hors du terrain, mais pour lui faire seulement perdre l’équilibre -, mais efficace. Tout le poids, la belle graisse de cochon, s’écrasa sur le Ponchiot incrédule, qui ne se releva pas. Nuée de cris dans le salon de thé. Truffles remua le groin, dégageant le sable qui s’y était collé, et revint en trottinant calmement vers son dresseur, qui l’accueillit comme à son habitude, les bras ouverts à sa hauteur ; alors que Noa rappela l’inconscient Pokémon. Armando se rappela son rôle.

« Waouh ... Ponchiot est K.O. ! Le premier duel a été remporté par Ludwig ! Changement de Pokémon de la part du champion ! Frangin, bouge-toi un peu, tu nous fais honte ! »

« Armando, je ... Je t’en prie ... »

Noa glissa la Poké Ball contre son menton - « Tu t’es bien battu, Ponchiot ... », lui chuchota-t-il -, le _challenger_ faisant de même en rappelant un Truffles entamé par le duel précédent, avant de glisser sa main sur la tête de son Flotajou. Celui-ci frappa fièrement de la patte sur sa maigre poitrine et sauta en direction de sa portion de terrain. Ludwig devait à nouveau penser au Rengorgement ponctuel du singe aquatique ; mais maintenant que la stratégie du champion avait été mise à jour, il pouvait peut-être s’en servir à son avantage ... ?

De la Poké Ball émergea un Tweak excité, droit dans ses paluches, fidèle à son espèce. Il étudia un instant la position du Flotajou ; les pattes arrière assises, les deux mains tapant sur sa poitrine dans une invitation à l’attaque. Les yeux du Ratentif quittèrent l’arête de son nez pour observer son dresseur. S’arrêta un instant sur Ludwig, essayant de mettre une instruction sur ses deux mains enlacées avec force l’une dans l’autre. Rachid observait le manège d’un regard suspicieux.

« Cette fois, nous n’allons pas attendre. Je mets tous mes espoirs en toi. Flotajou ! Pistolet A O ! »

Tweak n’esquiva pas le jet d’eau, se contentant de se replier sur lui-même dans une épaisse boule de fourrure brune, prenant l’attaque dans le dos. Seules ses oreilles et son postérieur émergeaient, ce dernier plaqué contre le sol tel une ventouse, pour éviter d’être éjecté de l’arène. Le _challenger_, imperturbable, ne bougea pas, provoquant la frustration du champion et les commentaires prudents du cadet.

« On recommence ! Pistolet A O ! »

« Noa, tu devrais ... Hm ... »

A nouveau, l’attaque toucha sa cible, ne laissant qu’une gerbe d’eau flotter dans l’air. Le Ratentif tenait le coup, les muscles tendus malgré tout par les deux assauts enchaînés qui l’entamaient. Il n’attendait que ... qu’enfin, les doigts de Ludwig se desserrèrent. Sa main ouverte claqua contre son poing dans un son étouffé, mais qui parvint à faire frémir les oreilles de Tweak. La Patience du rongeur était à bout, alors que le Flotajou préparait une attaque plus physique pour le sortir de sa position.

« Flotajou ! Combo-griffe ! »

Le petit singe aquatique ne se fit pas prier, les quatre pattes enfoncées dans le sable. Ce n’est qu’au moment de sauter sur Tweak, les griffes luisantes, qu’il exposa son ventre à l’attaque, et au sourire en dents épaisses du Pokémon émergeant. La tête plate du Ratentif percuta de plein fouet le Flotajou lui tombant dessus, le renvoyant comme une fusée trempée hors de l’arène. _Bang_. Il s’essuya l’épaule du menton, déplaçant un fin filet d’eau, dédaigneux. Il ne fallait pas entendre les voix pour comprendre : son regard criait au pathétique. Ni Ludwig, les mains ouvertes devant lui, prêtes à une nouvelle attaque ; ni Noa, les doigts serrés contre son tablier, ne réagirent dans un premier temps. Dans le salon de thé, les verres restaient suspendus en l’air, les scones glissaient dans le café. Ce fut le champion qui rompit pourtant le silence dans la salle.

« ... J’ai perdu ... »


	4. Étape 3

« Oh ! C’est le badge d’Ogoesse ? Montre, montre ! »

Ludwig faisait en effet briller entre ses doigts le Badge Triple que Noa lui avait remis, au sortir de l’Arène. Un Noa dépité mais humble, qui avait sorti la broche de son fourreau de polyester pour la pendre de ses mains au col du _challenger_ victorieux, comme le voulait les nouvelles règles de la ligue Pokémon. Bianca, par-dessus son épaule, regardait les reflets dorés avec envie. Les deux amis oublieux s’approchaient ensemble de l’orée du bois derrière Ogoesse, et des Vestiges où ils leur avaient été demandés de faire une commission pour la jeune Oryse ; récupérer la précieuse brume de rêves que produisaient les Munna sauvages. En avant, Tweak coupait les plants qui cachaient les arcades des ruines - la capacité Coupe, une grâce de la doctoresse. La furie blonde, dans son ignorance habituelle, extirpa le Badge de sa main.

« On va l’accrocher à ta bandoulière, d’accord ? Hein ? Comme ça, tu ne le perdras p- ... »

« Allez, crachez votre brume ! »

Ils levèrent tous la tête. Le Ratentif battit nerveusement de sa queue plate, le regard fixe vers l’intérieur de l’arcade. Ca ne lui plaisait pas. Pas tant les deux talons humains de la Team Plasma qui piétinaient sans remords les pauvres Munna jumeaux, roulés en boule l’un dans l’autre et gémissant plaintivement, ni Ludwig dit le Grignot, entré vaillamment dans l’enceinte des Vestiges encore chargés de noirs souvenirs ; mais leurs voix. Ces horribles échos. Bianca s’approcha également en trottinant, incrédule. Non, ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout, se disait-il en se suspendant à l’épaule de son dresseur comme sur un phare.

« Qu- qu- qu’est-ce que vous faites ? »

L’un des sbires releva le pied en reculant, laissant apparaître le flanc mordu par l’empreinte de chaussure du Munna, sa respiration étranglée - ne voulant pas relâcher un seul nuage de la précieuse brume rose, sujet de tout l’intérêt de ces humains. L’autre sbire - une femme, à en juger par la frange rousse qui s’échappait de son capuchon, ce qui n’en était que plus rageant - se contenta de lever la tête, la patte encore fermement pressée contre le second Pokémon.

« Nous sommes la Team Plasma. » Les épaules de Ludwig frémirent à l’écho de ce nom, ravivant dans sa mémoire cassée le souvenir de l’élocution d’Arabelle. « Notre but est de libérer les Pokémon du joug des dresseurs qui les oppriment. »

« Les libé-- Hein ? »

« Grâce à la brume des rêves produite par les Munna, » - le Munna poussa un gémissement timide quand le coup de pied vint le percuter, sous les yeux ahuris des deux amis - « nous pourrons montrer au monde la Réalité que nous envisageons. »

« C’est ... C’est idiot ! Vous faites du mal aux Pokémon, pourtant ! »

La femme haussa les épaules d’un air las, dégageant enfin sa prise. « C’est un mal nécessaire pour vous montrer la vérité. »

« On ... On ne peut pas vous laisser f-faire ça ! Hein, Ludwig ? »

Ludwig dodelina de la tête avec approbation, ses doigts dégageant Tweak de son épaule. Celui-ci se laissa tomber lourdement au sol, droit comme un piquet, son perçant regard focalisé tout du long sur les deux humains. Bianca dégagea nerveusement une Poké Ball de son sac, et Morène se glissa gracieusement dans l’herbe. Les deux sbires s’échangèrent un regard confiant, et deux éclairs rouges dans leurs mains dévoilèrent leurs Pokémon, de hardis Ratentif et Chacripan. Les oreilles dociles du rongeur frétillèrent sur son crâne plat. Leurs voix étaient timides, et ils s’agitaient nerveusement sur leurs quatre pattes. Des créatures sans doute récemment capturées par la Team Plasma, et peu habituées au combat. Ca allait être du Vieux Gâteau.

« Il- il faut qu’on protège les Munna ! Morène ! Li-Ligotage ! »

De son côté, Ludwig réitéra la Patience qui avait fait ses preuves à l’Arène - et qui pouvait encore fonctionner avec des Pokémon aussi inexpérimentés. La Vipélierre déploya son rideau de lianes autour des deux Munna, qui commençaient à peine à reprendre leur instable lévitation ; les deux Pokémon adverses laissèrent son ouvrage en paix, se concentrant sur la résistance de Tweak. Bianca, d’un œil distrait, observait son ami d’enfance donner des ordres seulement avec ses deux mains, manquant le son de sa voix. Elle se sentait déjà distancée par les deux garçons. Oh, il n’y avait pas à en douter, Tcheren sortirait lui aussi victorieux du combat d’Arène. Et Ludwig, avec lequel elle a conservé le souvenir d’un gamin raisonnable mais dynamique, et non pas le Grignot qu’il--

Tweak déploya ses deux pattes et ramena contre lui les deux têtes des Pokémon de la Team Plasma, comme pressant leur cou contre ses courts coudes. Le Chacripan poussa un miaulement aigu qui ramena Bianca à ses cochons : Morène ramenait déjà dans ses filets végétaux les deux Munna tremblants. Le Ratentif ennemi esquissa une Morsure qui incita l’autre à le lâcher.

« Ludwig ! Il faut qu’on les soigne ! Genre, tout de suite ! »

Tweak se retourna pour voir son dresseur, jouant du pied dans le terrain vague.

« Ratentif ! Morsure ! »

Le Pokémon se jeta sur son cousin pour le mordre, au moment où l’autre générait un Jet de Sable ; lui montrant le postérieur, battant la queue pour dégager d’épais nuages qui le stoppèrent dans son élan. On ne distinguait plus que des ombres prises de toux qui s’échappèrent derrière l’arcade, Tweak en dernier, lui suivi par un confus de poussière. Les sbires attendirent que le sable se pose pour s’avancer de nouveau au milieu des ruines. Eux dépourvu de la brume qu’ils recherchaient, et le Roi déstabilisé dans ses visions ; une mauvaise journée de travail pour la Team Plasma. Qui se douterait qu’un groupe comme celui-là aurait pu diviser Unys entre deux pans noir et blanc ?

***

Sur le chemin de la Route 3, à la hauteur de la maternelle et de la Pension, Bavia restait la plus proche de Ludwig, comme suspendue au-dessus de son épaule, en joie. Après l’incident, la Munna était partie avec le garçon qui l’intriguait, tandis que son jumeau était resté pendu au-dessus de la femelle blonde. C’était d’ailleurs elle qui leur avait donné des noms, face au triste mutisme de son dresseur : Moscou et Bavia. Les Pokémon jumeaux avaient accepté de céder leur précieuse brume à la doctoresse, à la fois comme une dette qu’ils devaient aux enfants, et curieux de voir ce que les humains pouvaient faire de ces rêves devenus tangibles.

Le petit groupe établi restait timidement dans l’ombre des sapins, échangeant entre eux de bas grognements. Cela ne plaisait à aucun d’entre eux. Que le Grignot se fasse suivre à l’œil par un Munna. Elle ne tarda pas à le percevoir non plus et abandonna un instant la garde sur la mémoire de leur dresseur. Comme à l’accoutumé, Tweak prit les devants de la conversation muette. Truffles resta à son côté ; Rouki en arrière, comme protégé par le Ratentif, intimidé par l’étrange Pokémon mangeur de rêves dont il ne connaissait que les histoires.

_(Qu’est-ce que tu veux ?)_

_(D’accord, on n’a pas élevé les cochons ensemble. Si vous me permettez l’expression. Mais c’est mon dresseur quand même !)_

_(Ludwig n’est pas une propriété !)_ Cracha Truffles.

_(N’approche pas trop tes pattes psychiques de lui.)_ Tweak fut plus calme, quoiqu’en même temps plus cynique. _(Tu risquerais de le salir.)_

_(Ne t’en fais pas._) Bavia était plus hautaine, plus méprisante, même si sa voix blanche ne cachait pas le plaisir de cette petite joute. _(Ce n’est pas parce que les cochons aiment la boue qu’ils vont se rouler dedans.)_

Truffles avança d’un pas en crachant un épais nuage de fumée provocatrice. L’esprit de Ludwig, de la boue ? Tweak également grimaça, faisant apparaître ses grosses incisives inférieures. Le balancement instable de la Munna dans l’air fit savoir qu’elle était contente de son effet. Seul Rouki, sortant de l’ombre du Ratentif, resta timide.

_(Pourquoi ... Pourquoi Bavia dit ça ?)_

La concernée, indiscrète, descendit de son tapis d’air pour se mettre à la hauteur du Ponchiot. Il recula d’abord craintivement, puis, avec le regard soutenu de Tweak - Tweak l’assuré, qui préférait soutenir les coups de griffe et le poids des mots que de fuir -, se risqua de nouveau.

_(Rouki pense que ... Rouki pense que l’esprit de Ludwig doit être très joli ! Comme lui !)_

Le Ratentif écrasa son museau sur le plat de ses pattes jointes, Truffles détourna les yeux avec une grimace déconfite. Bavia roula sur le côté et partit d’un rire clair qui résonna dans leurs têtes. Devant eux, leur dresseur se risqua à leur jeter un œil en arrière, comme s’il avait entendu lui aussi, avant de se pencher de nouveau sur le monologue de la vieille gardienne de la Pension Pokémon. Le Ponchiot coinça le museau entre les pattes, sans vraiment savoir de quoi avoir honte. Ce n’était pas vrai ? La Munna se calma enfin et reprit son axe de flottaison normal.

_(Même si _notre _dresseur est mignon ...)_ Nouvelle vague de rires étouffés. _(Non, c’est loin d’être joli.)_

_(Tu peux préciser ?_) Tweak pencha la tête sur le côté avec lassitude. _(Pour nous autres, pauvres débiles ?)_

Bavia parut réfléchir à la question. Elle n’avait jamais eu à expliquer le code complexe, cet amas de grappes blanches et noires, comme le fond d’une ruche, qui constituait pour eux, Munna, un livre ouvert. _Comment expliquer à des esprits aussi primaux la structure des rêves ..._ Le Ratentif secoua la tête, l’air de dire, j’entends tout.

_(Imaginez une maison, une maison de campagne avec juste quatre murs de briques. Chaque brique est un souvenir, et tous ces souvenirs font un immense mur, une mémoire. Ce que nous, les Munna, appelons des rêves, ce sont des briques assemblées ensemble dans une figure particulière, sur deux murs.)_

_(C’est une jolie maison.)_ fit Truffles rêveusement. La maison de Ludwig, à Renouet, son joli toit de tuiles bleues, et la fenêtre ouverte sur l’océan ; sa mère, sur la porte d’entrée, qui s’occupait des fleurs, et dans l’arrière-cour, trois enfants qui se couraient après. L’un dans un petit uniforme marin, des pinces dans des cheveux indociles ...

_(Maintenant, imaginez que les quatre murs se soient effondrés.)_ La maison de campagne disparut instantanément de sa tête. _(Il ne reste que des briques détachées les unes des autres sur le sol. Il ne reste que quelques fondations immobiles. La tête de Ludwig, c’est un peu ça. Des briques, mais pas de maison.)_

Un frisson les traversa tous trois. L’image était parlante. Un Poichigeon s’envola. Truffles fut le premier à revenir à l’attaque, son sursaut manquant de faire perdre l’équilibre précaire à Bavia, sur son tapis d’air.

_(C’est de ta faute ! Et celle de tous ces mangeurs de rêves absurdes ! Vous ne devriez même pas savoir ça !)_

La Munna dodelina doucement sur son axe. Ses « pattes psychiques », comme Tweak les avaient vulgairement appelées, enlacèrent les rêves fragmentés de Ludwig. C’était juste : elle percevait dans l’esprit du Grignot, dans des codes sous-jacents, les traces de la morsure mentale de ses pères.

_(Normalement, nous Munna, n’attaquons que les rêves ... de surface, dirons-nous. Les rêves que l’on fait chaque nuit, lorsque la mémoire fait le tri dans les informations accumulées. Que quelques briques dans la maison, mais pris à des endroits tels que le mur ne s’effondre pas. Il n’est pas ...)_ Elle chercha un instant le mot. _(... naturel ... d’aller chercher plus loin. Ca suffit à notre faim.)_

Tweak siffla entre ses dents. _(Parler de la tête des autres comme de la vulgaire nourriture ...)_

Bavia fit mine de s’offusquer. _(Eh, je ne te juge pas pour voler ta nourriture, à ce que je sache ! Mais, si ça peut vous rassurer ...)_ Elle se balada de nouveau sur son axe, plongée dans ses pensées. Les doigts mentaux s’enfoncèrent plus profondément dans la tête de Ludwig ; et elle remarqua, enfouies dans le code maladroitement restructuré, des informations toutes jeunes, qu’elle identifia immédiatement. Impossible de ne pas reconnaître la forme porcine au côté de figures humaines dégagées.

_(... Une maison se répare. Brique par brique, mais elle se répare.)_

***

« Ludwig ! »

L’interpellé se retourna pour voir son ami d’enfance venir vers lui en soufflant bruyamment, traînant sur le sol son sac à dos dégageant d’épais nuages de poussière. Derrière Tcheren, Figaro trottinait paresseusement, roulant malicieusement des épaules - arrachant un ronflement amusé à Bavia, qui dansait sur son axe. Il s’arrêta pile devant lui, le dos courbé, reprenant son souffle. Mais le jeune dresseur, patient, remarqua surtout l’éclat doré familier à son col.

« Je vois que tu as également obtenu le Badge Triple. Nous sommes donc au même niveau. Il nous faudrait un match pour nous départager. »

Ludwig se plia à cette requête, reculant de quelques pas prudents tandis que la Munna, qui trouvait ces ordres muets bien plus commodes, resta devant lui, roulant sur son tapis d’air avec lassitude. Le Chacripan s’avança également, enroulant la queue autour de ses pattes, avec un rictus de contentement. Sa voix faisait un écho désagréable dans la tête de son adversaire porcin, qu’elle occulta rapidement - ce devait être le lot commun de tous ces Pokémon Ténèbres, se dit-elle. Tcheren toussa doucement.

« Tu sais que Chacripan est un Pokémon de type Ténèbres. Les attaques de type Psy n’auront aucun effet sur lui ... » Pour toute réponse, Ludwig bailla bruyamment, bien vite imité par Bavia ; puis, par rebonds, au félin pourpre. « Peu importe. Je suppose que je dois encore prendre les devants. Figaro ! Griffe ! »

Le Chacripan se mit sur ses deux pattes arrière et lança son attaque, fendant l’air. La Munna ne bougea pas encore en attendant le rappel, projetant seulement son poids vers le sol pour ne pas être envoyée derrière son dresseur - et disparut dans un éclair rouge quand les deux pattes griffues la plaquèrent sur le chemin de terre. Truffles se prit l’attaque de plein fouet, prit à la gorge à la place de Bavia lors du changement de Pokémon. Tcheren ne comprenait pas la stratégie de Ludwig ... Mais il pouvait à présent profiter de l’avantage type de Russell.

« Figaro, dégage. » Le Chacripan regarda son dresseur d’un air incrédule, un seul regard furtif qui encouragea le Gruikui à se défaire lui-même de sa pression, roulant sur le côté dans une brève vague enflammée. Les deux Pokémon échangèrent un regard, se préparant à l’attaque. Ludwig serra le poing et fendit l’air avec la tension de son bras. Tcheren fut plus conventionnel. « Assistance ! »

Les deux pattes de Figaro se rejoignirent l’une dans l’empreinte de l’autre, et une fine membrane aqueuse commença à s’y former. Truffles n’attendit évidemment pas, espérant le prendre de vitesse avec sa Nitrocharge ; fonçant droit devant oui, progressivement enveloppé d’une chaude aura. Et d’un coup, le Bâillement fit effet. Il s’étira paresseusement, sans achever son attaque, la bulle encore suspendue. Et le Gruikui percuta la défense aquatique du Chacripan et l’envoya contre le sol, lui-même se dégageant encore en avant, l’eau le déséquilibrant. Le félin poussa un miaulement plaintif quand il tenta de se retourner, échoua, seule sa queue battant encore l’air.

Tcheren resta un instant interdit avant de rappeler son Pokémon. « Bien joué. Mais mon dernier Pokémon a toujours l’avantage sur le tien. » Enoncer l’évidence le perdrait. Ludwig nia véhément de la tête ; et Truffles, comme pour appuyer, reprit place sur son côté de terrain, dégageant de son groin la caractéristique fumée noire. « Comme tu voudras. Russell ! »

Le Moustillon apparut dans l’habituel éclair rouge, dégageant de son poitrail son indispensable coupillage imprégné d’eau. Ludwig avait perdu l’avantage du type. Ponctuellement.

« Finissons-en vite. Pistolet A O ! »

Russell prépara son crachat. Truffles recula un peu, tapant des deux pattes avant sur le sol nerveusement dans quelques étincelles blanches. Son dresseur, heureusement, avait remarqué le changement d’humeur de son Pokémon ; et l’enjoignit à attaquer, les deux paumes de ses mains frappant l’air. Tcheren, très studieux, ne pouvait pas ne pas reconnaître là une imitation très simple de l’attaque Cogne, une capacité exclusive à la famille de Gruikui. Mais seules les évolutions de ce dernier, pourvues de doigts, étaient censées savoir l’exécuter, pour créer des habitacles de pierre au pied des montagnes.

« Ne te fatigue pas, Ludwig. Gruikui n’apprend pas cette attaque. » Le concerné commença pourtant son assaut, les pattes avant légèrement désynchronisées de ses pattes arrière, essayant à chaque pas de rester dans sa position bipède. Russell rejeta l’eau accumulée dans un spectaculaire jet qui frappa le front plat du Gruikui dans un claquement sourd ... Jusqu’à ce que le premier bras musclé du Grotichon fasse barrage. Le Moustillon, sous le coup de la surprise, acheva son attaque ; et l’autre bras se tendit, la paume grande ouverte, pour le dégager en arrière. La loutre alla rouler entre les jambes de son dresseur. Ludwig applaudit joyeusement, sautait sur place, comme si l’on venait de lui offrir une des prisées glaces de Volucité.

Truffles observa sa nouvelle forme avec curiosité. Ces trois doigts qui remplaçaient ces pieds de cochon, ces muscles tendus, et cette magnifique parure dorée à sa ceinture - il tapa dessus pour s’assurer de leur solidité, et fut surpris de ne pas les voir craquer sous sa force nouvelle - qui ornait ses motifs usuels. Tcheren ramassa le corps épuisé de Russell, l’œil entrouvert, avec résignation.

« Je pensais que nous étions au même niveau ... Mais tu m’as dépassé. Bravo. »

Ludwig vint, habitude inchangée, porter son Pokémon dans ses bras ; et fut surpris par le poids plus imposant du Grotichon.

***

L’entrée de Ludwig dans la caverne, précédé du poing ardent de Truffles, fit sortir une nuée de Chovsourir agacés dans le crépuscule. Suivi par Tcheren, plus prudent, plus grand, se baissant pour passer dans l’étroite veine souterraine. Les deux garçons, à distance égale d’Ogoesse et de Maillard, avaient décidé de s’arrêter dans ce renfoncement au-dessus du sentier pour la nuit. Ou plutôt, l’aîné l’avait décidé ; son cadet d’un an, si on ne le lui rappelait pas, aurait été capable de s’enthousiasmer toute la nuit sur le haut de la Route 3 jusqu’à ce que ce soit son corps qui lui dise _stop_. Le Grotichon posa les bases d’un feu, qui tiendrait les Pokémon sauvages, plus lunatiques que ceux des hautes herbes, éloignés.

Ludwig se glissa dans le bas de la veine pour chercher un filet d’eau. La faible lumière du poing de Truffles le suivant, il regarda surtout le plafond, où les Chovsourir, le nez collé à la paroi rocheuse, les ailes pendantes comme des rideaux, amassés comme des moutons de poussière bleue, dormaient encore. Focalisé sur eux, il ne manqua pas de trébucher, ébranlant les minces murs de la grotte. Une nouvelle nuée de chauve-souris tomba et s’évada à l’avant de la grotte dans des pépiements bruyants. Une boule de poils lui atterrit dans les bras, encore tout engourdi par le sommeil.

Quelle ne fut pas la surprise de Tcheren lorsque le garçon revint fièrement, non pas avec une gourde à portée pour la nuit - parce que Ludwig risquait aussi d’oublier de boire, disait sa voix prudente et docile, et parce qu’on ne savait jamais comment le feu allait se comporter -, mais avec un Chovsourir pendu à son bras, suçant sa peau bruyamment pour ne pas retomber. Le Grotichon derrière, les joues gorgées d’eau, plein de bonne volonté. En tout cas, une chose n’avait pas changé entre le Ludwig du présent et le Ludwig de son souvenir : son amour réciproque pour les Pokémon. Cette vision le rendait quelque peu amer.

« Et tu vas aussi lui donner un nom ? Quel intérêt ? Tu ne le diras jamais, et tu oublieras. » Le cadet replia le bras près de lui, à sa hauteur, pour voir la boule de nuit s’agiter dans son demi-sommeil, mordant l’air avec ses petites incisives ; et sourit dans son absence. Tcheren soupira en fouillant dans son sac, à la recherche de quelque Poké Ball. « Tu n’as qu’à l’appeler Oskar. C’est un nom de vampire. Ca lui ira à merveille. Et je ne peux pas être pire que Bianca en matière de surnoms ... » Il dégagea une Sombre Ball. L’habituelle coque de verre blanche et rouge avait perdue ses couleurs pour une coquille uniformisée noire remplie de vert, plus épaisse, qu’on devinait en bois. Le Chovsourir ronfla.

« Tiens, attrape-le avec ça. L’homme d’Ogoesse qui me l’a offerte m’a assuré que c’était l’idéal pour les Pokémon nocturnes ... Et ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Je ne peux pas te laisser te débrouiller tout seul, c’est tout ! »

***

_(Ah ! Le soleil ! Mes yeux ! Ça brûle ! Ah !)_

_(Calme-toi !)_

Un cri qui se traduisait, pour les hommes plus sourds à la voix des Pokémon, sous la forme d’un Chovsourir piaillant, zigzagant d’un pan d’ombre humaine à un autre, se cachant des pellicules lumineuses, suivi par un Grotichon lunatique qui lui faisait office de tuteur. Oskar, né tout récemment dans la veine souterraine comme ses confrères, consœurs, s’était réveillé sous l’attaque lumineuse ; et ses yeux, habituellement cachés dans cette épaisse fourrure bleue, avaient été immédiatement agressés par le rideau coloré des arbres, de la rivière, des dresseurs prêts à casser du Pokémon. C’est ainsi qu’il s’était égaré à Maillard, appelant de sa voix muette qui voulait bien l’entendre.

_(Ça brûle, ça pique ! Ah ! Je vais mourir !)_

_(S’il-te-plait !)_

_(Mes yeux vont fondre, je vais devenir aveugle et en mourir !)_

Derrière, Ludwig essayait désespérément de suivre le rythme infernal d’Oskar. Bêchant à la fois par ses trous de mémoire, et par la présence de Tcheren - qui avait insisté pour lui montrer toutes les installations de Maillard, prédisant qu’il allait se perdre dans un confus pauvre de cinquante-et-un habitants ; ce qui n’était pas faux, vu les pas qu’il avait, du coup, perdu sur son Pokémon fuyard. Heureusement, Truffles l’avait précédé, et s’escrimait à ramener à la raison le Chovsourir - que ses yeux n’allait pas fondre, qu’il n’allait pas mourir d’une insolation dans les prochaines heures, et que l’entité-soleil n’avait pas un compte personnel à régler avec lui.

Oskar s’épuisa plus vite qu’il ne l’eut cru de ce petit jeu - paranoïaque _et_ narcoleptique, bon tirage - ; suspendu en l’air un instant sans battre des ailes, son esprit engourdi décréta qu’il allait faire un plongeon dans les vagues de pavés. Truffles pressa le pas, son dresseur à la traîne dans les ombres des vieux hangars, pour seulement _le _voir le rattraper délicatement en vol, comme s’il était fait de verre. N, l’étrange garçon d’Arabelle qui entendait la voix des Pokémon, cherchant encore à confirmer ses visions contradictoires du Garçon. Il releva la tête, reconnaissant ce timbre particulier, ce rythme.

« Je ... veux voir ce que les autres humains ne peuvent pas voir. La Réalité des Pokémon. L’Idéal des dresseurs. Et un futur où, entre ces deux camps, les Pokémon seraient parfaitement à leur place ... Mais je ne peux le voir pour l’instant. Il doit encore être déterminé ... »

N soupira, conscient des failles de ses visions, et tendit les mains pour rendre le Chovsourir endormi à son dresseur - à son ami - à Ludwig. Et il le dépassa, laissant Oskar siffler doucement dans son sommeil de plomb. Il espérait encore entendre la voix de ce Pokémon, encore inaltérée. Le Garçon le suivit avec ce regard incrédule, plein d’incompréhension, ignorant le futur qu’il lui envisageait.

« Mes amis ne sont pas encore assez forts. Peut-être n’ai-je pas encore assez de puissance pour changer le futur en la meilleure de mes visions ... Mais je sais de quelle puissance j’ai besoin ... Reshiram ... »

Et N le lunatique disparut de la vue de Ludwig et de son Grotichon derrière le couvert du café de la Grange, continuant de parler pour lui-même. Le jeune dresseur regarda sa silhouette s’éloigner encore un instant, faisant le tri dans ses pensées confuses, avant que Truffles ne le rappelle à l’ordre d’un gentil coup groin à la hanche, pour le pousser dans le Musée.

« ... Reshiram, le légendaire Pokémon fondateur d’Unys ... C’est mon rôle de devenir ton héros ... »


	5. Étape 4

A l’entrée du musée, à l’accueil, une dame dans son chapeau rond lui tendit le prospectus usuel pour la visite - ce que Ludwig trouva plus utile pour se souvenir de ce qu’il avait vu que pour apprendre quoi que ce soit ; l’Histoire n’ayant jamais été, dans aucune de ses deux incarnations, sa passion. On était, dans la première salle, immédiatement dominé par l’imposant squelette, figé pour l’éternité dans sa position de vol, ses courtes ailes dégagées en arrière, les pattes prêtes à saisir les impudents voleurs un peu craintifs. Truffles manifesta d’ailleurs son malaise, dévisageant les yeux absents du dragon fossilisé avec défi.

« A chaque fois que je le vois, je suis moi-même fasciné. » L’assistant-directeur se glissa près du jeune dresseur avec un franc sourire, auquel il répondit sans réelle conviction. Il préférait de loin les Pokémon bien vivants et dynamiques aux monstres antiques.

« Cas particulier, il a été pris dans la roche dans sa position de vol ; alors que la forme et la taille de ses ailes n’auraient pas dû lui permettre de soutenir tout ce squelette. Au fait, » - il tendit sa main à Ludwig, qui la regarda un instant sans lâcher les siennes de son précieux papier - « bienvenue. Je suis Gill, l’assistant-directeur du musée. Puis-je vous faire visiter ? » Il ne semblait même pas lui laisser le choix, alors que Truffles le poussait doucement dans son sens pour accepter son geste - et surtout, éviter le regard sans fond du crâne qui les dominait.

« Ceci, » - il désigna une vieille pierre criblée de trous dans son couffin, à peine plus grosse qu’une balle de ping-pong - « est un fragment de météorite retrouvé par le Centre Spatial d’Hoenn. Il semble dégager une énergie particulière au contact des Pokémon, dont l’empreinte est similaire aux différentes pierres évolutives. »

« Et ça, » - il montra une sphère noire fermée - « c’est une pierre trouvée aux abords du Château Enfoui. C’est supposé être la relique d’une ancienne civilisation guerrière, mais ... » Sa voix tomba, faisant preuve de sa déception avec cet objet d’exposition en particulier. « Impossible d’en tirer davantage. Ah. Au moins est-elle jolie. »

« Et ça ! » Il pointa enfin des escaliers menant à une corniche de l’étage supérieure. Ludwig reconnut immédiatement l’arcade familière. Gill devina également son excitation, quoique refroidi par le manque d’intérêt du garçon pour l’Histoire du nouveau continent. « C’est l’Arène de Maillard. Aloé, en plus d’être une archéologue d’exception, est une championne du type Normal. Et c’est ma fière épouse ... » Il remonta le verre de ses lunettes avec un petit sourire.

« Bonne chance, jeune homme ! »

Pas besoin de chance. Truffles s’énervait déjà, plaquant son poing dans sa patte avec un rictus.

***

Aloé, ou la _mama_ de Maillard, avait déjà commencé à se tourner vers d’autres affaires. En plus d’être une grande archéologue, spécialisée dans les civilisations, reconnue sur un vieux continent plus riche en légendes, et d’être une championne d’Arène relativement élevée dans le défi de la Ligue Pokémon - et accessoirement d’être l’épouse de Gill - ; en plus de tout ça, elle était la directrice. Et elle tenait à préparer les nouvelles expositions elle-même, échangeant les différentes pièces de son musée au-delà de l’océan. Elle s’étonna donc de voir déjà son nouveau _challenger_ arriver en sursautant sur les marches, suivi par un Grotichon grotesque, que les jeunes étudiants n’avaient pas réussi à retenir derrière l’arcade.

Ludwig se planta devant la championne, raide comme un piquet ; Truffles le précédant avec nonchalance, montrant à des spectres de public ses jeunes muscles. Aloé se leva de son bureau, avec un sourire non dissimulé devant la prétention du Pokémon.

« Je vois que tu as déjà compris la relation type. Néanmoins ... » Elle glissa sa main dans une poche de son tablier, et en laissa s’échapper l’éclair rouge caractéristique. Un Ponchien en sortit, son épaisse fourrure marine déjà hérissée à la seule vue des pas humains dans l’enceinte de l’Arène familière. « Je souhaite voir, toujours plus, de nouvelles stratégies. Il te sera difficile de me surprendre. »

« Laisse-moi énoncer les règles. Deux Pokémon chacun, aucune limite de temps. Tu es prêt ? »

Truffles jeta un œil à son dresseur. Ce dernier répondit à sa demande muette de la manière la plus concise qui pouvait être : tapant son poing dans son main dans une grossière imitation de provocation. Le Ponchien gronda d’impatience, campé sur ses quatre pattes, et le sourire d’Aloé ne retomba pas. Ce jeune dresseur, et le lien palpable entre lui et son Grotichon, était très intéressant ...

« Alors, c’est parti ! Ponchien, Bélier ! »

Le Pokémon obéit sans discuter, appuyant sur ses pattes arrière pour charger sur son adversaire dans un seul saut. Truffles n’attendit pas, dressant sa main en rempart pour attraper le museau volant ; le frappa de l’autre, et l’envoya valser d’un second coup relâché. Le Ponchien retomba en couinant, mis au tapis en un seul coup critique. Aloé n’attendit pas pour le rappeler, tandis que le Grotichon fit semblant d’étirer ses doigts d’un air las. Si elle devait être impressionnée par la rapidité avec laquelle son Pokémon avait été mis K.O., c’était par une stratégie très commune. Il allait tomber de haut.

De la Poké Ball suivante s’échappa un Miradar. Le grand rongeur s’étira de tout son long avant de fureter nerveusement, l’œil partant dans tous les sens, comme à la recherche de quelque chose. Truffles resta un instant incrédule devant lui - et l’attitude relâchée de la championne, un sourire toujours pincé entre ses deux joues, qui dévisageait avec confiance son dresseur ; et prépara son attaque, le coude en arrière, aurait relancé le poing comme toujours si ça n’avait pas été Ludwig qui l’arrêta d’un geste. Immédiatement, le Grotichon sortit du centre de l’Arène, sans pour autant manquer de lui adresser un regard perplexe.

Comme s’il cherchait _quelqu’un_.

« Miradar, Vengeance ! »

Le Pokémon se dressa dans un salut militaire, laissant entendre derrière lui - pour une certaine oreille avisée, en tout cas - la voix du Ponchien tombé quelques instants plus tôt au combat, avant de partir en avant, les pattes tendues alternativement comme pour pousser un mur invisible. Truffles n’eut que le temps de rentrer la tête dans les épaules et de voir le coup arriver ; et se fit percuter par ces forces combinées, le groin au plancher. Ludwig allait mettre un pied sur le terrain, si ça n’avait été le tour du Grotichon de l’arrêter d’un grognement étouffé. Tout le haut de son corps était engourdi par la douleur.

« L’attaque Vengeance, » énonça Aloé, « prend avantage de la défaite d’un Pokémon. » Truffles se releva sur ses coudes, crachant d’épais nuages. Le Miradar s’était remis en chien de fusil, les yeux à la dérive. « Je dois admettre que ton Grotichon a une bonne défense. Mais il ne prendra pas de troisième coup. »

Le Pokémon en question se demanda, de sa voix blanche, ce qui l’énervait le plus à cet instant. Ses épaules qui refusaient de se détendre, avec le contrecoup de l’attaque ; son dresseur qui avait choisi ce moment précis pour expérimenter avec ses dix doigts, partant dans les airs dans une pauvre imitation de feu d’artifice ; ou le Miradar qui piaillait comme un moteur dans ces aigus, seulement pour lui, ses nonsenses.

_(Allez. Cinq mètres de largeur. Dix mètres de hauteur. Allez. Plafond impossible à atteindre. Milieu dégagé. Adversaire sur une ligne. Allez. Allez !)_

... Non, définitivement, c’était ce Miradar nerveux, se confirma-t-il. Ludwig répéta son geste, plus complexe que ceux des premières attaques qu’il avait apprises. Il reconnut le long sifflement qui devait précéder sa Flammèche, mais moins les deux mains enlacées jetées devant lui, avant de se détendre dans une explosion d’air. Aloé, de son côté, retenait du doigt son Pokémon ; elle se prit à essayer de deviner l’attaque que son _challenger_ mimait. Le Grotichon se retourna brusquement dans un craquement d’os, son sabot glissant sur le parquet.

Un instant, les deux Pokémon se jaugèrent du regard. Truffles avec un visible sursaut de confiance, l’œil couvert par des brumes de douleur laissées par la Vengeance ; le Miradar de la _mama_, avec les yeux fuyants constamment l’arcade de son nez vers les côtés. Arceus soit loué, est-ce que tous les Ratentif étaient condamnés à avoir cet esprit réduit et rigide ? L’audacieuse assurance de Tweak allait manquer ...

_(Eh. C’est à moi de me venger !)_

Le Grotichon posa ses deux pattes sur le sol dans l’habituelle position de Charge ; mais l’adversaire ne manqua pas, d’une paire d’yeux perçants caractéristiques - en plus de l’esprit réduit et rigide des Miradar, semble-t-il - de remarquer la chaude aura qui montait au plafond. Un œil se plissa, l’autre partit en arrière pour interroger sa dresseuse.

_(Dégagement sur le côté accordé ? Oh-oh ?)_

Et Truffles chargea dans un moins-élégant grognement porcin, s’enveloppant progressivement d’une épaisse protection de flammes à mesure qu’il fendait l’air - les quelques cinq mètres, selon ce commandant-rat. Le sourire d’Aloé ne s’effaça pas, dévisageant le _challenger_, les deux bras suspendus comme prêt à se faire arrêter.

_(Oh !)_

« Miradar, à gauche. »

Le Pokémon glissa prestement sur le côté, ne recevant finalement qu’un rejet de feu sur son côté tremblant. Les pas du Grotichon glissèrent à nouveau sur le parquet dans son détour ; ce n’est qu’à ce moment que la championne définit pour elle-même l’attaque, en voyant Ludwig ramener brusquement ses mains vers lui en rappel.

« A droite ! »

Le Miradar essaya à nouveau d’esquiver, mais la Nitrocharge lui avait donné les secondes qui lui manquaient pour taper juste ; cette fois, le Grotichon percuta sa cible dans une explosion de flammes. Le Pokémon s’envola littéralement vers le plafond qu’il jugeait inaccessible. Truffles tendit le muscle pour le rattraper au vol, mis au tapis en deux coups. Les deux dresseurs restaient muets, laissant le grincement du plancher sous les poids parler pour eux ; Ludwig, parce qu’il avait oublié le son de sa voix, Aloé, parce qu’elle s’était laissée surprendre par le changement de stratégie.

Finalement, elle retrouva son sourire et s’avança dans l’Arène pour prendre le Miradar dans ses bras.

« C’était un beau match. Je te félicite pour cette stratégie ... ma foi, originale. »

Lorsqu’elle releva la tête, elle fut moins surprise par sa défaite que par la main déjà tendue, mendiante, de Ludwig devant elle, l’autre glissée sous sa bandoulière - exhibant la broche déjà ternie d’Ogoesse - ; son Grotichon à sa hauteur l’imitant à la perfection avec sa petite salopette de peau noire. Aloé rappela dans un éclair le Miradar dans sa Poké Ball, pour un repos mérité, et retourna dans son bureau, suivie par ce drôle de couple trottinant ; et extirpa d’un écrin pourpre le Badge Basique, avec seule la dorure familière.

« Comme le veulent les règles de la ligue Pokémon, je te remets solennellement le Badge de l’Arène de Maillard, qui atteste de ta victoire, jeune ... » Elle s’arrêta pour un nom, sans vraiment en attendre un, et ne recevant en réponse que la main impatiente de Ludwig qui glissait sur son sac. « ... jeune dresseur. Laisse-moi te l’accrocher. » Du rêve dans un ornement doré.

Aloé venait à peine de pendre la broche que Gill déboula dans le sous-sol, descendant l’escalier quatre à quatre, la chemise indisciplinée et le souffle court.

« Le ... Le crâne du dragon ! La Team Plasma vient de voler le crâne du dragon ! »

***

Comprendre quelque chose du fil tendu de Gill était un exercice auquel Ludwig ne s’était même pas essayé. Il avait comparé plusieurs fois le prospectus, la photographie du squelette datant de l’inauguration de l’exposition, et le dragon sans tête actuel, pour bien assimiler ; tandis que l’assistant-directeur s’escrimait à expliquer l’incident, ponctuant ses phrases de _pas de panique_s à lui-même sans véritable conviction. La Team Plasma serait entrée dans le musée en prétendant que le squelette du dragon était celui d’une créature légendaire qui les aiderait à libérer les Pokémon du joug des humains égoïstes ; aurait pris le crâne avant qu’il n’ait pu les arrêter, et aurait disparu dans un nuage de fumée. Artie, champion de Volucité, arrivé sur les lieux pour préparer sa propre exposition, trouvait la toile assez insolite : Gill, essayant de faire descendre un jeune chevalier en collants d’un fossile géant.

Artie et Ludwig avaient donc décidé - l’un poussant l’autre, naturellement, ce dernier n’ayant été motivé que par son titre à prendre - de se diriger vers la Forêt d’Empoigne pour retrouver les voleurs, tandis qu’Aloé protégeait l’arcade d’entrée de Maillard, leur interdisant toute sortie. Séparés à un embranchement, le champion avait d’abord passé plusieurs instants à contempler la nature et la figer d’un coup de crayon adroit, ce qui leur avait certainement fait perdre un temps précieux. Du coup, le jeune dresseur avait laissé ses Pokémon vagabonder à l’orée.

_(Ah ! Des insectes ! Ne me piquez pas, ne me piquez pas ! Ah !)_

Et Oskar, oubliant totalement les pellicules de soleil sous les arbres, était immédiatement reparti voler dans les méandres du bois, trouvant enfin son confort dans les branchages envahis par les Venipatte pendus. Les autres le suivirent un instant du regard, puis se lassèrent ; seul Truffles resta en arrière pour guetter le retour de son ombre, en aîné de l’équipe. Le Chovsourir accrocha son nez à l’écorce et laissa retomber ses ailes, prêt à profiter de sa journée de sommeil loin des mains indiscrètes du dresseur dont il n’avait jamais entendu le nom ...

« Eh, dresseur ! »

Ludwig se détourna pour voir le gamin le provoquer. Un véritable stéréotype, dans son débardeur orange et sa coiffe retournée ; et deux Poké Ball pendues à sa ceinture comme de misérables porte-clés.

« Tu as croisé mon regard ! Faisons un combat ! »

_(Tu l’as appelé)_, constata Truffles d’une voix plate. Il y avait cette règle non dite qui voulait que quand deux dresseurs échangeaient un regard, ils devaient se combattre, peu importe les circonstances. Tous les gamins y allaient de leur astuce : attendre sur le chemin, se cacher derrière un arbre de papier, ou simplement appeler les voyageurs. Bavia roula sur son axe dans une parodie de ronronnement moqueur.

_(Je m’en occupe)_ fit Tweak en l’ignorant, se glissant à la jambe de Ludwig. _(Après tout, je ne peux pas me laisser dépasser par Rouki.) _Rouki qui, resté derrière le Grotichon, était encore inconfortable dans les pattes plus élancées du Ponchien qu’il était devenu. L’assuré Ratentif, qui se considérait avec ses deux aînés comme le _trio_, n’avait, lui, pas encore atteint le moment de son évolution, et en ressentait un certain malaise ... Le gamin en face libéra un Venipatte paresseux qui se cacha immédiatement dans les hautes herbes en grondant doucement.

« Montre-lui ce dont tu es capable ! »

_(Ça sera rapide. Allez. On a encore du sbire Plasma à casser.)_

Ludwig ordonna immédiatement à Tweak d’exécuter son attaque Morsure - dans une pathétique imitation avec sa mâchoire bien plus étroite - ; le Ratentif resta un instant dressé au-dessus des herbes pour distinguer le Venipatte qui le fuyait paresseusement ... Le voilà ! Une forme mauve évidente sur le sol mouillé. La larve-insecte ne vit que les crocs enluminés fondre sur son épaisse carapace, l’enserrer dans un _crac_ bien sonore. Un frisson se glissa sous la colonne vertébrale des deux dresseurs.

« Ve... Venipatte ! » Le Pokémon se tortillait vainement dans l’étreinte de ses dents. Rouki fourra son nez sous le bras de Truffles en tremblant. L’attaque du Ratentif, même s’il était le plus dynamique d’entre eux, était d’une violence inhabituelle - sourd aux appels de mains répétés de son dresseur ignorant et au mutisme soudain du gamin. La Munna descendit d’un cran dans son espace de lévitation, les yeux clos et le museau pendant déformé par une grimace.

_(Son esprit s’obscurcit pour moi. Il se laisse dominer par sa frustration. Et, sans avoir besoin de _voir_, je sais que ça va mal finir.)_

Le gamin se ressaisit enfin, voyant les gouttes de sang pourpre s’accrocher aux moustaches du rat. « Venipatte, Grincement ! » Le Pokémon, trop heureux, poussa un cri strident qui resta accroché aux tympans de Tweak - et fit écho dans les autres têtes. Déstabilisé, déséquilibré, le Ratentif lâcha enfin prise, passant à répétition la patte sur son oreille en espérant faire cesser le son cryptique qui persistait. Venipatte tomba lourdement dans l’herbe sans bouger, tremblant seulement en essayant de s’enrouler sur lui-même.

Son dresseur le rappela immédiatement, un fard aux joues et les lèvres pincées ; dans un mélange de crainte et de pure rage qui n’échappa pas même au plus oublieux Ludwig. Il rappela à nouveau Tweak d’un applaudissement, commandant du pied au Ponchien de prendre sa place, mais le Pokémon ne bougea pas, écrasant son postérieur sur le sol en secouant la tête.

_(Tweak,)_ l’appela Truffles, assumant son rôle entendu de _leader_. Le Pokémon chassa cette voix d’une négation, qui aurait pu très bien être un autre spasme pour dégager le son impalpable du Grincement.

_(Je m’en occupe. J’assure.)_

_(Mais ...) _C’était Rouki, partagé entre la crainte du risque, et celle que lui inspirait le Ratentif à cet instant, avec une agressivité qu’il ne reconnaissait pas dans le confiant voire prétentieux Tweak dont il se souvenait. Ludwig resta un instant les mains serrées, semblant hésiter, puis laissa simplement les mains retomber sur ses côtés avec résignation. Le gamin en face envoya un énième Ponchiot - car il n’y avait plus que ça dans la région, apparemment : des chiens, des chats, des rats ! -, resté timide, les traits froncés sous le coup des émotions et des voix contradictoires.

« Ça ... Ça va pas ... » Des trémolos. « ... Ponchiot ! Morsure ! »

Le Pokémon obéit, avec cette impulsion ordinaire des Pokémon dressés. Ludwig écartait l’air du bras avec une insistance encore raisonnable, _mais fous le camp Tweak !_ ; le Ratentif partit sur le côté, et perdit l’équilibre, le Grincement faisant encore écho dans sa tête, à droite, à gauche. Les deux mâchoires lui comprimèrent la gorge dans un cri étranglé. Et il se débattait, la queue remuant dans l’espace comme l’insecte qui avait subi le même sort quelques instants plus tôt. Les lèvres du gamin se crispèrent pour cacher un sourire.

_(Tweak !)_ Les voix ne firent qu’une, un instant. Son dresseur sortit du cadre pour lui faire apercevoir ses vains gestes, du coin de son œil roulant. Les deux mains encadrant ses lèvres pour poursuivre le mouvement de la mâchoire. Le Ratentif se tortilla pour mordre le cou du Ponchiot ; ce qui n’échappa pas au téméraire - et rancunier - gamin.

« Ponchiot ! Charge-le par terre ! »

Le Pokémon s’exécuta, tapant le côté de sa tête contre le sol pour dégager son adversaire. Un couinement échappa à Rouki, prenant un temps la voix que Tweak aurait dû avoir - Tweak l’assuré, enfin pris en défaut. Qu’il aurait dû avoir, car évidemment, la suite d’attaques l’avait mis dans un tel état de confusion qu’il renonça à relever la tête. Truffles et Bavia restèrent au chevet de Ludwig, qui s’acharnait pourtant dans son instruction muette.

_(Ne panique pas, Ludwig ... Rappelle-le ...)_ Conseil inutile qu’il ne percevrait pas. Le combat aurait dû en rester là - une leçon pour le Ratentif qui surestimait la maigre force de l’adrénaline, alors que Rouki se serait avancé pour finir le combat. Ce qui n’était pas du goût du dresseur crispé, encore une main serrée sur la Poké Ball de son Venipatte.

« Morsure ! »

Cette fois, le Ponchiot resta incrédule, jetant un regard sidéré au gamin, partagé entre l’impulsion de cette voix de confiance et l’évident _knock out_ de son adversaire, les yeux perdus dans le vide dans une grossière grimace de cartoon. Ludwig laissa retomber une de ses mains à cette seule réminiscence, le professeur Keteleeria au comptoir d’Arabelle, les mains glissées dans les poches de sa blouse avec une négligence qui ne s’y prêtait pas.

« Faites attention quand vous combattez, les enfants, » faisait-elle de cette voix désincarnée dans une mémoire qui ne convenait pas à cet exercice. « Les Pokémon sont des créatures exceptionnelles mais non pas moins fragiles. Ils peuvent mourir. »

« Ponchiot ! Allez ! » Rappela le dresseur, ramenant tout ce beau monde à la conscience. Le Pokémon subit l’impulsion, et enfonça ses crocs avec force sur les points qu’il avait déjà marqués. Tweak eut un soubresaut. Le Grotichon poussa du groin le coude d’un bras encore figé dans l’air avec insistance.

_(Rappelle-le.)_ Conseil inutile.

« Quoi ! » répondait Bianca dans sa tête, toute aussi fantomatique.

« Ne panique pas. » Le professeur avait perdu le sourire dans sa voix. « Les règles de la Ligue Pokémon sont claires là-dessus. En des circonstances normales, lorsqu’un Pokémon est seulement K.O., le dresseur doit laisser le temps du rappel à son adversaire. Mais je vous préviens quand même. Les gens ont tendance à s’imaginer beaucoup de choses et à banaliser le combat ... »

_(Rappelle-le !)_ Conseil caduque. Le Ponchiot relâcha enfin sa prise avec timidité, presqu’effrayé de ne pas avoir obéi comme il le fallait. Le visage de son gamin restait fermé, avec un mélange de satisfaction et d’incompréhension. Tweak ne bougeait plus. Ne parlait plus. Ne faisait plus écho dans les esprits de ses coéquipiers. Truffles laissa retomber la tête, Rouki écrasa le museau dans les herbes en couinant ; seule Bavia profitait de la compagnie d’un vent bruyant, se balançant encore sur son axe en fouillant les rêves fuyants sans plaisir.

Finalement, le gamin rappela son Pokémon sans un mot, l’éclair rouge l’attrapant sans qu’il ne manque à le fuir de l’œil ; et se retourna, faisant face à la fin de la route. Ludwig sortit enfin de sa torpeur et se précipita dans les herbes, dispersant les feuilles mortes de cette fin d’automne, trébuchant sur Tweak - pourquoi dormait-il là ?

« ... Désolé ... Mais pour mon Venipatte ... »

Et le dresseur dans son débardeur orange disparut vers Maillard d’un pas pressé, laissant l’orée de la forêt dans son silence usuel. Ludwig ramassa Tweak entre ses bras, toute petite poupée de poils désarticulée, les moustaches immobiles et la queue qui ne jouait plus dans les herbes. Truffles se glissa près de son dresseur, posant une patte réconfortante sur l’épaule à sa hauteur, avec un sourire auquel personne ne pouvait croire.

_(Il va oublier.)_ Cette satanée Munna ! Rouki, cette fois, s’avança en rempart du Grotichon, le dos courbé en position d’attaque et le poil hérissé - sa voix bien réelle grondant d’une rage candide.

_(Ludwig ne va pas oublier Tweak ! Pourquoi Bavia pense des choses aussi méchantes ? Bavia va oublier Tweak mais pas ... pas nous !)_ Bavia, fidèle à son habitude, roula simplement sur son tapis d’air en reniflant - pastiche de rire. De son œil bleu ouvert, elle observait le Grignot lui tourner le dos, les épaules basses, les bras encore enroulés autour du corps chétif et privé de rêves de Tweak le Ratentif. Qui ne tremblait pas, qui restait solide face au vent et à l’agression de pensées fugitives voulant sortir de sa tête.

Au revoir, Tweak.

***

Ludwig frotta ses doigts engourdis contre sa nuque, laissant de larges empreintes de terre contre son col. Il n’avait pas manqué de donner un écrin symbolique à Tweak, et avait dégagé le sol à ses pieds de ses deux mains ; d’abord avec une espèce d’urgence, puis une monotonie du geste, si ça n’avait pas été Truffles qui l’avait arrêté pour ne pas le laisser tomber dans son propre trou. Telle une croix improvisée, la branche de sapin plantée sur le monticule était restée quelques instants portée par le vent avant qu’ils lui tournent le dos. Rouki resta à peine plus longtemps à observer, ramassa du museau la terre qui s’écrasait sur elle-même, et suivit son dresseur d’un pas lent mais rassuré.

_(Ludwig ne va pas oublier ...)_

Il jeta un regard sur l’objet de ses affections posthumes. Ludwig baladait la tête sur le sentier de la Forêt d’Empoigne, prêtant un intérêt renouvelé pour la nature sauvage, les couleurs fauve des arbres, les puits de lumière sous lui, les formes furtives de la Team Plasma dans leurs moins discrets capuchons bleus ; avec une ébauche de sourire de ce sourire crédule, fondant. Dans la tête du Ponchien, Bavia continuait de renifler, amusée.

_(Nous nous sommes mal compris. Il _veut_ oublier. Et il en a les moyens.)_


	6. Étape 4.5

« Ah ! Dommage ! Mon collègue a déjà emmené le crâne ! »

Ludwig s’enfonçait pas à pas dans les méandres de la Forêt d’Empoigne, ayant bifurqué du sentier pour trouver les ombres bleues de la Team Plasma. Le sbire restait les deux genoux au sol, comme en prière, enlaçant avec une dérangeante insistance le Chacripan, miaulant paisiblement dans son étreinte ; subissant l’agression muette de Rouki, resté aux aguets, les quatre pattes abaissées comme des ressorts prêts à se tendre. Le dresseur glissa la main sous sa bandoulière avec un air distrait - _c’est la vie -_ et la dépassa dans les herbes hautes, le Ponchien lui parant tous les côtés.

La mort de Tweak, son grand frère spirituel, lui avait donné un regain d’adrénaline pour combattre la Team Plasma, contre laquelle, en temps normal, il n’aurait jamais osé se mettre en avant. Ludwig avait laissé faire, les deux pans de sa mémoire partagés entre l’oubli et le souvenir, ayant suivi machinalement les ombres bleues. Ils avaient croisé du regard Artie, resté sur le sentier - pour assurer que les sbires ne monteraient pas sur le Pont Sagiciel, avait-il dit ; même s’il ne ferait en vérité que cristalliser sur ses papiers la nature, dans un autre élan d’inspiration. Si les voleurs étaient condamnés à l’échec, au moins quelqu’un trouvait-il son compte dans cette mésaventure.

Ludwig glissa malencontreusement sur un tronc incliné. Craquement sourd du bois vide sous lui. Rouki aboya pour l’appeler de sa hauteur ; et le sbire, surpris par ce confus de bruits, se retourna, serrant un peu plus le fragile crâne dans le bas de sa tenue.

« ... Ce n’est qu’un môme. C’est toi, qui a mis en échec mes camarades ? »

« Ça n’a plus d’importance. »

Les têtes se tournèrent vers la nouvelle voix, et la figure inconnue qui sortait du feuillage. Un vieillard, dans sa robe d’une manufacture complexe de couleurs, la figure fermée, surmontée d’un large chapeau d’équilibriste. Il avançait avec des pas tremblants mais assurés, suivi par les plus familiers sursauts de pieds du champion Artie.

« Voilà qui mon regard a trouvé à leur place ! Un homme important, à n’en point douter. Êtes-vous ici pour vos sbires que nous avons défaits ? »

Nous, _moi, _c’est-à-dire le garçon, qui se relevait en dégageant la crasse de son uniforme du revers de la main. Le Ponchien resta sur son monticule sans réel moyen d’évasion, se contentant de ponctuer le dialogue d’aboiements réguliers, d’appels à l’inconnu. La moustache naissante du vieillard se souleva avec arrogance.

« D’après les résultats de nos recherches, ce n’est point le Pokémon légendaire que nous recherchâmes. Nous fûmes trompés par sa forme. Néanmoins ... » Le sbire glissa une main à sa ceinture, l’autre tenant le crâne hors de portée des regards. « Nous ne pourrions pas permettre à quiconque de perturber nos plans. Nous allons faire en sorte que de telles interférences ... » Un fin laser rouge traça sa ligne dans l’air. « ... Ne puissent se produire. »

Le Mascaïman surgit de sa Poké Ball, les mandibules grandes ouvertes, la langue claquant avec une menace non dite. Ludwig eut à peine le temps d’écarter son épaule du passage de l’éclair de sortie ; le Pokémon crocodile atterrit sans peine sur la surface verticale du monticule, glissant dessus avec aisance. Rouki se remit au bord de sa hauteur, son dresseur l’appelant de la main sous des regards entendus ; essaya de charger par le bas, mais ne vit pas la traître silhouette, et se rattrapa maladroitement sur ses pattes avant dans un craquement indiscret. Protestation sonore.

« Mascaïman ! Jet de Sable ! »

Le Pokémon agrippa de la patte un pan entier du monticule, qui s’effondra dans un fin rideau. Nuée d’éternuements et d’yeux masqués du bras. Le Ponchien recula, secoua la tête en dégageant la pellicule de poussière qui s’accrochait à son poil. Le Mascaïman retomba au sol, projetant violemment son cocon de sable. Rouki roula en arrière en couinant, prisonnier de cet étau de terre. Ludwig se retourna un instant, sans rien voir, sinon une ombre qui se dédoublait. Le sbire n’y vit que du feu.

« Bien ! Maintenant, Morsure ! »

Le crocodile courut en avant en dispersant la poussière suspendue dans l’air, les mâchoires encore fermées dans une dynamique presque parfaite. Le dresseur lança son bras en avant. Mascaïman ouvrit les mandibules dans un grondement prédateur ... Et les referma aussi sec quand il rencontra le baiser du Couverdure, le mordant à pleines dents.

« Que ... » Le Pokémon retomba en couinant, essayant vainement de saisir des pattes le sommet de son nez plat où brillaient encore les perforations de l’insecte. Le Couverdure se laissa descendre en parachute sur ses deux courtes pattes, s’enveloppant dans sa cape de feuilles avec une certaine prétention. Ludwig serra le poing avec l’énergie du retour de forces. Rouki, encore couché dans son cocon, regarda en arrière avec une grimace rassurée, pour voir Oskar pendue à sa branche, les yeux découverts et un éclat de malice dans ces boutons noirs.

*** 

_(Ah ! Des insectes ! Ne me piquez pas, ne me piquez pas ! Ah !)_

Oskar, oubliant totalement les pellicules de soleil sous les arbres, était immédiatement reparti voler dans les méandres du bois, trouvant enfin son confort dans les branchages envahis par les Venipatte pendus. Les autres le suivirent un instant du regard, puis se lassèrent ; seul Truffles resta en arrière pour guetter le retour de son ombre, en aîné de l’équipe. Le Chovsourir accrocha son nez à l’écorce et laissa retomber ses ailes, prêt à profiter de sa journée de sommeil loin des mains indiscrètes du dresseur dont il n’avait jamais entendu le nom ...

Quand un plumeau vint lui frapper le corps, le dégageant de sa position avec des éternuements nerveux. Quoi donc ? Des insectes, des puces, de la poussière folle ? Posé sur sa branche, et lové dans le collier de jeunes feuilles sujet de son agression, le Larveyette le regarda avec un mélange de curiosité et d’agacement naissant. Le Pokémon de l’Orée, couvert de saleté et de poils morts, avait tiré le ver couturier de son ouvrage.

_(Vous me dérangez.)_

_(Ah ... Ah ?)_

_(L’hiver arrive, et je suis presqu’adulte. Mon habit) _\- il remua son squelette - _(ne sera plus à ma taille. Je dois vite me coudre une cape. Mais vous me dérangez. Vous êtes trop sale.)_

_(Pardon ! Pardon !)_ Oskar ne s’en était pas vraiment aperçu, si ce n’était les larges brûlures laissées par le soleil qu’il s’était imaginé ; il fourra son nez dans sa fourrure pour constater et, irrité par le poil humide, éternua à nouveau, basculant dans l’air. Le Larveyette replia la tête dans son collier, laissant le nuage de poussière lui passer au-dessus de la tête et soupira avant de retourner à son ouvrage, un patchwork de feuilles vertes, rousses, blanches ; mais le Pokémon de l’Orée se glissa sous la branche dans la panique, emportant un pan de sa cape.

_(Ah ! Où est mon dresseur ? J’ai perdu mon dresseur ! Je suis perdu !)_

L’habit retomba dans les herbes, laissant le ver couturier imaginer le désastre : des poils morts, des aiguilles, le suintement du Chovsourir qui lui tournait autour à la recherche d’un fantôme. Il n’allait jamais être prêt pour l’hiver ; et un Couverdure dénudé ne survivrait pas sous les vents du Nord ... Oskar s’arrêta net dans son envol, les ailes entravées dans une toile trempée, et resta pendu dans la Sécrétion du Larveyette sous la branche comme un vulgaire paquet.

_(Toi.)_

Le Chovsourir se débattit véhément quand le ver couturier glissa le long des fils, le nez froncé de telle sorte que ses deux dents apparentes se touchaient avec une tentative d’air méchant ; une aile dans l’air, l’autre s’embourbant dans la toile humide.

_(Je ne sais rien, je ne sais rien !)_

_(Qui est ton dresseur ?)_

Oskar arrêta de s’agiter, ce qui était un progrès. Les poils lui couvrant les yeux frémirent sous l’articulation de deux sourcils étonnés. Son dresseur ne lui évoquait qu’un confus bleu et brun, sans nom et sans voix ; mais son esprit lui envoyait cette impulsion, le laissant savoir sans y penser qu’il en avait un. Son aile se tournait ici et là pour montrer les ombres dans les sapins.

_(Il doit être là, quelque part par là ... Ou là ... Oui, là ! Là !)_

Le Larveyette remonta le regard dans la direction voulue. Un garçon écartait d’une main distraite les branches en sortant du sentier. Un autre Pokémon de l’Orée le suivait à hauteur du genou, visiblement plus alerte ; semblant presque le pousser tant ce dresseur trouvé au hasard semblait égaré - comme s’il essayait de se souvenir à chaque pas le sens dans lequel allait son corps. Le couple sentait l’eau parfumée, le café, la sciure ; ils exhibaient de la toile bleu marine et du poil blond. Ces odeurs, ces couleurs exotiques pour le ver couturier le faisaient frémir de plaisir - si ce n’était pas pour le pépiement d’Oskar, il en aurait lâché sa toile.

_(Il est beau.)_

_(Ah-ah ? ...)_

Ça paraissait honnête, pour un Chovsourir presqu’aveugle.

_(Je pourrais m’en servir pour mon prochain habit.)_

_(Ah, dé-déjà ... ?)_

Le Larveyette remonta tranquillement les fils entre ses pattes, gérant les spasmes réguliers du nerveux Pokémon de l’Orée, deux pupilles brillantes regardant distraitement les lumières du crépuscule au sortir du bois. Tiens, l’illuminé en tenue rayée était revenu sur le chemin. Belle harmonie de vert et de roux, mais trop commun pour l’original ver couturier. Le nez d’Oskar vint renifler le bas de la branche.

_(Certes, je devrais d’abord finir mon habit d’hiver. Et tu vas m’aider. Après cela ...)_

***

Le Mascaïman grogna, se tortilla en frottant son nez endolori sur le tapis de mousse. Le Couverdure le dédaigna du regard, cachant ses yeux déviants dans sa capuche d’hiver bien finie, semblant attendre de nouvelles instructions de la part de son dresseur improvisé ; Ludwig resta le pouce serré contre l’index, pris au dépourvu par un Pokémon dont il ne connaissait rien. La débâcle vocale dans le couvert le ramena à la raison.

« Réutilise l’attaque Piqûre ! »

« Redresse-toi ! »

Le crocodile se remit sur ses pattes, le museau froncé, la marque du baiser de l’insecte bien apparente dans le débris d’écailles. Le dresseur resta interdit, le regard concentré sur sa main fermée - visualisant l’attaque du Couverdure, les deux crocs mobiles se plantant comme un dard ; mais comment l’expliquer sans voix ? Son Pokémon de circonstances rabaissa sa cape avec patience, n’exposant que son côté à un Mascaïman passablement énervé. Il plaqua une paume mi-ouverte sur sa bouche.

« Bien ! Maintenant, Jet de Sable ! »

Bon, quand il faut y aller ...

« Allez ! »

Seul le sage, derrière ses paupières presque closes, observait encore Ludwig, une pointe d’intérêt perçant dans le frottement de sa moustache. Il ne comprenait pas l’obsession soudaine du Roi pour lui. Le garçon semblait rasséréné, d’un seul coup, prétendant envoyer un baiser à son Pokémon du bout des doigts. Mignon. Mais, par sa longue expérience, il lui était improbable qu’il ne tourne pas comme tous les autres dresseurs, des œillères d’esprit entre eux et leurs compagnons infortunés. C’était inéluctable.

« Et maintenant, Morsure ! »

Le Couverdure s’enroula dans sa cape, présentant son dos à l’attaque du Mascaïman. Un nouveau nuage de poussière repoussa les regards des hommes. Trois ombres se glissèrent dans le sable. Les yeux du crocodile clignèrent un instant, ne distinguèrent encore que le corps tout rond de l’insecte. Il n’hésita pas un instant, se précipitant à nouveau avec la mâchoire grande ouverte, la langue claquant sur le palais ... Et rentra droit dans l’habit inhabité. La Piqûre que le Pokémon couturier avait préparée sous lui le saisit à la queue, partant dans son sillage. Bruit de branches cassées, nouveau couinement de surprise et de douleur.

Un instant de silence, chacun attendant de voir l’autre se courber. Le Mascaïman essaya de se relever en secouant son membre endolori, retomba sur le côté ; et le sbire de la Team Plasma le rejoignit sur le terrain avec des regards déviants sur le sage qui le scrutait encore. Artie vint taper l’épaule de Ludwig.

« Bien joué. Belle œuvre, si je puis dire. »

Le concerné se frotta la nuque avec un air embarrassé. Sur le côté, Rouki s’ébrouait en dégageant de légères brumes, encore maladroit sur ses pattes. Le Chovsourir, resté discret, se posa sur sa tête dans un équilibre précaire. L’attention du cercle était tournée vers le justicier Couverdure, qui rampait à présent aux pieds de son dresseur en se glissant dans sa cape comme dans une fragile feuille de verre, avec toutes ses attentions de couturier.

_(Qui est-ce ?)_

_(Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais rien. Ne demande pas, ne demande pas !)_

Applaudissements. Le sage seul était resté dans le couvert, le sbire à présent rangé à ses côtés, le Mascaïman contre son épaule ; et le crâne, comme plus ordinaire, abandonné à leurs pieds. On voyait dans ses traits un mélange peu commun de frustration et d’interrogation mal dissimulée.

« Je dois admettre que ce fût un combat riche en rebondissements. Félicitations. A vous, jeune dresseur. Et à vous, Artie, favori des Pokémon Insecte. »

Le premier se mit en rempart du second d’un bras décidé. « Vous en savez beaucoup. »

« _Connais ton ennemi comme tu te connais_, dit l’adage. Je ne voudrais point usurper mon nom de _septième sage_ de la Team Plasma. » Il toussa ; et sous sa cape, on pouvait aisément le voir trembler sous cette impulsion inattendue. « Ghetis, le premier des Sept Sages, a promis la libération des Pokémon par sa seule voix ; mais ce ne sera point suffisant pour ébranler les esprits des dresseurs. Je concède néanmoins que les chances sont contre nous. Pour cette fois, nous nous retirons. » Le sbire glissa hors de sa ceinture une petite boule mauve que le champion reconnut immédiatement. Ludwig recula, suivant le mouvement d’Artie.

« Recule ! »

« Adieu. »

La Boule Fumée éclata au sol, dispersant un large nuage pourpre dans la forêt. Grimaces agressées, vague de toux dégoûtées. Les deux membres de la Team Plasma en avaient profité pour disparaître de leur vue. Le champion se frotta un œil du côté de la main et se pencha à la hauteur de Ludwig. Le garçon cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour dissiper le brouillard qui les couvrait et lui jeta un regard humide, comme pour lui faire savoir qu’il allait bien. Mis à part une légère irritation qui persisterait ; Artie ne connaissait que trop bien l’effet des gaz colorés, censés renforcer les pouvoirs des Pokémon Poison comme son Venipatte.

Le Couverdure glissa dans l’herbe, frottant la part de son visage qui portait encore un nez il y a quelques heures avec les deux manches de son habit. Le champion s’agenouilla en posant la main sur lui, le grattant entre les deux antennes.

« Quel curieux - et capricieux ! - Pokémon. On dirait qu’il est venu à toi de son propre chef. »

Comme pour approuver, l’insecte sembla se lever pour chercher ses doigts avec un petit sifflement. Ludwig se remit à son côté ; Rouki resté entre ses jambes avec des mouvements d’oreille concernés, et Oskar pendu à son menton tel un bouc bleu, ronflant paisiblement. Le Couverdure resta le regard vissé dans les arbres à la parure rousse.

« Que dirais-tu de l’appeler Lysander ? Lysander était un chevalier et un amant d’exception, dont la loyauté envers sa belle a causé la perte. Je pense que cela lui conviendra parfaitement. »

Ludwig hocha de la tête avec un sourire forcé - seules les conversations silencieuses entre les Pokémon s’en souviendront.

*** 

« Le crâne du dragon ! » Comme Artie l’avait prévu, Aloé arrivait dans ses épais talons. Bianca et Tcheren suivaient derrière, l’une se prenant les pieds dans les obstacles que la championne laissait dans son sillage, l’autre se baissant prudemment pour éviter les branches nues. Mais sa furie se calma dès que Ludwig lui eut laissé l’objet en main, le scrutant d’un doigt précautionneux et d’un regard expert.

« Il n’a pas l’air endommagé ... Oh, toi ! » Et l’exubérante archéologue l’enlaça d’un seul bras puissant, le Crâne élevé dans l’air de l’autre, qui suffisait à faire oublier au jeune dresseur le peu qu’il n’avait jamais su d’instinct - respirer. Lorsqu’elle le lâcha, après un rappel du regard d’Artie, il bascula en arrière dans un tas de feuilles mortes, la figure rouge.

« Je suis désolée, j’ai vite tendance à m’emporter. » Au moins s’en rend-t-elle compte, pensa Tcheren en observant Bianca, qui s’énervait encore dans son coin à arracher les épines sauvages accrochées à ses collants, dans de grandes démonstrations muettes.

« Mais je te dois énormément ! Alors je devrais te donner un petit cadeau en remerciement ... Tu as un Munna, n’est-ce pas ? » Aloé fouillait d’une main les poches pleines de son bleu-beige de travail. Ludwig se relevait à peine, hochant vaguement la tête, qu’il se sentait scruté par deux paires d’yeux masculins qui le fusillaient, lui soutenant de refuser un tel présent - l’une amusée, l’autre réprimandant. Mais déjà, l’archéologue brandit une pierre.

« C’est une Pierre Lune. On raconte que c’est un véritable fragment lunaire que les Mélofée auraient ramené de leur lieu de naissance il y a des milliers d’années lorsqu’ils se sont établis à Kanto ... Oui, pardon, Artie. » Elle mit entre les mains du dresseur l’étrange caillou. Noir et mal taillé, qui semblait refléter les étoiles dans ce crépuscule couvert de la forêt. « Les Munna évoluent à son contact. Donc, quand ton Munna sera prêt ... »

« Tu ... Tu en as de la chance, Ludwig ! » C’était Bianca, qui venait enfin d’extraire la dernière épine de son collant, et qui restait les mains collées sur ses genoux pour en cacher les trous. « J’aimerais bien trouver une Pierre Lune pour Moscou aussi ! »

Aloé lui sourit. « Mon ami Bardane a trouvé celle-là au Mont Foré. Je le connais : je suis sûre qu’il en a gardé une pour lui ! »

Artie s’éloigna de quelques pas, dans la lumière de la fin du chemin sinueux. « Voilà un tableau qui me ravit, mais je dois retourner à Volucité. Je vous attendrai à l’Arène ! Ce sera certainement une débauche de couleur ! »

« A bientôt, Art-- »

« Ludwig ! Attends ! » Mais déjà, le garçon avait disparu derrière le champion, comme s’il avait voulu le précéder à l’Arène. Bianca commençait déjà à les suivre, mais Tcheren l’arrêta d’une tape sévère. Aloé, interrompue dans ses brèves salutations, étouffa un rire. Ah, les jeunes ! « Oh ... Il est déjà parti ... » La benjamine se désola, encore une fois distancée par les garçons, doutant de plus en plus de ses qualités de dresseuse. Si ça n’avait pas été à cause de son père ...

« Il ressemble déjà plus à Ludwig, » fit l’aîné avec un petit sourire fatigué. « Tu te souviens, Bianca ? »

*** 

« Mais-euh ! »

C’était une Bianca encore âgée de six ans, dans sa petite nuisette blanche et ses épaisses couettes blondes, qui pestait dans un murmure dans sa maison de Renouet, trébuchant dans la ligne téléphonique qu’elle emportait. Elle ne voulait pas réveiller ses parents, et encore moins son père. Derrière elle, le vieux Mastouffe de la famille - le poil court et couvert de puces, soufflant fort, sentant mauvais ; mais plein de bonne volonté - montait marche par marche, faisant grincer l’escalier à chacun de ses pas.

Évidemment, leurs parents leur en avaient fait savoir le minimum. Ludwig et sa mère ne tarderaient pas à rentrer à Renouet, et Griselda de faire ces bonbons dans du papier glacé dont elle avait le secret. Mais les enfants, dans leur curiosité naturelle, étaient poussés à en savoir plus ; et finalement, le professeur Keteleeria leur avait avoué avec un sourire faux qui ne devait tromper qu’elle. Ils voulaient des nouvelles de leur ami, qui devait s’ennuyer, tout seul à l’hôpital. Mais le père de Bianca, qui préférait ne pas dire qu’il n’aimait pas voir sa fille unique avec des garçons, lui avait interdit d’appeler. Les parents de Tcheren étaient certes plus laxistes, mais c’était lui qui ne voulait pas leur poser des soucis avec un tel appel surtaxé à Volucité. Et comme tous les enfants, l’interdiction ne les rendaient que plus enhardis.

C’est comme ça que Bianca se retrouvait à passer le téléphone de la maison à l’étage, en pleine nuit, se prenant les pieds dans le câble ; où Tcheren, terré dans ses draps, la lampe de chevet coincé entre les jambes, l’attendait avec la carte de l’hôpital. La benjamine se glissa sous la couette, et le boîtier tomba dans un cliquetis sourd. Le Mastouffe piailla.

« Fais attention, Bianca ... »

« Oui, oui ... »

Le Pokémon circonspect ne vit qu’une main timide sortir de la draperie pour rattraper ce qui avait été perdu, bien loin de sa portée ; et attendri, le gros chien poussa le téléphone du museau, de sorte qu’elle put le prendre. Tcheren, armé du numéro de l’hôpital de Volucité, commença à taper les numéros sur la machine, tandis que Bianca cala maladroitement l’énorme combiné entre son oreille et son épaule. Deux _bips_, puis un déclic, et la voix lourde de la responsable de nuit les fit sursauter.

« Hôpital régional d’Unys, bonsoir, en quoi puis-je vous aider ? »

« Euh, bon-bonsoir ... On veut savoir, euh, comment Ludwig, il va ... » Le soupir retenu de l’opératrice au bout du fil allait avec le pincement de nez de Tcheren qui, d’un an leur aîné, semblait mieux comprendre les tenants d’une conversation téléphonique - spécialement avec une responsable de nuit qui sonnait épuisée et peu prête de s’occuper des plaisanteries de quelque gamine. Il lui prit le combiné des deux mains.

« Ludwig Achromny. Sa maman, c’est Griselda Achromny. On voulait juste savoir ... »

« Un instant, s’il-vous-plait. » A l’autre bout de la ligne, on entendait le coulissement d’un tiroir, le pli et le repli des papiers. Bianca fit sa meilleure moue, qui arracha un sourire passager au stoïque Tcheren. Le tiroir glissa de nouveau, et l’opératrice parut, au bruit, s’affaler sur son siège, lasse. « Voilà. Vous êtes encore là ? »

« Oui, madame. »

« J’ai le dossier sous les yeux. Je ne peux malheureusement pas rediriger l’appel vers sa chambre. »

« Je sais qu’il est tard, mais on veut juste ... » La responsable, cette fois, ne chercha pas à garder son soupir. Plus que tard, c’était le milieu de la nuit, et aucun patient - sauf peut-être les insomniaques - n’aurait attendu un coup de fil à cette heure de la soirée - du matin ? A Renouet, Bianca se glissa légèrement près de son ami, posant son menton sur son épaule, pour entendre la conversation.

« Je veux dire, je ne peux _vraiment _pas. Il est en ce moment-même dans une salle de repos du service psychiatrique et ... » Tcheren glissa une main nerveuse sur le combiné, laissant malgré tout l’opératrice entendre la benjamine.

« Ça veut dire quoi, pys- psycha- ... »

« Psychiatrique. C’est là où vont les vieilles personnes qui entendent des voix. » Réducteur, certes, mais Bianca s’en contenta, hochant la tête poliment, vaguement intriguée à présent. Pourquoi leur copain Ludwig serait au service pys- psycha- là où les gens qui entendaient de fausses voix allaient ? La responsable de nuit, elle, s’en agaça, perçant dans son ton pourtant professionnel.

« Excusez-moi, mais vous avez quel âge ? »

Tcheren replaça le combiné à son oreille. « J’ai sept ans, mais ... »

« Écoutez, » l’interrompit l’opératrice. « J’aimerais beaucoup vous rendre service, mais je ne peux pas faire passer d’appel au service psychiatrique. Je pense que vos parents seront mieux placés que vous pour se tenir au courant. »

Les deux enfants s’échangèrent un regard plein de malaise, avant que Bianca ne glisse les pieds hors de la couverture. Le Mastouffe, comme conscient de la soudaine lourdeur de l’air, posa sa tête au bord du lit avec de grands yeux curieux. Tcheren reprit le téléphone de ses deux mains.

« Est-ce que vous pourrez ... au moins dire qu’on a appelé ? »

Au bout du fil, on jeta un coup d’œil indiscret à un dossier encore maigre. Un qu’elle aura l’occasion de revoir et de remplir plusieurs fois, pendant que Griselda Achromny s’escrimerait à laisser son fils - aux yeux de l’hôpital de Volucité, un Grignot sévère - redescendre à Renouet. Ce Ludwig n’était pas en état d’entendre quoi que ce soit, mais nul doute - c’est ce qui arrêta l’opératrice dans ses pensées - que ça lui aurait fait plaisir. Elle saisit un crayon et posa la mine sur la tranche jaunie.

« D’accord. Je peux demander vos noms ? »

« ... Tcheren ... et Bianca. »


	7. Étape 5

La nuit était tombée sur Volucité comme sur toute la région d’Unys. Rien qu’un rideau d’étoiles qui s’étendait à perte de vue, à peine percé par les quelques granulés lumineux des rayons de lune. On entendait à intervalles réguliers les pétarades des restés rares camions circuler, et les appels des bateaux de croisière. Quelques dresseurs, restés à mi-chemin d’un pont Sagiciel dont personne ne trouvait le milieu - et qui faisait l’embarras d’un gamin -, campaient comme ils le pouvaient sous les arches, tourneboulés dans leurs draps de fortune.

C’est ce que faisait Ludwig aussi ; assis sur un banc entre deux autres dresseurs arrivés à contre-courant, le double de l’uniforme marin lui surmontant le devant du corps comme une couette, la tête dodelinant d’une épaule à une autre. Les Pokémon dormaient de façon égale, reclus dans leurs Poké Ball ; au moins, se disait Bavia en observant le sourire du croissant de lune, leur sommeil n’était pas perturbé par le ronflement gras du campeur qui faisait écho dans sa tête depuis deux ou trois heures.

La Munna se sentait plus éveillée que jamais, entourée de rêves qu’elle se plaisait à regarder d’un œil psychique discret. A ses côtés, Oskar, Pokémon de la nuit par nature, trouvant son équilibre précaire sur la rambarde du pont ; essayait de deviner ses visions avec cet « esprit primal » - pour elle, en tout cas. La compagnie du Chovsourir, ignorant du clan qui s’était dressé contre elle, lui faisait un bien fou - bien qu’elle ne l’admettrait jamais.

_(Je pense que j’ai vu tous les rêves pour cette nuit)_ fit-elle avec une pointe de déception. Des rêves très pauvres, mais qu’attendait-elle d’un cycliste qui planifiait sa prochaine compétition, et d’un campeur avec une obsession pour les grandes roues ? Oskar s’éleva doucement.

_(Et Ludwig ? Tu as oublié Ludwig.)_ Le garçon. Un cas tel que même le paranoïaque Chovsourir n’arrivait pas à l’envisager.

_(Ludwig ne rêve pas. Je ne vais pas te décrire de la neige non plus.)_

_(Il ne rêve pas ... ? Ce n’est pas normal, ça, non ? Ce n’est pas normal !)_ Bavia se dégagea de la rambarde pour retourner flotter au-dessus des têtes, mettre ses sales pattes psychiques - elle n’admettrait pas non plus que ses altercations vocales avec Tweak lui manquaient - dans celle de Ludwig ... Et fut surprise de voir, dans le pavé noir qui constituait la toile des rêves, des lumières blanches apparaître ponctuellement.

Ça lui échappa. _(... Non, ce n’est pas normal.)_ Oskar ne manqua pas de pousser un piaillement aigu. Le campeur grogna dans son demi-sommeil, et sa mâchoire retomba aussi vite, exultant un large filet de salive. La Munna ne s’en soucia pas, plongée dans la lecture de ce songe rare qui avait, l’expression allait si bien, fleuri dans un champ d’herbes folles. C’était un code encore très simple - la forme d’un certain Chovsourir voletant dans une forêt de baraques -, mais c’était une bonne fondation, pour commencer. Car _une maison se répare. Brique par brique, mais elle se répare._

_(Il rêve de toi. C’est mignon.)_

Oskar ne saisit pas l’importance de ses mots. _(Et ... C’est bien, non ?)_

***

Bienvenue à Volucité ! Volucité, perçant les nuages de ses imposants gratte-ciels, était le cœur économique et culturel d’Unys. On y trouvait d’abord le principal port - impossible de manquer les yachts endormis aux embarcadères, cachés dans la brume matinale -, celui-là même qui reliait périodiquement la région au Vieux Continent. On remarquait également dans les grandes avenues les cafés, les boutiques typiques - dont l’incontournable glacier Volute, qui justifiait à lui seul d’aller une fois dans sa vie dans la grande ville - ; les complexes industriels, et les galeries d’art fleurissantes.

La dernière - et seule - fois où Bianca était montée à Volucité, c’était pour chercher Ludwig à l’hôpital central, avec Tcheren et Griselda, il y a quatre ans. Elle se souvenait encore très bien comment elle avait dû faire mentir sa mère, pour que son père ne se doute de rien, prétextant une « sortie entre filles » à Ogoesse ; et du goût particulier qu’avait une seule glace partagée. Forçant un sourire amer à paraître sur son visage quand le garçon, d’un clignement des yeux, oubliait purement et simplement qu’il avait une cuillère dans la bouche.

A ses côtés, Moscou flottait paisiblement, ne laissant que des empreintes discrètes sur ses pensées. Là-dessus, le Munna était plus réservé que sa sœur - et l’âcre goût de ce rêve y était aussi pour quelque chose - ; si bien qu’on pouvait croire qu’ils s’étaient trompés de dresseur respectif. Bianca était encore plongée dans ce maigre souvenir de la ville aux gratte-ciels, les pieds sur le quai, à regarder d’un œil vide la circulation de bateaux fantômes ; quand l’ombre bleue vint les saisir par derrière sans crier garde.

Elle cria.

Les oreilles d’Oskar frémirent. Non pas que l’impulsion vocale était particulièrement puissante, à trois quais de là, que son ouïe seule arrivait à percevoir dans la vague d’obstructions - le danseur qui improvisait un _rap _sous le regard poli de Ludwig et le bruit des talons sur le macadam neuf - ; mais son nouveau corps de Rhinolove, la queue pendue au porte-drapeaux, n’était pas habitué à avoir une telle portée d’écoute, et le cri l’avait pris au dépourvu. Il raccrocha ses pattes à la barre métallique et se remit la tête à l’endroit pour en trouver la source, ce qui ne manqua pas d’attirer l’attention des deux dresseurs, un mètre en-dessous. Les voix, depuis les Poké Ball, se bousculèrent.

_(Que se passe-t-il ?)_

_(Est-ce que Ludwig va bien ?)_

_(Ah, mais laissez-le respirer son bon air marin.)_

_(Pourquoi toute cette agitation ?)_

Mais tout cela n’était qu’un confus de sons pour l’ouïe nouvelle et inexpérimentée d’Oskar ; il essaya de les occulter, tendant les traits de son nez avec la concentration. Ludwig, qui n’avait entendu ni le cri perçant resté dans son dos, ni les voix venant des boules sous ses doigts, suivit son regard pour apercevoir l’animal vert et pourpre bousculer la forêt de costards noirs. Artie dût entr’apercevoir ses manches bleues familières également, car il s’arrêta.

« Ah ! Tu es celui qui a battu la Team Plasma dans la Forêt d’Empoigne ... Viens avec moi ! On les a aperçus sur le quai Prime ! »

***

Le Roi de la Team Plasma envisageait le monde comme une suite parfaite de lois mathématiques ; un enchaînement d’équations avec d’infinies constantes, d’infinies inconnues - plus que le primaire alphabet humain ne pourrait en définir -, dont l’une entraînait nécessairement la découverte d’une autre. Que ce monde ne tourne en réalité qu’autour de paradoxes - qu’un _zéro_ se donne une valeur - semblait tout bonnement inconcevable. Mais en apprenant, dissimulé dans les étages, que son Quartier Général placé bien en vue de l’Arène, avait réussi à tromper le champion, ce monde basé d’imperfections lui apparut furtivement.

... D’accord, qui avait réussi à le tromper, jusqu’à maintenant.

« ... Maître N. Nous nous excusons de troubler vos réflexions. » La voix de l’homme qui venait d’apparaître, derrière lui mais pourtant au côté de son reflet ; était éraillée par le manque de l’habitude, mais avec cet écho particulier que le Trio des Ombres prenait lorsque l’un parlait pour trois. Leur bien-nommé maître les ignora pourtant, plongé dans l’étude de sa dernière vision. Pour sa défense, le Garçon était là.

« Mais ne serait-ce pas notre cher Champion, Artie ? »

Artie, une valeur zéro dans ses équations. C’était la voix puissante, autoritaire, trop familière de Ghetis, ce _baryton-basse_ qui étouffait avec lui tous les timbres plus envolés. Sa vision, un instant, s’éclaircit, laissant N à nouveau distinguer l’uniforme marin, flottant à ses côtés - le Garçon resté aussi blanc que le décor. Il était facile de deviner que la simple présence du premier des sept Sages l’ébranlait. Dix-sept étages en-dessous, au rez-de-chaussée du complexe déguisé, les mains de Ludwig se serrèrent nerveusement autour de sa bandoulière.

Ça devait être la plus grande réunion de Sages surprise en-dehors du palais de la Team Plasma. Artie les avait interrompus dans leurs affaires thé-beurre-conspiration sans la grâce usuelle qu’il mettait dans chacun de ses mouvements - le pied enfonçant la porte de verre, en avant de deux ombres bleues restées incrédules. A sa suite, la championne de Janusia : Iris, _la fille qui danse avec les dragons_, et autre valeur zéro dans la résolution de l’équation qui changerait le monde ; appuyée sur son épaule, une tête de plus et les joues gonflées par les larmes, une brise blonde. N ne pouvait pas tant négliger Bianca, l’amie du Garçon, qui pouvait lui servir à l’atteindre, comme il espérait qu’il pourrait influer ce Tcheren de loin.

Et bien sûr, resté en arrière, l’imperméable carcasse sans rêves traversée d’une impulsion qui le désarçonnait ; Ludwig.

En barrage des escaliers, d’autres sbires de la Team Plasma s’étaient arrêtés net dans leur goûter - leurs habits encombrés de Poké Balls volées, de pots de glace Volute, de boules de papier aluminium ; le Munna de Bianca coincé entre deux genoux, privé de son axe de flottaison. La figure d’Artie s’embrasa d’improbables rouges qu’il aurait rêvé de mettre sur toile.

« Le credo de la Team Plasma serait-il le vol qualifié ? »

« Volé ? » A plusieurs pas d’araignée au-dessus d’eux, N faisait face à l’ombre. Le membre du Trio hocha la tête, dissimulant l’embarras. Ces opérations, menées par des mains plus discrètes à Volucité, n’auraient pas dû être découvertes avant le sermon préparé par Ghetis - personne, sans ce vol maladroit, n’aurait cherché la Team Plasma ici. Tant pis ! D’une certaine façon, Ghetis avait dû partager ses pensées, car il signifia aux autres Sages :

« Nous sommes déjà en possession d'une retraite tout à fait exceptionnelle. » Bianca essaya de répondre quelque chose - nul doute qu’elle voulait défendre son Munna, à qui elle devait porter une affection authentique -, mais les sons restèrent coincés dans sa gorge._ (Bianca !)_

« Je l’entends bien. » N, à sa hauteur, n’entendait évidemment que les voix volatiles, détachées des entraves physiques qui permettent la parole, des Pokémon ; et il ne fut pas surpris à l’écoute des noms, empreints de la possession - de son point de vue - des humains sur eux. _(Moscou !)_

L’ombre, qui n’entendait bien sûr rien de tout cela, resta immobile derrière son maître. _(Bavia !)_ Il ne partageait que des bribes de dialogue, qui lui parvenait des oreilles de ses frères, au rez-de-chaussée. Le _baryton_ du premier Sage s’élevait à nouveau seul dans l’air, sous l’admiration muette des sbires, et le scepticisme consommé des autres.

« Et le monde dont je rêve très humblement... Non, dont la Team Plasma rêve ... Deviendrait réalité ! »

« ... Maître N. » Le Roi releva le regard. Certes, sa dernière vision du Garçon lui était favorable - rien ne créait plus la confusion dans un esprit d’enfant mal fait qu’un des bons vieux discours de propagande réchauffé de Papa Ghetis - ; mais avec les dernières hésitations qu’il avait connu, un phénomène tout à fait étranger pour lui, il ne s’avançait guère. Dix-sept étages plus bas, Artie s’enflamma à nouveau, les bras battant dramatiquement l’air ; l’uniforme marin de sa vision se consuma dans les barrières noires.

« Cette ville est un kaléidoscope de personnalités, de styles de vie ... Plus colorés que ma palette ! » N s’extirpa de sa chaise avec la maladresse qu’amenait la permanence de la vision. Une fois encore, le Garçon lui échappait, invariablement. Ludwig, dans un moment sur la balance, desserra les doigts de sa bandoulière, laissant sur ses paumes le grain du tissu, et laissa ses bras retomber à sa ceinture. L’ombre suivit les gestes de son maître avec un - trois - regards patients.

« Mais ces gens ont un point commun ! Leur amour pour les Pokémon ! Mêmes si elles ne se connaissent pas, ces personnes vont s'adresser la parole grâce à leurs Pokémon ! » Les sbires de la Team Plasma regardaient Artie avec ces yeux agrandis par l’incompréhension - le _ténor léger_ du champion n’était, en comparaison du _baryton_, qu’un courant d’air au-dessus de leur tête. L’un appuya sa main sur la trompe froncée d’un Munna attentif, réduit à cet étrange silence psychique.

« Les actions sans nuance de la Team Plasma ne renforceraient-elles pas les liens entre humains et Pokémon ? » Ghetis cacha un sourire dans son col. Un génie. C’était à attendre d’Artie, le meneur d’un tout nouveau mouvement artistique, la peinture macro. Quel gâchis ! Le mutisme des Pokémon d’une scène qu’il ne voyait pas étouffait N. Cette surdité soudaine était pire que d’entendre leur complainte - et il ne pouvait envisager d’autres circonstances dans lesquelles un Pokémon aurait perdu sa voix.

« Shadow. » L’ombre s’anima un instant, se souvenant apparemment qu’il devait cligner des yeux, laissant vaquer ses deux autres regards au rez-de-chaussée ; avant de hocher la tête à l’allusion de son maître. Il n’y avait plus rien à faire à Volucité. Si le monde était bien, comme le Roi l’envisageait, une suite d’équations ; l’inconnue persistante qu’était le Garçon lui en empêchait la résolution.

***

Artie, ce peintre voyeur d’un nouveau genre, s’était naturellement attardé sur l’apparence chétive de son prochain _challenger_, bien différent du précédent. Tcheren était un garçon sans joie, rigoureux, exigeant beaucoup de lui-même et de ses Pokémon ; mais avec quelle grâce ceux-ci se mouvaient dans les frontières de l’Arène, comme si l’air n’avait aucune emprise sur ces créatures des Arts. Le Flamajou se déplaçait en pas chassés, emportant avec lui des sillons de flammes qui avaient dévoré les apparats de ses insectes - et fait fondre l’architecture de miel qu’il avait mis de nombreux mois à créer pour le labyrinthe rituel des champions. Ludwig en était l’exact opposé, au moins une imitation de mauvaise facture : un sourire contagieux toujours perdu sur son visage, le dos grossièrement cabré tandis qu’il enlevait de ses pieds les résidus de gélatine dorée, et semblant laisser ses Pokémon vacants. C’était l’image du Rhinolove, la patte tenant un Larveyette en otage, et le nez fouillant dans sa capuche, qui le lui avait inspiré.

Mais il ne savait que trop bien que les apparences étaient trompeuses.

« Encore merci pour ton aide précieuse face à la Team Plasma, jeune Dresseur. »

Ludwig mit un temps à s’en souvenir, mais la seule réminiscence encore fraîche dans son esprit était le quartier général de ladite Team Plasma ; et il eut du mal à comprendre en quoi il avait aidé, sinon en prenant pour lui l’agression vocale du _baryton_ de Ghetis. Il n’avait même rien fait pour sauver Moscou. Le premier Sage avait tout simplement ordonné la libération du Munna, sous leurs regards incrédules - et soulagé, pour Bianca. Le Pokémon, l’embarrassante empreinte des mains étrangères, disparue, s’était hâté de se réfugier, en flottaison au-dessus de la tête de sa dresseuse, soufflant sa fumée décolorée ; il crut même, à un moment, sentir quelque chose se frotter à l’_intérieur de sa tête_.

Oskar descendit à son niveau, relâchant la pression de sa patte sur le Larveyette - apparemment ce Pokémon, couvert de menthe et de miel, n’était pas à son goût. Celui-ci glissa la main sur sa tête ; et le Rhinolove, compréhensif, se rétracta à l’instant dans sa Poké Ball.

« Bien. Mes Pokémon Insectes frémissent d'impatience d'en découdre avec toi. » A cet appel, la palette de créatures sortit de l’ombre. Le Scobolide, resté sur lui-même, roula paresseusement dans la lumière de l’Arène mosaïque - la plus grande œuvre d’Artie à ce jour. Ludwig n’hésita pas à un instant quant à la Poké Ball sur laquelle glisser ses doigts. Truffles apparut dans un rideau de brouillard rougi, prenant position sur ses deux pattes tendues.

« Permets-moi quelques libertés artistiques pour les règles. Trois Pokémon chacun, aucune limite de temps. Et que ce combat soit digne de mes plus grands chefs-d’œuvre ! »

Le _challenger_, drôle de combinaison exaltée, serra les deux mains serrées sur sa poitrine, la poussant à en sortir un sifflement aigu. Le Grotichon se cabra, son sabot glissant sur le parquet mosaïque - il semblait à Artie qu’il avait reconnu là les prémices d’un ordre d’attaque. Ce jeune Ludwig, pour compenser son mutisme, ne manquait pas d’originalité.

« Allons-y ! Scobolide, Survinsecte ! »

Truffles n’avait même plus besoin de se retourner pour percevoir la vibration d’air derrière lui, alors que son dresseur étirait les bras pour terminer son ordre. Il rua en avant sans hésiter, s’enveloppant d’une perceptible couche de flammes. Le Scobolide ne s’éloigna pas de l’axe, se laissant luire d’un panache rougeoyant. Un _bang_ sourd résonna quand le groin rencontra la coquille-tatou, un court instant de silence ; puis l’insecte fut projeté sur le mur enlisé de miel avec la grâce d’un météore. Artie resta coi, ne jetant pas un regard par-dessus son épaule tremblante, alors que le Grotichon roula des épaules avec provocation à quelques mètres de lui. Ludwig siffla de nouveau, et Artie tenta de le prendre de vitesse avec ses Pokémon déjà sortis.

« Tranch’herbe ! »

Truffles bondit à nouveau au centre de l’Arène sans regarder. Le Manternel, s’étant reconnu, eut à peine le temps de sortir ses _shuriken_ de feuilles mortes qu’il se fit prendre dans le sillon d’air chaud que le Pokémon _challenger_ avait crée. Il tomba dans son propre lit de verdure, dominé par le sabot d’un Grotichon baillant aux corneilles - les narines agrandies, exaltant un clair brouillard. Artie n’avait pas besoin de l’entendre pour comprendre. _Je m’ennuie_, disait-il de sa voix silencieuse.

« ... Anti-Air ! »

La main de Ludwig resta accrochée à sa bandoulière. Les pans cristallisés du sol mosaïque se soulevèrent en épée, emportant Truffles dans les plafonds de l’Arène malgré les cinquante kilos comptant. L’impact éparpilla encore davantage de miroirs peints alors que le Crabicoque sortit de l’ombre, faisant glisser ses pattes sur le chemin officieux des arcs métalliques. _Papillon dans la toile_, une des œuvres favorites d’Artie, n’existait plus.

Le Grotichon se relevait sur un coude, se frottant le ventre de l’autre en espérant dégager des débris de verre, que déjà Ludwig l’incitait à partir sur le côté d’un large geste du bras - un sifflement d’air dans son oreille. Il roula sur le côté juste à temps pour éviter le nouveau rideau de pierres et de mosaïque brisée. Son poing glissa en arrière, tentant de saisir la coquille de l’insecte imprudent qui dansait sur les rails.

« Et maintenant, Feinte ! »

Truffles, éloignant avec effort toutes les voix qui encombraient son esprit, perçut enfin les vagues d’air près de lui - à l’extérieur de l’Arène, Ludwig lançait ses poings contre un boxeur fantôme - et relâcha la tension de son épaule. La Cogne percuta de plein fouet l’abdomen mis à nu du Crabicoque. _Bang_. La coquille de pierre à même le sol se fendit parmi d’autres projections passées. Artie n’émit pas un seul son de sa bouche entr’ouverte, alors que le Grotichon décollait le Pokémon Insecte du dos de sa patte. Le _challenger_ non plus, naturellement, encore arrêté dans sa position. _Désolé pour ton équipe. Sans rancune !_

« B-Bien ... » Un ange passa. « ... Je crois bien que ma muse ... m’a abandonné ... » Et une nuée d’oiseaux. Artie essaya de mettre, dans cette toile encore vierge qui lui servait de cerveau : les deux défaites successives face aux deux rivaux de Renouet, l’état de son labyrinthe de miel, et surtout la perte inestimable de son _Papillon_ sous l’effet des violentes attaques physiques. Enfin, il ravala sa salive.

« ... Alors ! Que vois-je ? Un manque d’inspiration, et je suis défait ? » Le bras de Ludwig retomba, l’oreille de Truffles dégageait l’air lourd autour de ses tympans. Malgré son ton enjoué contrôlé, le champion vaincu ne semblait pas s’en remettre. « Ah, oui ! Pour que le tableau soit complet, je te remets solennellement le Badge de l’Arène de Volucité, conformément aux règles de la ligue Pokémon. »

Et Artie dégagea de sa poche arrière la familière broche dorée.

***

A une époque où notre région semblait encore, pour les habitants du vieux continent, un mirage ; la Route 4 faisait le lien avec Arabelle, et par extension l’actuelle « chaussure d’Unys », par un chemin de terre. Mais l’eau avait progressivement recouvert ce passage, ne laissant comme pivot de communication avec les quartiers plus ruraux que la géante Volucité. Ne laissant que cette petite bande de sable à cheval entre deux villes. En dépassant l’arche qui menait au Désert Délassant, c’était, pour les jeunes dresseurs sortis de l’école, mettre les pieds dans un pays étranger. Pour Ludwig, toutefois, c’était seulement la lèche du sable volant sur ses joues.

« Je t’attendais. » Le jeune dresseur plissa les yeux pour - vainement - distinguer des traits familiers chez cette ombre. La voix fût un moment de réalisation dont il pouvait être fier. Derrière un rideau de grains, c’était Tcheren qui barrait le chemin, un air de défi plaqué derrière ses lunettes. Mais le timbre lui était étranger. Définitivement.

« J’ai vu que tu as également obtenu le badge de Volucité. Félicitations. C’est un peu soudain, mais j’aimerais me battre contre toi ... Pour savoir qui de nous deux est le plus fort. » Ah, c’est tout. La Poké Ball roula entre les doigts, et deux décharges se percutèrent en plein vol. Rhinolove et Poichigeon se laissèrent repousser par la tempête de sable. Tcheren eut un demi-sourire.

« A ce que je vois, tu as bien élevé Oskar. » Le Pokémon n’eut pour seule réaction - idiote - que de tourner la tête sur son axe, pour apercevoir un spectre dans ce décor de dunes et soleil couchant. La voix que les autres Pokémon entendaient leur paraissait déjà plus assurée que celle du tout jeune Chovsourir, dont même l’ombre avait peur d’elle-même ; mais on en reconnaissait les inepties, et les idées folles de conspiration.

_(C’est qui, cet Oskar ? Est-ce qu’il vient de remplacer ? Tu ne vas pas déjà me remplacer, Ludwig, hein ?)_

Ludwig profita de ce regard furtif pour envoyer un baiser d’esquimau à son Pokémon. Tcheren s’arrêta un instant - il avait appris de ses premiers combats contre le garçon qu’aucun de ses gestes n’était dû à la maladresse, mais au plus savant des calculs. Connaissant la « typologie élémentariste » du Rhinolove, il était donc probable qu’il s’agisse d’une attaque psychique - sans bénéficier de l’avantage-type, il devait donc profiter de sa vitesse pour attaquer par succession. La narine unique d’Oskar se dilata.

« Vive-Attaque ! Deux fois ! »

Le Poichigeon se précipita en flèche sur le Pokémon ennemi concentré ; incapable d’éviter, il se laissa repousser encore plus haut dans un courant d’air chaud. Il redescendit promptement sur l’oiseau, nez en avant, alors qu’il faisait son retour. L’impact produit un étrange bruit de succion - et le Poichigeon retomba aux pieds de son dresseur comme tiré au vol, le front marqué d’un cœur grossier. Oskar valdingua un instant dans les vents contraires avant de se replacer devant son dresseur. Les doigts de Tcheren se refermèrent sur sa Poké Ball avec une évidente frustration.

« ... Figaro ! »

Le Pokémon s’échappa d’un éclair rouge avec sa grâce féline usuelle : il se tendait déjà sur le sol comme un tigre guettant sa proie dans des herbes imaginaires, les pattes avant baissées et les épaules tendues ; l’éclat bleuté de ses yeux laissant voir des pans de ciel sauvage au Rhinolove. Et sa voix grave, assurée, insultante ; les poils d’Oskar se dressèrent à son cou, signe de son malaise. A l’échelle des dresseurs, seul le ronronnement menaçant força Ludwig à remettre la main à la Poké Ball. Il n’avait plus cette malice propre aux Chacripan - le Léopardus était un prédateur, et la chauve-souris, sa proie.

Sa silhouette commençait déjà à se fondre dans la décharge rouge du module, que Tcheren sembla se réveiller de la seule contemplation muette de son Pokémon fort. Ou peut-être parce qu’il avait vu l’ouverture qu’il avait, que son ami lui offrait sur un plateau d’argent.

« Maintenant ! Poursuite ! » 

Moment de détente. La projection rouge semblait presque traverser l’uniforme marin tétanisé - une Poké Ball dans une main, l’autre restée simplement suspendue dans l’air. Le sourire de l’aîné disparut quand, derrière le cadet, un craquement d’os se fit entendre. Dans la tête des Pokémon, un seul cri suraigu perfora leurs tympans psychiques, puis le silence. Figaro, sous sa patte assurée, venait de briser l’aile d’Oskar.


	8. Étape 6

Oskar, en guise de mise en bière, n’avait eu droit qu’à un drap de vêtement usagé dans un trou de sable et une pierre roulante comme repère éphémère. Combien de temps Ludwig était resté là, les bras ballants, et le regard posé sur cette fausse tombe ; assez pour que son ami s’inquiète de ne plus l’entendre respirer. Il lui avait pris l’épaule, buta sur certains mots qui ressortaient de l’autre oreille, s’excusa simplement, et retourna vers Volucité, le bras faisant abri de la tempête. Truffles veilla encore un instant sur le spectre de la chauve-souris, puis attrapa le poignet de son dresseur - fuyant les cauchemars.

« Figaro ! »

Le tout jeune Léopardus, dans la tête des Pokémon, n’était qu’une voix réincarnée de caverne, qui faisait rouler ses pierres dans les galeries de notes graves. Deux boutons noirs se perdirent dans une nuit sauvage volée. Chaque cellule du corps d’Oskar s’en trouva ébranlée.

_(Encore un Pokémon « dressé » ? Quel dommage. Je suis sûr que tu _étais_ un Pokémon bien.)_

_(Il ne peut rien arriver)_, commença un Truffles assuré ; ils pouvaient ainsi s’imaginer la silhouette enfermée du cochon plaquer son poing dans sa paume. _(Tcheren ne le laissera pas ...) (Non.)_ Ce fut la seule contribution de l’habituellement bavarde Bavia. Même quand Oskar cherchera, quelques instants plus tard, sa voix, elle restera muette, à chercher l’ébauche de rêve, comme gommée, dans la tête de leur dresseur.

Bien sûr, Ludwig voulut changer de Pokémon. Tcheren n’était pas le seul à connaître la table des types la plus basique. La forme d’Oskar se confondit avec celle du rappel de la Poké Ball. Mais le Rhinolove, cette fois, ne sentit pas la chatouille de son corps comprimé - seulement de l’éclair de douleur dans son aile quand le Léopardus la lui brisa d’une seule patte. Ne resta dessus qu’une empreinte pourpre et une odeur de charbon. Son dresseur se retourna en hâte ; Tcheren resta un instant immobile, choqué, le module encore dans sa main.

_(Oskar !)_ Trois voix faisaient écho dans sa tête à sa place. Ludwig le souleva ; si son esprit n’avait pas été aussi embrumé par la décharge, il se serait peut-être inquiété de ne pas réussir à sentir les doigts tremblants sur son côté droit. Son dresseur, lui, ne pouvait que constater le liquide chaud qui collait aux poils, l’aile sans épaule qui pendait dans le vide, l’autre s’agitant désespérément contre le vent. Tcheren s’avança à leurs côtés, écartant de la main le museau d’un Figaro muet - mais indubitablement fier, présentant à sa main un rictus. Oskar se força à l’optimisme - ah ! Et dire qu’ils disaient que c’était lui qui avait un problème de paranoïa !

_(Ne vous en faites pas. Ludwig va m’amener au centre Pokémon et tout ira bien, pas vrai ? Pas vrai ?) _Le silence traduit un échange de regards mal à l’aise. Il se rendit compte qu’il ne voyait même pas son dresseur - mais ce n’était pas possible qu’il redevienne un simple Chovsourir, si ? Finalement, la voix mesurée de Lysander chassa l’ange entre eux.

_(Ça ne marche pas comme ça. Désolé.) _La main plus assurée de Tcheren tâta son aile inerte, et la lâcha avec un soupir désolé, un regard à son Pokémon. Oskar cligna des yeux, les roula dans leurs orbites, mais rien ne chassa ce brouillard noir de sa vue. Un reniflement mouillé - Rouki ? Ou Truffles ? Ou un Lysander privé de véritables narines ?

_(Au moins, vous allez vous souvenir de moi ! C’est pareil, c’est pareil ! Ludwig aussi ! Hein, Bavia ? Dis-leur, Bavia !)_ Bavia ne répondit pas, malgré l’insistance du Rhinolove. _(Dis-leur !) _Les spasmes de son aile gauche se réduisirent à des sursauts - _(S’il-te-plait, Bavia !) -_, et ses yeux aveugles roulèrent en arrière, fixant une dernière fois le soleil qu’il découvrait, il y a encore deux jours, jeune Chovsourir échappé d’une veine sans importance coincée entre deux routes. _(Dis-lui ...) _L’aile retomba comme sa jumelle. Ludwig étouffa le corps déjà essoufflé dans sa poitrine. Silence.

C’était étrange, quand même, comme c’était le même ami qui lui avait donné son nom - même si Oskar ne le comprit jamais vraiment -, qui l’avait ... Truffles secoua la tête dans sa marche. Le garçon se laissait maintenant traîner par la main par son Pokémon, de trois quarts sa taille, laissant sa tête dodeliner au rythme de ses pas hésitants. Ce n’était pas la faute de Tcheren, mais bien celle de son Léopardus ; si sa voix en était un indice, l’autorité naturelle du dresseur n’avait pas d’emprise sur lui. Le sabot du Grotichon tomba dans un trou de sable. Ah ! Au moins, le narcoleptique Rhinolove pouvait dormir à son aise.

Au revoir, Oskar.

***

A l’apogée de l’_ı͗m_, on ne trouvait qu’un bassin coupant le plateau désertique en deux ; l’actuelle « chaussure d’Unys » et la présente Vaguelone, où se trouvait le cœur de l’activité politique, était accessible en à peine deux jours, facilitant les transactions entre les paysans de la zone chaude et les habitants plus paresseux de la zone tempérée. La région ne connaissait pas encore le sommeil et la pluie, deux soleils s’alternant au-dessus de familles éreintées par le travail ingrat, mais respecté au-delà du désert - en fait, ces jours de tempête, ce fut la première fois que la bienveillante _netjeret _Pyrax se posa sur Terre et reçut les vœux.

Masud était le benjamin d’une famille nombreuse d’agriculteurs ; et, comme tous ses frères avant lui, il travaillait le transport de l’eau par le _chadouf _et entretenait les canaux obstrués par les blocs de sel. Ce premier jour de _peret_, de décrue justement, d’épaisses plaques de sel asséché bloquaient le retour de l’eau. Les épaules du Darumacho ami ployaient déjà sous le poids des seaux alourdis, et les mains du garçon l’irritaient, restaient paralysés sur son _chendjit, _craignant d’elles-mêmes de retourner à la tache. Mais il enjamba le canal avec rigueur. Une goutte saine vint lécher sa joue, le Pokémon grogna instinctivement. La pluie annonçait d’habitude le renouveau des crues, l’_akhet_, qui venait pourtant de se terminer. Tous les visages, voisins, amis, se levèrent vers leurs deux soleils.

Il n’y avait qu’un _netjer_ pour pousser un autre dieu hors du ciel, n’est-ce pas ? En tout cas, il n’y avait plus qu’un soleil, inébranlable ; l’autre était une ombre, les pieds perdus dans un nuage en une bruine apaisante. Des voix confuses s’élevèrent, des superstitieux tombèrent à genoux, en prière ; Masud, malgré son propre ébranlement, leva une main apaisante sur le front du Darumacho inquiet. Fulguris était un Pokémon chaotique par nature : pour lui, provoquer vent et marées hautes n’était rien de plus qu’un jeu, une compétition avec ses frères d’abondance et d’austérité, et la prospérité offerte par Démétéros l’ennuyait.

Le rideau de pluie s’épaissit sur la tête des agriculteurs ; et ce fut une débandade de Pokémon agités qui s’éloignèrent hors des frontières communes, aminés par une intuition obscure aux hommes. Le Darumacho bouscula le bras de son ami, entraînant derrière lui, massue grotesque, corde et seaux. Masud ne chercha pas à le rattraper, pris dans la confusion générale. Comme si les gouttes furent des poids sur sa tête, il se courba, posa les deux genoux égaux à terre, et pria ce dieu nouveau. Fulguris reçut ces vœux sans le moindre commentaire. Son bras se leva, suivait du doigt le canal principal ; et, à sa commande, le vaisseau s’enfla à vue d’œil.

Un matin, les garçons avaient conduit leur grand-père décédé à l’ouest de la ville, derrière le palais. Au milieu de la cérémonie, au milieu des pleureuses, l’aîné expliqua à l’alors très jeune Masud le rituel de l’embaumement. Qui permettrait le poids du cœur et des pêchés, et des bonnes actions, lors du jugement, d’accéder au repos éternel ; et à l’âme, son _bâ_, à la fin d’une éternité - le concept d’éternité lui échappait un peu, mais à la solennité de son frère, le benjamin se tut -, de réintégrer son corps inaltéré. Que se passait-il si on ne l’embaumait pas ? Osa-t-il demander. En l’absence du corps, et du poids du cœur, le _bâ _se retrouverait à errer dans l’_ı͗m. _Masud s’était alors innocemment penché sur la toile pour vérifier les odeurs, incapable d’imaginer son vieux généreux devoir renoncer au repos éternel.

La première vague emporta un large pan du bassin sablonneux, et une marée de bras et de bouches dans le siphon. Des hommes glissèrent, d’autres, dans un éphémère éclair d’intelligence - ou de sauvagerie -, s’enfuirent derrière leurs Pokémon ; mais la plupart restèrent le dos au soleil dans la position de prière, implorant le _netjer_ avec l’ignorance typique de la classe inférieure. Masud sentit l’eau salée du canal glisser à la hauteur de son _chendjit_, leva la tête dans un geste de recul, et reçut la vague venue de l’intérieur de plein fouet. Il chercha le ciel, se releva ; c’est la seconde vague qui le projeta dans le siphon.

Le masque du Tutafeh tomba, et les yeux pleurant se trouvèrent face aux pupilles claires et curieuses du Manternel. 

*** 

Peut-être que Lysander avait du mal à appréhender les nouvelles facettes de ses yeux - les pseudopupilles qu’il avait du mal à focaliser, et qui laissaient encore une tache au milieu de sa vision -, peut-être que le Pokémon inconnu en face de lui était réellement translucide ; laissant apparaître derrière lui le grain du mur du Château Enfoui. En tout cas, il n’était effectivement pas entièrement intangible. Lorsqu’il le traversa, dans la panique, le tremblement de l’air fit perdre l’équilibre au nouvellement bipède Manternel.

Ludwig se pencha et ramassa le masque. Pour lui, c’était un masque plutôt commun, qu’on s’attendait à trouver dans ce genre de ruines ; avec une dorure décrépie, et un impressionnant sens du détail, la bouche sculptée ouverte dans un appel d’air. Il le glissa sous son bras pour consulter à loisir son Pokédex - l’indexation était loin d’être au point, les clichés d’une qualité trop honnête ; et il dût mettre plusieurs minutes à trouver le nom du Pokémon sur cette seule base. Il ne remarqua pas la patte du Tutafeh revenir vers lui, tendre sa patte fantomatique, et trouver les dents mordantes des feuilles aiguisées de Lysander. Peut-être que le dresseur avait besoin de ce genre de mémoire artificielle ...

_Tutafeh_

_Pokémon Âme_

_Type majeure : Spectre._

_Type mineur : Aucun._

_Taille : 0.5m._

_Poids : 1.5kg, variable selon l’état du Pokémon _(réf. nécessaire).

_Selon le couple d’archéologues Gill et Lenora Boyd-Hawes, qui ont tous deux participé à la première exhibition des ruines du Château Enfoui en 19XX, la civilisation résidente du Désert Délassant croyait qu’un Tutafeh était le _bâ _(âme) d’un individu qui n’avait pas pu être porté au jugement, et donc au repos éternel._

_Chaque Tutafeh possède un masque unique, « _sculptée à la main selon des codes très stricts qu’on ne peut attribuer qu’à des hommes _», précise le professeur Boyd-Hawes, à l’inverse des Bétochef, connus pour avoir transmis la recette du ciment. La première étude du comportement des Tutafeh a montré que chacun est également capable de reconnaître son masque, et ce malgré l’évidente physiologie identique de chaque spécimen. Et un Tutafeh privé de son masque, détruit durant l’expérience, montra des signes d’agitation et de violence extrême avant de disparaître _(réf. nécessaire)._ Les scientifiques demandent, existe-t-il un lien sentimental entre le Tutafeh et le masque qu’il porte ?_

_Comme tous les Pokémon Spectre, Tutafeh est capable de changer son état solide vers un état d’intangibilité ..._

Ludwig ferma le Pokédex, et essaya de condenser les informations dans sa tête. Il leva le masque à son visage, come prêt à le mettre - qui sait quelles dimensions cosmiques avaient vu ces yeux d’or peint ? Il avait naturellement compris de travers la large définition de l’expérience sur les Tutafeh, mais à nouveau, le Pokédex était encore à perfectionner avant qu’un certain Chen, de Kanto, fasse du sien un modèle de référence. Il regarda un instant le Pokémon devant lui, les orbites vides encombrées de larmes, la queue spectrale roulant vers lui, avec cet étonnement béat qu’ont tous les idiots ...

_(Yo.)_

... avant de sursauter, de cracher de l’air à défaut de crier, de lâcher masque et Pokédex dans le sable. Lysander avança sa patte-aiguille pour l’enfouir, mais le spectre le dépassa de vitesse, se compressant dans cette grotesque parodie de visage humain avec apaisement. Mais une figure de noyé dans l’air gravée dans de la pierre peinte ne rassurait pas davantage Ludwig, paralysé, tiraillé entre se pousser hors de son corps et s’évanouir ; et s’enfuir à toutes jambes, quitte à affronter la toute aussi sympathique tempête de sable.

_(Qui es-tu ?)_

_(Je m’appelle Masud. Je m’excuse de vous avoir fait peur.) _Le Manternel tourna la tête - bien plus convenant que de focaliser ses cinq cent facettes sur un autre point -, pour comprendre que le Tutafeh semblait s’adresser à son dresseur ; qui, ne l’entendant naturellement pas, regardait au-travers lui. _(J’ai eu peur que vous me preniez pour _quelque chose _d’autre.) _Et qu’il croyait aussi que la voix de Lysander était celle de Ludwig.

_(Je m’appelle ... Ludwig.) _Les paupières rouges s’enflèrent d’enthousiasme.

_(Je suis ravi de voir un autre homme ici ! Je n’ai le souvenir que de tous ces Tutafeh qui se _prennent pour _les miens.) _Le Manternel s’abstint de corriger cet énorme quiproquo. Peut-être que ce masque avait un pouvoir hypnotique, après tout, mais il n’allait pas se risquer à le lui reprendre. (_Que notre _netjeret _vous garde à l’abri du mauvais temps !)_

_(Moi et mon ami Lysander) _\- le Pokémon hocha la tête sans perdre son focus, mais Masud semblait le traverser du regard tout pareil - _(sommes partis sur les routes depuis Empoigne. Vous joindriez-vous à nous ?) _Le Tutafeh, au comble du bonheur, se colla au genou levé du dresseur. Ludwig était à nouveau dévisagé par ce masque grossier et, sans concertation interne, la petite conscience s’échappa ; Lysander ne put rattraper sa tête tombée dans le sable frais.

*** 

« Moi, c’est Ludvina. Mais tu peux m’appeler Boss, puisqu’on va être partenaires. Je te préviens, si tu veux vraiment faire équipe avec moi, il va falloir suivre la cadence. »

Ludwig s’était retrouvé traîné sur le quai du métro de Combat par cette fille. Il avait à peine mis un pied sur le dallage, cherchant la ligne pour Rotombourg du regard, qu’elle s’était jetée sur lui en lui hurlant dans les oreilles qu’il était en retard, qu’elle l’avait attendue pour commencer le _challenge_ ; et, le voyant incrédule, l’avait pris par le bras pour l’emmener au départ du train. Il n’arrêtait pas de trébucher, d’essayer de rattraper son sac traînant, de se prendre une vague de cheveux bruns dans la figure. Elle était plutôt mignonne, avec son bermuda moulant et la jolie courbe de son gilet noir sur ses épaules solides ...

Ludvina était apparue - c’est le mot, n’ayant aucune idée où le pont de l’enclave d’Unys allait la faire atterrir - dans le métro de Combat ce matin, et attendait depuis le premier partenaire possible pour le défi Multi. Le contrôleur refusait de la laisser passer seule. Il y avait bien eu ce Tcheren, mais il l’avait gentiment rembarré et avait changé de quai. Alors quand le garçon était apparu dans la masse de gens, visiblement égaré, elle n’attendit pas un refus pour le traîner sur le quai. Elle évitait gracieusement les voyageurs, les bancs, se rattrapait sur les pans de veste volants. Il était plutôt mignon, avec son uniforme marin débraillé et sa chevelure négligée ...

C’était presque comme si elle jeta Ludwig devant le pauvre contrôleur, un air suffisant peint sur son visage. L’employé s’exécuta en quatrième vitesse, griffonna les noms des Pokémon sur les tickets, les composta lui-même et s’écarta rapidement du chemin de l’ouragan Ludvina.

« Et toi, c’est quoi ton nom ? »

Il sortit de son fatras sa carte Dresseur. Elle lut le haut du papier, puis lui jeta un regard amer.

« Ludwig ? C’est un peu pompeux comme nom. »

Le concerné rangea sa carte, un rien refroidi par le changement d’humeur éphémère de Ludvina au moment où le train arriva. Une vague de dresseurs déçus, leurs Pokémon entre leurs bras ou perchés sur leurs épaules, s’échappait des portes grandes ouvertes. La demoiselle s’engouffra dans l’une d’elles avec un enthousiasme renouvelé, et Ludwig la suivit sans trop se presser, essayant de se dégager dans la foule. Ce n’était pas un nom pompeux, c’était le nom que Maman lui avait donné pour le reconnaître, et ...

« Amène-toi, Luddy ! »

... Peu importe.

***

Cette fille était impossible ! Inconsidérée, irresponsable et égoïste petite blonde en habit carotte.

Il piétinait le long de l’entrée de gare depuis deux sifflements de train et quelques douzaines de tours de grande roue, et son impatience n’en diminuait pas ; son pull trop serré portait les marques de l’âge et de la sueur du soleil tranquille d’automne. Le Ponchien à ses côtés suivait plus paresseusement les pas de son maître, plus que dresseur, s’arrêtant pour suivre quelque ombre parfumée d’une starlette de music hall, et baillant à s’en décrocher la mâchoire. Cette vague de chaleur écrasée sur Méanville avait anéanti tout l’héritage de ses pères fidèles à cette famille précisément - il ne pouvait être plus indifférent à l’orage de mots qui se préparait.

Par Arceus, comment avait-elle fait pour se perdre jusqu’à Méanville ? Elle n’était jamais allée plus loin qu’Ogoesse, une seule fois, et c’était dans la poigne de sa forte mère - mais une dame trop indolente à son goût, que les ans et l’endormie Renouet avaient rendu apathique. Il n’avait jamais fait confiance aux garçons pour l’accompagner hors de Renouet. L’un semblait consumer sa brise blonde comme un feu de forêt, et l’autre était déjà incapable de lacer ses souliers seul. Mais de toutes ses mégapoles fleurissantes et polluées ! Méanville ! La ville des plaisirs sans lendemains, disait-on. Elle était prompte à se lancer dans n’importe quelle grotesque aventure qu’on lui amènerait sur un plateau d’argent plaqué.

Quelle idée, aussi, d’offrir des Pokémon à des enfants de cet âge ! A son époque, aux balbutiements du dressage contrôlé, il fallait avoir la majorité, un diplôme tamponnée par l’Ecole régionale, des signatures de la capitale politique Janusia ; on ne pouvait pas simplement passer la porte d’un laboratoire, à seize ans, bonjour, pourrais-je avoir un Pokémon s’il-vous-plait. Parait-il qu’il y a encore moins de contrôle sur le vieux continent, où l’on peut partir le jour de ses dix ans. Ses dix ans ! - ses foudres intérieures devaient se sentir, car les arrivants de Rotombourg l’évitaient soigneusement au sortir de la gare, mi-soucieux, mi-accusateurs.

Elle apparut sous les arcades du music hall, les joues rougies par la fraîcheur. Serrant d’une main la bandoulière de son sac, faisant jouer la coulissante de plastique ; laissant glisser autour de son bras tendu comme autour d’un axe d’air le cochon volant. Ils se croisèrent du regard du bout de leur rue commune. Le sourire rose retomba. La grimace tomba encore plus sur le menton.

« Bianca ! »

*** 

A l’arche qui menait sur la Route 16, Ludvina consultait sur son ticket leur nombre de victoires. Seize victoires, ce n’était pas si mal, mais il avait fallu que leur duo Grotichon - Aéroptéryx - d’une improbable efficacité, chacun assurant un « niveau » du terrain - tombe en dernier sur un Clamiral particulièrement rapide, qui les avait encerclés à lui seul. Elle se demandait aussi si les points Combat qu’elle collectait de bout de pont en bout de pont étaient valables dans son monde. Ludwig attendait patiemment qu’elle s’en aille, Truffles assis grossièrement à côté de lui, avec un peu d’appréhension toutefois. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais la dresseuse hardie lui semblait sympathique. Une amie pour un temps.

« Eh, Luddy. »

Il releva la tête. Elle rangeait distraitement le ticket au fond de sa poche, évitant de le regarder en face, une légère rougeur sur les joues.

« Si on se revoit ... Non, quand on se reverra, tu veux bien qu’on se fasse un combat ? »

Ah, c’est tout. Le visage de Ludwig s’illumina d’un grand sourire, et le dodelinement de sa tête de haut en bas faillit lui faire perdre l’équilibre. Distraitement, la poigne de Truffles vint l’attraper par la veste et le maintint sur ses deux guiboles. Ludvina rit. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais le dresseur timide lui semblait sympathique. Un ami pour une longue date, espérait-elle. Elle posa un baiser sur son nez, sans le moindre chichi. Les joues du moqué Luddy s’enflammèrent.

« Alors je m’en vais ! Tu n’oublies pas, hein ! »

Il hocha la tête et la regarda littéralement disparaître derrière l’arche. Truffles cligna des yeux, les frottas avec toute la force de ses paumes puissantes, protesta d’un grognement. Ludvina la voyageuse était retombée dans l’enclave de son Unys, le Heylink, le fantôme du vieil homme venant l’accueillir à l’arbre avec son éternel sourire ; au bout d’un pont invisible, s’apprêtant à bondir à un autre moment aider une autre version de Ludwig. Même si elle savait, au fond d’elle, qu’elle avait déjà trouvé le héros.

Quand celui-ci se retourna, dans son monde, il croisa le regard froid et décidé de N, la main généreusement tendue dans une invitation.

***

« Papa ? Qu’est-ce que ... Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ? » Le père de Bianca - d’aussi loin que Tcheren et Ludwig s’en souviennent, ils n’avaient jamais entendu son prénom ; et peut-être que la jeune fille aussi l’avait oubliée, à force - la voyait rougir comme une pivoine, et cela l’aggravait sérieusement ; son visage gonflé de colère semblait avoir les yeux lui sortir des orbites.

« Comment, qu’est-ce que je fais ici ? Je suis venu te chercher, pardi ! Tu as assez voyagé » - il cracha ce mot hors de sa gorge - « comme ça ! » Bianca recula d’un pas sur la marche du music hall, lui cédant du terrain. Son père l’avait toujours intimidée. Sévère et exigeant, qui croyait encore qu’elle n’était une petite fille capable de rien ; il fallait avouer, elle était très maladroite et plutôt naïve pour ses quinze ans trois quart, mais cela n’empêchait rien ... La voix de l’homme retomba comme un coup de tonnerre.

« Assez de caprices ! Tu vas rentrer à la maison avec moi ! » Pas cette fois.

« Je ... Je fais pas de caprices ! J’veux continuer de voyager avec mes Pokémon ! Et Ludwig ! Et Tcheren ! » La figure de son père sembla s’affaisser sur elle-même. Elle rattrapa son pas perdu, s’avança à sa hauteur, et réalisa assez stupidement qu’elle le dépassait d’une demi-tête.

« Comment oses-tu me répondre sur ce ton, jeune fille ?! Est-ce que ce sont ces garçons qui t’ont mis ça dans la tête ?! » Elle essuya le postillon égaré sur sa joue, mais soutint enfin son regard. Si Bianca était une tornade blonde, son père était un véritable orage d’été.

« Non ... Non, c’est moi ! Je pense comme je veux, d’abord ! »

« C’est son nom, alors ? Ludwig ? »

Deux paires d’yeux émeraude se tournèrent vers la voix canarie. Un carré de cheveux platine que le vent évitait, un pas gracieux sur ses talons claquant sur le pavé, une robe ouverte sur une délicate poitrine juvénile ... Elle dégagea une mèche derrière un lobe de déesse de Délassant. L’homme, à la vue d’une Inezia plus de chair que de papier journal, secoua la tête pour reprendre le fil de ses pensées.

« De quoi je me mêle ?! C’est une conversation entre ma fille et moi ! »

« Je m’excuse de vous interrompre. » Mais d’étroits yeux bleus criaient que ça lui était égal, vieux clou; il dût le voir, car il se cabra sur sa position. « Mademoiselle ? Votre ami Ludwig se trouve devant la grande roue. » Immédiatement, Bianca bondit sur ses jambes, et un éclair d’inquiétude passa dans son regard. L’air froid et apathique du mannequin n’aidant pas.

« Qu’est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? »

Inezia avait seulement été prise dans le flux. La couture de sa robe à moitié achevée, et seulement avec le bas de sa teinture noire, le bruit du dehors de l’Arène l’avait alertée. Bien sûr, il y avait toujours du bruit dans un parc d’attractions, mais elle savait faire la différence entre les cris de joie des enfants devant des ballons modelés et un confus d’adultes incrédules. Elle s’était frayé un chemin dans le cercle pour voir le garçon dans les bras réconfortants d’un opérateur, les yeux rougis par la fatigue et les larmes, mais les yeux _vides. _Elle avait été la seule à mettre un nom sur le Grignot - merci Percila - et ...

« ... Je me suis dit que, vu son état, il n’avait pas pu monter à Méanville tout seul. Par chance, votre dispute stérile m’a alertée. » Stérile ? L’homme s’apprêtait à répliquer, mais Bianca le bouscula sur les marches du music hall, se précipitant dans la grand-rue. Son père resta coi, tandis qu’Inezia la suivit plus tranquillement, cachant sa poitrine mise à nu de ses bras, sans perdre rien de sa grâce artificielle. Il passa dernier, traînant la jambe.


	9. Étape 7

« J’adore cette grande roue. Le mouvement perpétuel ... La mécanique ... Toutes les équations impliquées ... »

Ludwig n’écoutait pas N. Il regardait depuis la cabine le sol qui descendait et s’éloignait, les petites filles et leurs ballons ne devenant plus que des points de couleur fixes sur le gravier ; et le ciel qui se rapprochait, dominant, menaçant d’un orage d’automne. Il balançait les pieds dans la nacelle déjà instable, serrait et desserrait les poings contre le plastique usé, se dévorait la lèvre. C’est seulement la poigne ferme de Truffles sur sa cuisse qui l’empêchait de se lever. N le remarqua, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Le jour où Ludwig Achromny découvrit qu’il avait peur du vide.

« Je dois t’avouer quelque chose ... » Le benjamin enfin attentif tourna la tête, et la noisette sans éclat rencontra la tourmaline. « Je suis le Roi de la Team Plasma. Ghetis m’a demandé de collaborer avec lui ... pour sauver les Pokémon. Je te le dis, car j’ai entendu que tu avais dû combattre la Team Plasma ... » Ludwig se contenta de pencher la tête, le visage blanc de confusion, semblant attendre la suite. Le poing du Grotichon se serra davantage sur la cuisse, mais ni l’un ni l’autre ne semblaient y faire attention. L’esprit de N, contre toute attente, partit dans une toute autre direction.

« Je me demande combien de Pokémon existent en ce monde ... » Et il se plongea silencieusement dans sa vision. Le jeune dresseur essaya un instant d’attraper un regard, puis retourna contempler le sol qui revenait vers eux. N prônait la libération des Pokémon, il s’en souvenait ; mais les ombres bleues avaient déjà volé le Munna de Bianca ... lui donna une petite tape sur la joue, mais même sa voix resta éteinte ; ses idées étaient davantage arrêtées sur la Team Plasma.

« Descendez vite de la cabine s’il-vous-plait. » Ludwig trébucha sur la marche, rattrapé de justesse par l’opérateur ignorant, et suivit en silence le Roi. N le regarda enfin franchement, avec un nouvel air de curiosité qui ne sciait pas à son visage. Le garçon grimaça, avala une boule de salive, et réalisé enfin l’odeur de rouille sur un coin de sa lèvre.

« Ludwig ... » L’aîné se retourna. Sa voix semblait plus douce qu’à l’accoutumée, empreinte d’une certaine hésitation - sa toute première vision de _lui_, à Arabelle, qui lui donnait la place toute trouvée dans un monde Idéal de division des Pokémon et des humains, semblait s’effriter à chaque rencontre, à chaque Badge même. « Est-ce que tu comprends ma logique ? » Franchement, N ? D’une spontanéité rare, Ludwig secoua la tête avec dépit, ce qui, visiblement, l’étonnait. Son sourcil se leva, retomba avec ... déception ?

« Quel dommage. En ce cas, je ne pense pas que te battre ici et maintenant ne te fasse comprendre, mais ... Que dirais-tu de combattre ... Pour voir quelle est la tienne ? » Il aurait pu refuser, mais Truffles fut le premier à réagir à cette question pour deux. Son corps se mettant en travers des deux humains, le groin froncé et les bras en position d’attaque. A une réplique silencieuse, N hocha la tête et décrocha une Poké Ball de sa ceinture. Le Baggiguane apparut sur le gravier, s’étira, remonta sa peau sous ses épaules.

« Ton Pokémon a l’air heureux. » Ludwig osa enfin faire un geste, serrant ses dix doigts les uns contre les autres. Truffles se remit sur ses quatre pattes, prêt à charger. Le Pokémon lézard relâcha son pantalon de mue et regarda timidement son dresseur d’un jour. N se contenta de baisser le front et de murmurer son ordre. Le Grotichon fonça dans une aura de flammes ; et se vit présenter le crâne luisant du Baggiguane. Les deux forces se rencontrèrent, combattirent pour une patte de terrain. Une voix commune s’éleva. Puis une seule.

_(Je ne laisserais pas tomber mon dresseur !)_

_(Alors pourquoi tu veux qu’il t’abandonne ?)_

Le poids du lézard ne suffit pas, et Truffles le piétina violemment. Il essaya de se remettre debout, décida que sa tête était trop lourde, et retomba en arrière pour prendre le retour de la Nitrocharge. Ludwig eut un mouvement de recul en voyant le Pokémon adversaire s’écraser à ses pieds, évidemment marqué par le front du Grotichon. N attendit un instant, et hocha de nouveau la tête en rappelant son Pokémon.

« Si je gagne, cela suffira-t-il à changer le futur ... ? » Un groupe de curieux commença à s’amasser autour de la grande roue. Des enfants, des ballons, des adultes. Truffles s’apprêtait à revenir au centre de l’arène improvisée, mais l’impératif éclair rouge le surprit. Le garçon serra impatiemment ses doigts autour de la Poké Ball, comme pour calmer l’esprit sauvage de son Pokémon. Combat suivant, Lysander contre Mascaïman. N haussa un sourcil, et ... gardait-il un sourire en coin ? Le Manternel aiguisa la feuille à son bras, et le Mascaïman présenta sans conviction son museau, prêt à prendre l’attaque. Qu’attendait-il ?

_(Trop facile.)_

La Tranch’herbe passa avec aisance à travers les écailles du crocodile. Le Pokémon secoua la tête une fois, deux fois, perdit l’équilibre. Son dresseur le rappela immédiatement, sous une vague de confusions de la part des spectateurs. _Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi ne s’est-il pas défendu ? Est-ce qu’il a au moins des Badges ?_ Combat suivant, Rouki contre Cryptéro. Le canidé bondit immédiatement sur le cœur du totem avec sa seconde rangée de dents psychiques ; dans une puissante attaque Morsure. N ne cilla pas quand le Pokémon s’écroula derrière lui dans ce qui semblait être un circuit programmé. _Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? Qui est en train de gagner ?_ Masud contre Darumarond. Enfin, la voix de N s’éleva à nouveau, avec une amertume qui le rendait méconnaissable.

« Je vois que tu n’as plus ton Chovsourir ... » Les épaules de Ludwig se plièrent sous le choc de ce souvenir impromptu. Comme un électrochoc dans sa tête vide, ses cinq sens ouverts à toute intrusion. Le cri de Tcheren par-dessus la tempête de sable, l’aile inerte entre ses doigts, le regard encore brillant d’un optimisme nouveau du Rhinolove. Le dresseur s’écroula sur ses genoux, incapable de retenir cet afflux de larmes dont il ne connaissait pas exactement l’origine. Il ignora le confus de voix des spectateurs ahuris. _Qu’est-ce qu’il a ? Qu’est-ce qui lui arrive ? _Le regard qui se couvrait de brumes d’un Chovsourir paranoïaque mais plein de bonne volonté ... Il sentait le regard accusateur du Roi de la Team Plasma. Le regard aveugle d’Oskar.

_(Yo, ça va ?)_

Masud se pencha à l’épaule de Ludwig, avec une ingénue curiosité. Passa à travers son spectre les grosses larmes salées. Il aurait voulu les sécher, mais son bras passa au travers de sa joue avec une étonnante facilité ; le réconforter, mais sa voix de Pokémon tombait dans l’oreille d’un sourd. Le Tutafeh se retira et regarda avec de grands yeux roses le dresseur aux cheveux boisés. Un hochement de tête d’acceptation. N s’avança dans les limites sacrées de l’Arène et se pencha sur le garçon.

« J’aimerais vraiment savoir qui tu es vraiment ... » Ludwig releva des yeux mouillés sur son aîné ; trop d’émotions passaient dans le brun pétillant - l’interrogation, la colère, la peine - pour qu’il puisse en pointer une. « Peu importe. Si tu veux changer le futur des Pokémon et des hommes ... Je me rends à la Ligue. Collecte les Badges, et retrouve-moi-y. Nous y verrons la force de nos convictions. »

Le garçon suivit son départ du regard, avant que la foule inquiète ne noie la masse de cheveux verts.

***

Avis de tempête. La tornade blonde éparpilla le cercle de la foule confuse comme de la brume autour d’un feu. Seul resta l’opérateur, assis sur la marche d’une grande roue tristement immobilisée ; et Ludwig, la tête sur cette épaule généreuse, regardant du vide. Les mères poussèrent les filles curieuses et il y eut le lâché d’un ballon. Il leva un œil inerte sur Bianca, avec un bref éclat de reconnaissance, avant qu’il retourne contempler un fantôme. Un pleur dans le fond du parc, et Inezia s’approcha à son tour, mesurant ses pas sur le gravier. Sa brève expérience aux côtés de Percila lui avait appris qu’il ne fallait pas stresser davantage un Grignot perdu, même si c’était dans sa propre maison de vacances.

Bianca s’agenouilla près de son ami d’enfance, et les réflexes lui revinrent vite - la voix patiente de Griselda qui s’abrita tel un ange sur son épaule. Lui prendre la main, le regarder droit dans les yeux, et lui exposer les faits de façon claire et concise. Elle lui attrapa gentiment le poignet, et à nouveau, Ludwig lui accorda son attention, sans le moindre _air de_. Elle remarqua ses joues gonflées, mais elle se dit sagement que ce n’était ni le moment ni la personne. L’opérateur trop tranquille hocha la tête à l’adresse d’Inezia.

« C’est moi, Bianca. Tu es à Méanville. Tu es en voyage avec tes Pokémon. » Ludwig sembla s’intéresser à la voix de cette jeune fille en habit couleur carotte. Elle s’arrêta ; pour une fois, c’était cette fois à elle de chercher dans sa mémoire les noms qu’ils avaient trouvé pour ses compagnons de route. Elle les énonça consciencieusement « Truffles. Rouki. Bavia. Lysander. Oskar. »

Elle se stoppa net. Elle vit les yeux d’habitude illuminés de curiosité - une qualité constante de son ami d’enfance, fort heureusement - s’embuer de larmes, alors qu’ils ne disparaissent dans l’épaule d’un opérateur à peine surpris. Elle lui lâcha un instant la main, et elle s’effaça dans le col vert de l’agent. Bianca regarda le mannequin. Elle haussa les épaules avec la même incompréhension ; avant que le visage de la blonde ne se blanchisse de la soudaine réalisation. Les doigts glissèrent sur la hanche avec douceur.

« Je suis désolée ... »

« Un autre garçon lui en a parlé tout à l’heure » intervint l’homme, tapant malhabilement l’épaule du garçon à la recherche de réconfort. « Avec les cheveux verts. Vous le connaissez ? » La jeune fille secoua la tête en signe de dénégation. Ça ne lui disait rien. Si Ludwig le connaissait, alors Tcheren devait aussi ; mais, aussi pressé qu’il était, il devait déjà être hors de la ville ... Le garçon tourna de nouveau la tête au son de sa voix comme s’il la redécouvrait, y trouvant une certaine forme de reconnaissance. Mettre un nom sur la fille en habit couleur carotte. Et Bianca recommença sa litanie.

« C’est moi, Bianca. Tu es à Méanville. Tu es en voyage avec tes Pokémon ... »

Inezia se tourna vers le père.

« Je suis obligée d’admirer la dévotion de votre fille. Je n’en aurais moi-même pas été capable. »

« C’est une fille maladroite et immature » rétorqua-t-il dans sa barbe. Force était de constater, et ça s’entendait, qu’il n’avait jamais écouté sa fille, parlant avec une attention fraternelle de ce Grignot qui habitait à deux pas de chez eux - Ludwig-ci, Ludwig-ça, ça passait par une oreille et ressortait de l’autre. Et son comportement l’étonnait, dans le bon sens, bien qu’il ne l’admette jamais à haute voix. C’était toujours son bébé. Inezia semblait l’avoir entendu.

« Vous trouvez ? C’est que son voyage l’a bien grandi, alors, vous ne croyez pas ? »

« Je ... »

« Le monde est vaste et peuplé de personnes très différentes. A chacun sa façon de faire et de penser, même si elle est très différente de la nôtre. »

« Ce qui m’inquiète, c’est que ... »

« Je comprends bien » l’interrompit-elle. « Même si ça peut parfois blesser ... Ces différences sont naturelles et doivent être acceptées comme elles sont. » Le regard d’Inezia se retourna vers Bianca ; la main de Ludwig serrée dans la sienne avec un sourire timide, mais acceptant, et elle continuant de parler avec la même douceur. L’homme trouva bon de changer de sujet, sentant la distraction de sa fille.

« Comment avez-vous remarqué qu’il était un Grignot ? Les gens ne savent pas ce que c’est, d’habitude. »

« J’ai une amie » répondit-elle en baissant le ton. « Percila. Grignot léger. »

« Percila ? De la famille Darachn ? »

« C’est moi, Bianca » recommença la benjamine. « Tu es à Méanville. Tu es en voyage avec tes Pokémon ... »

***

Percila était l’unique héritière d’une des plus riches familles de Sinnoh, dont le maître de chambre Parsley était le gestionnaire de fortune. De fait, elle s’en trouvait vaniteuse et capricieuse ; et Parsley, confondu par ses sentiments - déplacés, du fait de son âge et de son rang -, cédait à la moindre de ses demandes. La moitié de son héritage fondit comme neige au soleil le jour de sa majorité légale, et où elle s’offrit une villa de vacances dans chaque région au crédit de la famille. C’est ainsi qu’Inezia, top-modèle émergeante à Volucité, fut invitée dans la luxueuse Vaguelone.

C’était il y a une dizaine d’années, et l’incident du Vestige des Rêves avait ébranlé les dresseurs de Munna et autres mange-rêves. Sans compter la diminution naturelle de la population de Pokémon enclavée sur le site, peu décidèrent de garder près d’eux un animal qui pouvait potentiellement leur dévorer le cerveau - c’était le point de vue de l’habitant prudent. Juste quelques spécialistes les gardaient pour thérapie, un cercle d’initiés qui s’enrichit rapidement sur le dos des médecins plus conventionnels. Bref, les Munna s’étaient raréfié ; et personne n’imagina la joie de la vaniteuse Percila lorsque son maître de chambre dans le déni lui offrit le plus beau Mushana de la région, acheté à un prix d’or à l’un de ces spécialistes, un pied sur « l’autre rive ».

Elle l’adorait plus que de raison, remarqua Inezia lors de sa visite. Il passait son temps au dehors, à suivre le sillage de sa robe, passer au-dessus les têtes comme si c’était des spectres, et à diffuser sa brume rose au plafond - ça la rendait nerveuse, et ça semblait être un sentiment partagé par tous.

Un moment de la soirée, elle lui redemanda qui elle était. Ca ne lui semblait pas étrange - à ce moment-là, elle n’avait dans sa carrière que le soutien d’Artie, et elle était déjà très honorée d’avoir été invitée parmi les grandes dresseuses et personnalités féminines d’Unys -, donc elle le lui rappela. - _Inezia. - Ah oui, vous êtes ce mannequin. Enchantée. _Elle nota aussi qu’elle baillait beaucoup, mais la benjamine ne devait pas avoir l’habitude des soirées tardives. Elle le lui redemanda sur le départ. Ca ne lui sembla pas étrange cette fois non plus, davantage parce que la nuit était bien avancée et qu’elles étaient toutes deux un peu pompettes. Le Mushana se balançant tranquillement de droite à gauche sur son axe, lui aussi bien bourré - bourré de rêves, elle saura plus tard. Parsley la remercia d’être venue, et elle ne put s’empêcher de remarquer son air soucieux, mais elle oublia distraitement sur le chemin du retour, Artie la berçant de musique classique. La troisième fois ...

« Parlez-lui doucement » l’avisa le maître de chambre. Son ton professionnel trahissait malgré tout son embarras. « Regardez-la dans les yeux, et présentez-vous. N’hésitez pas à le faire plusieurs fois. »

On lui avait enfin mis l’étiquette de Grignot léger - aussi amusant que ça aurait pu être, on ne disait pas Grignotte pour les femmes. Le trop fidèle Mushana, à qui on offrait, au plus simple, un buffet ambulant, avait commencé à entamer les premières couches de la toile de rêves de Percila. Presqu’incapable de retenir de nouvelles informations si tant est qu’on n’insistait pas à les faire rentrer dans sa mémoire. Elle dormait beaucoup plus, et enregistrait cassettes et cassettes de ses cours du jour dans son sommeil - acte stérile, puisque son Pokémon revenait à l’attaque derrière, et qu’elle n’assimila pas qu’il était le fautif. Plus drôle encore, elle accusait le pauvre Parsley, qui prenait l’attaque sans broncher.

Inezia fit donc. Une fois encore, les yeux malsains du Mushana la guettaient ; l’instruction du maître de chambre, au moins, la força à éviter ce regard à travers sa tête. _\- Inezia. - Ah oui, vous êtes ce mannequin. Enchantée. _...

***

Conseil à l’entrée du parc d’attractions. Le père de Bianca desserra nerveusement son col, l’air de chercher ses mots ; Bianca elle-même, main dans la main avec Ludwig, qui la dévorait sans honte du regard - _Bianca, Bianca, ton ami Bianca _semblait-il se répéter - ; et Inezia, tapant impatiemment du talon sur le pavé.

« Je sais que tu te fais du souci pour moi, papa. Et c’est pas bien ... Mais j’ai rencontré plein de gens biens, j’ai mes amis, et mes Pokémon ! Et je ne suis plus un bébé ! »

_(Qu’est-ce que tu as fait à Ludwig ?) _Attaquait Truffles de sa voix désincarnée. Ludwig marchant sur son ombre, Masud ne put s’empêcher de s’abriter derrière son masque d’un psychique regard perçant, si c’était bien la faute de Bavia. _(C’est bien ce qu’Oskar a dit, pas vrai ?!) _Pour une fois, la cynique Munna haussa le ton.

_(Je n’ai rien fait ! Pourquoi vous ne remettez pas en cause ce que dit ce grand Cheniti ?!) _Silence.

« C’est vrai » concéda le père à haute voix. « Vouloir continuer, c'est ton caprice ... Mais t'empêcher de le faire, c'est le mien. En écoutant le champion, j'ai compris: il vaut mieux que tu ailles au bout de ce que tu veux faire. »

_(La mémoire de Ludwig, en l’état, est extrêmement instable) _énonça Bavia amèrement. Soit ça l’agaçait d’expliquer ce qui lui apparaissait comme évident à ces fameux esprits primaux de compagnons, soit ça l’agaçait seulement d’avoir bon dos. _(Oskar est ... était ... comme un souvenir enterré. Ce qui se passe maintenant a la priorité sur celui-là, si on veut. Quand cette tête de Cheniti lui a rappelé, ça a pris la priorité sur tout, comme si ça se passait en ce moment même.) _Silence sceptique. Elle s’énerva de nouveau. _(Je ne peux pas mieux vous l’expliquer ! Je n’y peux rien si vous êtes trop faibles d’esprit !)_

« Je vais prier pour que tu fasses un bon voyage. » Une main affirmée se posa sur l’épaule du garçon ; et il regarda l’homme avec un air incrédule. « Ludwig, je te confie ma petite chérie ! » Celui-ci hocha la tête par automatisme, et Bianca étouffa un rire, contente de se dire qu’encore un instant, ce sera à elle de s’occuper de lui.

_(Et on n’y peut rien si tu n’es pas normale !) _rétorqua le Grotichon. _(Ça ne t’a pas traversé l’esprit, ça !)_ Un troisième ange. Le Ponchien du père secoua la tête, essayant de se débarrasser des voix d’un conseil privé, avant de suivre d’un pas pressé celui de son maître. Bianca mit sa main libre en porte-voix ; deux autres têtes vacillèrent sous la puissance du cri de la jeune fille.

« Papa ... J'te promets ! Dès que j'ai trouvé ce que je veux faire, je rentre à la maison ! »

Il ne se retourna pas.

***

Lorsqu’Inezia réinstallera son Arène sur l’actuel podium de défilé de Méanville, elle se dira que jamais elle n’aura su qu’est-ce que qui avait troublé son _challenger _dans son incarnation du _fun_ dans un mouvement perpétuel. Peut-être, elle n’était pas plus calée sur le Grignot que ça, que c’était une autre fragilité induite par le syndrome. Ou peut-être, même si elle l’aurait attribué au premier regard à son premier concurrent du jour, celui qui serrait ses lunettes sur le wagon, que le garçon avait naturellement le cœur fragile. C’était quand Ludwig posa un pied, puis un deuxième, hors de la navette du grand huit ; tremblant de tous ces membres, le visage tournant au vert Fragilady, une main étranglant l’autre poignet au point de laisser d’épaisses traces violettes. C’était peut-être sa faute aussi, malgré les protestations de la jeune Bianca, de le pousser dedans en prétextant que ce combat lui changera les idées, _vous trouviez ce voyage trop facile ? Ça va changer._

« Pas trop le tournis ? »

C’est ce qu’elle disait à chaque dresseur, mais la question semblait bien venue. Ludwig sembla réfléchir à la question - et Inezia fut tentée de croire que la bouillie monochrome qui devait lui servir de cerveau avait fini par couler d’une oreille - avant de secouer fermement la tête. Le premier Emolga surgit de derrière son épaule, l’oreille vibrante avec curiosité ; une main vint lui caresser la joue.

« Bien ! Parce que mes Pokémon, eux, vont te le donner. Emolga ! »

Le second écureuil volant, comme sorti de l’ombre de son aîné, glissa avec aisance dans l’Arène. Ludwig l’examina, sembla se rappeler la définition d’un combat, et chercha sa Poké Ball vaillamment dans le confus de son sac. Sans un toucher néanmoins, Truffles apparut, très alerte. Inezia siffla doucement de la docilité du Pokémon cochon, et nota mentalement l’extension de la griffe à sa patte. Il avait bien étudié.

« Trois Pokémon chacun, aucune limite de temps. Emolga, Aéropique ! » Truffles jeta un œil distrait à son dresseur, espérant la moindre adjonction de sa part. Le dresseur se contenta de passer les mains derrière la tête et de se baisser, comme si l’attaque le visait personnellement. Elle avait entendue d’Artie la trouvaille du garçon pour compenser son manque de voix, mais force était de constater que son Pokémon bêchait à comprendre ; à la place, il interrompit le vol de l’Emolga du coude et repartit en arrière, déséquilibré. Son bras se secouant de lui-même sous la douleur.

« On recommence ! Aéropique ! » Ludwig n’en démordit pas, mais cette fois, un fugace éclair de compréhension traversa l’œil de Truffles ; il s’enroula sur lui-même et se projeta des pieds. La Roulade percuta le Pokémon volant en pleine attaque, l’aplatissant presque. Le pavé brillant tomba dans l’ombre, et le Grotichon revint immédiatement à la charge. Encore trop lentement. L’Emolga secoua la tête, éparpillant des débris de lumière.

« Vive-Attaque ! » Le Pokémon se hâta de revenir à la charge, partant en piqué en arrière. Les deux Pokémon se percutèrent l’un l’autre ... Truffles s’arrêta pour secouer sa tête endolorie, mais resta franchement courbé sur lui-même, faisant face à son dresseur sans perdre sa concentration ; et l’Emolga retomba lourdement. Un vif éclair rouge vint le rattraper dans sa chute, et l’autre Emolga apparut à sa place, aussi frais qu’au premier jour. Sans même qu’elle put dire quoi que ce soit, le Grotichon revint sur lui à une vitesse phénoménale, que sa Vive Griffe, l’allégeant, lui avait permise d’avoir ; la Roulade atterrit sur l’Emolga et l’enfonça six pieds sous terre - dans des colonnes énergétiques qu’Inezia elle-même ignorait avoir installée là. Un souffle de fumée noire s’échappa du cochon épuisé.

« ... Zéblitz. » Le zèbre apparut du néon rouge, secouant sa crinière dans une gerbe d’étincelles. Prétentieux Pokémon. Inezia se disait que la seule façon d’achever ce fichu Pokémon, serait d’assurer l’ascendant de vitesse, quitte à sacrifier l’efficacité d’un bon coup de foudre ; autrement dit, un retour de flammes. « Nitrocharge ! » Zéblitz ne se fit pas prier. A l’instar de Truffles et de son attaque fétiche, le Pokémon chargea dans une aura enflammée, contre la Roulade dévastatrice d’un Grotichon comme enveloppé dans le roc artificiel. Un _toc_ sourd interrompit leurs attaques conjuguées ...

Ni le _challenger_ ni la championne n’osèrent réagir, les deux adversaires immobiles au centre de l’Arène, se confrontant au front. Elle se demandait s’il avait gagné. Il se demanda s’il _l’_avait perdu. Elle hésita à rentrer dans les limites, il hésita même à respirer - dans la perspective que son tout premier Pokémon, l’un de ses premiers souvenirs, tombe d’épuisement - comme Tweak - comme Oskar ... Enfin, le Zéblitz se pencha sur le côté et tomba de lui-même, le flanc bien exposé. Truffles se releva triomphalement, exhalant sa noire fumée, avant de lui-même partir en arrière en ronflant. Un sourire échappa enfin au trop contrôlé mannequin.

« Eh bien ! Je pensais te faire tourner la tête ... Par moi-même » ajouta-t-elle en notant le vert qui remontait à ses joues au souvenir trop frais du grand huit. « En tout cas, je suis impressionnée. Je te remets donc solennellement le Badge de l’Arène de Méanville, conformément aux règles de la Ligue ... »

Pur réflexe, Ludwig détourna le regard lorsque la main habile d’Inezia se glissa dans son décolleté à la recherche de la broche.

*** 

« Hé oh ! »

A la sortie de l’Arène, Ludwig jeta un regard à son ombre. Le masque doré émergea timidement de la vague noire, puis les deux yeux dociles du Tutafeh. Ils semblaient attendre patiemment un hochement de tête entendu de son ami - non, son dresseur serait plus juste. Ce n’était pas comme s’il avait encore quelque chose d’humain à vendre. De la mémoire et du sable dans les arcades de son visage de terre cuite. Le visage d’un Masud qui se noyait dans l’air depuis deux mille cinq cent ans. A cette pensée, la larme rouge qui pendait à son orbite décolora son fantôme.

Le garçon, enfin, lui sourit faiblement. Ce genre de sourire forcé, résigné, mais compréhensif - combien de temps jusqu’à ce que l’éphémère mémoire du Grignot l’oublie ? Le visage grossier du Tutafeh se déforma d’un sourire vide, et la queue spectrale mit entre ses mains son boulet - Ludwig rattrapa de justesse, de deux doigts tremblants, le masque imperméable à tout cela. Il l’examina un instant, croyant que celui-ci s’était pris à sourire - mais non, l’expression resta figé dans l’or peint. Et lorsqu’il releva la tête, Masud avait disparu dans un souffle de Bianca.

« Ludwig ! »


	10. Étape 8

Les humains étaient des créatures fascinantes dans leur genre, pensait Figaro, restant paresseusement dans les jambes de son dresseur sur le côté de la Route 5. Malgré leur évidente banalité et la faiblesse de leurs corps - même lui, pauvre domestique du pied-de-montagne Pavonnay, pouvait en arrêter un dans sa marche à contretemps d’un seul coup de dents - ; ils continuaient de se diversifier en personnalités et en ambitions. Il bailla sans retenue. Et quand deux humains décidaient de voir quelle était la personnalité la plus forte, c’était quelque chose à voir. Une musique en cris et en pleurs, une danse de bras et d’air chaud, c’était tellement maladroit ! Comme maintenant, tiens.

Figaro ne s’intéressait pas spécialement aux _mythos_ des hommes : il était, par nature, un Pokémon fier et indépendant, qui ne s’embarrassait pas de mémoire morte. Et puis, il n’y avait que les êtres humains pour tenter d’atteindre des constellations orphelines depuis des siècles. Ne savaient-ils pas pour la grandeur de l’espace et des mille bras lumineux d’Arceus ? Et leur science-objet ? C’est peut-être une partie de la raison pour laquelle il tolérait Tcheren, parce qu’il ne cherchait pas non plus à recourir à la belle imagerie du bébé et du Luxray en cage. Les deux recherchaient la Force, et il avait été entendu à deux voix - pas la sienne, remarquez, ce n’était qu’un Léopardus - qu’ils pouvaient coopérer : l’un stratège, l’autre brutal. Le reste de l’équipe, un point supplémentaire. Pas qu’ils l’ennuyaient, mais ...

_(C’est moi le capitaine de l’équipage ! Je veux dire ... Je suis l’aîné alors ... C’est normal ... Non ?) _

_(Je suis maboul de ton Roucool, ma poule ~)_

_(Houba !)_

Ils l’ennuyaient quand même.

Comme dit précédemment, Figaro ne s’intéressait pas spécialement aux _mythos_ des hommes. Mais cet homme-là, était-il obligé d’admettre, avait une imposante aura, et il percevait le malaise de son dresseur, faible sur ses jambes tout à coup. Et il devina sans problème que c’était un homme d’histoire, quoiqu’il ne le paraisse pas, avec le feu sauvage sur sa tête et la fourrure bouclée qui reparaissait par endroits. Goyah éclata de rire, couvrant le bégaiement gêné de Tcheren ; Tcheren, dont le cœur voulait savoir le tort, et la tête, qui avait confié les clés de la Ligue Pokémon à ce grand sauvage.

« J’entends ça ! Et ça me parait bien accusateur. »

L’aîné de Renouet suivait du pied les premières pulsations du dressage de Pokémon compétitif sur le Nouveau Continent. L’imagination des dresseurs rêveurs allait bon train sur cette Ligue inaccessible, sur les hauts plateaux de Janusia, dans une brume aussi littérale que bien tangible. Et vu le passé de la région, les prospectus et les vendeurs de bruit montraient et parlaient à voix basse d’un immense _castel_ en équilibre sur la montagne, gouverné par des sages et des impératrices sans âge. Goyah, avec sa cape qui sentait la bête et l’urine séchée, évoquant avec enthousiasme de sa course depuis Parsemille, paraissait plutôt sortir d’une illustration originale.

« Pour qu’tu saches, gamin, j’me « balade » pas, comme tu dis. Toi, tu voyages pour trouver la Force. Si c’est c’qui te plait. Moi, j’aide les gens à aimer les Pokémon. C’pas bien, ça ? »

Son tambour se détendit un peu. Le garçon n’osa pas répondre à la pique, aussi innocente soit-elle ; à Bianca, il aurait répondu avec acidité la puérilité de son rêve de trois jours, mais là, il était _mortifié _à l’idée de ne pas être dans les idéaux du Maître. Figaro, de sa voix désincarnée, jouait l’avocat de Giratina. Et à quoi ça servait d’aider les maladroits humains et les Pokémon-enfants ?

« C’que j’veux dire, c’est qu’tu peux chercher la Force. Moi, j’vais continuer à montrer aux gens la gentillesse des Pokémon. Et mes mômes, là, ils sont juste contents d’être avec eux. Y’a pas de bonne ou de mauvaise raison de partager sa vie avec les Pokémon ! »

La main de Goyah tapa affectueusement sur l’épaule du garçon à sa gauche. Si Tcheren n’en savait pas plus, il aurait pu jurer qu’il l’aurait fait disparaître dans sa grande paume. Il se pencha respectueusement, mais les rouages dans sa tête continuèrent de tressauter avec énergie. Il avait pris part à ce voyage dans un seul but : devenir plus fort. La Force, pour protéger ses proches. Ludwig ; constamment les quatre yeux par-dessus l’épaule du maladroit garçon sans mémoire, mais dont le seul sourire timide suffisait à gommer les plus noires de ses pensées. Bianca ; même s’ils se disputaient énormément sur tous les sujets du monde, il n’imaginait pas se réveiller un matin et ne pas avoir la tornade blonde frapper à sa fenêtre avec un fol enthousiasme. Ses parents, trop occupés, trop laxistes, trop tout, mais qui ne manquaient jamais de le prendre dans ses bras - même à son âge - au milieu d’une nuit blanche. Et ses Pokémon, maintenant, à ne pas décevoir. Ç’avait été le premier coup de tambour de Goyah.

« J’suis curieux, là. C’est quoi, la Force ? »

A ce moment-là, Tcheren ne savait pas qui lui parlait dans le dos. Il monologuait dans le couvert des sapins auprès d’un Léopardus qu’il croyait sourd. Hier encore, ils avaient combattu contre Ludwig pour prouver leur Force commune. Il grimaçait encore en réinventant le regard sans sourire de son ami d’enfance, de celui qui ne reconnaissait pas quelqu’un _qu’il croyait connaître_, les bras protecteur autour du Rhinolove. Il n’avait pas perdu, soit ; mais il n’avait pas gagné non plus. C’avait été le second coup de tambour.

« Et qu’est-ce que t’en feras, de ta Force ? »

C’est là que le garçon s’était un peu agacé, de se faire donner des leçons comme on vendrait des lunettes à un aveugle, par un maître de la Ligue qui avait perdu toute sa grâce mystique, tombé d’un arbre - littéralement. Maintenant, Goyah repartait avec la pédale de sa secrète mécanique, laissant tomber une sandale sans chaussette tous les trois pas. Aux pieds de Tcheren, c’est Figaro, aux opinions bien arrêtées malgré lui, qui lui crachait des faussetés dans sa langue de muet. Doctrine : quand deux humains décidaient de voir quelle était la personnalité la plus forte, l’inexprimé Pokémon, troisième roue du carrosse, avait l’ascendant.

***

Encore une nuit de sommeil à mi-chemin d’un pont, sans montagnard ni Chovsourir sans horloge. Ludwig gardait instinctivement un bras par-dessus son sac, l’autre caressant machinalement le crin de Truffles, et dormait d’un demi-sommeil. Inezia les avait prévenu, Bianca et lui - le pont resterait baissé jusqu’à huit heures du matin, mais après, elle ne pouvait pas assurer qu’elle gardait son autorisation du maire de Port Yoneuve - le brave Bardane, qui avait déjà du se laisser convaincre que non, il valait mieux pour les dresseurs ne pas passer à la nage à cette embouchure. La benjamine avait préféré rester se reposer dans l’une des loges offertes par le mannequin, mais le cadet avait eu plus que hâte de quitter la morbide ambiance de sa Méanville. Comme elle en avait pris l’habitude, Bavia tournait autour de la tête, essayant de trouver sa concentration, entre les hésitations de Ludwig, les ronflements de son Grotichon, et les reproches sûrs de Lysander.

_(Tu avais prévu ce qui allait arriver à Oskar.)_

_(Non.) _Il y a encore deux jours, dans son ignorance, elle aurait rétorqué avec malice qu’elle aurait mis ses prétendus dons de vision à de meilleurs usages - prédire la mort inévitable de cet agaçante chrysalide, par exemple. Maintenant, elle laissait l’agacement paraître dans sa voix désincarnée. Elle ne l’admettrait pas, mais elle aimait le Rhinolove, dans toute son innocence paranoïaque, le seul qui ne la traitait pas comme différente, responsable indirectement de la bactérie qui avait consumée la mémoire de leur dresseur à tous comme si c’était un buffet garni. Et le premier qui avait éveillé chez lui--

_(Tu admettras que c’est dur à croire.) _Bavia arrêta sa lecture. _(Au moins, vous allez vous souvenir de moi ! Ludwig aussi ! Dis-leur, Bavia !) _Même si Lysander était incapable, avec cette voix-là, d’imiter le trémolo d’Oskar, la Munna se laissa se remémorer le Rhinolove, enfin pourvu de l’espoir qu’ils avaient tous perdu, dans les ombres-armures de leur dresseur submergé par l’émotion. Néanmoins !

_(Ce n’est pas ce que tu crois.) _Et elle reprit sa revue critique. Elle touchait de ses doigts spectraux le code anarchique, mais n’y trouvait que des architectures trop communes - mis à part la parole, rien ne manquait à la solide mémoire procédurale du garçon. Pas le rêve précis qu’elle cherchait dans dix-mille alvéoles sans substance. Le Manternel ne pouvait évidemment pas voir son effort, ou le deviner, et son ton ne s’en embarrassa pas.

_(Et qu’est-ce que c’est, alors ? Je ne te croirais pas si tu me dis que tu avais peur de ta vision. Tu es trop forte pour ça. C’est en cet aspect que je te respecte.) _Pas de réponse. _(Bavia ?)_

Elle ne répondit pas, absorbée sur sa page. Elle l’avait trouvé. Il était encore là, le rêve du Chovsourir allant par vols courts dans sa forêt de baraques. Si elle pouvait, ses bras spectraux l’enlaceraient - mais elle n’osa pas, de peur de perdre le code éphémère. En attendant, la Munna se balança joyeusement sur son axe, soufflant sa brume translucide en mille formes et messages.

_(Il rêve ! Il--)_

Une plume vint se poser sur sa trompe. Elle éternua avec une telle force qu’elle perdit son équilibre, et tomba de quelques mètres, frôlant les dents de métal du Pont Yoneuve. Ludwig grimaça sans bruit, entrouvrit ses yeux, les paupières comme fixées au gel nocturne ; et sa main, quittant le crin de Truffles, réveilla le Grotichon, dont l’œil noir tomba sur le Couaneton, essayant tant bien que mal de rattraper du bec sa prise derrière eux. Le Bargantua - la Bargantua, à en juger par ses rayures - deux fois trop grosse, retomba trois fois sur le sol et retourna à l’eau.

Le Pokémon ignora le chaos astral qu’il avait causé, même quand la tête du garçon retomba en arrière pour l’observer à l’envers, ses ailes colorées de rouge et de jaune comme dix paires d’yeux insectoïdes braqués sur eux.

_(Ah ! Mais pourquoi m’a-t-elle échappée aussi facilement ? Quel festin j’aurais pu avoir !)_

_(Les plus grosses ne sont pas les meilleures) _répliqua Bavia, faisant jouer la plume sur sa trompe à présent, alors qu’elle reprenait son altitude. Sur le banc, l’attitude fut plus directe : tirés par surprise de leur songe - au moins pour l’un ; le Grotichon repassait le même film en boucle de sa jeunesse entre deux types contraires -, Ludwig et Truffles se dégagèrent précipitamment du banc pour faire face au pas-si-géant Couaneton. Le premier, cherchant dans le sac sous son bras la Poké Ball vide parmi perles et tessons ; le second, tapant du poing sur le sol, y laissant de larges marques de chaleur.

_(Dresseur ! Encore mieux !)_

_(La luxure est un péché condamné par les conseils d’Arceus et de Giratina) _fit remarquer Lysander, sa voix planant dans l’air comme une invisible menace que le Pokémon sauvage prit à cœur.

_(Ce n’est pas de la luxure. Y’a pas de mal à ne vouloir que le meilleur. Et lui) - _ce qui se traduit par un couinement grotesque qui fit perdre toute stance au garçon. Aucune amnésie ne pouvait faire oublier le grotesque d’un_ coin _de canard - _(est ce qu’il y a de mieux en matière de partenaire ! Je le sens ! Mes plumes frémissent !)_

_(Je ne vois pas la différence.)_

_(Appelez-moi Lust !) _Le baptême fut fait sans commentaire, tandis que le Couaneton fit une maladroite révérence à une aile devant celui qu’il considérait déjà comme son dresseur. Ludwig l’ignora presque, regardant derrière lui - sur l’eau, on voyait les premiers reflets turquoise d’une aube de novembre. Lust se blottit bec le premier dans le pull marin, laissant sur son passage d’épaisses quintes de toux et une culture de plumes.

Lust, qui rentra dans la roue d’un motard le lendemain matin. Il n’eut pas le temps de laisser la même impression sur la mémoire plus que sélective de Ludwig, ni dans celle de ses coéquipiers d’une nuit, franchement, dont certains n’avaient même pas entendu la voix. Il volait à basse altitude quand le pneu le percuta avec force, ne laissant en lieu et place du Couaneton que quelques plumes inégalement colorées ; quand la célébrité locale - le Bourreau des Cœurs ! Aussi connu sous le nom de Raphaël - aborda le jeune dresseur avec son sourire de contreplaqué ravageur. Son accent de Kanto mangeait la moitié des R.

« C’est toi, le dresseur que Bardane attendait ? La Team Plasmius, ou quoi, serait rentrée dans la ville. Il a déjà envoyé ton pote vers le Frigociel » - il pointa du doigt, derrière les cordes du marché, les bornes du Hangar Frigorifique. L’œil perçant aurait pu voir Tcheren, occupé à essuyer le verre embué de ses lunettes - « là. Lui, il est occupé au grotto. Il a dit, _quand on aura r’trouvé ces voyous, j’m’occuperais d’vot’cas à l’Arène !_ »

Ludwig haussa timidement les épaules. Aucun souvenir ne venait se greffer à la mention d’une Team Plasmius, qui officiait peut-être du haut de la Parabole Eiffel, dans les tranchées du Nouveau Continent ; mais son visage perdit le peu de tenue qu’il n’avait jamais eu, au seul souvenir vivace de Tcheren, la main figée avec indécision sur une Poké Ball à la peinture écaillée, sans qu’il puisse toutefois dire précisément d’où venait le malaise. Ah, oui, jugement hâtif : Oskar contre Figaro. Le Bourreau des Cœurs ! Aussi connu sous le nom de Raphaël, lui tapa sur l’épaule avec vigueur et le poussa dans la direction du hangar ; les pieds suivirent à contrecœur le nouveau balancier de son buste.

***

Les Sorbébé sont des échappées des bacs de Volucité, disait la légende urbaine. Les recherches précaires avaient depuis démontré que la ressemblance avec les célèbres glaces de la capitale étaient une pure coïncidence ; que les Sorbébé étaient en fait entièrement recouverts d’une fine pellicule de gel, et que la couverture brumeuse qui leur couvrait la tête n’était qu’une protection supplémentaire pour ne pas exposer leurs organes, compactés à l’arrière de leur crâne. Ca n’avait pas empêché les dresseurs les plus malins d’habiller leur Pokémon fétiche de divers noms et parfums d’artifice, avant de les abandonner sur le chemin inverse vers Méanville, ne trouvant pas un certain Pokémon cône assez intimidant pour le défi des Arènes. C’est pour ça que les Sorbébé natifs du mont Foré pullulaient autour du hangar Frigorifique, en plein milieu de la zone minière d’Unys, où les ouvriers leur offraient des confiseries vivant par leur nom. C’est en tout cas la belle histoire qu’un de ces ouvriers raconta à Tcheren, en lui tendant un chocolat dans sa papillote d’aluminium. Il faisait envie, emmitouflé dans son anorak bleu quand l’aîné de Renouet n’avait que son gilet de mailles jusqu’aux coudes. Lorsqu’il tenta de sortir la main de son abri sous son bras pour prendre la confiserie, il se fit moucher - un Pokémon retomba en broc sur le sol et s’enfuit dans un éclair blanc, mâchant chocolat et aluminium tout à la fois.

Straciella - sa dresseuse pensait que _stracciatella _était moins élégant, moins « dans la poche », sans savoir à ce moment-là que son Pokémon d’un jour était un mâle - n’était qu’un de ces Sorbébé, que l’histoire avait amené dans le hangar frigorifique après une défaite écrasante contre le champion d’Arène. Il se souvenait encore du rideau de cheveux blonds lissant son front nu, des doigts tendant la bulle de chocolat à sa bouche étroite, et de sa voix pleine d’espoir. _Je reviens, je vais juste chercher mes affaires à l’Arène. _Il gela presque sur le permafrost avant de chercher, enfin, sa balance dans les herbes hautes. Croyait-il encore naïvement que sa dresseuse sans nom reviendrait? A être rendu à éviter les regards apitoyés des ouvriers pour voler de quoi manger dans leurs immenses cargos ? Sûrement pas. Comme tous les Sorbébé. Dans sa pensée, le Pokémon cône percuta une jambe nue, et se trouva nez-à-nez avec les caves des yeux bruns.

« Enfin, te voilà ! »

Tcheren trottina vers son ami, avec un pas mal assuré qu’il ne lui connaissait pas. Ludwig recula d’un pas avant de réaliser, l’aîné continuant de danser devant lui pour chercher de la chaleur. Il ne sentait pas la morsure du froid - peut-être était-il simplement moins sensible aux attaques des ventilateurs dans son dos, peut-être attendait-il simplement de rester dans la chaleur pour sentir la piqûre sur ses jambes. Quoiqu’il en soit, son regard resta sur le sol - le petit Sorbébé l’observait avec des yeux remplis d’étoiles, mâchant en bruyants craquements l’aluminium. Tcheren n’y fit pas attention.

« J’ai vu un sbire de la Team Plasma rentrer dans le hangar ! C’est là qu’ils doivent se cacher ! Alors dépêchons-nous d’en finir avant que je gèle sur place ! »

Mais lorsque Ludwig voulut le suivre, plus par obligation que par envie - un fil noir qui le suivait depuis Volucité commençait enfin à se tendre -, il sentit un petit coup à l’arrière de sa jambe. Le Sorbébé resta là, avec le même regard demandeur d’attention, essayant de se placer avec une balance déséquilibrée à la hauteur de ses Poké Ball ; une requête muette qu’il eut, pour le coup, du mal à comprendre. Il ne pouvait pas être aussi expressif que Lust, canard trop envieux qui pensait rivaliser avec un pneu de moto. Le jeune dresseur se laissa donc suivre par un plus-que-bavard Pokémon cône.

_(Tu veux que je te prouve ma valeur, c’est ça ? J’ai vaincu Carolina à moi tout seul ! Bon, Bardane, c’était une autre affaire, mais j’étais la clé de voûte de l’équipe de ma dresseuse ! Bon, il n’y avait que moi aussi, mais c’est qu’elle savait qu’elle n’avait pas besoin d’autre !)_

_(Je me prévois une glace chocolat-menthe pour le goûter !) _La pique de l’invisible Bavia le força au moins au murmure.

***

Physiquement, quatre yeux guettaient dans l’ombre de la cache les moindres mouvements de la fraction Plasma, dissimulée dans le container peint du bleu de givre. Mentalement, l’attention des deux Ombres du Hangar Frigorifique était ailleurs, dans le regard de leur troisième frère, suivant avec lassitude le pas nerveux du Roi. Il n’y avait rien d’intéressant dans la surveillance d’un simple cavalier sur l’échiquier d’Unys ; surtout, aussi éloignés qu’ils l’étaient de la sensation de morsure que procurait le froid artificiel au Sage, dont ils partageaient la projection noire. Le souffle des ventilateurs les évitaient comme un rat éviterait la carcasse du chat écrasé. Le maître N, en revanche ... Quelque chose le préoccupait. Qui ou quoi, ça importait peu : la simple expression de cette préoccupation était un problème pour Ghetis. Et pour eux, indirectement, eux qui ne comprenaient guère le large panel des émotions humaines, et dont même la simulation peinait. Dans la Grotte Electrolithe où il se trouvait, sa main passa dans le poil rugueux du Mygavolt. Une faille dans le personnage du Roi noir dans le plan finement rôdé par la Team Plasma depuis maintenant trente ans ... Un coup contre la paroi les ébranla, et le focus revint dans le Hangar Frigorifique. Ils sentirent en même temps la prise échauffée des sbires se refermer sur les épaules de Lilien.

Ils comprenaient d’où venait la fascination malsaine du Roi pour le Garçon. En bien des aspects, il leur ressemblait, avec sa mémoire fragmentée et son imperméabilité factice à l’attaque du froid. Factice, car sa peau était constellée de larges taches rouges dues, ils le supposaient, à l’irritation. Et en bien des aspects, il les contredisait, avec une étincelle de curiosité ingénue dans son regard. Son ami, à sa suite, ne laissait pas la même impression, frottant ses bras pour se réchauffer, et la buée épaisse sur ses lunettes lui masquant la vue.

« T-T-Team Plasma ! V-V-Vous êtes en état d’a-d’a-d’arrestation ! » Le Sage semblait presque soulagé de les voir, rapprochant encore un peu l’étreinte de ses hommes sur lui. Il se trouvait, comme Lilien l’avouera lui-même plus tard devant le maire de Port Yoneuve, qu’après s’être dissimulés avec les Pokémon volés à Ondes-sur-Mer, le volet du container s’était refermé sur eux. L’imprudence leur avait fait croire que le givre le maintenait suffisamment.

« En-En-Enfin, nous avons été t-t-trouvé ! »

« Vous-vous nous attendiez ? »

« A-ah ! Que nenni ! Mais ce f-f-froid ... Il nous est insupportable ! Je-je-je parle » ajouta-t-il à l’adresse de ses sbires approbateurs, « des amis de-de notre Roi. »

Il y eut un éclair dans les yeux du Garçon, et ses doigts qui se refermèrent instinctivement sur la Poké Ball pendue à son sac. L’aîné ne le vit pas, évidemment, trop égoïste, ou trop distrait par la buée qui s’effaçait sur les coins de ses lunettes ; mais le détail n’échappa pas aux ombres, observatrices muettes du désastre de la cache du Hangar Frigorifique. L’une d’elle se focalisa un instant sur les pieds du maître N, le doigt glissant sur l’arc extérieur de la Grotte Electrolithe, ne faisant qu’un avec le Mygavolt sur son épaule. Une faille dans le personnage du Roi blanc ... Tcheren toussa.

« Quel ennui ... » Un _baryton_ familier lui fit écho.

« Il semblerait qu’il y ait un malentendu. »


	11. Étape 9

Devant l’Arène de Port Yoneuve, Bardane ne cachait pas sa frustration. Ghetis gardait sa suffisance habituelle, ce sourire poli mais empreint d’arrogance ; tandis que le _baryton_ de sa voix faisait son impression, couvrant même le bruit des vagues claquant contre le phare du jardin d’eau voisin. Les sbires derrière les bras des mômes - ceux de Tcheren, du moins. Ceux de Ludwig restaient tendus pour la forme, l’absence de conviction propre faiblissant sa tenue - buvaient ses paroles comme s’il avait été le saint Graal ; et les enfants eux-mêmes ne pouvaient s’empêcher de le regarder avec un certain respect.

« Bah ! J’en veux pas d’vos excuses ! Vos gars ont volé des Pokémon aux braves gens d’Ondes-sur-Mer, et essayés de voler ceux d’chez moi ! » Un petit rire s’échappa de sous la large cape de soie vert.

« Je crains, comme je l’ai dit à vos ... associés » - il pointa du menton les deux amis de Renouet, et ne manqua pas de sourire en voyant les épaules du cadet se soulever quand le frisson le parcourut - « que vous n'ayez commis une légère erreur d'interprétation. Mes dévoués hommes ne font que libérer les Pokémon de leurs féroces tyrans. Nous n’avons guère le but de, comment dites-vous ? Voler des Pokémon qui se satisfont de leur condition. Et si nous avons été amenés dans votre bonne ville de Port Yoneuve, c’est que nous osons croire que bon nombre ont besoin de nous. Un nombre qui vous surprendrait sûrement ... »

« Que vous dites ! » s’insurgea Bardane. La puissance de sa voix se battant contre le claquement des vagues fit sursauter la foule. « Moi j'suis plutôt un type franc, et j'sais pas bien parler comme vous. Ouais, vous connaissez de jolis mots, mais bon ... ça sent le pipeau, tout ça ! »

« Votre trouble est compréhensible. » Ghetis poursuivait sur le même ton léger, comme s’il n’avait jamais été interrompu. « Nos méthodes ont pu paraître cavalières, et au nom de notre Roi, je m’en excuse. Et nous nous assurerons de prendre congé sur l’instant » ajouta-t-il à l’adresse d’un Lilien approbateur. Le champion avait beau se placer comme un mur infranchissable, le ton doucereux du Sage commençait à l’éroder. Un autre coup de tonnerre sortit de sa bouche.

« Bah ! Gagner sans devoir se battre, z'êtes ben fortiches ! C'est bon, reprenez les, vos zigues ! »

« Je reconnais bien là la sagacité du Roi de la Mine ! » Un sourire satisfait illumina les traits vieillis de Ghetis. Les sbires n’attendirent pas la fin de la tirade pour disparaître de derrière la frontière imaginaire, sous les regards incrédules des deux garçons. « Votre réputation n'est pas usurpée. Quel redoutable homme d'affaires vous êtes ! Il est donc temps pour nous de nous retirer ... »

« C’est ça, tirez-vous ! » cria-t-il au revers des capes sans qu’elles entendent.

« Vous pensez vraiment qu’ils vont partir comme ça ? » Tcheren s’avança vers le champion, le regard braqué dans la même direction - la silhouette de la troupe disparaissant en une procession silencieuse derrière le dénivelé du terrain. Bardane se tourna et croisa les yeux de Ludwig - Ludwig, qui mettait tout à coup le sort du monde dans le pli de tissu hors de sa semelle, n’osant pas même penser aux ombres bleues de la Team Plasma. Pas encore. Les épaules massives se soulevèrent avec indulgence.

« Ouais, j’pense ben qu’pour aujourd’hui ... J'suis désolé de vous faire un coup pareil, les p'tits ! » Un rire gras et forcé lui sortit de la gorge. « Alors qu’vous aviez r'trouvé ces affreux ! Bah, pour m'excuser, on fait un combat ? J'serai à l'Arène. M’faites pas poireauter ! » Et puis Bardane réajusta machinalement le chapeau sur son crâne dégarni et poussa du pied les portes vitrées de son antre. Une odeur de soufre et de gaz s’échappa, mais aucun des deux garçons n’y fit encore attention - l’un cherchant encore le regard de l’autre derrière son pull marin. Tcheren serra sa main contre la Poké Ball à sa ceinture. Et quand l’aîné se décida enfin à se mettre devant son nez, le cadet se retourna dans une colère muette et disparut à son tour derrière les battants de l’Arène.

Quel souvenir avait décidé de rester dans sa mémoire pour qu’il souhaite enfin que Ludwig l’oublie ?

***

Bardane n’avait pas eu son surnom de « Roi de la Mine » dans une pochette-surprise, quoi qu’en pense réellement le premier Sage sous sa cape. C’est seulement sous son influence que le petit port de pêche de Yoneuve s’était métamorphosé, en quelques années, en un des plus influents pôles industriels d’Unys. Il avait découvert, littéralement sous ses pieds, un des plus grands gisements connus de corindon ; que ses industries, plusieurs mètres sous les plateformes de l’Arène, sous le bras de mer, taillaient et découvraient en frottant le chrome en différentes pierres évolutives, qu’il envoyait dans toute la région - Volucité, Ville Noire, et Janusia. Aujourd’hui, au milieu des déplacements d’ascenseurs, on lui proposait de vendre des territoires du Mont Foré et du pied de l’Electront - là où se trouvent la Grotte Electrolithe et, sur le revers, le Hangar Frigorifique. D’acheter des hôtels, de creuser de nouveaux gisements en barrage sous le Pont Yoneuve ; en gros, de _faire du bizness. _Sa réussite, Bardane ne l’expliquait que par une devise. Quand on veut, on peut !

Et son _challenger, _descendant de l’ascenseur, touchant du doigt les murailles irrégulières de saphir ; avait l’air d’en vouloir. Loin du garçon timide et distrait qui, il y a encore une heure, ne semblait pas tenir contre la morsure mentale d’une voix de _baryton_ ; son regard, dans la lumière artificielle des lampes à bougie, brillait d’énergie - et d’une certaine urgence. Derrière lui, le Grotichon, bien loin de son énergie habituelle à lui, éternuait tous les deux pas, le museau encombré des résidus de poussière. Il n’avait pas de mal à voir pourquoi il fascinait tant sa p’tite Inezia.

« On va la faire courte. Trois Pokémon chacun, aucune limite de temps. Ca roule ? » Pour seule réponse, Ludwig présenta de la main Truffles. Le Pokémon se plaça en rempart devant lui, essuyant de l’avant-bras son groin rempli de mucus. « Alors, c’est parti ! Escroco, Piétisol ! »

Le Pokémon crocodile surgit de sa cachette terrestre devant eux ; les écailles noircies, et les épaules recouvertes de corindon, seul son ventre exposé laissait une tache rose dans la semi-obscurité. Le Grotichon l’évita de justesse, se poussant contre la paroi ; mais reçut l’impulsion de plein fouet quand les deux pattes rebondirent sur le sol. Le tremblement lui secoua l’échine et lui fit perdre l’équilibre, en pleine ligne de mire. L’œil noir se tourna vers son dresseur. Bardane ne regardait pas assez son _challenger _pour voir l’instruction, les deux mains chassant l’air.

« Mâchouille ! » Escroco se projeta furieusement sur Truffles, mâchoires grandes ouvertes - et la vision des entrailles rétrécies n’arrangea pas le frisson qui s’insinuait dans la tête du Pokémon Cochon Feu. Un poing sur le sol pour se relever, l’autre se propulsa en avant, se glissant pile dans l’écart des dents. Le crocodile essaya de mordre au coude. Avec un reniflement écœuré, le second coup de poing de la Cogne le chassa à l’autre bout du terrain ; et il tomba par-delà le dénivelé, se tortillant comme un beau diable en récupérant son air. Victoire sans appel. Quelque chose craqua au-dessus d’eux.

« C’est comme ça, hein ? » L’éclair rouge vint le cueillir. Ludwig chercha sur son côté, indifférent à l’appel en motion de son Pokémon, secouant tous ses membres avec l’impression d’avoir été sali dans son essence même. Bardane, lui, n’attendit pas ; les mains en porte-voix, le puissant appel semblait faire trembler les fondations de la Terre même.

« BATRACNE, OCROUPI ! » Truffles eut juste le temps de disparaître dans l’impulsion rougeâtre de sa Poké Ball : le plafond s’était ouvert sur lui, révélant la chute d’eau apparaissant avec le Pokémon grenouille. Ce fut Lysander qui le remplaça : la mante religieuse n’eut pas le temps de se mettre à l’abri sous sa capuche de feuille, mais son bras en faux repoussa instinctivement la masse spongieuse qu’était la tête pustuleuse du Batracné.

« Recommence ! » Le batracien rebondit sur le plafond à la recherche d’une évasion ; mais cette fois, le Manternel put prendre les devants. Il lui suffit d’un regard dans son dos pour voir son dresseur, les mains croisées sur sa poitrine avec le même air décidé qu’il arborait toujours, pour comprendre, et il découvrit les faux cachées dans ses mitaines de feuilles d’automne. Un seul bond lui suffit - le Batracné, pendu par une seule ventouse, ne put esquiver la double-lame qui sauta sur lui par le bas : il emporta dans sa chute un épais morceau de corindon et un fin filet d’eau traitée.

« Minotaupe ! Eboulement ! » Par réflexe, jumelés dresseur et Pokémon se baissèrent, l’un sur le sol nu, l’autre derrière le corps du Batracné étourdi. Lysander surprit ainsi de sa lame le casque d’acier du Minotaupe, surgissant comme une torpille, projetant par la même occasion le crapaud vers le champion. L’éclair rouge l’attrapa au vol, avant que les griffes ne percutent le demi-plafond de la muraille droite. Il y a eut un souffle - Bardane, surpris de voir son Pokémon coincé dans les fondations de sa mine ; Ludwig, dans un geste d’urgence, signifia à un Manternel plus vif de reculer. Et comme une torpille, taupe et plafond tombèrent en un Eboulement, de roches et de poussière noire. Dans une quinte de toux, le champion marmonna quelque chose ; et Lysander eut juste le temps, avec l’indication de son dresseur, de placer ses faux en bouclier protecteur : de la fumée, le Minotaupe trancha l’air devant lui. Eclat d’épées osseuses. Recul des deux côtés.

« Recommence ! Tranche ! » Mais cette fois, l’instruction de Ludwig eut une suite, ses mains partant en avant dans une maladroite coupe de la poussière devant lui. S’il n’avait pas mieux su, le Manternel aurait pu croire que c’était seulement pour se laisser de l’espace pour respirer : mais il savait mieux, à cette moue boudeuse, et au fait qu’il aurait pu délibérément oublier de respirer. Cette fois, au lieu de servir d’abri, la faux droite partit en avant, et rencontra le ventre découvert du Minotaupe. Les deux pattes d’acier se refermèrent sur sa tête. Un silence, vite comblé par les cris enflammés de Bardane.

« Vas-y, Mino ! Eboulement ! Encore ! » Le Pokémon taupe, sourd à son appel, lâcha son étreinte sur la capuche de son adversaire, et tomba à la renverse ; enlaçant son ventre meurtri de ses doigts mal instruits, dans des grognements étrangement porcins. La voix du champion mourut dans sa gorge - et son œil brillant se dévoila enfin sous l’ombre de son éternel chapeau. Lysander secoua la tête et réajusta comme un rien les plis de brun derrière sa tête - dévisageant son dresseur avec son sourire en deux canines.

_(C’est tout ?)_

***

« C’va bien, là, Miss ?! » Bardane s’agaçait seul devant l’entrée de la grotte Electrolithe, un doigt ganté passant entre les mailles. L’électricité statique qui en ressortait, soulevait le bracelet de poils pubères à ses poignets ne laissaient pas de doute : c’était une toile de Mygavolt. Pourquoi ? C’était une toute autre question. La tête du Champion était martelée de toutes parts par le souffle strident d’une tornade blonde - Bianca s’extasiait avec un enthousiasme exagéré sur le badge Sismique à la bandoulière de Ludwig.

« Ah ! Pardon ! Faut que j'arrête de m'exciter pour un oui ou pour un non ! » Un haussement d’épaules.

« Bon, Escroco ! » Le crocodile n’eut qu’à refermer avidement ses mâchoires sur la toile pour qu’elle disparaisse - ses écailles étaient bien trop épaisses pour être affecté par la force statique qui, deux minutes plus tôt, avait laissé la jeune fille avec un large cercle rouge au pouce.

« Oh, j’ai failli oublier ! J’ai quelque chose pour toi ! » Bianca glissa un sifflet dans la paume ouverte de son ami. Un beau sifflet en bois, avec des bandes bleues et rouges maladroitement peintes à son bout. Son doigt joua avec la corde à son extrémité, passant et repassant dedans. Celui de la benjamine monta jusqu’au ciel, et un Poichigeon moucheté ne tarda pas à se poser contre le dos de sa main. Ca attira davantage son attention - le sifflet ne tarda pas à tomber dans la terre sèche. Plus loin, Bardane, hors du secret, s’énervait contre le vent.

« C’est p’t’être un coup des vilains d’la Team Plasma ! On comprend pas où c’qui sont partis ... Leur base l’est sous terre, ou quoi ? Y savent pas qu’c’est mon domaine ?! »

« Elle s’appelle Venise ! C’est un Poichigeon voyageur ! Papa me l’a offerte pour qu’on puisse envoyer des messages à la maison ! Il suffit d’utiliser le sifflet pour qu’elle vienne ! Et c’est la sienne, alors elle prend pas la place dans nos équipes ! C’est super, hein ? Non ? Il faudrait en donner un à Tcheren aussi ... Mais ... » Elle s’arrêta devant la mine déconfite de Ludwig. Sa main s’ouvrait et se fermait sur de l’air. Elle connaissait suffisamment son cadet pour ne pas insister - c’était un souvenir partagé entre garçons forts, devinait-elle. « Il est peut-être ... déjà parti ? » Au moins Tcheren faisait une _impression _sur lui. Elle ne pouvait pas en dire autant !

« La seule chose qu’on peut faire, c’est attendre ! Bah ! J’suis désolé d’vous ennuyer avec ça, ça vous concerne pas trop. » Bardane se retourna, happant l’Escroco dans sa Poké Ball. Son regard croisa celui de Bianca, couvert d’embarras. « T’vas à l’Arène aussi, Miss ? »

« Oh, non ! Non ! Moi, j’vaux pas grand-chose, alors ... » Un rire gras échappa au Champion, ne manquant pas de les surprendre. La Poichigeon apeurée s’envola dans les bois.

« Dis pas ça, ma p’tite ! ‘Faut juste que tu trouves c’qui te plait d’faire ! S’tu changes d’avis, j’retourne à l’Arène. Profitez bien d’vot’ voyage avec vos Pokémon ! » Et sur ce, Bardane reprit le chemin sur le contrebas, vers Port Yoneuve. Devant les deux amis, la grotte Electrolithe s’ouvrait à présent clairement sur un jardin d’ombres et de lumière. Pour une fois, c’est Bianca qui chercha le pull marin de son ami, avec une appréhension nouvelle. Seulement maintenant, elle réalisait à quel point elle était loin de chez elle, et seule, sans ses Pokémon pour la réconforter.

« Dis, Ludwig ... On pourrait continuer ensemble ... Non ? »

***

« ... Maître N. »

L’interpellé ne manquait jamais d’être désarçonné par chacune des apparitions de ses Ombres. Elles semblaient faire de leur mieux pour, d’ailleurs ; Shadow, dissimulé dans le cristal, lui apparaissait en cent spectres de lumière réfléchie et d’électricité statique, dont les couleurs ne manquaient pas à lui donner plus de volume qu’il n’en avait jamais eu. Le Grindur entre ses mains, bactérie chlorophyllienne encore affaiblie par l’environnement clos du sous-sol, se glissait paresseusement dans son cocon de métal. La voix de l’ombre avait été rendue acide par le manque de pratique, et très franchement, il la leur détestait.

« ... Nous avons pu retenir le Garçon et son amie. »

« Son amie ? »

« Une jeune fille blonde ... »

« Je vois. Amenez-les-moi. »

Sans un mot de plus, les cent silhouettes disparurent, et il ne fallut pas longtemps au Roi pour entendre les pas bousculés des deux dresseurs. Etrangement, le pas du Garçon avait une certaine assurance, qu’il s’attendait à trouver chez Bianca ; mais l’enthousiasme de celle-ci semblait avoir fondu comme neige au soleil sous le plafond bas. Il n’entendit évidemment pas la marche de ses deux ombres, plus qu’il la devinait. Il était rare de voir les trois dans la même pièce, si bien qu’il s’était pendant longtemps demandé - avant son intronisation à la Team Plasma - si la « trinité » n’était encore qu’un jeu d’optiques. A la vue de N, Ludwig esquissa un mouvement de recul. Dès le moment où le Garçon était entré dans son champ de vision, toute son attention se focalisait sur lui. Le Grindur rebondit sur le sol en une gerbe d’étincelles.

« Tu viens de rencontrer deux membres du Trio des Ombres. Les plus fidèles membres de la Team Plasma rassemblés par Ghetis. »

« La ... La Team Plasma ? Ludwig, c’est qui ? »

Ludwig ne lui répondit naturellement pas, dévisageant d’un air grave la silhouette de N sur le fond bleu et jaune de la grotte Electrolithe. Quant à N, il l’ignora promptement. Elle n’avait aucune importance : elle était venue d’elle-même à la conclusion que tout le monde ne pouvait devenir fort et entretenir le même lien ... privilégié, que lui avait avec ses amis Pokémon. L’autre garçon, Tcheren, il verrait bientôt le charme de la Force se rompre : la révélation lui en sera d’autant plus douloureuse. Mais Ludwig ... Quoiqu’il dise, quoiqu’il fasse, il restait égal. C’était à la fois fascinant et gênant.

« J'ai décidé que tu serais mon antagoniste. Est-ce une surprise ? Non, naturellement. Tu ne comprends pas. Donc la surprise n’a aucune emprise sur toi ... »

« De quoi il parle ? Ludwig, il est de la Team Plasma, ce garçon ? »

« Lorsque les points de vue se mélangent, le monde devient gris ... C’est imparfait. Je ne peux pas le tolérer. La séparation des Pokémon et des humains doit être aussi distincte que le noir et le blanc. Il n'y a qu'ainsi que les Pokémon pourront aspirer à retrouver leur Force originelle. Tel est mon rêve. »

« Eh oh ! »

« Ludwig ... Toi aussi, tu as un rêve ? »

C’était la première interrogation ingénue de cet ambassadeur de la Team Plasma, et pourtant, Ludwig n’y trouvait pas de réponse. Un rêve ? Ses propres amis aimaient à dire qu’il n’en avait pas - que ce voyage pourrait lui permettre de trouver ce rêve qui échappait encore et toujours à sa mémoire indécise. Lui, n’en comprenait même pas la définition. Ce que voulait N, n’était-ce pas ce que lui-même refusait ? Avec une infinie délicatesse, il secoua la tête ; le Roi haussa les épaules.

« Comment un être dépourvu de rêve pourrait-il me comprendre ? Tant pis ... Il va me falloir te briser. Grindur ! »

« Attention ! » Les deux amis reculèrent, alors que la carapace disparut sous les volumineuses épines déployées. Un instant, N espéra qu’il sorte l’un de ses Pokémon - entendre leurs voix ignorantes -, mais il n’en fit rien ; sa main resta fermement sur son sac.

« Dard-Nuée. » Une volée d’épines ... Et rien. La bactérie chlorophyllienne retomba sur le sol en un paquet d’aiguilles, perdant de sa substance solide entre les deux maillons du Tic qui s’était interposé. Le Pokémon rouage eut un cri strident qui, sans nul doute, fut la raison du recul du Roi. Bianca applaudit machinalement la blouse blanche qui apparut en travers d’eux.

« Professeur ! »

« Heureusement que j’ai une bonne ouïe ! Réussir à vous entendre d'aussi loin ! » Keteleeria n’eut pas les honneurs du salut de Ludwig, les yeux toujours portées sur la silhouette. Le professeur suivit ce regard. « Et qui est ce jeune homme avec vous ? » Son ton était empreint de reproche : elle n’ignorait pas que, sans son intervention, ils auraient tous pu être blessés. Un combat Pokémon, même si ça parait être pour les anciens d’Unys une sauvage boucherie, suivait des règles. La jeune femme n’en gardait pas moins son pétillant. Un feulement factice échappa à N, alors qu’il rappela le Grindur dans sa Poké Ball.

« ... Keteleeria, c'est bien ça ? Vous étudiez le lien entre Pokémon et dresseur ... Vous voulez comprendre le sens de leur existence, c'est cela ? »

« En vérité, je cherche l’origine de leur existence. C’est pour ça que je suis venue à la grotte Electrolithe, pour étudier les Tic ... Comme Trombe, ici présent. » Le Pokémon, dont la forme primaire limitait les émotions, se contenta de faire grincer ses rouages. « Les Tic font partie d’une des espèces les plus récemment apparues, il y a une centaine d’années ... Pourquoi et comment ? C’est à ces questions que je veux répondre. »

« Je trouve personnellement l'idée seule du Pokédex révoltante. »

« Ouch ! J'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir rencontré un fan ... Mais ton avis est tout à fait respectable. » La mâchoire de Bianca tomba, et un tonnerre de mots se préparait quand un geste poli de la main l’arrêta. Elle s’énerva donc dans le pull marin d’un Ludwig abruti, mais attentif. « Un avis qui diffère du mien, qui est tout aussi respectable. Pourquoi ne pourrait-on pas chacun penser librement de notre façon de communiquer avec les Pokémon ? » Si la lumière de la sortie n’entravait pas la vision, on pouvait voir une grimace de dégoût apparaitre sur le visage habituellement stoïque de N.

« Et laisser de stupides humains faire souffrir les Pokémon, parce qu'ils ont un système de pensée erroné ? Jamais ! Je ne peux pas laisser faire une telle monstruosité sans réagir ! »

« Attends ! » Mais la protestation de Bianca tomba dans une oreille sourde, alors que le Roi disparut sur le contrebas menant à Parsemille. Keteleeria soupira en rappelant Trombe à son tour, le Pokémon se soustrayant à peine un instant à l’éclair rouge qui le réclama.

« Je pensais bien qu'il ne me comprendrait pas. C’est un dresseur, n’est-ce pas ? » La benjamine se contenta de hocher les épaules avec son incertitude usuelle. Ludwig secoua à peine la tête, hésitant. « Il devrait y laisser le temps, et essayer de voir ce que pensent les autres. C’est l’intérêt de ce voyage ! »

« Dites, professeur ... Vous pensez qu’il ... qu’il a peut-être raison ? Vous savez, le Pokédex ... ? »

« Pas un instant ! » Au contraire des deux jeunes dresseurs, aucun doute ne se sentait dans la voix de Keteleeria. Au contraire, la remarque de Bianca semblait l’avoir rassurée dans ses convictions. « Vous savez, quand j’étais jeune, j’étais Randonneuse, avec mon père. On remplissait aussi un Pokédex, pour un éminent professeur de Kanto qui avait eu l’idée. Je me suis rendue compte qu’en connaissant mieux les Pokémon, leurs forces et leurs faiblesses, on pourrait mieux les comprendre. C’est pour ça que j’ai décidé d’obtenir mon diplôme pour devenir prof’ ici, à Unys. »

« Je-je voulais pas douter de vous, professeur ! » A présent, la tornade blonde se tassait d’embarras. Ludwig ignora cette jolie histoire d’un passé auquel il n’avait jamais appartenu ; sa main jouait avec la bandoulière de son sac, à la place vide qui devait contenir le badge de Parsemille ...

« Je sais, Bianca, c’est gentil ! Bon ! Vous devriez aller à la prochaine ville avant la nuit. Quant à moi ... Je devrais peut-être continuer à accumuler des données, hein ? Si je veux qu'on comprenne mieux avec les Pokémon ! »


	12. Étape 10

La Tour des Cieux était l’un des bâtiments les plus anciens de la région. C’avait été, certains pensent, une suite de pipes qui aurait été construite il y a près de deux mille cinq cent ans, au début de la Deuxième Civilisation d’Unys ; la cloche en son sommet, un véritable ouvrage de métal et de verre poli à l’époque, devait apaiser les âmes perdues de la guerre. Aujourd’hui, il ne serait plus qu’une tour solitaire entourée par la forêt, et la cloche avait vu depuis longtemps la rouille et la rapine prendre son brillant et sa verrerie ; mais, pensa Carolina sous le choc de la robe, elle n’en avait pas perdue ses qualités mystiques. Il était dit qu’elle résonnait en harmonie avec la personne qui la frappait, et en écoutant le même battant crépitant dans sa base sous la force seule de Goyah, elle n’en doutait pas. Dans la forte lumière de l’aube, la Lakmécygne projetait sur eux son ombre gigantesque.

« Désolée, mais c’est pas terrible. »

« Je sais. » Son grand-père s’était fait un devoir de la faire sonner tous les matins pour apaiser les esprits égarés des Pokémon de Parsemille ; la championne reconnaissait entre mille le bruit clair et assuré de la poussée de Victor sur la cloche. Celui de Goyah, en revanche, bien qu’il y allait à mains nues, avec une certaine hésitation, et le son ne s’éternisa pas autant qu’il aurait dû l’être. Le souvenir de son premier Pokémon, maintenant parti, le blessait toujours autant. Carolina ne s’en embarrassa pas, étirant ses doigts vers le ciel.

« Bien, je dois vous laisser, Goyah. J’ai rendez-vous à l’Arène, et je dois préparer mes canons pour tirer vers Renouet. » Elle n’avait jamais vraiment renvoyé un _challenger, _mais leur tête ahurie à cette nouvelle ne manquait jamais de l’amuser. Le Maître, priant toujours, dégagea à peine le menton de la prise de ses mains.

« Qui est votre _challenger _? »

« Deux ! Tcheren ce matin, et Ludwig cet après-midi. Tous deux de Renouet. Vous les connaissez ? »

La Lakmécygne reconnaissait infailliblement le geste de sa dresseuse ; après tout, ça faisait des années que les deux volaient ensemble dans la couronne de nuages entre Parsemille et Arpentières. Son ombre se réduisait alors qu’elle descendait en planant sur la tour. Goyah se souvenait bien de ce jeune Tcheren, cherchant dans son voyage sa Force ; comme il l’avait fait lui-même, avec ce premier Pokémon, dont il avait volé l’œuf dans un nid de Pyrax dans un oasis qui, aujourd’hui, tenait du mirage. Quant à ce Ludwig, le nom lui disait quelque chose - s’il faisait la route avec l’aîné, le nom avait dû lui venir d’Inezia ou de Bardane.

« Sois gentille avec tes jouets, d’accord ? »

« Et puis quoi, encore ? »

Plus bas, les Pokémon s’éveillèrent au son de cette cloche mystique. L’Emolga qui nous intéresse, un matinal, se posa en équilibre sur l’une des poutres en travers du chemin, réunissant précautionneusement entre ses pattes les gouttes d’eau du soir précédent. Il s’en nettoya les deux joues - dont le frottement produisit une petite gerbe d’étincelles, un signe de bonne santé, et sans nul doute responsable de l’herbe consumée avec les années - et les membranes sous ses membres supérieures. C’était un Emolga jeune et vigoureux, qui ne connaissait que la routine de la Route 7 : ses nuits pluvieuses et ses réveils au chant d’un Pokémon-titan. Il collectionnait dans son premier nid d’amour les items humains, des déchets que des personnes inconsidérées jetaient dans les herbes hautes, mais des trésors pour lui ; et il se fit pour la première fois surprendre par l’un d’eux, quand un pas timide lui fit perdre sa balance.

Par deux fois, Ludwig avait eu à apprendre son équilibre - la deuxième fois, il semblait qu’il n’avait jamais assimilé entièrement le concept, prompt à tomber au moindre geste enthousiaste ... Ou lorsqu’une exubérante mama de Maillard le bousculait. Aussi y allait-il avec prudence sur la première poutre sur son chemin ; dans les hautes herbes, un Topdresseur le suivait d’un geste de la main, courageux mais pas téméraire. Le cadet faillit bien tomber lorsque celui-ci le retint brusquement, et l’Emolga les scrutait avec une timide curiosité.

Julot, avait-il raconté à un Ludwig admiratif au centre Pokémon de Parsemille, venait d’une ville lointaine nommée Jadielle, où il s’était intéressé à l’Ecole des dresseurs régionale aux Pokémon Electriques. En effet, la Forêt de Jade avoisinante était remplie de Pikachu ; des Pokémon souris dont la réunion provoquait de terrifiants orages, dont il avait fait le sujet de sa thèse de fin d’année : le lien entre les Pikachu et les phénomènes météorologiques de Kanto. Après ça, il était parti en route sur le Vieux Continent pour réunir tous les rongeurs de la même famille. C’était à Sinnoh qu’il apprit d’une éminente dresseuse l’existence des Emolga, qui combinait les attributs d’un Pokémon Electrique et ceux d’un Pokémon Vol. _Et me voilà_, avait-il conclu. L’écureuil volant renifla l’air devant les deux dresseurs immobiles. L’un le désintéressait, il ne dégageait rien, sinon une polie curiosité qu’il partageait ; l’autre, en revanche, sentait la sueur et l’excitation, et il ne tarda pas à reculer sur la poutre en piaillant. Déclenchant ainsi la frénésie de Julot, dégainant sa Poké Ball, et abandonnant l’équilibre précaire de son ami.

« Lucas ! Mur Lumière ! »

L’Emolga s’arrêta sur le mur invisible, essaya de se retourner pour avoir l’espace nécessaire pour glisser dans l’air, mais se fit intercepter par le Pikachu ; le Pokémon de Kanto retomba agilement sur ses pattes, les membres inférieurs serrant les deux bords de la plaque de bois. Lui n’avait pas la même chance, ses membranes le repoussant naturellement sur la muraille psychique derrière lui. Ludwig, dans les herbes hautes, le longea timidement, une main fermée sur sa Poké Ball fétiche ...

« Eh, Ludwig ! Tu me files un coup de main ? » Hochement de tête machinal.

« Alors, Change-Eclair ! » Lucas réagit au quart de tour, lançant son corps comme un éclair sur l’Emolga sauvage. Heureusement pour lui, il était naturellement plus rapide : il bondit par-dessus la force électrique, la laissant ainsi faire boomerang sur le mur psychique qu’il avait lui-même dressé par-dessus les hautes herbes. Ce qu’il n’avait pas prévu, en revanche, c’était le retour de la force rouge. Encore en phase de planage, il se fit percuter de plein fouet par la Roulade de Truffles. Les deux défoncèrent les poteaux de soutien de la poutre, s’effondrant sous eux - Ludwig s’éloigna davantage sur son parterre, bien content que Julot l’ait laissé tomber bien avant.

« Super, Grotichon ! Et maintenant, Poké Ball, Go ! » L’éclair rouge familier goba l’Emolga K.O. ; il y eut un instant de silence, pendant laquelle l’objet vibra sur son axe, avant qu’il ne s’arrête, signe d’une capture réussie. Le Topdresseur se précipita dans le fourré, prenant la Poké Ball avec la même délicatesse que si ça avait été un nouveau-né. Mais son sourire ne mentait pas, il était ravi.

« Je vais t’appeler ... Lucas 2 ! Non, c’est le nom de mon Pachirisu. Lucas volant, alors ? Volucas ? Ou même, une anagramme, comme Claus ? J’aime mieux. » Un coup de groin dans le genou lui rappela l’existence de Truffles, vexé d’avoir été oublié pour sa participation-clé dans la capture de l’Emolga aux mille noms ; et Julot fut forcé de se retourner vers Ludwig, resté en arrière, comme effrayé par les débris de bois. « C’est vrai, c’est toi qui l’a capturé, je t’en prends le mérite ... C’est ton Pokémon ! J’en trouverais un autre. » Ludwig hocha la tête avec assurance - Claus, ça lui plaisait bien. En tout cas, plus que _Volucas, _trop compliqué ou ridicule pour que son esprit le mémorise. « Et puis, il va faire un malheur, à l’Arène ! »

***

Mais avant de faire un malheur à l’Arène, il devait arriver en un seul morceau à Carolina. Carolina, qui s’amusait toujours autant de voir les _challengers _prendre le mauvais angle de son canon et se prendre, de ce fait, le mur capitonné installé à cet effet. Une peur éphémère l’avait prise ce matin, lorsque Tcheren arriva à l’entrée de l’Arène avec sa brillante paire de lunettes ; mais étrangement, celles-ci avaient été plus résistantes que la bonne humeur du dresseur. Celui qui arrivait cet après-midi et revanche, Ludwig, suivit le chemin de tous les prétendants au badge Jet. Dans les fondations supérieures de l’Arène, Claus planait et profitait avec la même joie infantile des anneaux et des plateformes. Un tel terrain de jeu, à quelques brises de son nid ! Et il lui avait fallu attendre un dresseur pour le découvrir. Un mal pour un bien, donc. A la plateforme supérieure, la championne mit ses mains en porte-voix.

« Salut ! J'espère que tu as encore de la réserve, parce c'est moi qui vais m'occuper de ton cas maintenant ! » Ludwig se remettait à peine de sa chute, plaçant instinctivement ses doigts à l’arête de son nez - l’os était toujours là, avec la courbe partagée avec sa mère -, Claus descendant en parachute sur sa tête. Il avait déjà distingué, à son niveau, les nids des Pokémon de Carolina. « Trois Pokémon chacun, pas de limite de temps ! Décollage ! »

Il ne reconnut pas cette instruction atypique - lui, qui jouait de ses mains, attendait de ses adversaires le nom des attaques. Claus non plus, et il se fit surprendre par le baiser humide de la Rhinolove qui l’emporta, dans une Acrobatie dont la championne avait le secret. Ludwig ne connaissait pas encore les capacités visuelles de son Pokémon, aussi joua-t-il du pied sur la plaque de métal où il se trouvait. Un bruit battant qui ne manqua pas de perturber le vol sensible de la chauve-souris. Claus comprit, et un grand coup de tonnerre tomba dans l’Arène. Les fondations jeunes s’ouvrirent sur la Rhinolove électrocuté, tombant avec l’Emolga encore collé à la poitrine.

« Je crois qu’il va nous falloir être plus rapides. Lakmécygne. » Claus ne put esquiver l’Aéropique ; les deux Pokémon tombèrent à l’étage inférieur dans une épaisse gerbe d’étincelles. Ludwig, jurant sur son coup de pied-tonnerre, s’arrêta pour jauger l’état du sol sous lui. L’Emolga était en piètre posture. Un rappel. « Et maintenant, Déflaisan, Vive-Attaque ! » Carolina ne pouvait pas voir le rappel croisé de son _challenger_ : aussi fut-elle surprise que son propre Pokémon se cogne à la solide masse aqueuse d’un Sorboul. Un seul soupir, et Straciella souffla son vent glacé dans les bronches du Déflaisan. Il tomba comme une masse dans un canon ouvert. Et pour une fois, Carolina s’enquit de son passager, quand son Pokémon gelé traversa les fondations déjà éventrées ...

« C’était fou ! Complètement planant ! On a du mal à redescendre sur terre ! » Ludwig garda les yeux rivés sur le pan de ciel gris. « T’en fais pas, elle connait le chemin du retour ! Je suis fière de te décerner ce badge de l’Arène de Parsemille. Attrape ! » Il aurait dû s’attendre, en cherchant à prendre au vol la broche, à retomber dans la sombre mâchoire d’un canon mal placé ; et de voir le sourire béat de la championne, et son geste d’adieu de la main.

*** 

« Merci, mon ami. »

Le Grindur dévisagea le jeune homme un instant, sembla hocher de la tête - et sa voix le rassura - avant de rentrer ses épines dans sa coquille métallique et de rouler dans le feuillage. Caché derrière la piste de Parsemille, N ne pouvait se résoudre à retirer ses amis de leur environnement. Encore quelque chose qu’il ne comprenait pas chez les dresseurs, qui n’hésitaient pas à enlever leurs Pokémon du milieu naturel qui les contentaient - vers la perfection à laquelle il aspirait pour eux - ; et pour quoi ? Pour les abandonner sans remords dès qu’ils ne satisfaisaient pas leurs égoïstes espérances. Il avait vu assez de ses amis ayant souffert de ce traitement impartial. Il détourna la tête, seulement pour voir le Garçon sortir de l’Arène, suivi, comme il s’y attendait - comme il l’espérait ? - de son Grotichon.

Ludwig continuait de l’intriguer, pour être le seul à échapper à ses visions. Ses visions contradictoires qui le situaient à ses côtés, dans le monde monochromatique idéal qu’il avait envisagé, et qui le poussaient à abandonner sa voie de dresseur. Ses visions qui le hantaient depuis qu’il l’avait entraperçu, à Arabelle, un Gruikui pendu à son bras. Et pourtant, le Garçon persistait là où il aurait dû naturellement se détourner, et le Gruikui - maintenant Grotichon - restait auprès de lui, immuable. Il pinçait nonchalamment la broche du sixième badge à sa bandoulière lorsque N l’aborda, et qu’il le reconnut.

« Ils prétendent qu’ils se comprennent ainsi, mais les dresseurs ne font que blesser les Pokémon au combat ... Ce n’est plus les Pokémon qui comprennent les humains, mais les espèces qui s’enclavent ... Suis-je le seul à trouver cela douloureux ? »

Ludwig baissa la tête, amer. La réalité était telle : certains dresseurs n’utilisent les Pokémon que pour leurs propres objectifs - le défi de la Ligue était sans doute l’incarnation de cette mentalité ; et à cette pensée, étrangement, c’est la voix de Tcheren qui faisait écho dans sa tête. L’idéal de N, vraisemblablement, n’était que le bonheur des Pokémon ; et donc les séparer les humains qui faisaient leur malheur. Et lui, où pouvait-il se placer ? Il voulait ses Pokémon heureux, mais se séparer d’eux pour cela lui paraissait impossible ... Truffles, sentant ce malaise, se mit sur la pointe de ses sabots pour lui rehausser le menton, avec une grimace apaisante.

« ... Peu importe. J’aimerais parler à ton Pokémon. » Le Grotichon, à son appel, se retourna vers N, qui s’agenouillait déjà à sa hauteur. « Je vis avec les Pokémon depuis que je suis né, alors ... C’est plus facile de parler avec eux qu’avec les humains ... » Le concerné jeta un regard interrogateur à son dresseur. Ludwig resta sombre, approuva d’un hochement de tête sans conviction. La relation particulière de N avec les Pokémon - et avec les humains - et avec _lui -_ ... Truffles avança d’un pas vers l’étrange garçon et posa son postérieur par terre d’un air condescendant ; de son côté, décidé à ne pas lui céder du terrain.

« Bonjour, Grotichon. »

_(Truffles.)_ Le Pokémon renifla. _(C’est le nom que _Ludwig _m’a donné.)_ Un sourire maladroit naquit sur le visage d’ordinaire impassible de N.

« Bonjour, Truffles. »

_(Bonjour.)_

« Est-ce que tu pourrais me dire qui est Ludwig ? »

_(Eh bien ...)_ Drôle de question. Comment pouvait-il définir son ami, et toute l’affection qu’ils se portaient réciproquement ? _(Ludwig est né à Renouet, où il vivait avec Madame Maman. Et il a fait ce voyage pour remplir le Pokédex et pour découvrir le monde ...)_

« Découvrir le monde ? »

_(Madame Maman a dit qu’il avait oublié beaucoup de choses et que ce voyage l’aiderait à se souvenir, et lui ferait beaucoup de bien. Et c’est pour ça qu’on m’a demandé de le protéger !)_

« Je vois ... » Bien sûr, le sujet de conversation incarné n’entendait pas la voix de son Pokémon, seulement les questions et approbations de N ; et il ne pouvait s’empêcher de montrer des signes de nervosité, baladant la tête de droite à gauche en cherchant des fantômes.

_(Ludwig est un peu distrait, mais il est gentil et attentionné ! C’est vrai qu’il y a eu quelques accidents, mais ce n’est pas de sa faute, il a toujours tout fait pour qu’on soit heureux avec lui !)_

« Mais c’est ce qu’il est maintenant. »

_(Pardon ?)_

N leva à présent le regard sur Ludwig, qui le lui rendit, s’adressant autant à lui qu’à Truffles.

« C’est ce qu’il est maintenant. Mais s’il arrive au terme de son voyage, qu’il se souvient, ne redeviendra-t-il pas le Ludwig du passé ? Un Ludwig différent et qui ne vous reconnaîtra plus comme ses amis ? »

Le Grotichon baissa le museau sur le sol, en pleine réflexion. Il avait réussi à semer le doute dans son inébranlable carapace psychique. Si Ludwig - dit le Grignot - se souvenait de tout, nul doute qu’il en sera plus heureux, de même que ses amis - Bianca, la plus exubérante, qui le prenait souvent pour un idiot ; et Tcheren, le plus sage, qui se poussait encore dans cette mémoire perdue -, que Madame Maman ... Mais pour ses Pokémon, ce sera un étranger. N sembla pourtant se satisfaire de ce silence, se relevant. Le jeune dresseur ne s’était rendu compte, jusqu’à maintenant, qu’il le dépassait d’une tête.

« Malgré tout, Grotichon ... Truffles te fait confiance. C’est bien ! Si tous les humains et les Pokémon avaient le même rapport que toi et lui, le futur que j’envisage n’aurait pas lieu d’être. Malheureusement ... » Comme à son habitude, il dépassa Ludwig, lui parlant dans son dos ; mais le Garçon ne le suivit pas, échangeant avec son Pokémon un sourire forcé et maladroit. La réalité semblait enfin suivre les visions de N.

« Je dois sortir le dragon légendaire, Reshiram, de son sommeil ... Ainsi, ils comprendront que je suis le nouveau héros ... Sans que d’innocents Pokémon soient à nouveau utilisés par des dresseurs égoïstes contre la Team Plasma. Mais cela séparera des équipes qui se préoccupent l’un de l’autre, comme toi et ton Pokémon ... » Il s’éloignait déjà, le sourire masqué dans l’ombre. « Je dois admettre que cela me désole ... Un peu. »

***

« Salut, Ludwig. »

L’interpellé ne réagit pas. Sa main restait fermement serrée sur le badge Jet nouvellement acquis, comme s’il représentait un mauvais présage devant Tcheren - Tcheren, qui ne manquait pas toutefois de remarquer ce changement d’attitude chez son ami, mais n’en fit rien. Il se souvenait peut-être même mieux que lui qu’il était le responsable de la mort d’un Pokémon que le cadet chérissait plus que sa propre mémoire, et un Pokémon qu’ils avaient rencontré ensemble. C’est lui qui avait fini par nommer Oskar à sa place, et qui lui avait pris la vie dans la recherche de la Force ... Pour la plus grande fierté de son équipe, un paradoxe qu’il avait du mal à comprendre.

« Je ne veux pas faire un combat contre toi. Ce serait perdu d’avance. Je ne suis pas assez fort ... »

« C’que tu dis pas, c’est c’que ça veut dire ! »

Ils levèrent la tête de concert : sur la falaise du Mont Foré, le maître de la Ligue Pokémon baladait sa sandale sans le moindre souci du monde. Si Ludwig ne le reconnaissait pas - il ne lui avait jamais voué la même admiration que son aîné dans son enfance, ou alors, il ne s’en souvenait plus, Goyah feignant de cacher sa puissante aura -, Tcheren fronça les sourcils à sa vue.

« N’est-ce pas évident ? Ne jamais perdre. Perdre, c’est être faible. »

« Ton ami a pas l’air d’être d’accord. » Et il croyait savoir pourquoi. Que ce serait-il passé si, ce jour-là, dans la tempête de sable, Ludwig avait laissé Figaro gagner ? Il aurait perdu, mais il aurait peut-être toujours la compagnie d’Oskar, qui manquait à sa mémoire déjà bien fragmentée ; est-ce que ça aurait été mieux ? Goyah prit son silence avec beaucoup de légèreté.

« Et trouver cette Force, alors, ça donne quoi ? »

« ... En devenant plus fort, je prouverais à tout le monde que j’existe. »

« Tu m’rappelles Kunz ! C’est important, de savoir ce qu’on veut, mais j’suis pas sûr que tu cherches au bon endroit. En tout cas ! » Le maître se laissa dégringoler sur la falaise sous les regards médusés, sortant de sous l’épais poncho de précieux papiers immédiatement reconnus. Il s’amusa des étoiles dans leurs yeux, à peine dissimulées par les verres de lunettes, ou pas dissimulées du tout.

« Prenez ça ! Vous apprendrez à vos Pokémon à vous transporter sur l’eau. Les Pokémon nous aident parce que ce sont nos amis, mais n’oublie pas » - il parlait presqu’uniquement à Tcheren cette fois - « que tes Pokémon aussi ont leurs rêves ! A la revoyure ! » Les deux jeunes dresseurs prirent les papiers au vol, remplis d’instructions diverses. Il était vrai qu’au début du dressage à Unys, si les Pokémon Eau nageaient aisément, c’est évident, ils n’étaient pas naturellement enclins à transporter sur et sous les océans des passagers d’un univers terrestre. Peut-être qu’un jour, on mettrait ces longues heures de dressage dans un seul disque vinyle, instantanément ? En tout cas, la perspective sembla donner des idées au cadet, fouillant dans son sac ...

« Qu’est-ce que tu ... » - et brandissant fièrement le sifflet peint près de sa bouche - « ... cherches ? » La Poichigeon mouchetée descendant avec légèreté au bras de son dresseur de substitution. Tcheren, devinant presque ses intentions, lui tira doucement la patte. « Je vois. »


	13. Étape 11

La maison des Achromny, à Renouet, semblait hors du temps. Le toit bleu, le linge pendu en mailles volait dans un précoce vent d’hiver ; et, dans la cuisine, il sentait toujours aussi bon la confiture et les noix concassées. Griselda avait ce parfum de fleur givrée qui lui collait à la peau, quand elle posa un baiser mouillé dans le cou de son fils - Ludwig, après une hésitation, lui rendit une timide embrassade d’un seul bras, l’autre le long du dos du massif Mastouffe. Le Pokémon reniflait avidement, se noyait dans cette impressionnante palette d’odeurs, incapable de croire qu’elles se trouvaient depuis tout ce temps à quelques kilomètres seulement de son orée de naissance. Celle que Rouki avait un jour naïvement appelé madame Maman finit par briser leur réunion avec une triste résignation dans son regard.

« Et qui c’est, ce beau petit Mastouffe ? Bonjour, toi ! » Elle s’agenouilla, et alors qu’il acceptait docilement cette main étrangère dans sa mémoire de corps, il fut évident que le qualifier de _petit_ n’était qu’affectueux ; loin du petit Ponchien que Ludwig pouvait encore, au premier jour, prendre entre ses deux mains, il aurait aujourd’hui pu poser sa truffe sur sa tête. Il jappa. « Tcheren m’a envoyé un mot. Rouki, c’est ça ? » Le jeune dresseur hocha la tête avec une assurance que sa mère ne lui connaissait pas. Elle en était à la fois rassurée et peinée. Ce voyage l’avait certainement transformé, et en bien ! Mais il n’était plus tout à fait son petit garçon.

« Tu veux bien que je te garde ? »

_(Tu n’as pas peur ?) _Bien à l’abri dans sa Poké Ball, Straciella n’en perdait pas pour autant la morsure glacée dans sa voix. Instinctivement, les oreilles de Rouki remuèrent - c’est avec un enthousiasme renouvelée que Griselda, ignorante, glissa ses mains sous elles avec des piaillements enfantins.

_(Rouki doit avoir peur de quoi ?)_

_(Qu’il ne veuille plus de toi. Qu’il te trouve trop faible. Qu’il t’abandonne !) _C’est qu’on lui avait déjà fait le coup, roulé à grands morceaux de sucreries - à larges caresses - pour qu’il reste patiemment en contrebas du hangar Frigorifique, à l’attaque du vent marin et de la pollution des cargos fluviaux. Le Sorbébé avait attendu le crépuscule, le berceau du croissant de lune, l’oubli ; et ce Pokémon-là acceptait le changement de main comme on acceptait un prospectus : qu’il était bon à jeter de toute façon. La voix de Rouki semblait se parer d’un sourire.

_(Ludwig n’abandonnerait pas Rouki.)_

« Il est déjà tard, Ludwig. J’espère que tu ne comptais pas retourner à Parsemille de nuit. C’est dangereux ... »

_(Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ?)_

Avant qu’il n’ait pu répondre, les bras de sa mère se refermèrent à nouveau sur ses épaules ; cette fois, il percevait clairement la tension dans ceux-ci, comme si elle craignait que ce fantôme ne disparaisse entre ses doigts mortels. Son petit garçon, elle s’en rendait compte à présent, elle l’avait déjà perdu il y a dix ans de ça.

_(Rouki le sait, c’est tout. Rouki fait confiance à Ludwig parce que Ludwig fait confiance à Rouki.)_

Comme pour appuyer son propos, une main mal assurée du fils chercha la tête de Griselda, enfouie dans le pull trop grand baladé dans toute la région. Evidemment, ni Straciella ni les deux humains ne pouvaient le percevoir ; mais ce pull-là, il portait tant d’odeurs ! Le parfum acide de Bavia, le boisé de Lysander, l’herbe brûlée de Claus ; mais aussi le poil mouillé de Tweak, la poussière de roche d’Oskar, et même le grain de Masud ou le poisson pourri de Lust. Ce n’était pas faute d’avoir des vêtements de rechange dans son sac. Inconsciemment, c’était un souvenir en soi.

_(Ludwig fait confiance à Straciella aussi.) _

_(... Il ne m’a pas donné de nom. Straciella, c’est comme ça qu’_elle _m’appelait.)_

Ses doigts cherchèrent la joue humide de sa mère sans la trouver, restant dans le virevoltant de ses cheveux. Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’il l’avait vu pleurer sans s’en rappeler - elle se savait faire sa thérapie dans de longues soirées photo, éludant les rares prises de six à seize ans, cherchant dans son regard la moindre étincelle de reconnaissance - ; mais c’était la première qu’il réalisait que Maman pleurait à cause de lui.

« J’ai préparé ton lit ... »

_(Straciella fait confiance à Ludwig ?)_

« Dès que j’ai su que tu venais ... »

_(Alors Ludwig donnera un nom à Straciella.)_

« J’ai fait de la confiture de baie Tronci ... »

_(Et Ludwig n’abandonnera pas Straciella.)_

« C’est ta préférée ... »

_(Ludwig n’abandonnera pas Rouki.)_

Le piaillement impatient de Venise, à la vitre, creva la bulle de silence.

***

Il y a quelques années de cela, Unys avait été, sur le Nouveau Continent, le pionnier d’une toute nouvelle forme de carburant hybride, une astucieuse combinaison de pétrole et d’énergie hydraulique, qui était vouée à remplacer l’électricité fournie par les industries exploitantes de Pokémon. La Cross Energy Organization, à ce regard, était en avance sur la Team Plasma. Ludwig ne s’en souvenait pas, bien sûr, en passant son doigt sur l’inscription du baril défoncé ; ni de l’accident anodin qui incita pourtant la CEO à balancer des litres de produits toxiques sur le chenal de la Route 18. Pendant longtemps, le bord de mer de Renouet était resté coincé sous une compacte banquise fluorescente. Ca avait foutu en l’air l’écosystème marin local, si on ne le devinait pas, on le savait à tous les Viskuse échoués tous les matins à la recherche de leur précieux _fix_. Un troupeau de méduses roses et bleues se laissant jeter sur la plage.

L’équilibre instable du baril s’effondra. Il sembla se compresser sous ses doigts avant de tomber dans l’eau, au milieu des Viskuse ; il y eut une explosion de bulles quand les Pokémon fantômes se jetèrent dessus comme sur une balise de secours. La plupart de ces tonneaux avaient été nettoyé par la marée, ne laissant sur eux que la rouille et leurs noms à moitié effacé au tampon rouge, mais ça n’empêchait pas l’instinct primaire de ces fantômes de les mener sur le rivage qui les avait vus naître. Du baril suivant - c’était qui, ce LEO ? - que Ludwig examinait, l’un tomba dans un bruit de ballon crevé sur le sable. Il avait dû être pris dedans à la dernière marée, et même le faible soleil hivernal le transformait en légume. Un légume pourri, puant le sel et de nitrobenzène, que le jeune dresseur attrapa à pleines mains.

« Léo », sans surprise, glissa entre ses doigts ; Ludwig resta insensible au début de corrosion, essayant vainement de rattraper le Pokémon se dissolvant entre les grains de sable. Sa voix, en revanche, atteignait des volumes qui manquaient de faire faillir les tympans mentaux de son équipe.

_(Moi ! Est semblable au prince des nuées_

_Qui hante la tempête et se rit de l'archer)_

Les autres Viskuse n’en firent rien, observant d’un œil impatient les gesticulations du même humain qui leur avait balancé, sans le vouloir, leur dernier _fix_.

_(Exilé sur le sol au milieu des huées,_

_Ses ailes de géant l'empêchent de marcher-er-er !)_

_(Qu’il se_ taise _!)_

C’était Bavia, et la crispation dans sa propre voix était évidente. Quoiqu’elle ait vu, avec son regard de mange-rêves qui, jusqu’alors, ne lui avait attiré que curiosité polie et dédain, les paroles incohérentes de « Léo » touchaient au cœur. Les autres Pokémon de l’équipe se turent, chacun ayant appris d’une façon ou d’une autre qu’un orage comme celui de la Mushana pouvait cacher le tsunami. Son évolution tardive l’avait rendue plus agressive qu’elle ne l’avait jamais été, et nul doute que ça avait un rapport avec la mémoire de Ludwig dont elle avait fait son chasse-gardé ; mais malappris celui qui oserait la provoquer. Comme le Viskuse, qui n’en fit rien, avec la même absence qu’il avait pour les autres créatures hors de son _delirium_.

_(Ce voyageur ailé, comme il est gauche, comme il est veule !_

_Lui, naguère si beau, qu'il est comique et laid !)_

Enfin, le jeune dresseur réussit à le ramasser dans les manches de son pull trop large : la tête à peine solidifiée de la méduse, au-delà de la cervelle apparente, était remplie de sable et de bulles vertes qu’on attribuera au CEO. Le Pokémon roula des yeux dans ses inexistantes orbites, ses tentacules se repliant nerveusement en évitant le sol. Cette réunion faite de sa tête et de son esprit le calmait déjà : qu’il était docile, qu’il était doux ! Bavia pesta entre ses dents, mais ne fit pas d’autre commentaire : elle se doutait qu’un Pokémon Spectre comme Léo serait un atout certain à la Ligue.

Ce n’est qu’en cherchant à reprendre sa main de sa propre manche que Ludwig sembla réaliser les épaisses crevasses dans sa peau brûlée.

***

Flocombe était une petite ville de retraite, enclavée entre deux montagnes, vivant par l’agriculture des marais, et subissant l’hiver une certaine léthargie, perpétuellement recouverte de son linceul de neige et de glace. Ce n’était pas encore des chutes de température extraordinaires, alors il était facile - comme Tcheren l’apprendra à ses dépens, un pied empêtré dans un trou de boue givrée - de tomber. Mais elle avait surtout une légende, sous la forme de la tour Dragospire.

La tour Dragospire était considérée comme l’un des plus anciens monuments de la région d’Unys, datant de la Première Civilisation - c’est-à-dire, aussi ancienne que les Fondateurs eux-mêmes : la légende racontait d’ailleurs qu’il s’agissait de leur lieu de naissance. Personne n’y avait jamais pénétrée. Déjà, par respect instinctif pour le repos des Pokémon légendaires ; et parce que la seule entrée avait été noyée sous les eaux, quand les premiers agriculteurs se sont installés à Flocombe et ont détourné les Tourbières vers la ville. C’était un vieux projet du professorat de sa fille, révéla Spruce Keteleeria à Ludwig avec une pointe de nostalgie, que de pouvoir y entrer ; au même moment que les sbires de la Team Plasma forçaient l’entrée à grands coups de dynamite artisanale.

N observa entre ses doigts le Galet Blanc. Un atypique mélange d’écœurement et de résignation se dessinait sur le visage du Roi. Ses visions ... pour la première fois de sa vie, l’avaient trompé ; pour la première fois de sa vie, il était en position de faire un choix.

Zhu ressentait la lourdeur de l’air, même dans son Arène : après sa dépression, il avait passé des années à exercer ses sens pour dépasser son corps et voir les capacités de son esprit. Objectivement, elles étaient plutôt médiocres ; et c’est surtout dans cette transe qu’il se souvenait de la tension dans sa jambe, celle qui lui avait fait abandonner son rêve ... Mais elles étaient en tout cas meilleures que celles de son _challenger _: Ludwig dansait d’un pied sur l’autre sur la glace, essayant de se réchauffer ; le crin de son nouvellement évolué Roitiflam lui était devenu trop dangereux. Ce dernier frottait également ses pattes graisseuses, mais semblait davantage se préparer au combat à mener, avec la lassitude accordée à un match gagné d’avance. Zhu était le dernier qui respectait le laïus symbolique :

« Je suis Zhu, champion d’Arène de Flocombe, spécialiste du type Glace. Voici les règles : trois Pokémon chacun, et pas de limite de temps. Es-tu prêt ? »

Truffles parla pour son dresseur : comme à son habitude, il se mit en avant et exhiba sa mâchoire gigantesque. Il n’y était pas encore habitué, à ses dents qui repassaient sur ses lèvres, et on pouvait voir la graisse par-dessus la gencive se consumer en courtes fumeroles. Le champion hocha respectueusement la tête et appela son premier Pokémon d’un geste : sous ses pieds, la stalagmite remonta et dévoila la tête couverte de givre d’un Sorboul. Zhu se prit à observer les gestes de son _challenger _: les deux mains refermées sur sa bouche, soufflant en dedans comme pour récupérer de la chaleur. Il connaissait l’avantage des types, il faudra donc qu’il joue sur l’esprit de ce Pokémon rebelle. Le Roitiflam préparait sa déflagration ...

« Sorboul, Miroi-Tir. »

... et se retrouva ébloui par la pellicule miroir qui recouvrait le Pokémon adverse. Il renversa la tête, et le Lance-Flamme coupa le mur givré en deux avant de revenir sur le Sorboul. Sous les débris de stalactite, ce dernier abritait courageusement sous une bulle acide sa tête mise à nue - la partie la plus fragile, avait-il appris de Straciella, de son anatomie. Il était prêt à reprendre l’assaut, mais les deux mains de Ludwig restèrent suspendues dans l’air : se souvenait-il de l’acharnement qui avait venu à la perte d’un de ses premiers partenaires ? Zhu admit sa défaite, lui aussi, car il n’attendit pas pour rappeler son Pokémon. L’éclair rouge semblait presque le transformer en Hexagel ; le flocon métallique ne manqua pas de perturber les prétendants au titre, les deux yeux prédateurs brillants dans la coquille vide. Ca, et Truffles voyait toujours des papillons devant ses yeux. La lumière réfléchie du Miroi-Tir, pour le champion, avait réussi à lui brouiller la vue.

_(Mes yeux, mes yeux.)_

« SouffleGlacé. »

Il était un dresseur de peu de mots, et ses Pokémon réagissaient en conséquence ; à l’inverse, Ludwig était limité par son corps refroidi, et il perdit de précieuses secondes à ordonner son attaque. Néanmoins le Lance-Flamme, aussi à côté eut-il été, réussit sans problème à traverser la brume créée par l’Hexagel et à lui faire perdre l’équilibre - ce qui, sur un Pokémon lévitant, était un avantage précieux. Ca, il le savait de Bavia, perdant le fil de la conversation dès qu’on la sortait de son axe. Pour celui-ci, le Pokémon parut se retirer dans le fond de sa coquille pour éviter l’attaque à son bord, et tomba immédiatement sous l’effet de son propre poids. Truffles secoua la tête, mais les papillons blancs refusèrent de partir. Un rappel.

« Polagriffe, Saumure. »

D’où ... ? L’ours tomba presque sur eux, du mur givré que - Ludwig le réalisa trop tard - eux-mêmes en avaient crée la division ; les deux pattes projetant des flèches d’eau sur le Roitiflam. Il eut une intuition : son Lance-Flamme partit en l’air, même s’il avait voulu viser devant le champion. La Saumure se transforma en bruine qui entamait sérieusement son crin, et le Polagriffe se laissa repousser à la place usuelle, montrant une imposante mâchoire gelée. Ludwig se saisit de sa Poké Ball.

« Encore. »

A nouveau, un coup de poing sur le sol de l’Arène suffit à soulever d’énormes masses de glace prête à fondre. Avant que Truffles ait pu protester, son dresseur le rappela ; les flèches d’eau s’abattirent sur un Sorbouboul qui avait déjà du mal à garder son équilibre. Plus difficile encore que de rester en lévitation, il y avait à coordonner deux cerveaux. Une tête se tourna vers Ludwig : ses mains sur ses yeux, il semblait moins se concentrer que de renoncer à la défaite annoncée - le Roitiflam avait été la clé de voûte de sa stratégie bourrine dans cette Arène. L’autre se souvint instantanément de la voix de Truffles, ou plutôt, du précieux indice. Le Polagriffe grattait la patte.

« Tranche. »

Zhu fut surpris de voir le Sorbouboul exhiber la même attaque que son propre Sorboul, quelques instants plus tôt ; son Pokémon, davantage désorienté par l’attaque directe, laissa tomber sa griffe bien à côté, son autre patte cherchant à tâtons son adversaire ... Juste pour que Ludwig, d’un souffle, l’encourage à lancer un Laser Glace. Le Polagriffe retomba lourdement sur le côté, et vite, sa masse glissa dans le tunnel de sortie ... Le champion eut un simulacre de surprise, avant de hocher la tête. Dans son langage, cela voulait sûrement dire bravo.

_(Ça va ...) (... Et les yeux de Truffles ?)_

***

Le Garçon sortait enfin de l’Arène et, comme le Roi l’espérait, il était en possession du badge Stalactite. En tout cas, c’est ce que l’Ombre devinait sous lui, le voyant fermer le poing contre sa bandoulière à la vue de l’autre. Tcheren n’avait pas laissé une grande impression sur eux, mais il leur avait été ordonné de continuer de le surveiller - ainsi que la benjamine, la tornade blonde qui mettait à l’épreuve leur don de dissimulation -, parce qu’il risquait de perturber leurs plans. Et ils ne remettaient pas en cause les ordres du maître N, sauf si ceux-ci allaient à l’encontre de ceux de son père. Ce qui n’était jamais arrivé. Maître Ghetis était un perfectionniste. Les sortant de leur réflexion, les deux amis de Renouet s’avancèrent. Le Flamoutan dût se croire attendu à l’Arène, car il dépassa même le troisième, laissant ses longs bras ramper vers l’entrée en contrebas.

« Ludwig. J’ai beaucoup parlé avec Bianca ... »

« Oh non, non, pas tant que ça ! »

« ... Ai-je changé ? J’ai toujours cru que je savais ce que je voulais faire de ma vie ... Devenir plus fort ... J’ai l’impression que cela ne me convient pas. Et je ne sais même pas si mes Pokémon et moi sommes devenus plus forts ! »

Cette montée de ton incita le Flamoutan à revenir sur ses pas, deux yeux curieux fixés sur les chevilles de son dresseur. Il n’était pas d’une folle intelligence - assez pour se savoir stupide, quel paradoxe ! - mais il voulait plus que tout réaliser ce rêve commun, comme Russell, comme Figaro ... La main de Ludwig retomba contre lui. Pour lui, il n’existait qu’un seul Tcheren : cet ami dont la main implacable s’était refermée sur la même Poké Ball que celle d’un _tueur_. Mais le regard d’une Bianca assagie l’incita à ne rien en faire. Zhu arriva derrière eux : d’un coup, l’atmosphère autour des Ombres s’alourdit.

« Mai-euh ! C’est pas le moment. On se retrouve enfin tous les trois. C'est bien ! Moi, je sais pas ce que je veux faire ... ce que je peux faire ... mais je suis douée pour chercher, hein ? »

« Qui va là ? » La voix du champion leur rappela sa présence, et six yeux scrutèrent les horizons. Flocombe semblait avoir la même tranquillité, pas le moindre pas autre que les leurs ramassés devant l’Arène pour dégager la jeune neige, et on entendait un peu plus bas les enfants chanter la même comptine, imperturbables, sourds. La naïve Bianca s’arrêta sur ses pieds, et recevant un haussement de sourcil de son ainé épuisé. A petites doses ...

« Euh... Qui, nous ? Moi c'est Bianca ! Et lui là, c'est Tcheren ! »

« Que diriez-vous de vous montrer ? Je sais que vous êtes là. » _Inutile de nous cacher plus longtemps ... _Les trois hommes semblaient apparaître, pour les yeux mal entraînés des trois adolescents, de nulle part ; pour ceux de Zhu, il avait cru les voir sortir de leurs ombres, impalpables dans leur transformation. Il y eut une réunion près de lui, Bianca serrant fermement les mains à la taille d’un Tcheren une tête plus petit.

« Vous-vous êtes ... »

« ... Nous sommes le Trio des Ombres. » Leurs voix se suivaient et s’imitaient à la perfection : il était difficile de croire qu’il ne s’agissait pas d’une seule personne, mais d’un groupe, quoique leurs lèvres eurent été dissimulées par de la fibre. L’un des garçons chuchota à la fille, mais ils ne prirent pas la peine, cette fois, de faire le tri. « Notre message ne s’adressait qu’à Ludwig, mais ainsi soit-il. » « Maître Ghetis te demande de te rendre à la Tour Dragospire. Maître N t’y attend. »

« Attendez ! » Mais ils disparurent sans plus de cérémonie. Bianca essaya bien de taper du pied sur sa propre ombre pour les faire sortir, mais Zhu ne ressentait plus leur présence. A la place, il se précipita hors du cercle des adolescents. Il avait discrédité les signes les plus évidents de ce qui se préparait, mais il poussa la culpabilité au coin de sa tête. Tcheren lui emboita le pas d’un air décidé ; le Flamoutan, enfin sérieux, reniflait cet air d’été qui avait envahi Flocombe.

« Suivez-moi, nous aurons besoin des meilleurs dresseurs. »

« Okay ... ? » « D’accord, mais qu’est-ce qui se passe ? »

« La Team Plasma. Elle va réveiller Reshiram. »


	14. Étape 12

N n’avait pas l’habitude de faire des choix. Il se fiait depuis l’enfance, aveuglément, à ses visions ; comment, autrement, en connaîtrait-il autant sur l’histoire, la géographie, les langues d’Unys, lui qui se vantait de vivre dans une forêt de nuages peints avec les Pokémon pour seuls interlocuteurs et seule compagnie ? Ainsi, il doutait d’avoir pris la bonne décision. Derrière lui, le Neitram prenait soin d’éviter de fouiller dans ses pensées, se focalisant davantage sur la voix du Fondateur désincarné. Ou mi-incarné ? Le Galet Blanc suspendu devant eux dévoilait la complexité de sa forme, se dépliant comme un simple puzzle et révélant pourtant le primal squelette de ce qui s’approchait d’un dieu.

« J’aurais dû être ton héros. Alors, pourquoi ? »

Reshiram ne lui répondit pas. Pourquoi ? C’était sa décision instinctive, ou le résultat de millénaires d’études ; dans tous les cas, quelque chose que Ghetis n’aurait jamais pu simuler. Le Roi attentif, à cette absence de réponse, hocha la tête. Le Neitram perçut cette pensée fugitive, et s’éloigna. Son dresseur de substitution lui avait interdit d’interférer avec une morale égoïste qui n’était pas la sienne. Et ce n’était pas nécessairement une bonne ou une mauvaise décision, mais c’était celle à prendre, pour l’avenir de la Team Plasma. Pour l’avenir du monde.

***

Spruce Keteleeria était un homme que l’âge n’avait pas atteint encore. Du haut de ses soixante ans, mis à part les crevasses dans ses joues, il avait gardé les épaules droites, le sourire tout en dents et, surtout, l’enthousiasme de sa jeunesse. Il aimait à rendre grâce aux Pokémon, pour ça, dont le contact permanent en tant que professeur et pionnier du dressage à Unys lui permettait de ne pas perdre la forme ! Même si le véritable secret résidait en sa fille, qui n’aurait pas supporté un seul instant de savoir son père, fier Randonneur, consommer sa retraite au fond d’un canapé d’une résidence particulière d’Arabelle. Il souffrit quand même de la vision de la tour Dragospire, presqu’éventrée, et de la chaude atmosphère qui l’étouffait soudain ; cherchant le bras inquiet de Bianca pour le soutenir.

« Désolé, Bianca, je crois que mon cœur n’est plus ce qu’il était ... La tour ... »

« Je-je vous porte ! Y’a pas de souci ! »

Devant eux, Ludwig leur tournait le dos, le regard sur l’invisible sommet. La couronne de nuages encore intacte, mais ce n’est pas ça qui le perturbait ; sa benjamine voyait enfin dans son regard cet air de reconnaissance, de celui qui cherchait _quelqu’un_. Elle aurait pu, en tout cas, si son attention n’était pas prise par le vieil homme souffrant à son bras à grandes inspirations.

« Zhu et ... Tcheren, je crois ... Sont-ils ... »

« Oui, oui, ils sont déjà partis à la tour ! »

Spruce avait surtout mal au cœur, de voir la tour Dragospire tant protégée perdre de sa stabilité millénaire, en un bélier et trois-quatre explosifs. Il avait vu le dressage se populariser à Sinnoh, là où sa fille avait étudiée, et avait participé à le faire naître dans la plus craintive région d’Unys - Unys, bercée par le conte de la destruction du continent menée par deux seuls dresseurs - ; il comprenait la mentalité vieillie de la Team Plasma, et l’aurait respecté, si ça n’avait pas été pour cet acte de terrorisme gratuit.

« Mais on a pas tout compris ... Qu’est-ce qu’ils veulent à la tour, les méchants de la Team Plasma ? »

Ludwig n’était pas attentif. Il l’était rarement, c’était dans sa nature de Grignot que d’ignorer pour ne pas perdre ; mais c’est que son attention était ailleurs. Keteleeria n’en fit rien, s’appuyant difficilement sur l’épaule de Bianca, et une main serrée sur sa poitrine. Qui l’appelait?

« C’est le lieu de naissance des Fondateurs d’Unys ... On dit aussi que si un héros se manifestait de nouveau ... Alors le Fondateur se réveillerait à nouveau ... Pour détruire la nouvelle civilisation ... Ouf ! » La benjamine faillit le lâcher à la révélation. « En tout cas ... vous allez aussi partir à la recherche de la Team Plasma ? Comme votre ami ? »

« Non, non ! Moi, je reste ici pour vous protéger ! Mais Ludwig et Tcheren, bah, c’est des méga dresseurs ! Ils vont faire mordre la poussière, à cette Team Plasma ! Hein ? »

L’intéressé hocha machinalement la tête. Qui l’attendait ?

Truffles dut entendre cette voix aussi car, à peine trois pas à l’intérieur de la tour, il s’échappa spontanément de sa Poké Ball. Une chose qu’il ne faisait pas et qui surprit son propre dresseur, dérapant sur le pavé inégal. En d’autres circonstances, on se serait peut-être émerveillé de marcher dans les mêmes pas que le héros qui fonda Unys ! Mais là, le Roitiflam n’en fit rien, humant l’air comme si la voix, aussi intense qu’elle était, fut aussi tangible qu’une odeur. Celle qui répondit à son impulsion muette, c’était celle de Tcheren, en écho dans la galerie supérieure :

« Ludwig, dépêche-toi ! Le temps presse ! »

*** 

Le Fondateur d’Unys était d’une beauté fantomatique. Chacun des gestes fragiles qui succédaient sa renaissance relevait d’un antique miracle. Cet épais plumage d’un blanc laiteux, sans la moindre imperfection, cette forme angélique ; et ces deux yeux étroits d’un bleu d’abysse qui les cernaient avec une patiente curiosité. Il glissa son cou en avant, avec sa tête deux fois trop allongée qui le prolongeait pourtant, ses ailes enlaçant les piliers à moitié effondrés - donnant un instant l’illusion d’être à leur juste place. N tendit avec confiance sa main sur son museau plat. Son souffle chaud qui crevait les nuages ressemblait davantage à une paisible ballade. Et Ludwig resta béat devant cette fresque animée échappée de sa mémoire.

« Qu’en penses-tu, Ludwig ? Le magnifique Pokémon Fondateur, Reshiram ! Qui combattra aux côtés du héros pour le mener vers un monde nouveau ? » La voix du Roi de la Team Plasma semblait rompre un certain charme fait à cette scène. Truffles se remit en position d’attaque, une paume dressé en avant de son dresseur ; mais N leur tournait le dos, glissant son doigt le long de cette arcade géante, comme pour s’assurer que le fondateur n’était pas resté fantôme. Reshiram semblait ronronner de plaisir, avec cette voix chantante propre aux légendaires.

« Tu es une contradiction qui m’échappe. » Il avait l’air ... triste ? Instinctivement, Ludwig fit un pas en arrière, déstabilisé par ce ton qu’il ne reconnaissait naturellement pas en N - ses intonations pressées, énigmatiques, toujours empreintes d’une colère sourde à la perspective de devoir faire combattre ceux qu’il appelait ses amis. Sa tête se tourna à peine. Son œil apparent brillait.

« Un dresseur _aimé_ de ses Pokémon ... » Le Roi se détourna complètement de Reshiram, resté dans son dos et crachant sa mélodie qui s’éraillait. Truffles - pauvre Pokémon terrien, bien éloigné du monde des divinités d’Unys - n’entendait pas sa voix ; il la _ressentait_. Elle s’infiltrait dans son corps et insinuait ses frissons. Peu importe l’apparence céleste du Fondateur, quelque chose n’allait pas. Quelque part, un indice avait été gommé de la fresque, un indice tel que toute la gravure avait perdu de son sens.

« Un garçon sans passé qui va à l’encontre du futur ... » Mais comment l’expliquer ? Le pas de N prolongea le recul de Ludwig. D’une façon ou d’une autre, il percevait cette voix également, son semblant de mélancolie qui lui arquait de tremblantes épaules. Truffles ne distingua qu’un instant trop tard la quatrième ombre sans pilier.

« Enfermé dans des idéaux, et pourtant héros de la Réalité ... » La tête du dresseur se cogna à une autre forme flottante. Comment aurait-il pu remarquer le Neitram dans cet espace à part, déjà enivré de la seule existence du Fondateur - le _bon dieu_ de Fondateur d’Unys ! - devant ses yeux oublieux ? Les bras du Pokémon psychique se tendirent autour de son front. Ludwig resta focalisé sur le Roi, son inquiétude sublimé en panique. Un court instant, parmi tous les souvenirs qu’il avait amassé de ce garçon étrange d’Arabelle, il réalisa que N lui faisait peur.

« C’est vraiment dommage ... » Un autre instant, il leur apparaissait que Reshiram, dans cette langue bien à lui, pleurait. Un sourire sincère - désolé ? - apparut sur le visage du Roi. Si Ludwig avait voulu fuir, ses pieds restaient plantés sur le pavé imparfait d’une tour en ruines, malgré la poussée pressée de son partenaire. N se corrigea mentalement, son _ex-partenaire_. Deux billes jaunes aux doigts du Neitram s’allumèrent en préparation, deux vertes, deux rouges, dans des cliquetis successifs. Truffles tira timidement le bras de son dresseur, encore sous l’hypnose involontaire du Fondateur.

◂▵▸.

_Je ne peux pas sauvegarder une mémoire aussi chaotique. Je ne peux pas détruire une mémoire aussi chaotique non plus. Tu as oublié d’oublier. Je comprends. J’ai le même problème. Tu es un paradoxe dans ton propre corps, et je suis pareil, au fond._

« ... Que tu ne puisses plus être dans le futur que j’envisage. »

Il se détourna juste pour voir le Pokémon psychique desserrer la tête de son dresseur.

◂▵▸.

_Je suis désolé._

***

Au centre Pokémon, le Nanméouïe étudiait pour la cinquième fois la poitrine de Spruce. Son antenne percevait le moindre soulèvement de sa cage thoracique, le moindre battement de cœur, et l’impulsion inconsciente qui tendait ses muscles alors que le froid tentacule le toucha ; rien d’anormal ! Juste une petite frayeur. A côté de lui, Bianca réchauffait ses mains sur une tasse de chocolat chaud, observant les entrées des dresseurs itinérants de Flocombe en bruyantes discussions. Eux aussi avaient dû ressentir ce qui se passait à la tour - bien qu’elle était complètement larguée. Pour la cinquième fois, le Pokémon infirmier s’approcha d’elle avec une moue exigeante, et elle le repoussa d’un hochement de tête.

« J’aurais aimé les aider ... Je suis inutile ... »

« Ne dis pas ça, Bianca ! » Au moins un qui avait retrouvé son énergie. « Je n’ai pas pu faire grand-chose non plus, mais grâce à toi, je suis en sécurité, et je t’en remercie ! Ne pense pas à ce que tu ne peux pas faire, mais à ce que tu as pu faire ... »

Elle ne répondit pas. Les dresseurs en bruyante discussion s’étaient tus aussi, laissant Spruce faire traîner dans le silence la fin de son monologue ; et le Nanméouïe en laissa ses antennes se décoller sur le sol, même si son expression tenait plus de la peur que de la curiosité bien humaine. Bianca se leva et ne sentit pas l’air plombé lui tomber sur les épaules. Elle n’était pas une flèche, mais elle avait cet instinct propre aux femmes, un peu protecteur, qui s’éveillait en elle.

« Ludwig ... ? »

***

« Vous arrivez trop tard ! Notre Roi a déjà ressuscité le Pokémon légendaire ! »

« C’est épuisant ! » Tcheren, le dos au Champion, n’avait déjà plus qu’à articuler pour que son Flamoutan passe à l’attaque. Les piliers l’avantageaient, habitué à se balancer d’arbre en arbre et de pan de mur en pan de mur dans les Vestiges d’où il venait ; il bondissait sur eux et taclait Pokémon après Pokémon, jeté dans les galeries inférieurs avec l’aisance du combat d’échauffement. « Des fous qui veulent utiliser le Pokémon le plus puissant du monde ! Pour le _libérer_ ! »

Il n’ajouta rien. Au-dessus d’eux, l’air chaud semblait s’être allégé, comme si une masse avait été retirée d’au-dessus de leurs têtes ; et même les sbires levèrent soudain la leur, certains avec un sourire triomphant, d’autres avec une crainte à peine dissimulée. Zhu jeta un regard au travers des fenêtres étroites, seulement pour voir un spectre blanc tomber vers la Terre. Un coup sur l’épaule suffit à Tcheren pour se retourner, crier aux pellicules de lumière, et la Team Plasma ignorante se frottait les mains en récupérant leurs Pokémon dans un jeu d’éclairs.

« Ludwig ! »

***

Ah, Flocombe. En ce début d’hiver, les jeunes flocons semblaient suspendus dans l’air du soir comme des paillettes. Leurs fondations enfoncées dans les marécages, les moulins dominaient les éphémères étendues glacées, leurs hélices dans une fine pellicule de gel ; et les maisons se chevauchaient sur une terre inégale. Et dominant le « val endormi », la tour Dragospire dans son écrin de nuages, jetait son ombre de légendes. Ludvina, les pieds dans la brume, trouvait un charme certain à cette carte postale incarnée, bien loin des pourpres marais bourbeux de sa Flocombe d’été.

Ludvina, que le Heylink avait rejeté dans ce temps perdu. Au fur et à mesure des bonds d’un bout à l’autre des ponts qui rejoignent l’enclave mystique d’Unys, elle perdait les rares repères qu’elle laissait sur son passage - mais collecter les mêmes badges et faire poinçonner les mêmes tickets n’était peut-être pas le mieux, s’était-elle dit, avant d’oublier par pure négligence. Si elle avait déjà trouvé son héros complémentaire, elle n’aurait pas dû l’abandonner sur des doutes. Et elle se demandait, en voyant une énième tour immuable, si elle ne marchait pas dans ses propres pas. L’impression de tourner en rond sur une ligne temporelle était particulièrement étrange. Et agaçante.

Elle était déjà sûre d’être avant elle-même, dans un passé alternatif. Après elle-même, Flocombe, comme un large pan de la spirale d’Unys, avait été envahie par la glace. Mais le passé, c’était plutôt vaste : les premiers moulins, aujourd’hui à la retraite, ont été construits par des paysans il y a bien des siècles, se servant d’un marécage alors bien connecté à la Tourbière pour cultiver - avant le Grand Incendie. Elle se trouvait donc entre l’événement du Grand Incendie et le Gel encore inchangé d’un futur un peu brut. Belle fourchette d’années, Ludvina.

La jeune fille n’était pourtant pas encline à ces réflexions. Ce qui l’appelait, c’était le spectre de l’aventure. Elle vivait au jour le jour, bondissant d’une ville à l’autre, avec un pied sur le pont du Heylink, pour compléter sa belle collection de souvenirs ; faits de paysages exotiques et de personnages insolites, de bric et de broc. Mais sa mémoire se lassait aussi, de cette tour Dragospire inchangée par le poids des ans. Alors, quand son sommet se para de reflets dorés derrière des nuages inquiets, Ludvina resta sur le chemin, son impatience naturelle la rappelant.

« C’est pas trop tôt. »

Le Roitiflam traînait sa masse énorme sur le ponton, aussi vite qu’il le pouvait, les bras encombrés de souvenirs étrangers. Son souffle court lui laissait une épaisse écume blanche sur le menton. Derrière lui, la tour Dragospire tremblait sur ses fondations, se noyant progressivement dans le lac. Ludvina, évidemment, ne voyait qu’un brouillard décoloré qui s’effondrait sur lui-même, cachant la chute du haut du bâtiment ; et le déploiement, autour du lieu de sa naissance - renaissance - des ailes de Reshiram, prenant son envol. Pourquoi diable ...

Le Pokémon et la jeune fille se percutèrent l’un l’autre. Le Roitiflam tomba lourdement sur le sol, éparpillant les précieux souvenirs ; Ludvina atterrit sur les fesses, l’épaule paralysée par le coup. L’un grogna en se relevant, dispersant la poussière blanche d’un jour de janvier ; l’autre maugréa en massant son membre engourdi.

« Eh, tu peux pas faire atten-- »

Les deux créatures s’échangèrent un regard. Truffles reconnut immédiatement l’extravertie fille-fantôme qui avait partagé leur destin - à Ludwig et _eux_ \- le temps d’un après-midi, à Méanville, le chemisier blanc glissé sous la ceinture et le confus de cheveux bruns. Ludvina ne pouvait pas en dire autant, ne l’ayant connu qu’en Grotichon ; mais elle remarqua dans son fourbis éparpillé le sac plus familier entre ses paluches, et les sept badges brillants à sa bandoulière - qu’une seule personne, qu’une seule version alternative de_ lui_, portait ainsi.

« ... Ludwig ? » Le Roitiflam l’observa avec intérêt. « Tu es le Pokémon de Luddy ? »

Il pensait d’abord naturellement à chercher de l’aide auprès des amis. Tcheren, dont les voix ne lui étaient pas agréables, mais qui se mesurait à lui en tant que dresseur ; plus à même de rivaliser avec la puissance du fondateur que Bianca, amoureuse mais pas aussi compétitive. Puis, le souvenir de N était revenu ronger le frein. _Un Ludwig différent qui ne vous reconnaîtra plus comme ses amis._ Egoïste, peut-être que les visions de ce garçon étaient les meilleurs, pour lui et son dresseur - le Ludwig du présent. Mais maintenant, avec cette fille qui se rappelait à lui ...

« Qu’est-ce qui est arrivé à Luddy ? » Ludvina, plus pour elle-même désormais, pointait du doigt la structure vacillante de la tour Dragospire ; Reshiram s’envolait déjà par-dessus la Tourbière, ses flammes laissant de larges empreintes sur les nuages d’hiver. Truffles ne la regardait plus, tenant la bandoulière d’une patte, fouillant à sa hauteur dans le sac.

« Si Luddy était bien le héros de la Réalité, alors pourquoi Reshiram se comporte-t-il comme ça ? A moins que quelque chose lui soit arrivé ... C’est malin, ça. » Elle soupira avec un sourire amer. Voilà. Reshiram avait trouvé son héros, et elle se laissait croire qu’il ne s’agissait finalement pas du garçon muet du métro de Combat ; mais d’une autre puissance vouée au changement du monde - à son monde. Fin de l’intrigue, rentrez chez vous, tout le monde ... Le Pokémon lui tapa doucement sur le bras.

« Hm ? » Le Roitiflam tenait dans sa poigne un chapelet de Poké Ball. Six. Dans cinq d’entre elles, les reflets plus ou moins éveillés des Pokémon ; et la sixième, tendue dans son sens, vide. La sienne. Truffles n’allait pas l’abandonner. Il avait promis de le protéger, et il comptait à présent sur cette seule idée pour l’éloigner du doute persistant que son dresseur allait en changer. _Un Ludwig différent_, mais toujours Ludwig. Et ses yeux se passaient de sa voix. Ludvina espérait mal deviner.

« Vous servir de prétexte pour aller à la Ligue ? Tu as de l’espoir. » Elle croisa les bras d’un air de défi. Le Roitiflam la pointa du doigt, puis lui, puis les Poké Ball, soutenant l’échange de regards. Aider son dresseur, c’était aller contre N, donc contre le fondateur d’Unys - une incarnation divine, ni plus ni moins. Mais il devait sauver Ludwig, ou ce qu’il restait de sa mémoire écorchée.

« ... Tu ne vas pas me lâcher, pas vrai ? » Truffles lui fit son plus beau rictus. Elle soupira, exaspérée. Bien ! Puisque les ponts avec le Heylink sont déjà instables comme ça, et que notre joli monde multicolore n’a plus rien à perdre ; allons joyeusement à l’encontre du destin, casser quelques univers, et ramener le titre de maître Pokémon au passage !


	15. Étape 12.5

Sans qu’elle ait pu s’expliquer, Tcheren s’estimait heureux de n’avoir fait que bousculer l’audacieuse Ludvina, de retour à Méanville, lorsqu’elle cherchait son héros personnel pour poinçonner son second ticket de train. Quant à Bianca, elle n’avait jamais vu le moindre cheveu perdu de cette jumelle d’un autre monde. Mais tous deux reconnurent, lorsqu’elle entra dans un centre Pokémon inondé par la vague de dresseurs en détresse, le sac familier serré contre sa poitrine comme à une bouée de secours dans cette marée ; Truffles. C’était la première fois depuis longtemps que les amis de Renouet s’enlacèrent, oublieux de tous leurs conflits dits et non-dits, et c’était autour du cou éteint d’un Roitiflam orphelin. Enfin, Zhu se décida à les dépasser, tendant un dos de main poli à la demoiselle.

« Je vois à votre regard que vous n’ignorez pas à qui appartient ce Pokémon et ces effets. »

« Je n’étais pas là ! » se défendit-elle immédiatement. Des regards curieux se levèrent sur elles, et derrières ses verres embrumés, la couleur marine des yeux de Tcheren semblait presque frémir. « Je n’ai pas vu Luddy. » Et pour réaffirmer sa crainte, l’aîné de Renouet se leva - et elle pouvait voir les phalanges de ses doigts blanchir sous la pression.

« Alors pourquoi Truffles est avec toi ? Qu’est-ce qui est arrivé à Ludwig ?! »

« Je sais pas ! J’ai juste vu ce Roitiflam s’enfuir de la tour avec Reshiram et ... » Le poing retomba ; et, cette fois, son auditoire était tout attentif. « J’ai vu Reshiram. » Tout le monde connaissait au moins le nom du Fondateur d’Unys, et il n’avait échappé à personne que l’ébranlement subi à Flocombe venait de la tour Dragospire. Mais de là à ce que quelqu’un affirme avec une telle certitude l’avoir _vu_, pas une icône, mais le Pokémon lui-même, il y avait un gouffre. Ludvina tourna la tête vers Zhu d’un air accusateur ; le champion d’Arène, devinant sa pensée, hocha la tête. « Vous saviez que Ludwig est un héros ? »

« Nous l’espérions, » admit-il. « Cela aurait été ... est la seule façon par laquelle il aurait pu contrecarrer les plans de la Team Plasma. Mais nous ignorions qu’elle était déjà en possession de l’Orbe Blanche, bien avant d’avoir prise d’assaut la tour. » Les deux amis de Renouet semblèrent sous le choc - Tcheren, dans l’incompréhension, força sa mâchoire à se relever ; et Bianca, pour une fois dans la confidence, serra encore dans ses bras le stoïque Pokémon de son ami d’enfance.

« Nous ? »

« Goyah et moi. » Il ne s’interrompit pas. N’importe qui d’autre aurait juré que sa voix allait se briser sur les quatre premiers mots, mais l’habituellement silencieux champion semblait avoir gardé sa voix pour ce moment précis. « Seulement, Reshiram ne se comporte pas comme les mythes nous le disaient. Vous qui dites l’avoir vu, vous devez avoir une idée ... ? »

« Bah, » commença-t-elle, gênée. « Je ne l’ai pas vu de près, mais j’en étais venue à la conclusion que ce n’est pas Luddy qui contrôlait Reshiram. C’est bête, je sais, mais ... »

« N. » Le chœur de voix des deux amis de Renouet, échangeant un regard entendu qu’ils n’avaient plus partagé depuis leurs plus petites années. Avant l’accident, en fait - ils avaient admis que Ludwig était le chaînon entre eux. Sa seconde disparition, au moins, leur rendit le maillon manquant de leur connexion mentale.

« C’est qui, ce drôle de numéro ? »

« C’est une lettre, » précisa timidement Bianca. « Ben, je ne l’ai pas rencontré souvent, mais je crois, enfin, je sais qu’il semblait être d’accord avec les idées de la Team Plasma ... Et ... Et il était toujours avec Ludwig. A chaque fois. » Tcheren enchaîna sans accro. « Si mes souvenirs sont exacts, Reshiram est mû par les rêves de son héros. Alors, si N avait réussi, d’une façon ou d’une autre, à persuader Ludwig qu’il a la même idée que la Team Plasma ... » « C’est facile, ça ... » Le bras de la benjamine se serra plus fort encore près du Roitiflam attentif. « Parce que Ludwig n’a pas vraiment de rêves. »

Zhu posa le menton contre ses doigts dans un air de profonde réflexion. Ca s’emboîtait parfaitement - même pour Ludvina, qui n’avait jamais vu ce N ou la moindre de ses versions alternatives dans l’alphabet latin, et qui ajouta pour elle-même :

« C’est lui qui contrôle Reshiram, alors. »

*** 

Devant le miroir, le Garçon restait inexpressif. Il ne prononça aucune opinion sur le costume trop grand de la Team Plasma, la capuche qui lui retombait sur les yeux et les manches sans gants engloutissant encore ses mains. La Muse de l’Amour ne chercha pas non plus à en tirer quoi que ce soit, mesurant dans sa tête les plis à faire pour que la tenue lui aille au centimètre près. La couture avait longtemps été une de ses seules distractions dans le triste palais. C’est même elle qui avait confectionnée cette robe, d’une pure blancheur, dont elle avait laissé au jeune Roi le soin de choisir les couleurs - des couleurs exotiques, elle n’en doutait pas. De toute façon ! Il l’avait averti de la reluctance du Garçon à parler - même le sort du Neitram, que l’état du Grignot avait aidé à classer les souvenirs artificiels, n’avait pas réussi à déverrouiller ce loquet-là de sa mémoire.

De toute façon bis repetita, le Garçon n’était pas là pour parler. Sans doute avait-il énormément de choses à dire sur la lointaine chaussure d’Unys, la campagne, à la Muse aux cheveux roux, qui n’avait jamais été plus loin que le Pont du Hameau. Ça devait être magnifique, les arbres couleur de rouille en automne et le pailletage des herbes folles en hiver, plus qu’aucun livre, aucune peinture ne pourrait jamais en rendre compte. Elle se pencha sur sa manche et l’enroula jusqu’à son coude ; le Garçon ne l’aida pas, perdu sans son repère Nord, et confondant le bleu de la capuche avec le ciel peint de la chambre. Il était là pour contrôler le Fondateur au compte du Roi.

Et changer la Réalité.

***

« Qu’est-ce qu’on fait maintenant ? »

Tcheren et Ludvina restèrent un instant dans l’entrée du chaleureux centre Pokémon, dans un souffle d’air perdu. Les reflets turquoise de l’aube dans les irrégularités de l’eau gelée donnaient à Flocombe un petit arc-en-ciel artificiel. La jeune fille aurait aimé croire que c’était un signe d’espoir, et non pas de la pluie sur de trop anciennes braises. Elle n’avait pas beaucoup entendu le garçon à la coupe au bol parler - c’était Bianca, la brise blonde, qui avait recousu la plupart des trous -, mais elle sentait instinctivement que ce timbre fragile, comme on frotte du papier glacé, n’était pas sa voix habituelle. Elle ne lui en voulut pas. Ils étaient bien plus proches de Ludwig par leur mémoire qu’elle l’était par sa seule destinée - elle était seulement née dans le mauvais Renouet.

Truffles chiffonnait avec frustration la trop vieille brochure d’une exposition d’il y a dix mille ans, à sa mémoire monocentrique. Il semblait presque qu’en gardant dans une poche le prospectus plié en quatre, que l’humidité du voyage avait fait gondolé en coins, Ludwig avait prévu cette situation. Ce qui était impossible, bien sûr - même Ludvina, deux cents ponts à travers l’unique Heylink et un peu moins d’expériences, n’avait pas réussi à l’anticiper. Elle essaya de paraître le plus enthousiaste possible.

« C’est pas évident ? On va retourner le plus vite possible à Maillard récupérer le Galet Noir. Et ensuite, on prend d’assaut la Ligue Pokémon. Facile. »

« Trop facile. » Un silence gênant. Tcheren essaya bien de lui rendre un sourire - mais on voyait que la conviction n’y était pas. Ils avaient tous passés la nuit - lui, Ludvina, Bianca, et même Zhu, en supervision silencieuse - dans le centre Pokémon, passant une nuit blanche à refaire l’Histoire. Pour lui et sa dernière amie d’enfance, c’était raconter l’accident des Vestiges du Rêve et l’influence insoupçonnée de N tout au long de leur voyage ; Bianca avait gardé toute la nuit sa main dans la sienne et lutté avec des digressions sans humour contre le sommeil. Pour Ludvina, c’était parler du paradoxe de cette renaissance du Fondateur qui avait plongé son Unys dans le monde monochrome de la Team Plasma.

« Je pense avoir compris. Pour la Force. »

« Ouais ? » Truffles, comme illuminé, renifla dédaigneusement. Ludvina n’avait évidemment aucune idée de quoi il parlait. Mais si elle avait mis le doigt sur une seule facette de la personnalité de Tcheren, cette nuit-là, c’était qu’il ne parlait pas pour ne rien dire ; alors elle l’écouta avec l’attention qui lui était due.

« La Force, ce n’est pas être capable quelque chose pour quelqu’un qu’on aime, mais c’est ... De le vouloir, je crois. Et ça ... Ca m’est permis par mes Pokémon. Alors ... Je ne peux pas laisser la Team Plasma séparer les Pokémon et les humains. Mais ... Est-ce que ça a du sens, pour toi ? »

« De quoi ? La Team Plasma ? Nah, » plaisanta-t-elle ; mais cette fois, le visage de Tcheren resta de marbre. « Pour être franche, je me suis jamais posée la question. Pour moi, l’important, c’est de vivre pour ce qu’on aime. Si on peut, si on veut, c’est du vent ! »

« C’est bizarre » l’ignora-t-il après un silence. « Ludwig a pourtant échoué avec le Pokémon Réalité. Et tu arrives, avec tes convictions, et tu nous dis que tu es sûre d’être choisie par le Pokémon Idéal. » Ludvina grinça.

« Bon, j’vais y aller, avant que tu ne fasses ma bio. J’vous ramène des croissants ? »

***

_(Où est Ludwig ?) (Comment tu as pu laisser quelque chose lui arriver ?) (Il nous a ...) (Il n’a pas pu filer si loin ! C’est un _humain _!) (... Abandonnés !) (Je suis perdu, vois-tu ...) (SILENCE !)_

Fort heureusement, les êtres humains réunis devant le musée de Maillard ne percevaient pas un son de cette débandade mentale. Truffles les enviait car, pour une fois, ses rappels à l’ordre ne fonctionnaient pas, noyés dans le brouhaha ; et il sentait un feu étranger lui monter aux oreilles. Ludvina les avait tous fait sortir pour prendre connaissance de chacun d’eux - Tcheren et Bianca, armés de souvenirs, n’avaient pas manqué de donner un nom à presque tous -, mais s’était vite faite accaparer par le nerveux conservateur, les laissant sur le pavé étranger. Le Roitiflam était le seul à se souvenir du Galet noir, tout son attrait mystique perdu dans le grain d’un prospectus, gardé à Maillard et oublié de la Team Plasma. Rouki était à Renouet, Arceus le garde ! Bavia, encore égoïste et refroidie par une équipe peu confiante, n’y avait pas été. Quant à Tweak ... Quant à Oskar ...

_(Il était un piètre rêveur, mais moins que toi. Arrête de nous ignorer !)_

_(Alors taisez-vous, que je m’entende penser !)_

Il y eut encore un ver de Léo, puis Truffles se figura que Bavia y avait été de sa poussée psychique qu’elle ne ménageait pas, avec lui ; car il se tut, et le Roitiflam fut encore davantage conscient de toutes ces paires d’yeux exotiques qui le dévisageaient comme s’il avait été un fantôme. Et œuvra du mieux qu’il le poussait, avec une voix de phrase en phrase s’aggravant, à décrire les événements de la tour Dragospire. N, le Fondateur, Ludwig, le Neitram, Ludvina, ce coup de poker ! Une plate excuse, Maillard, et le Galet noir que la dresseuse d’un autre monde abritait sous ses seins avec une insultante négligence. Finalement, Bavia soupira - un soupir qui transcendait sa voix mentale, et rejeta une étrangement menaçante brume rose.

_(Alors je ne sais pas si Ludvina pourra nous aider à sauver Unys, mais pour ma part, je ne souhaite qu’une chose : retrouver mon dresseur, peu importe ce que N a en réserve pour lui. Mais elle n’est pas lui, et elle ne peut pas vous forcer à la suivre ...)_

_(Est-ce qu’on a réparé la maison ?)_

La Mushana descendit paresseusement de son axe à sa hauteur, et le Roitiflam eut un vif mouvement de recul en voyant sa trompe s’approcher de son groin avec son mouvement tentaculaire. Il y eut un échange de regards perplexes derrière eux, puis Lysander rompit le charme entre eux.

_(C’est de ça dont tu parlais ? Avec Oskar ? Une maison de rêves ?)_

_(Je ne laisserais pas tomber Ludwig, pas avant qu’on ait réparé la maison. Ça, et tu es bien trop gentil ! Tu parleras, et le Fondateur te soufflera dehors, pouf !)_

En d’autres circonstances, ce ton taquin l’aurait agacé ; mais savoir l’une de ses premières partenaires, inébranlables, le soutenir, lui était agréable. Il se contenta donc d’un grognement en évitant le revers de trompe le prendre pour un baiser. Le Manternel réajusta sa capuche de feuilles, y allant de son prétexte égoïste.

_(J’espère toujours pouvoir prendre le tissu de son pull pour me faire un vêtement.)_

Et Claus, l’Emolga, s’énervant et dispersant de l’électricité statique sur la masse gélatineuse sur laquelle il était perché ; voulant s’envoler, mais le craignant.

_(Qu’est-ce qu’on attend, alors ? A l’aventure !)_

Et Léo, le Moyade aliéné, faisant jouer entre ses yeux les déchets naturels de Flocombe encore accolés à l’arrière de son crâne ; ne comprenant pas tout mais indubitablement volontaire.

_(Je ne sais plus si je vis ;_

_Je sais que je t'aime.)_

Un haussement de sourcils mental de Bavia, et Truffles s’approcha d’un pas prudent vers Straciella. Le Sorbouboul semblait avoir ses deux têtes, deux pans de mémoire, en conflit, mais ça ne l’empêcha pas de reculer timidement sur son axe lorsque le Roitiflam, toute son aura brûlante de passion autour de lui, lui tendit une paume ouverte de peau brûlée. Il avait toujours été celui qui avait eu le plus de mal, avec Ludwig. Pas que son attitude ait été différente : même s’il avait été capable de préférence entre ses Pokémon, le soin avec lequel il s’était occupé de lui, entretenant le brillant de sa coquille crânienne dans les réfrigérés de la plateforme aérienne de Parsemille, ne trompait pas. Mais son absence de nom donné l’embêtait - se faisant toujours appeler, au moins par eux, par le nom que sa première dresseuse, l’abandonnée ! Lui avait donné sans vraiment y penser. C’est pour ça que la réponse de Straciella était plus réservée.

_(Je veux juste qu’il me donne ...) (... S’il me donne un nom, d’accord ?)_

Truffles exhiba une large rangée de dents alors que Ludvina revenait vers eux, le visage pétillant de malice, et le Galet Noir rangé dans deux boules de papier journal dans sa propre sacoche.

« Bon, voilà le plan ! » Son enthousiasme naturel était revenu au galop. « On va continuer sur le chemin pris par Ludwig et aller à Janusia. Aloé m’a dit que le maire pourra nous aider à comprendre comment réveiller Zekrom, et une Arène s’y trouve aussi. » Elle joua avec les badges sur la bandoulière de son ami. « Avec un peu de chance, on retrouvera ce N avant. »

***

Contrairement au Vieux Continent, qui s’était arrêté à huit Arènes dans les plus grandes villes de chaque région et sans interchangeabilité - avoir tous les badges de Jotho ne vous faisait pas candidat à la ligue Indigo, et c’est tant mieux ! Car la différence de niveau entre les deux était souvent discutée pendant les tournois internes - ; Unys expérimentait encore cette course. On trouvait en fait dix Arènes, trois se trouvant dans les parties arriérées de la région. Ogoesse, dans la chaussure, Ondes-sur-Mer, et Papeloa. Personne ne savait vraiment qui avait décidé de s’installer dans cette ville-là, plutôt qu’Entrelasques ou Arpentières, parce que Papeloa était une ville de riche tourisme sur une île artificielle. Le gros de l’activité se résumait à la culture des champs de perles, et se brûlait la peau sur le granit bleu.

Unys expérimentait, et les badges n’avaient encore qu’une valeur symbolique, au lieu d’être une véritable attestation de force. On croyait davantage le papier à grain qui s’entassait à Janusia dans des dossiers nominatifs souvent abandonnés, que des broches en toc si facilement oubliées dans leurs cassettes. C’est comme ça que N comme Ludvina avaient pu tromper le système. Ludvina possédait les sept badges de _son _équipe, et la mémoire des champions d’Arène de son côté ; N possédait le Garçon lui-même. Ca, et Amana était relativement laxiste et oublieux : il restait Champion, car soupçonné d’être l’unique habitant permanent qui permettait encore à Papeloa cette appellation fort luxueuse de ville. Sans ça ...

Amana s’étira paresseusement, point du tout troublé par le Fondateur dont les ailes se plièrent dans les piliers de son Arène. Une étrange physionomie, car même si le menton de Reshiram le dominait, il lui semblait que sa large tête pouvait pourtant résider dans les mains de ce dresseur à la casquette. A ses côtés, ce jeune sbire de la Team Plasma ne disait rien ; toute son attention focalisée sur le Pokémon gigantesque. En fait, le Champion était troublé par peu de choses, c’était dans sa nature. L’océan était calme cet après-midi, le soleil hivernal chauffait juste ce qu’il fallait. Il préférait l’eau froide de toute façon ! Ca lui rappelait Hoenn. Une fois le combat terminé il pensait à y faire un petit plongeon. La voix du dresseur résonna contre les parois aqueuses.

« Ce combat nous permettra d’éprouver nos convictions respectives. C’est la dernière étape avant la Ligue. Nous verrons si j’ai eu raison. »

Pour N, c’était aussi une démonstration de contrôle sur Reshiram. Il l’entendait, une voix qui s’insinuait dans son dos comme un coup de vent, mais n’y sentait aucune influence malicieuse. Pourquoi aurait-il dû, de toute façon ? Son héros n’était plus qu’une coquille vide, et il ne pouvait faire la différence entre un ordre franc et une onde mentale. Un hochement de tête conjoint, et le museau étroit du Fondateur s’enflamma au-dessus d’eux.


	16. Étape 13

Si Ludvina avait quelque chose à concéder au premier Sage de la Team Plasma, c’était son charisme. La voix de _baryton _de Ghetis semblait avoir des effets hypnotiques sur la population réunie de la vieille Janusia, sur son piédestal, et son impression de puissance, renforcée par les larges bannières bleues que les sbires portaient derrière lui avec le sérieux d’un jour de remise de diplôme. Le décor l’aidait peut-être aussi : les hautes tours de la ville, aux murs couverts de lierre givré et aux gouttières de pierre pleines ; sortie des ruines de la Première Civilisation d’Unys, autrement dit, de division égoïste. Elle n’avait pas de mal à comprendre comment Ludwig ou Bianca avaient pu se laisser manipuler. A côté d’elle, sur le pavé clair, le Maître Goyah tapait du pied, sa patience déjà bien entamée.

« Notre Roi a déjà en sa possession le pouvoir du Pokémon légendaire, Reshiram ! Le Fondateur de la région d’Unys. C’est par ce même pouvoir qui a mené à notre civilisation actuelle qu’il créera une nouvelle civilisation, où les Pokémon, libérés de notre oppression, pourront dévoiler leur véritable potentiel. »

« Calmez-vous, Goyah. »

Malgré cette remarque, le maire Watson peinait à garder son sang-froid lui-même ; une main gantée de pourpre et d’émeraude, serrant une barbe bicentenaire, et qui n’avait jamais connu pourtant une telle insulte à la légende d’Unys. Le Maître s’arrêta un instant de frapper le pavé sous quelques regards curieux, mais sitôt que Ghetis enchaîna, reprit.

« Nous, la Team Plasma, vous invitons à vous joindre à nous ! Nous vous invitons à libérer vos Pokémon. Ainsi s’achève mon discours. Que la paix soit avec vous. »

Le Sage se retira dans ses rangs, et comme à chacune de ses apparitions, des bruits coururent dans la foule. Des hommes et des femmes serrèrent dans leurs mains Pokémon et Poké Ball, et à droite de Ludvina, une petite fille pleurait en enlaçant son Furaiglon. Elle voulait la rassurer, cette gamine qui lui ressemblait tellement - n’avait-elle pas eu la même réaction, quand son père était venu lui prendre son Arkéapti ? Mais elle n’en eut pas le temps, car Goyah se précipita vers les rangées de sbires désarçonnés. A sa suite, Watson faisait le médiateur, avec son autorité absolue de maire spartiate.

« Libérer les Pokémon ? J’vais le redire : est-ce que les Pokémon qui vivent avec leurs dresseurs veulent ça ? » Ghetis ne semblait pas perturbé - au contraire, le sourire suffisant sur son visage s’étira, et Ludvina secoua la tête en découvrant les dents pourris de celui qui semblait, un instant plus tôt, un _leade_r charismatique.

« Maître Goyah, je présume. Vous à qui la maladie a pris votre premier Pokémon partenaire ... Vous qui n’avez pas voulu combattre sérieusement pendant des années ... Vous qui avez abandonné la Ligue à l’Elite pour errer ... Un Maître aussi pathétique veut défendre le monde des Pokémon et des dresseurs ? Peu importe. Notre Roi ne trouve en vous guère d’intérêt. Il pense que sa victoire est assurée. »

Watson retint l’épaule du Maître, son poing serré prêt à frapper l’air ; et remarqua la satisfaction évidente que le Sage trouvait à l’humilier. Ce qui n’empêcha toutefois pas Goyah de cracher à ses pieds salive et mots qui, Ludvina n’en doutait pas, l’affectait avec la même force qu’une abeille tapant dans un bocal.

« Je perdrais pas ! J’me battrais pour les dresseurs qui croient en leurs Pokémon, et pour les Pokémon qui croient en leur dresseur ! »

« Je n’en doute pas. Je vous avertis par pure gentillesse. »

« Espèce de ... » Les deux mains du maire se fermèrent sur son bras, tandis que deux sbires présentèrent leurs bras en guise de bouclier ; et cette fois, il fut bien obligé de se calmer, ses poings s’ouvrant et se fermant dans une espèce de spasme. Ghetis n’en fit rien. Un frisson parcourut l’échine de la jeune dresseuse lorsque le rubis poli de son œil valide se posa sur sa poitrine.

« Même si vous avez trouvé le Galet Noir- » « Comment vous savez ça ? » « - Il n’y a que peu de chances que vous soyez reconnue comme un Héros. Si vous n’êtes pas prête à libérer vos Pokémon, je vous souhaite bien du courage. Vous en aurez besoin. Team Plasma ! »

Et le Sage se retira dans la masse grouillante des ombres bleues. Watson resserra sa prise sur le bras endolori du Maître, machinalement, alors que ses pensées allaient ailleurs. Ludvina jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule : la petite fille était toujours là, sa petite menotte dans la main dévorante de son père. Elle mit un temps à réagir à la voix du maire.

« Je ne comprends pas. Cet individu, ce ... N, voudrait faire s'affronter les deux Dragons au nom de ses principes ? »

« ... Ouais ! Enfin, on va essayer de faire ça. »

« Goyah, vous devriez retourner à la Ligue. » L’intéressé se dégagea des mains étrangères dans une protestation aisément ignorée. Cette claque mentale de Ghetis ne semblait pas se refroidir, au contraire ! Il compensait. « Quant à toi ... » Deux doigts se hissèrent à sa tempe dans une parodie de salut militaire ; un sourire forcé apparut sous l’épaisse barbe du spartiate.

« Ludvina ! »

« ... Ludvina. J’ai besoin d’en savoir davantage pour t’aider, mais ce n’est pas l’endroit idéal. »

Une poussée gantée, et la jeune fille se freina pour regarder une dernière fois la foule qui se dispersait. La petite fille pleurait toujours, enfermée cette fois dans le cadre des épaules paternelles, disparaissant dans une ruelle étroite dans son dos. Une main cherchait à rattraper un bout de nuage. Elle n’avait plus le Furaiglon.

***

A la Première Civilisation d’Unys, et avant même qu’Unys ne soit nommée Unys par un groupe d’explorateurs du pôle historique de Kanto, entrés par le détroit entre Volucité et la « chaussure » ; avant tout ça, il y avait trois territoires sous la bannière d’un royaume, prospère et sans rivaux, avec un Roi que la vieillesse amenait à la décadence. Il régnait d’une poigne de fer, et tenait les ennemis venus de l’intérieur en respect avec une seule arme : l’un des premiers Pokémon jamais dressé, si l’on peut utiliser ce mot, anachronisme ! Le dragon originel.

_Le dragon originel ?_

Personne n’a retrouvé son véritable nom. On raconte que c’était un Pokémon fantôme, désincarné, qui préférait toutefois la forme d’un dragon gigantesque à quatre ailes, dont le seul souffle repoussait dix mille hommes. Et le Roi se gardait bien le secret de sa soumission.

_Non, je veux dire, quel est le rapport avec Reshiram ? Et le Galet Noir ?_

_Mama- ..._

Un instant, Iris. Ludvina, c’est donc le Galet Noir qui est en ta possession ? Le Pokémon légendaire qui doit s'en extirper, Zekrom, et celui qui parcourt déjà notre monde, Reshiram, ne faisaient qu'un autrefois : le dragon originel.

_Mamama m’a dit qu’il ne l’avait jamais dressé !_

C’est possible. Certains disent qu’un Pokémon divin de cette envergure a existé dans chaque région de la Terre, venant tous de la même essence, celle d’Arceus : Rayquaza, Dialga et Palkia ... Et tous préféraient la forme d’un Pokémon dragon, qu’on a longtemps associé à ces légendaires. D’autres disent que le dragon originel n’était qu’un Pokémon ordinaire, qu’on a exagéré le mythe simplement parce qu’aucun autre humain avant lui n’avait réussi à nouer avec eux un lien aussi intime. Il faut vous remettre dans le contexte : à l’époque, les Pokémon dressés l’étaient par autorité et non par volonté, et les accidents étaient fréquents ! On était assuré qu’un Pokémon retourne toujours à l’état sauvage pour y mourir. Peu importe qui a raison : ce dont on est sûr, c’est que le dragon originel qu’avait dressé le Roi lui avait permis d’atteindre la paix et la prospérité dans son royaume à la fin de son long règne. Ce n’était pas un royaume parfait - il y avait des pauvres et des rebelles, et certaines armées essayaient malgré tout d’entrer dans ces terres depuis l’Electront - mais il était le _mieux_.

Le Roi avait deux fils. L’aîné était son fils légitime avec la reine, et était destiné à devenir l’héritier du trône, et _a fortiori_, du dragon originel. On avait entretenu en lui le désir de maintenir dans le royaume l’équilibre instauré par son père. Il voulait maintenir la Réalité. Le cadet était un bâtard, engendré par une femme du « peuple », comme on disait, et bien que conscient de ces racines royales, les portes du palais lui restaient closes. Il voulait prouver qu’il avait la même fibre dominatrice que le Roi, s’étendre sur les territoires voisins et instaurer une politique égalitaire. Il voulait donc ...

_Son Idéal._

L’aîné avait été en contact avec le dragon originel depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Le cadet gagna ce droit auprès de son père. Lorsque le Roi mourut, c’est donc deux héritiers qui se présentèrent devant la reine et ses conseillers. Le dragon originel, divisé entre eux, n’avait pas la capacité de juger qui avait raison et qui avait tort : aussi, se scinda-t-il en deux. Zekrom, le Dragon Noir, en quête d'Idéal, ouvrant la voie vers un nouveau monde de possibilités et d'espoir ; et Reshiram, le Dragon Blanc, en quête de Réalité, guidant sur le chemin qui mène à un monde de paix immuable.

_Elle a rien fait, la reine ?_

Elle ne pouvait rien faire, Iris. A l’époque, elle n’était là que pour engendrer l’héritier et le reconnaître, si le Roi ne l’avait pas fait, comme il l’avait fait avec ses deux fils. De plus, elle n’avait aucun contrôle sur le dragon originel.

_C’est nul ! J’veux plus être une fille si c’est comme ça !_

C’était il y a très longtemps, Iris ... Tu es Championne d’Arène, non ? Prépare-toi. Bien ... La plaie enfla rapidement, et bientôt, le royaume sombra dans le chaos. Comme Reshiram et Zekrom ne faisaient qu’un, à l’origine, ils étaient de puissance égale, et les deux princes croyaient également dans leurs convictions respectives. Même après vingt ans de guerre interne, aucun vainqueur ne se profilât à l’horizon, et la région toute entière tomba sous les flammes éternelles, l’orage perpétuel.

_Qui a gagné ?_

Personne !

_‘Calme !_

La lassitude seule vint à bout du conflit. Les héros réalisèrent enfin que c’était leur querelle qui avait amené à la destruction du royaume tant chéri par feu le Roi. Ils mirent fin à leur affrontement et travaillèrent de concert pour restaurer le royaume. Ils ne firent pas de miracle : ils laissèrent derrière eux nombre de vies et souffrirent de savoir leurs ennemis envahir les hautes-terres. Néanmoins, en sachant qu’ils n’arriveraient jamais à la vérité absolue, ils arrivèrent à un compromis et bâtirent les fondations de ce que ce qu’ils ont appelé le Nouveau, Nouveau Royaume Uni : la Seconde Civilisation d’Unys, la nôtre.

_Qu’est-ce qui est arrivé aux deux dragons ?_

Peu après, les humains et les Pokémon ont appris à se soutenir l’un l’autre. Parler de dressage serait très spécifique, mais ils semblaient se comprendre de mieux en mieux sous la gouvernance des deux frères. N’étant plus nécessaires pour assurer la survivance d’Unys, les deux dragons se seraient endormis et auraient pris la forme de deux Galets : le Galet Noir que tu possèdes est l’un d’eux. Il est dit que lorsqu’un héros se présentera à nouveau, le Pokémon légendaire se réveillera et changera à nouveau le monde, selon son Idéal ou sa Réalité. C’est ce qui s’est passé avec Ludwig et Reshiram. Quant au Galet Noir ... Je suppose qu’il faudrait qu’il reconnaisse la valeur de ton Idéal, mais ... La clé m’est totalement inconnue, je m’en excuse.

_C’est pas un peu tordu ?_

Comment ça ?

_Ce N, il a le contrôle sur Reshiram, le Pokémon Réalité, mais ... Il ne souhaite pas conserver la Réalité, au contraire ! Et moi, je veux garder le monde comme il est ! Je veux dire, le lien qu’on a avec les Pokémon ..._

Souviens-toi, le héros de Reshiram n’est pas N, mais Ludwig. Ludwig devait souhaiter autant que toi garder ce lien avec les Pokémon qui le rassurait et l’a fait grandir. Quant à toi, ne souhaites-tu pas changer la Réalité de ton monde ? ... Comme Reshiram et Zekrom étaient un seul dragon, Idéal et Réalité ne sont pas contraires, mais complémentaires. C’est ce que N n’a pas encore compris.

***

Contrairement à ce que l’on croyait, le Village des Dragons n’était pas un micro-Etat dans le continent, mais était bel et bien sous la juridiction d’Unys, quand bien même deux autres régions dans les hautes-terres les séparaient. Rien qu’une faille dans les fondations du Nouveau, Nouveau Royaume Uni ; mais de toute façon, ses habitants se complaisaient dans leur ermitage dans les montagnes. A force, une espèce de loi non dite se fit à ce sujet, déclarant que personne ne pouvait entrer ou sortir du village sans l’accord du chef de clan et de sa famille directe. C’est d’abord ce que constituait Iris, petite-fille de la sœur du chef actuel, pour Watson : un prétexte. Pourquoi y pensait-elle maintenant ? En rentrant avec lui à Janusia, il l’avait envoyé à l’école apprendre les mathématiques, l’histoire et la géographie, et lui avait permis de devenir sa subordonnée comme Championne d’Arène. En fait, c’était son premier combat seule, et l’excitation lui faisait bouillir le sang. Elle lui fera honneur, se disait-elle en apercevant Ludvina approcher, en équilibre sur le serpent de pierre noire.

« Salut ! »

« Salut ! »

« Je dois réciter mon texte, alors ... Moi c’est Iris, championne d’Arène de Janusia, spécialiste du type Dragon ! Quels Pokémon tu vas utiliser ? Quelles attaques ? Oooh, je suis super-curieuse, j’veux juste combattre ! »

Ludvina avait un peu étudié, avant de commencer à se balader sur les ponts du Heylink. Elle ne la connaissait pas comme championne - d’où elle venait, c’était Watson qui gérait l’Arène d’une main de fer, et elle avait dû honteusement admettre que, sans stratégie, elle ne viendrait jamais à bout de ces Pokémon cuirassés qui tenaient, pour certains, du mythe ressuscité - ; mais elle avait l’avantage du type, et de l’expérience. Iris tapait du talon sur le dallage avec une impatience enfantine. Elle aurait peut-être dû faire davantage de combats avec _son _équipe, toutefois, et n’était-il pas le seul Pokémon sur lequel les deux adolescents de Renouet n’avaient pas mis de nom ?

« Trois Pokémon chacun, pas de limite de temps. On y va ? »

« Un seul me suffira. » Il fallait juste espérer que son insolence ne mènerait pas Unys à sa perte.

Le terrain en soi était plutôt étroit, suspendu plusieurs mètres dans ce qu’elle se souvenait être le donjon du bâtiment, vu de l’extérieur. Il ne fut pas étonnant que les éclairs rouges se croisèrent ; ce qui n’empêcha pas Ludvina d’avoir un mouvement de la main pour écarter la mâchoire puante et pourrie de l’Incisache qui apparut devant elle. Le Sorbouboul ne fit pas autant d’impression, stabilisant ses deux têtes trop lourdes sur son axe sous l’air attendri - un peu moqueur ? - de la Championne.

« Draco-Rage ! »

« Laser Glace ! »

Le dragon se retourna, manquant de la fouetter de sa queue, et son haleine empoisonnée semblait déjà s’enflammer d’un feu pourpre. Le Pokémon Cône ne réagit pas, une de ses têtes se tournant vers la dresseuse avec un air interrogateur, l’autre faisant danser le corps entier d’un mouvement de bras. Iris dégagea un premier flocon cristallisé de sa crinière. Straciella ne reconnaissait pas l’ordre. Ce n’était pas comme ça qu’il faisait ! Le souffle antique le poussa en arrière, sans entamer sa carapace de givre. _Une attaque Grêle ? Ce n’est pas ... _Comment faisait-il, lui ? L’Incisache ravala un morceau de sa gencive, vexé. Quelle idée de l’abandonner avec ses Pokémon sans rien lui dire, aussi !

« Bien, ma fille ! Maintenant, Assurance ! »

« Sorbou- ... »

_Sans rien lui dire ? _Ludvina s’en frappa le front. Le Sorbouboul eut un premier réflexe pour éviter la paume psychique qui l’approchait - le dragon, à quelques mètres de lui, tapant dans le vide, et sa première paire d’yeux aperçut le souffle forcé dans les mains de la jeune fille. La deuxième main écarta à peine le cylindre d’énergie qui émana de la deuxième bouche, et frappa la carapace de l’Incisache bien exposée. Un mouvement de recul sur la corniche quand il tomba lourdement sur le dos, et une voix plus significative :

« Oh non ! Bon ! Drakkarmin ! »

« Eh, attention ! »

Trop tard, car la tête massive du dragon carmin la souleva en s’échappant de la Poké Ball. Ca aurait pu être majestueux, si elle ne sentait pas sur ses cuisses et ses mains nues les écailles dressées du double-crâne. Un soupir forcé, et elle ravala sa salive ; le Sorbouboul eut un instant d’hésitation avant d’attaquer, Ludvina glissant sur le dos du gigantesque dragon pour tomber devant une Iris pas plus étonnée. Ca devait être commun, se dira-t-elle quelques instants plus tard, lorsque la mâchoire encastrée dans la glace frappa lourdement le sol. Elle n’avait pas vraiment étudié la physionomie ... primitive du Drakkarmin.

« Non, non, non ! Trop facile ! Tranchodon, Draco-Queue ! »

Elle ne le rappela pas ; le dragon se _hissa _sur la plateforme depuis le gouffre étrangement noir de l’Arène. Sa queue-gouvernail balaya le terrain, et il y eut une succession d’éclairs rouges revenant dans les poches. Ludvina se rapprocha de celle de son Sorbouboul, mais curieusement, c’est le Moyade qui en sortit, affaissé comme dérangé pendant sa sieste, et la cervelle cachée dans une masse d’écume. Iris tapa joyeusement dans ses mains.

« Draco-Queue rappelle le Pokémon attaqué ! Comme ça, ton Pokémon n’embêtera pas mes pauvres dragons ! Et si je continue comme ça, t’auras plus l’occasion d’attaquer ! »

Mince. Léo semblait imperturbable ; ses yeux se retournèrent un instant dans l’espace aqueux qui constituait sa tête - Ludvina aurait juré voir le Tranchodon être lui-même déstabilisé, réaliser le poids de sa propre tête avec ses canines en faux gigantesques perçant sous sa lèvre - pour voir la jeune fille gesticuler, créer une attaque comme elle le pouvait, faire des bulles d’oxygène entre ses doigts. Expliquer une attaque psychique était bien plus difficile que de cracher sa salive. Sous la moustache d’écume, les tentacules se replièrent en un millier de pellicules d’ombre.

« C’est ça ! Ball’Ombre ! »

La queue du Tranchodon percuta la masse fantomatique. Les deux adversaires - à présent côte à côte, même si Iris ne pouvait se décider à rester ou non sur la corniche - eurent à peine le temps de la voir fractionner partiellement le corps semi-solide du Moyade ; il se rétracta instantanément dans sa Poké Ball, et le muscle endolori du dragon retomba sous le poids étrangement léger de l’Emolga.

« Tranchodon, Tranche ! »

« Reviens, Claus, mais reviens donc ! »

L’écureuil volant eut un regard sceptique en voyant l’ordre - Ludvina s’acharnait à ramener ses mains sur la poitrine, et ses mots ne le touchèrent pas -, mais le fut bien moins quand le Tranchodon courut sur lui, ramenant ses dents devant lui dans une large faux de noir et de rouge. Claus était toutefois plus rapide : le dragon le manqua, percuta la masse statique laissée par le Change-Eclair, et tomba lourdement contre le sol de l’Arène dans un suspect tremblement.

« ... On va pas tomber, au moins ? »

« Non, non ! Aucune ... »

C’est un grêlon qui l’acheva.


	17. Étape 13.5

« Ludvina ! »

L’interpellée se retourna. Sortant des herbes givrées, Bianca en tête secouait vigoureusement le bras en écartant l’air, Tcheren plus en arrière peinant à suivre le rythme ; c’est pourtant lui qui finit par être le premier à se redresser devant elle, les doigts serrés sur une Poké Ball avec la même force que si c’avait été une bouée de sauvetage. La blonde se confondait en arrière-plan en excuses aussi légères que l’aquilon - préposée à un destin ordinaire, elle n’était pas apte à comprendre ce lien mental subtil entre deux dresseurs.

« Je veux savoir si tu es capable de vaincre la Ligue. » Un éclair rouge, et Ludvina se baissa juste à temps pour éviter la trajectoire automatique du Déflaisan. Le Pokémon Faisan déséquilibré frôla le sol avant de remonter. La jeune fille attrapa sa propre Poké Ball comme pour parer, mais son ton n’était pas aussi sérieux ; et son autre bras tomba.

« Que de confiance ... ! Je suis flattée. » Tcheren, lui, l’était, et cette nonchalance permanente l’agaçait.

« Lame d’Air ! » Le Pokémon mit un temps à se stabiliser, mais il ne tarda pas à descendre en piquée sur la dresseuse ... Et retomba à ses pieds dans une explosion de lumière jaune. Ludvina souleva la jambe paresseusement : de sa Poké Ball, l’Emolga jouait de ses petits poings contre l’aile paralysée au vol de l’oiseau. _Ludwig a donc capturé un Pokémon Electrique ... C’est embêtant_, se disait-il en le rappelant dans son éclair familier - Claus trébucha sous le poids fantôme. Il pensait pouvoir avoir l’avantage de type avec son Clamiral, mais ...

« Combo-Griffe ! »

« Claus, Change-Eclair ! »

Le singe de feu bondit, ongles dehors ; en plein vol, il les referma sur la projection électrique de l’Emolga ... Et il chuta, bondissant sur de la brume, filant au travers du spectre aqueux du Moyade. Tcheren avait peut-être sous-estimé _son _équipe, plus diverse, plus puissante, à peine articulée par l’adaptatrice et stratège qu’était Ludvina. Elle s’était vite habituée à cette façon atypique d’articuler des ordres, et un seul regard lui suffit pour la voir jeter les bras en avant dans une large vague d’air.

« Surf, Léo ! »

« Léchouille ! »

Le Flamoutan réagit au quart de tour, avec la même énergie, mais les instructions du jeune garçon semblaient à la cadette faibles - il ne faisait que la tester, après tout ; mais cette égoïsme l’énervait et la pressait. Le Pokémon posa un baiser sur le crâne liquéfié de Léo et, comme attendu, il s’effondra en un large écran d’eau qu’elle eut peine à couvrir. Il perdit son équilibre, pauvre Pokémon noyé dans de l’oxygène ! Alors que le Moyade reparut docilement d’agrégats de gouttes fines et de poussière. Un rappel.

« ... Russell ! »

Ludvina devait avoir un potpourri à la place de l’âme, car elle semblait attirer toutes les mâchoires gigantesques de ses adversaires ; quand le Clamiral à la tête massive lui souffla son haleine glacée dans les poumons, avant de rejeter d’un coup de queue la masse ombragée de Léo. L’Hydroqueue rencontra la Ball’Ombre dans un épais nuage de poussière et de particules - Tcheren se retourna vers le terrain improvisé, mais ne rencontra que la main de Bianca contre ses yeux.

« Cough ... »

« Cough ... Russell, Aqua-Jet, éloigne-toi de ma voix ! »

Le Clamiral s’exécuta à l’aveugle ; son corps se recouvrait d’une pellicule d’eau à mesure que son pas lourd faisait trembler les corps des trois dresseurs sur le pont de bois. Ce qui rendit la chose d’autant plus douloureuse quand celle-ci se fit court-circuiter par la masse statique d’un certain Emolga poussé en arrière du nez. Claus, échappé au nuage retombant, ne voyait que le bras surélevée de sa dresseuse de remplacement, et le squelette électrisé de Russell la poussant en arrière. Tcheren secoua la tête. Un rappel.

« ... Je compte sur toi, mon dernier Pokémon ... Figaro ! »

« Change-Eclair de nouveau ! »

Ce qu’il fit - le Léopardus n’en semblait pas autant affecté que son prédécesseur volant, rebondissant avec sa grâce habituelle sur le substitut statique ; et il fut content de cet ordre, poussant presque la Poké Ball dans la main trop légère, car la voix de ce Pokémon-ci ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Ludvina n’eut pas le temps de choisir qui appeler, car déjà, le bras gigantesque du Roitiflam se lança sur le terrain.

« Attention ! »

C’était Bianca, un avertissement instinctif, car Figaro s’écarta paresseusement du chemin du poing rageur ; et Tcheren évita de justesse que la projection atteigne son menton, déséquilibré par sa seule force dans l’air. L’autre dresseuse cacha sa surprise sous un mouvement de bras. Le Léopardus jouait de la queue. Le Léopardus le provoquait. Le Léopardus parlait, et l’_aliénait_, et le bras parti en arrière faucha son cou. Il manqua de tomber sous le pont, se reprit. Il entendait bien la voix cryptée du garçon, mais celle du Roitiflam, la désincarnée et la réelle de concert, semblait faire pression contre ses tympans. Ca, ou c’était les doigts articulés contre sa gorge qui faisaient siffler ses oreilles.

« Figaro ! »

« Tcheren, fais quelque chose ! »

« Truffles ... »

Ce Pokémon gras, grotesque, maladroit, dont le souffle empestait la confiture de baie Tronci et les pans de gencive brûlée, avec son souvenir ridicule et cette empreinte de Pokémon abruti par le dressage ; ça l’aurait fait rire, si ce n’était pas le même Pokémon qui comprimait son air dans sa poigne, et dont les yeux restaient dissimulés dans les ombres de sa barbe enflammée. Ne méritait-il pas le même sort qu’Oskar ?

« Truffles. »

L’impulsion de la dresseuse l’amena à la raison, et dès que Truffles relâcha sa prise - avec un effort de conscience, la voix psychique de Figaro nullement affectée par cette rupture d’oxygène -, il y eut un rappel conjoint. Tcheren et Bianca par-dessus son épaule observèrent le reflet rassurant du Pokémon miniature, dans sa coque de verre, juste K.O. ; Ludvina fourra la Poké Ball dans son sac avec un vif déni. Le dresseur de Renouet lui avait raconté l’incident de la Route 4, à grand-peine, mais elle ne s’imaginait pas que ses Pokémon ... Ses amis ...

« Malgré tout ... » Il regardait toujours la Poké Ball, comme si elle pouvait lui couler entre les doigts. Avait-il deviné sa pensée ? « Ce voyage m’a appris beaucoup. Que nos Pokémon nous aident, mais ils ont leur propre Idéal, leur propre Réalité. Il y en a autant qu’il y a de Pokémon et d’humains. Même si nous ne les comprenons pas avant qu’il ne soit trop tard ... »

« Tcheren ... »

« Je vais bien, Bianca. Tu devrais te dépêcher de rejoindre la Ligue, Ludvina.

« Non. »

« Non ? »

« Ghetis m’a ... Watson m’a dit que N voulait faire s’affronter les deux Fondateurs. »

« Pourquoi faire ça ? » Pour Tcheren, un dresseur on ne peut plus ordinaire bercé par les contes de dragons légendaires destructeurs, fantômes en plumes et en armure, il lui semblait que N aurait dû se presser de vaincre le Maître de la Ligue Pokémon, tout assuré de son autorité grâce à Reshiram. Non, grâce au Garçon qui l’articulait, et qui se trouvait être l’ami à l’énorme maladresse mentale qu’il voulait rivaliser depuis le début. Ludvina haussa les épaules.

« Quelque chose à propos de « faire s’affronter nos principes ». Ca m’est égal. » L’aîné ouvrait la bouche pour répliquer qu’elle lui coupa la parole. « De toute façon, il me faut plusieurs jours pour traverser la totalité de la Route Victoire, pas vrai ? » Il hocha la tête. « Il lui faudra ce temps aussi, pas vrai ? » Nouveau hochement de tête vaincu. Bianca s’avança timidement en travers de son ami, avec ce grand sourire d’espoir renoué qui stoppa toutes les pensées sur leur autoroute psychique.

« Euh, moi, je peux pas aller avec vous à la Ligue Pokémon, mais je vais vous aider comme je peux ! C’est promis ! Je ... Je sais pas dire des choses très profondes comme Tcheren ... » Son aîné leva les yeux au ciel avec un air exaspéré, mais arracha un sourire à Ludvina. Même en une journée, on pouvait reconnaître la routine entre ces deux-là, et elle imaginait sans grande peine un modèle réduit de Ludwig les écarter des bras du mieux qu’il pouvait. « Alors ... Courage ! »

Et la benjamine repartit aussi vite vers Janusia dans sa tempête usuelle. Il y eut un instant de silence pesant entre les deux adolescents restant, la fille jouant de la basket sur le bois sec du pont, le garçon faisant mine de scruter les grains de poussière sur ses lunettes.

« Bon ... On y va ? »

« Pas moi. Je ne suis pas encore assez fort, avec mon équipe. Et puis, » renchérit-il, « je n’ai pas encore obtenu le badge d’Arène de Janusia. Un jour. Et je te rejoins dès que je l’ai gagné. »

Ludvina haussa les épaules. Elle aurait vraiment apprécié avoir quelqu’un à qui parler pendant la rude traversée de la Route Victoire - cette caverne artificielle labyrinthique dans le flanc de montagne, son exploration était un défi de la Ligue Pokémon en soi -, et elle devait admettre s’être attachée aux deux adolescents venus de Renouet, reportant indirectement, elle en était sûr, le propre amour de Ludwig pour eux. Pour la voyageuse temporelle, ce n’était pas prévu, mais sachant qu’elle allait s’attaquer à une institution dont elle ignorait encore l’existence il y a quelques mois, elle n’était plus à ça près. Tcheren lui tendit la main.

« Bonne chance. »

Elle sourit. Elle ressentait la vibration excitée des Pokémon dans les Poké Ball sous son bras. Et elle prit fermement cette main.

« Pas besoin ! »

***

Les Pokémon de Tcheren s’observèrent avec curiosité. Leur dresseur n’avait pas l’habitude de les faire sortir tous ensemble en-dehors de leurs combats. Il semblait même à Russell - le massif Clamiral avait le poil sali et faisait des nœuds entre ses pattes, remarqua-t-il amèrement - qu’il ne l’avait jamais fait. Il ne connaissait pas les formes complexes des Pokémon dont il voulait être le capitaine, seulement leur voix : le Flamoutan aux bras larges passés sous lui, le Déflaisan dont le bec large fouillait son duvet de plumes pour l’éviter, et Figaro. Oui, il connaissait le Chacripan, Tcheren avait été tellement fier de cette première capture ! Mais il se trouvait maintenant face à un gracieux Léopardus, à la fourrure claire et aux membres fins, et il ne se souvenait de lui qu’à cet air prétentieux si caractéristique.

Le jeune garçon s’agenouilla pour se mettre à leur hauteur, et instinctivement, toute leur attention se focalisa sur lui. Il n’aimait pas ça. Il réalisait qu’il avait été un terrible dresseur, autant faible qu’égoïste, et pourtant ils continuaient de le suivre du regard avec la même fidélité stupide, et _pourquoi ? _Y avait-il vraiment, comme la Team Plasma l’avait si souvent dit, une espèce d’esclavagisme dans le lien humain-Pokémon ? _Ressaisis-toi, Tcheren. Ce n’est pas le moment de laisser tomber Bianca et Ludwig. Et Ludvina._

« Salut les amis. »

Il y eut un cœur de voix qu’il ne pouvait entendre, et Figaro bailla avec lassitude. Mais ses yeux troués regardèrent tour à tour le fond d’eau de la Route 10, la forêt de pins, l’impressionnante ombre toute en dents de la Ligue Pokémon derrière son dresseur ; ceux-ci trahissant la nervosité qui mettait enfin un poids sur ses épaules tendues. Tcheren réajusta ses lunettes, et on pouvait y voir une légère buée s’y former aux coins intérieurs.

« Ecoutez, je sais que je n’ai pas été le meilleur dresseur pour vous ... Je le comprends. Je vous ai peut-être forcé à faire des choses que vous ne vouliez pas ... » Il pensait évidemment à la mâchoire fermée de son jeune Léopardus, la puissance inouïe d’un craquement d’os au milieu de la tempête de sable. « C’est pour ça que je vous le demande maintenant. Nous devons aller à l’Arène de Janusia puis à la Ligue Pokémon. Pour la Force. »

La Force, ce n’est pas être capable quelque chose pour quelqu’un qu’on aime, mais c’est déjà le vouloir ; c’est ce qu’il avait dit à Ludvina il y a ce qui semblait être une éternité. Et c’est vrai que s’il voulait aller à la Ligue Pokémon en commençant son voyage, il n’y serait jamais allé sans cette réalisation offerte par Goyah, au milieu de la Route 4, pendu sur sa branche comme le primate grotesque qu’il faisait penser qu’il était. Maintenant, il avait une motivation - Tcheren se pinça les lèvres en imaginant Ludwig, avec ses yeux de chien battu dans l’uniforme trop grand de la Team Plasma.

« Je ne veux pas vous forcer à combattre à mes côtés. Pour être honnête, je comprendrais que vous ne le vouliez pas. Ca risque d’être plus dangereux que ce que je pensais ... » Il posa les quatre Poké Ball à ses pieds. Il trouvait les coquilles de verre ternes, la peinture sanguine écaillée, avec des mâchoires d’ombre. « Si vous me faites confiance, j’essaierais d’être un meilleur dresseur. Je pourrais ... Mettre des autocollants sur vos Poké Ball ? »

Il y eut un échange de regards dépareillés dans le petit cercle de Pokémon, comme si une discussion inaudible prenait place entre eux. Figaro hésita juste un instant, secouant sa tête pleine de voix accusatrices - oui, il avait peur d’être de nouveau abandonné par son dresseur, de ne plus sentir une main se glisser docilement sous son menton -, puis s’éclipsa, bondissant dans les hautes herbes, avec la même aisance et le même silence grave que s’il avait été un spectre. Tcheren eut un spasme à ses lèvres, mais ne devait-il pas s’y attendre ?

Il allait se relever, mais une patte griffue s’appuya sur son genou. Griffes noires à la finition ivoire, poil bleu marin faisant des nœuds entre ces doigts ... Il eut à peine le temps de relever la tête que Russell enfouit sa barbe épaisse contre son cou, lui arrachant un rire nerveux. Sa main écarta machinalement le couvre-chef de coquillage poli de son premier Pokémon, pour voir son Flamoutan jeter ses bras à sa taille, son Déflaisan volant bassement pour s’accrocher au regard de son dresseur. Où seraient-ils allés de toute façon ? Russell ne connaissait que les murs cartonnés d’un paquet d’anniversaire. Le Flamoutan s’était lassé des sapins penchés des Vestiges du Rêve et des journaux mouillés de son passé de Flamajou. Le Déflaisan n’était pas lié à la terre, mais il préférait ses créatures aux oiseaux éphémères et des nuages qui sentaient le pétrole. Les bras de Tcheren accueillirent avec des yeux brillants ces Pokémon. Non.

« Mes amis ... »

Des reflets pourpres dans les hautes herbes. Un attachement avait grandi envers ce dresseur un peu maladroit, trop sérieux pour son propre bien, en quelques jours plus qu’en quelques années avec son dresseur originel ; mais ce dernier n’avait plus besoin de le laisser auprès de lui. Il était trop tard.

*** 

Les champions d’Ogoesse avaient beau être des triplés, ils ne pouvaient être plus différents en goûts et en personnalité, et cela ne se voyait jamais mieux qu’à l’heure du thé. Quand le salon était fermé pour l’après-midi, réunis autour d’une nappe de dentelle, sirotant chacun sans un mot sa boisson favorite : un _massala chai _pour Armando, un thé glacé au jasmin pour Noa, et un simple thé vert à chaud pour Rachid. C’est aussi dire jusqu’à quel point ils avaient travaillé sur leur _persona_, car habituellement, ils ne faisaient pas la différence entre eux - et leur boisson favorite était la même que celui du Maître, à la « fleur rose ». Autour du pied-de-table, les trois singes élémentaires observaient craintivement les jambes agitées de leurs dresseurs.

Noa fut le premier à poser sa tasse ; et encore la prudente lenteur dans ses mouvements fit qu’il mit davantage de temps à essuyer du coin de sa bouche une hypothétique pellicule de sucre brun. Les singes remontèrent immédiatement sur la table pour débarrasser le service - ils n’étaient pas si pressés d’ordinaire, mais ce n’est pas comme s’ils le savaient ! Les champions d’Ogoesse étaient trop ordinaires pour qu’ils le accordent plus d’attention. Ces derniers s’en doutaient. Après leur défaite annoncée, ils avaient été très raisonnables avec eux.

« ... Il semblerait que la jeune fille se dirige à présent vers le Palais ... »

« ... Tout comme Maître Ghetis s’y attendait. »

C’était Rachid, qui semblait faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas contracter son masque de peau sous le dégoût. Tout ce qui ne venait pas de Maître Ghetis leur provoquait une répulsion instinctive, même s’il ne s’agissait que d’eau chaude. Depuis cette victoire sur les champions, ils passaient le temps ... Si l’on pouvait dire « passer le temps », dans leur cas, puisqu’ils ne faisaient guère plus que ce qu’ils faisaient déjà dans l’enceinte du Palais et au-dehors : maintenir une autre mascarade. Ils se levèrent comme un seul homme.

« Bien ... Que faisons-nous d’eux ? »

Armando. Les singes élémentaires s’étaient réunis devant leurs pieds. Ils auraient pu être surpris de leur intelligence - les seuls êtres à avoir percé à jour le trio des Ombres dans leur costume de serveurs ! Et c’était trois Pokémon dressés, et stupides. Ils auraient pu les enfermer également lors de leur défaite, mais il était trop tard pour que leurs dresseurs aient la moindre influence sur les événements à venir. Et quelque chose leur disait qu’ils n’auraient pas le souhait d’intervenir de toute façon. Le carillon s’ébranla.

A l’entrée du salon de thé, Bianca abattait fermement son poing sur la porte de bois ; Venise, voletant près de son épaule, faisait jouer entre ses pattes le message dans son filin détendu. La Poichigeon n’avait jamais perdu le moindre mot, et c’avait été la fierté de son éleveur, vantant fièrement la souplesse de ses ailes et les yeux étroits de son père Guériaigle. La benjamine avait donc été très surprise de la voir revenir sans réponse, se lovant avec un air désolé dans la doublure de son chapeau, elle justement en train d’expliquer la situation à Bardane. C’est qu’Ogoesse était loin, plusieurs jours de marche, et Ludvina devait déjà avoir débouché de la Route Victoire. Les champions de la ville étaient les seuls à ne pas lui avoir répondu, et ils avaient besoin de tout le monde. Noa reprit la parole, pour le soin de la façade.

« Ils ne nous causeront aucun problème. Hâtons-nous ... »

« Eh oh ... ! »

La micro-mascarade des singes - si on peut leur attribuer une pensée aussi complexe ! Après tout, ce ne sont que des Pokémon - en fut bien plus secouée. Qui venait donc au salon, à une heure tardive où tous les habitués, toutes leurs complexions connus de ces petites mascottes, savaient qu’il était fermé ? Timidement, le Feuillajou se glissa hors de la forêt de jambes ; les trois champions, concentrés, ayant déjà décrété que tout avait été réglé ici, les ignorèrent. Il y eut un arrêt dans les chocs, le temps que Bianca se frotte le côté de sa main en feu, et les coups reprirent. Si elle n’arrivait même pas à faire ça ...

« Maître Ghetis nous attend ... »

« Excusez-moi, mais c’est très, très, très important ! »

Un coup plus dur, et on en déduit que la benjamine en était passé à l’épaule. Le Feuillajou grimpa sur la gigantesque poignée, aussi grande et lourde que la basse-branche de sapin dont elle était faite, et se retourna. Il ne distinguait déjà plus son dresseur et ses frères dans les larges ombres de l’Arène sans lumière, seulement les taches de couleur de ses propres partenaires Pokémon. Et une voix en écho qu’il ne reconnaissait pas.

« Nous devons capturer ce Pokémon ... »

Un saut sur la poignée, et Bianca trébucha dans le salon déserté.


	18. Étape 14

Sur la table basse, Pieris plaçait les jetons sur le tapis de velours vert. Il donnait une drôle d’impression, dans ce casino privé, le dos enfoncé dans le cuir rouge du large canapé impérial ; et pourtant, ses doigts maigres et la chute de mèches noires sur son visage le faisait sentir étranger dans ce qui était sa « dent » de la Ligue Pokémon, son domaine. Un pauvre qu’on aurait habillé d’une écharpe de fil d’or et d’un costume bien trop petit pour ce corps marqué par l’expérience. Ludvina n’approfondit pas sa réflexion, car elle dût rattraper d’un geste maladroit la piécette qu’il lui envoya.

« Commençons par un jeu de vingt-quatre cartes. » En se rapprochant, elle put voir le tapis des paris, avec la grille des quatre motifs - Pikachu, Nanméouïe, Tritonde et Chlorobule - et des six unités. A côté, Pieris fit sortir de son paquet les deux cartes retournées, et elle essaya instinctivement de voir l’épaisseur douteuse ou l’usure de celles-ci. Le membre du Conseil n’en fit rien, croisant les jambes dédaigneusement par-dessus la table. Qu’avait-elle à perdre ? Elle ferma les yeux et posa son jeton au hasard. Quatre de Pikachu.

« Vous devez choisir une des deux cartes. » Ah. « Bien. Je suis Pieris, membre du Conseil, spécialiste des Pokémon de type Ténèbres. A qui ai-je l’honneur ? »

« Je m’appelle Ludvina. Et je ... je ne crois pas être spécialiste de quoi que ce soit. » Elle se frotta la nuque. C’était peut-être le titre qui l’intimidait, ou la richesse naturelle de l’homme, dans ses gestes trop précis et dans sa voix, mais elle n’arrivait pas à se détendre face à lui. Pieris ne le remarqua pas, ou l’ignora, car il ne fit que ranger la seconde carte, et il se leva - et avec quelle précision, encore une fois, il dégagea la Poké Ball de sous sa manchette sans un instant se laisser altérer.

« La spécialité n’a pas d’importance si elle ne sert pas le combat. Permettez-moi de vous en faire la démonstration. Baggaïd ! »

« Truffles ! »

La tête du Pokémon lézard rebondit sur le bras-bouclier du Roitiflam. Une prise de l’autre main, et il fut repoussé dans le cuir dans un fracas assourdissant. Mais Pieris ne semblait pas affecté le moins du monde par le masque de poussière et de billes de polyester, se contentant de prononcer son ordre.

« Jet de Sable, Direct Toxik. »

« Casse-Brique ! » La queue du Baggaïd repoussa sur eux le nuage de débris, et le poing de Truffles partit sur le côté - Ludvina ne le sut que par l’embrasement soudain du mur cylindrique, dévoilant un instant le motif de diamants ; et la morsure éclair qui lui donna un reflet mauve avant de retomber dans l’ombre. Devant Pieris, le Roitiflam cracha une compacte salive verte et de gencive pourrie qui lui brûlait la gorge.

« ... Lance-Flamme ! » Truffles eut un temps d’adaptation lorsque le nuage se dissipa, et fort heureusement, le poison n’était pas encore monté à ses narines ; le souffle ardent qui frappa le Baggaïd se termina en un feu bleu consumant jusqu’à son cheveu, source de son équilibre. Ludvina pouvait les apercevoir à présent, avec la marque en croix suintante à sa gorge, et les yeux enflés. Rappel conjoint.

« Crocorible. Séisme. »

« Lysander, à toi ! Lame-Feuille ! » Le gigantesque Pokémon crocodile n’eut qu’à faire retomber sa queue pour fracturer la « dent » sur laquelle ils se trouvaient, mais la _challenger _semblait être la seule à se voir affectée par le changement de balance de son côté, le Manternel rebondissant aisément sur le tapis d’air comme si le sol était toujours là à sa sortie de la Poké Ball ; et les deux lames touchèrent le ventre exposé du Crocorible tombant dans sa propre crevasse ... Et à la place, l’armure externe du Scalproie arrêta son attaque. Pieris changeait de Poké Ball avec la même habileté qu’il avait dans ses jeux de bluff, et elle ne l’avait pas vu faire.

« Plaie-Croix. » « Plaie-Croix ! » Les deux faux se rencontrèrent, un ange passa, et finalement, celle de Lysander repoussa le chevalier en arrière, le laissant ainsi exposer, sous ses côtes d’acier, son point faible ; la seconde lame y passa vivement, lui faisant même perdre l’équilibre comme une épée trop lourde. Mais le Scalproie pas assez rapide ... « Recommence ! » L’ordre lui semblait absurde, mais le Manternel le fit quand même, relevant sa première lame ... Tapant, en lieu et place du Pokémon chevalier ou de son substitut d’énergie rouge, un Léopardus l’évitant assez pour envoyer sur lui sa Lame d’Air, un coup de griffe faisant écho dans l’air. Les deux s’effondrèrent l’un sur l’autre.

« ... Lysander ! » ... Le félin fut repoussé sur le côté d’un pénible coup de lame, son corps glissant sous lui sans grâce. Respiration lourde et inhabituellement sonore pour un insecte, tel un sifflement, mais il était debout, et Ludvina eut un soupir de soulagement en pouvant le rappeler dans sa Poké Ball sans la moindre interférence. Que ferait-elle si elle ne pouvait même pas amener les Pokémon de Ludwig en sûreté ? Qu’elle devait lui apprendre qu’elle avait failli à les protéger comme il le faisait ? Un bref applaudissement la sortit de sa pensée.

« Félicitations ! » C’était la seule fois que Pieris sortit de son monotone ténor. « A la fin d'un combat, il y a forcément le vainqueur et le vaincu. Le vrai combattant chevronné n'est pas celui qui se pavane à chaque victoire, ni celui qui pique une crise lorsqu'il perd, mais celui qui pense à son prochain combat ... Allez ! Les autres membres du Conseil t’attendent. »

« Oui, oui ... » Il faudra qu’elle prenne un temps au carrefour de la Ligue pour soigner _son _équipe, car à ce rythme, les spécialistes auraient raison de tout leur courage ; aussi forte soit une telle poussée, elle ne valait rien contre l’élite des dresseurs d’Unys. C’est ce qu’elle se disait en s’engageant de nouveau sur le tapis rouge ...

« Et la carte ? » Il la ramassa, lui montrant le dos et son motif monochrome. « Est-ce que j’ai gagné ce pari ? »

« Est-ce que le savoir servirait-il votre prochain combat ? »

« Peut-être pas » dût-elle admettre. Il lui montra quand même la carte, et elle eut un petit sourire en ne voyant pas la tête dessinée d’un Pikachu, le chiffre contenu dans sa joue normalement dissimulé sous le doigt de Pieris, mais là bien visible dessous, dans le rond d’une queue de têtard.

« ... Vous l’avez perdu. Il s’agit d’un six de Tritonde. »

***

Percila écarta d’un doigt malhabile la brume imaginaire couvrant son œil. Oh, elle savait qu’elle dormait plus que de raison, dans l’atmosphère close de la plus haute « dent » de la Ligue Pokémon ; mais c’était aussi dans ce précieux sommeil qu’elle assimilait les informations les plus importantes dans de grandes boucles sonores. Surtout de la politique, parfois, des livres audio. Comme toujours, elle se fit un examen mental, avant de remarquer l’ombre projetée sur le baldaquin.

« Qui vient ? Approchez donc, impudent dresseur ! »

Ludvina écarta précautionneusement le fin rideau. La femme, le dos encore dans son oreiller, était moins une femme qu’une petite poupée de porcelaine, d’amples cheveux d’or en cascade sur la vitrine au sol - ce même sol qui lui inspirait un certain malaise, elle avait l’impression constante d’être prête à tomber dans un puits d’étoiles ! -, et la soie fine de sa chemise de nuit dévoilant la courbe d’une poitrine juvénile. Personne n’aurait deviné que Percila allait sur ses vingt-sept ans. Elle ne semblait pas troublée de ce regard inquisiteur, dégageant de son bonnet le précieux éclat de verre peint.

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

« Je- Ludvina ... »

« Hmph. » Percila bailla - et même son bâillement bruyant, à peine dissimulé dans sa trop maigre paume, avait cette excusable candeur ; la _challenger _n’arrivait pas à s’offenser d’être considérée comme une faible distraction. « Vous semblez allier force et bonté. Mettez ce talent au service de notre duel. J’ai assez de mal à me retenir. »

De sa Poké Ball s’échappa un Symbios. Même dans leur passé commun, d’où Ludvina venait, il n’y avait pas de Symbios : le gigantesque Pokémon Multiplié lui arracha donc un sifflement lorsque ce qui semblait être un simple fœtus se déploya en bouclier en un complexe squelette multicellulaire. Il ne produit aucun cri, mais une espèce d’onde qui semblait pousser la masse liquide dans sa tête, et elle se rappela en se rééquilibrant qu’il y avait bien une paroi de verre sous ses pieds, un chandelier au-dessus, et pas le vide le plus total.

« Je suis Percila, membre du Conseil, spécialiste des Pokémon de type Psy, et je serais votre adversaire. Nous aurons droit à quatre Pokémon chacun, sans limite de temps. En cas de défaite, vous serez priée de quitter la Ligue. » La _challenger _se ressaisit, présentant avec force la Poké Ball au bout de son bras tendu ; mais pas un muscle ne sembla flétrir la peau-de-pêche de Percila.

« Je ne comptais pas perdre. Lysander ! » Un éclair évasif, et elle coupa l’air. « Plaie-Croix ! »

« Moi non plus. Psyko. » Le Symbios tenta de refermer sa main psychique sur cette apparition, mais il y eut une vive friction quand celle-ci rencontra le vide. Il n’eut pas le temps de se retourner que les deux faucilles du Manternel se plantèrent au plus profond de l’enveloppe gélatineuse ; et le squelette dérangé s’effondra en fines billes sur le sol. Lysander apparut sur le lit, et fit une révérence à la spécialiste, ses bras encore brillants du liquide infectieux. Même le chandelier avait tremblé, mais Percila n’en fit rien, et le rappela.

« Ce n’est pas le moment de s’énerver ou de faire tout un cinéma ... »

« Je suis d’accord. »

« C’était un conseil. Cryptéro, Tranch’Air. »

« Que ... » Elle n’eut pas le même de lever la tête que le chandelier retomba sur eux, la lame de son aile fouettant l’air devant le Manternel. Il essuya le sang vert de la fine perforation, analysant le Cryptéro prenant balancier sur le lit - et du fantastique ouvrage de ses créateurs ancestraux, pour qu’il ait pu être un temps confondu avec une décoration. Machinalement, Lysander frappa en avant d’une simple Coupe aisément encaissée par le corps creux ; Ludvina ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de le perdre. Les étoiles naissantes dans les yeux de la spécialiste ne prêtaient pas à confusion.

« Tranch’Air. »

« Reviens ! » Et la Tranch’Air tapa dans l’incarnation statique usuelle d’un certain Emolga. Le Cryptéro recula dans les airs ; Claus, à peine perturbé par cette rupture dans sa trajectoire, à la seule tombée d’un bras, projeta son Tonnerre sur le corps déjà vacillant. Illumination artificielle. On ne voyait que l’ombre vide du Pokémon mayan traverser la vitre trop fragile du sol. Percila pouvait presque entendre rebondir dans sa tête la boutade de l’adversaire, flottant entre eux comme un rassurant point de lumière.

_(Dépêchez-vous, il n’y en aura pas pour tout le monde !)_

« ... Sidérella. » La gothique apparut dans un silence pesant. Aucune attaque, seulement le bruit de la vibration de ses antennes géantes allant l’une contre l’autre, et le vol de l’Emolga se fixant dans son axe en reniflant l’air. Transmettait-elle son ordre par la pensée ? Pas bon ...

« Claus, Change-Eclair, vite ! » Il ne se fit pas prier, et à la place de son substitut électrique, l’attaque Tonnerre préparée qui avait alourdi l’air frappa le crâne rebondi du Moyade. Echange de regards et une voix commune aux deux dresseuses.

« Ball’Ombre ! » Les deux projections se rencontrèrent, une explosion de pellicules sombres et, dans le dégagement, la Sidérella bascula sur le lit à baldaquin avec la grâce comique d’une actrice - mais son impulsion psychique, faisant grogner l’habituellement polie Percila, fit le compte. Léo s’en sortit mieux, mais de justesse, car il ne resta qu’une tête à la hauteur d’un Viskuse en équilibre dans le vide étoilé. Ludvina sortit une précieuse Guérison ...

« Mushana, si tu pouvais ... » On sentait son anxiété à utiliser ledit Pokémon, et Ludvina mentirait si elle disait ne pas comprendre - elle avait entendu tellement de choses horribles sur cette espèce de mange-rêves et le chaos politique qu’elle avait engendrée ici, qu’elle-même avait un peu plus de mal avec le non-regard de Bavia constamment sur elle. Là-dessus, le tapir remonta dans son axe de flottaison, et ce qu’elle avait pris pour un oreiller était un vieux Mushana à la brume claire ... _C’est un pari risqué_, se disait-elle en serrant le médicament contre sa cuisse.

« ... Ball’Ombre. » « Reprends-toi, Léo ! Ball’Ombre ! » Il y eut un travail d’invocation des deux côtés, dans un sifflement strident ; le Moyade, parce qu’il avait été affaibli par la résonance précédente que même son écume protectrice n’avait pas pu arrêter, le Mushana, parce qu’il ne s’agissait pas d’une attaque psychique dont il avait l’habitude. Percila, le large dos de son Pokémon encombrant sa vue, ne vit qu’une seconde explosion pourpre ... Et elle accourut dans ses chaussons vers lui, son éternel tapis d’air gommé de l’existence.

Ludvina enlaça la tête molle de Léo : le Moyade n’en fit rien, glissant toujours entre ses doigts, ne lui laissant qu’un vide terrifiant.

***

_Les prunelles du jeune homme brûlaient d’un feu vacillant, la couleur d’une flamme de bougie trop consumée. Afin de réaliser son rêve, il allait devoir tout laisser derrière lui - et il l’acceptait avec une noble résignation. Elle lui répondit : « Ce monde n’existe pas que pour toi. Et voici pourquoi ... »_

Anis leva les yeux par-dessus ses lunettes avec la moue vexée de la phrase en train de se faire. Encore dans l’entrave psychique de ses spectres, la _challenger _se débattait en écartant devant elle le vol des livres-oiseaux. Son bras partit en arrière et penchée sur le dos de sa chaise, dans la lucarne, elle apercevait le découpage de la lune. Déjà ? Quand ce garçon l’avait interrompue, la couleur sauvage du crépuscule se reflétait dans le sol poli de la vallée. Le ciel était l’un de ses sujets de prédilection, même si elle ne pensait jamais faire honneur à ce sublime objet astral. Son premier livre était justement nommé « Il est huit ciels et demi » ...

« Dites, ça vous dérangerait pas _trop_ de me laisser redescendre ? »

« Oh, excuse-moi. » D’un claquement de doigts, les bandeaux bleus disparurent ; un mouvement de bras instinctif pour se maintenir en l’air, et Ludvina tomba sur ses fesses sur la plateforme vermoulue. Eut peur, un instant, qu’elle ne tombe sous elle - vu la grâce naturelle de l’auteur au milieu des « manifestations », on aurait pu croire qu’elle volait par-dessus les planches, et en avait oublié le luxueux entretien. Anis se leva de sa table, dégageant d’une pince la frange mauve qui lui tombait sur le front et l’étouffait.

« J’étais en train d’écrire mon dernier roman. J’adore m’inspirer des dresseurs qui viennent m’affronter. Le dernier m’a rendu morose, mélancolique, amère ... »

« Contente pour vous. » Avec bien moins de grâce, la dresseuse se releva en frottant son postérieur endolori. Ce n’était pas une grande romantique - mais elle se voyait bien développer un amour insolent sur l’auteur devant elle, son collant noir bien serré sur les courbes maîtrisées de ses cuisses et la façon avec laquelle un de ses talons claquait toujours sur le sol, signe de sa physique présence. Elle remonta maladroitement les branches de ses lunettes trop grandes, et sa tête sembla un instant disparaître dans le dos rond de son capuchon.

« Désolée, je m’égare. Je suis Anis, membre du Conseil, spécialiste des Pokémon de type Spectre, et je serais ton adversaire. Mademoiselle ... »

« Ludvina. Je ne voulais pas paraître méchante, mais je suis un peu pressée, et je connais les règles. » _La Team Plasma, la fin du monde connu, tout ça ! _Mais ça ne semblait pas avoir effleuré la tête d’Anis, ni d’aucun des membres du Conseil d’ailleurs. N avait-il réussi à se dissimuler de ces spécialistes, n’était-il pas encore parvenu ici, ou devait-on les honorer pour leur dévotion à la tête de l’institution montante d’Unys ?

« Un bon combat est comme un bon roman, il faut un début parfait. »

« ... Non, il faut un truc pour forcer l’adhésion du lecteur. Quel est le vôtre ? » Le mouvement de l’auteur s’arrêta net. « Puisque vous avez pris la liberté d’appeler l’un de vos Pokémon avant le début du combat, j’ai fait de même. Léo ! » Elle ne sentit qu’une projection dans son dos, et Ludvina ne fut pas étonnée de voir sortir de son ombre les deux Pokémon Spectre : son Moyade, poussant en avant sa masse pourpre, et la forme arachnoïde de ce qu’elle se figurait être un Tutankafer sorti de son sarcophage. Il n’y eut pas de rappel, seulement une chute dans un bouillon d’ombres.

« ... Il faut savoir surprendre. Vous feriez une bonne bêta-lectrice. »

« Ah ah ! Merci. » Elle n’avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu’était un bêta-lecteur.

« Éco-Sphère ! » Léo se fit soulever par une écume rose. Ludvina était étonnée de savoir la spécialiste posséder non pas un, mais une Moyade, sa surnaturelle couleur rose retombant en pluie par-dessus le terrain comme des grêlons de sel marin. Éclatement de méduses sur la façade, et elle retomba comme sa prédécesseur, ne laissant dans la masse reformée de son adversaire que le reflet des herbes perdues.

« Je crois que le dernier chapitre va commencer ... »

« Ah ! Et quand est-ce que votre décor va s’animer ? »

« N’emploie pas ce ton ironique, s’il-te-plait. » Anis ne semblait pas du tout impressionné par l’endurance du Moyade, ou affectée par les disparitions de ses fantômes maladies dans l’air ambiant ; mieux que ça, yeux et main errèrent sur son petit carnet avec une certaine urgence que sa voix ne suivait pas. « Un décor n’est peut-être pas vivant, mais il peut aussi transmettre des émotions. Regarde. Golemastoc ! Lugulabre ! »

De l’ombre surgit, comme un géant sur la « dent » de la spécialiste, le bras gigantesque du golem - dans sa lenteur, Ludvina pouvait voir les multiples runes gravées dans la moindre de ses articulations, corrigés par endroits par une langue moderne parfaite -, et ses bras s’avancèrent dans l’air. Elle remarqua à peine la lumière du Lugulabre couvrir son visage avec largeur, avalant l’air froid autour d’eux.

« ... Au fait. »

« Oui ? »

« Percila nous a déjà fait le coup du chandelier. Léo, Surf ! » Ce fut une véritable explosion aqueuse quand le corps concentré du Moyade percuta le catalyseur Lugulabre, à la chaleur montante, jetant de larges vagues sur le terrain. Le Pokémon au centre s’effondra dans un bruit de verre qui arracha finalement un _oh _discret à l’auteur ; quant au bras géant, frileux, il décrocha à la seule attaque, et on sentit la vibration dans la tour de son corps bien disproportionné tomber. Léo se réunit difficilement devant eux, une partie de sa cervelle s’évaporant encore d’une brûlure éternelle.

« ... Elle l’a vraiment fait ? »

« Hein ? Oui. Avec son Cryptéro. » Il y eut le gommage sec sur son carnet, toute focalisée sur son jet d’histoire naissante, puis elle leva enfin la tête ; est-ce qu’Anis avait des larmes dans les yeux ? Et ses mains se serrèrent dans une demi-prière. « Je suis confuse, chagrinée, ennuyée, navrée, affligée ! Présentons nos excuses à nos équipes. Nous les avons fait souffrir. »

« Ah, euh, pardon ... »

« Tu es un dresseur, et ce qui s'est passé est normal dans un combat, surtout contre un membre du Conseil. Néanmoins, respecte toujours les Pokémon qui t’ont prêté leur force. Maintenant, va ! Un dernier combat t’attend. »

« ... Un dernier combat ? Qui vous l’a dit ? » Mais Anis s’était déjà replongée dans ses notes.

***

Ça semblait presque logique. Après avoir vu trois bijoux polis d’Unys, Ludvina devait s’attendre à voir le joyau brut qu’était Kunz, la poussière transformée en pellicule de sueur brillant sous les projections. Le combattant n’avait pas la classe de Pieris, le charme de Percila, ou la grâce d’Anis, seulement un frisson de répugnance en le voyant essuyer ses propres excrétions de son front luisant ; et en guise de décor psychédélique, il n’avait que l’usinage de sa « dent », crachant charbon et dioxyde de carbone. Il ne sembla pas remarquer son malaise, ou alors, il était trop concentré à rouler des épaules pour un certain public dans les ombres profondes. Derrière lui, les Karaclée et Judokrak s’étiraient mutuellement.

« J’ai cru entendre que tu avais vaincu tous les autres membres du Conseil ? » _Anis. _« Il est très difficile de gagner tout le temps, encore plus à la Ligue Pokémon. Aspirer à devenir le plus fort est un noble but, et en cela, tu as mon respect. Moi, c’est Kunz ... »

Il n’eut pas le temps de finir qu’il sentit une pression à l’arrière de son crâne. Par instinct, il se retourna, pour ne voir que ses deux meilleurs Pokémon, il y a encore un instant en train de s’échauffer, user leurs crânes de cristal l’un contre l’autre sous l’impulsion d’une quelconque force psychique. La _challenger _avait la paume des mains contre ses tempes dans un commandement silencieux, et il remarqua - enfin ! - l’épaisse brume rose qui l’accompagnait comme un serpent.

« Ludvina. On pourrait abréger ? Bavia, achève ton attaque Psyko. » Karaclée et Judokrak se laissèrent tous deux repousser dans les fondations, une main invisible les poussant avec la même aisance que si c’avait été des jouets de plastique - ce qu’ils étaient, pour les pouvoirs psychiques de la Mushana s’abaissant à leur niveau, les yeux déjà refermés dans leur paresse usuelle. Kunz eut un rire franc - encore un contraste étonnant avec les autres membres du Conseil dont le calme olympien la mettait pourtant bien plus à l’aise.

« ... Bien, puisque tu le prends comme ça ... Bétochef ! » Elle ne vit qu’un éclair fauve frapper la Mushana avant que celle-ci ne perde son axe de flottaison. Elle tomba presque, remonta, et l’espèce de motif dans sa brume ne trompait pas, mais qu’est-ce que c’était ? Sûrement pas le Bétochef trop lourd qui les rejoignait, l’immense poutre de béton chutant au milieu de l’Arène tandis qu’il se hissait hors des fondations dans lesquelles il travaillait ; elle n’eut aucun mal à repousser celui-là, avec son équilibre trop fragile et Bavia avec son immense squelette psychique qu’elle était la seule à pouvoir appréhender.

« Marto-Poing ! » La Mushana aurait sans doute pu arrêter le poing du désespoir partant vers elle, sa gigantesque musculature sans peau totalement exposée, si cette attaque Demi-Tour n’était pas revenue à l’assaut, et la déconcentration fit qu’elle se prend l’attaque de plein fouet. Ludvina accourut jusqu’aux limites du terrain pour voir Bavia se stabiliser au milieu des poutres anarchiques, sonnée mais encore en état de combattre. Une indication du bras lui suffit pour comprendre : et Kunz fut surpris de voir son Bétochef tomber de nouveau, les jambes s’effondrant pour la première fois sous lui, et ses bras ne supportant pas plus que son propre poids.

« ... Protège-toi, Bavia ! » Et enfin, la Mushana put arrêter dans sa bulle psychique le Pokémon responsable de cette attaque répétée : le Shaofouine rebondit aisément sur le mur psychique, et sa manche de poils le laissa pendre aisément dans ce qui semblait être à présent une toile métallique. « Psyko ! » Ce qui fit qu’il ne put s’échapper derrière un autre Pokémon, cette fois : avec la même facilité que les autres type Combat, la morsure psychique suffit à lui faire perdre ses sens, et il se laissa tomber de lui-même dans les échafaudages. Kunz se pencha à son tour, Ludvina se retournant vers lui avec gravité - quelle odeur corporelle, vraiment ! La partie la plus difficile de ce combat.

« ... Tu nous as prouvé que tu étais l’un des meilleurs dresseurs d’Unys. Va maintenant devant la statue, sur la place, pour rejoindre la chambre du Maître ... »

Mais Ludvina s’était déjà retournée, descendant d’un pas pressé les fondations éventrées de sa « dent », et il ne voyait encore qu’un instant la cascade de cheveux rebondir sur ses épaules avant de disparaître. Mais que pouvait-il dire ? Elle l’avait vaincu, elle avait gagné le droit de _le _rejoindre avant eux, et même si cela l’inquiétait ...

« ... Nous comptons sur toi. »


	19. Étape 14.5

La patience n’était pas un des points forts de Ludvina. Elle ne l’avait jamais été, du jour où elle reçut son premier Pokémon, et jusqu’à aujourd’hui où, après quatre combats d’une grande tension, elle se retrouvait à descendre à un rythme d’escargot le long de la colonne angélique la menant au Maître - elle comptait les étoiles qui commençaient à apparaître dans le ciel nocturne et réinventait des constellations. A cet instant, alors que le temple du Maître arrivait enfin à sa hauteur, elle nettoyait délicatement le crâne de Sorbouboul, le débarrassant d’impuretés imaginaires. Elle ne connaissait pas son nom, mais elle n’avait pas trouvé l’intérêt de lui en trouver un autre. Ce devait être le seul nom que Ludwig eut à chercher lui-même sans pouvoir le dire ; et, de toute façon, le Pokémon Cône ne semblait pas s’en offenser, tout focalisé que ses deux cerveaux étaient sur les portes grandes ouvertes.

« Je sais que tu n’as pas eu l’occasion de combattre, Sorbouboul. Mais je compte énormément sur toi contre Reshiram. Même si on n’arrive pas à réveiller Zekrom ... »

C’était sûr ! Elle ne doutait d’elle que maintenant ; alors que rien ne pouvait la ramener au-dehors, et que le gigantesque temple où résidait Goyah se dressait devant elle, dernier rempart devant les hautes-terres sans âme du Nouveau Continent, ses « dents » de pierre d’or crevant le voile pourpre de la nuit. Straciella aurait bien aimé la rassurer, mais son contact glacial aurait plus tôt fait d’éteindre les dernières braises d’espoir ; il se contenta donc de la regarder avec sa paire d’yeux primale, mimant l’attention.

« ... On ne pourra pas reculer, je le sais. Reshiram est avant tout un type Dragon, tu pourrais donc l’affaiblir. »

_Si tu peux défier ces guerriers avec ton courage et ta sagesse, _disait la gravure de la statue. Ludvina l’avait lu dix fois, vingt fois, en connaissait le moindre détail, les traces de doigts laissées par les premiers _challengers _alors que la Ligue toute entière n’était encore qu’une suite de fondations d’argile ; elle ne se trouvait ni courageuse ni sage, et pourtant, _tu seras mené au temple, où le Maître t’attend. _Enfin, le sol laissait apparaître ses premiers détails, et elle rappela impatiemment le Sorbouboul dans sa Poké Ball. Juste à t--

Une explosion la fit tomber sur son ascenseur. Un rideau de feu et de fumée emportait les vitraux du temple dans la fraîcheur nocturne. Et Ludvina regardait les subtiles courbes de ces flammes surnaturelles longer les murs, ne souhaitant que pouvoir sauter hors de la cage de verre ! Mais la statue angélique, le bras droit tendu vers les hautes-terres, restait inébranlable.

Un jour, la salle du Maître de la Ligue avait eu de la prestance, avec ses quatre murs recouverts de feuilles d’or, de gravures de paraboles et d’uniques vitraux représentant les grands personnages de l’histoire d’Unys. Au centre, le visage découpé en deux dans du verre coloré, la traditionnelle image d’un Roi à la barbe grisonnante observait sa succession. Mais c’était bien loin pour Goyah, dans le mirage des carrières de la Route 4 où il était né, et aujourd’hui intrus devant le nouveau Maître des lieux. Et devant lui, c’était moins l’ombre imposante de Reshiram que celle de son dresseur qui le terrifiait. N glissa tranquillement sa main sur le museau du Fondateur penché tout entier sur son épaule.

« ... C’est fini. Plus jamais les Pokémon ne devront souffrir du joug des humains. Grâce à mon ami, Reshiram ... » Chacun de ses mots, aussi vide de leur empreinte vocale qu’ils étaient, semblait raviver une nuée d’insectes, née en son cœur. « C’est la première fois, je le sens ... Depuis quand n’as-tu pas combattu avec toute ta force ? C’est une chose que j’apprécie en toi. »

Goyah n’avait même pas pu approcher Reshiram. Ses Pokémon avaient paru diminués par sa seule présence, l’aura chaleureuse dans l’air qui, maintenant, l’étouffait. Et le Fondateur obéissait à ses ordres comme s’il avait été dressé par lui toute sa vie - deux mille cinq cent ans d’histoire, enterrés sous les simples mots d’un adolescent trop grand pour son propre corps. Il les craignait aussi, il devait l’avouer. Au moins pouvait-il ignorer l’humiliation de sa première et, à ce jour, seule défaite.

« En tant que Dresseur ayant prouvé ma supériorité sur le Maître, voici ma réforme : les dresseurs du monde vont libérer leurs Pokémon. »

« Non ... Séparer les Pokémon des humains serait ... Je t’en prie, ne fais pas ça ! »

Le visage de N se tordit de dégoût. Reshiram, insensible à ces désirs égoïstes, disparut dans les puits de lumière - il crut un instant qu’il l’avait rappelé, avant de se souvenir de quels personnages étranges il parlait : le garçon refusant le dressage de Pokémon, et le Fondateur d’Unys qu’un seul homme eut jamais dressé.

« Toi et moi avons combattu pour nos convictions. Et j’ai gagné. Ne dis plus rien. »

« Arrête ! »

_Ah, ma voix est donc si claire, si faible ... _Mais ce n’était pas sa voix, à en juger par le regard détourné du nouveau Maître : sur l’escalier doré, Ludvina trébucha sur les deux dernières marches avant de se planter devant N, leurs nez se touchant presque. Dans ces quelques centimètres de brise artificielle, ils auraient pu attraper le fil tendu entre eux. Et Goyah se rendait enfin compte du lourd fardeau qu’ils avaient tous mis - Zhu, Watson, et même lui - sur le dos d’une étrangère. La dresseuse rencontrait enfin le responsable du chaos noyant ce monde et le sien, et aurait été surprise de sa banalité si ça n’avait pas été pour son esprit, que la Ligue et l’impatience avaient étriqué.

« Tu ... »

« Non, » l’interrompit-il, et le seul ton suffit à la repousser. « Dans le futur que j’entrevois, les deux Fondateurs se rencontreront à nouveau. Leur combat décidera de l’avenir du monde : la libération des Pokémon, ou l’harmonie entre eux et les humains ? Et le Galet Noir que tu possèdes, s’il te répond ... Mais ce n’est pas un endroit digne des dragons légendaires. »

Absurde. Comment cette pièce immense, les hauts murs aux pierres éternelles des fondations même de la région, le papier d’or uniforme, pouvaient ne pas être digne des Fondateurs ? Il semblait au contraire avait été pensé pour accueillir des Pokémon de cette proportion, physique comme divine. Mais si Ludvina avait appris quelque chose de son absence même, c’était son goût pour l’immense. La main de N se leva dans l’air, et elle vit enfin les reflets d’émeraude polie dans les prunelles dures ; ce qu’elle définira plus tard comme _le regard d’un voleur d’enfants, si on en voit un_.

« Dresse-toi, mon Palais ! »

Elle ne vit qu’une explosion d’or et de verre rose, deux bras l’enlacer fermement avant d’être recouverte d’un voile noir.

***

Le Garçon dormait.

Il ne faisait pas tant de différence entre dormir et être éveillé, si ce n’est que lorsqu’il dormait, il n’avait pas à faire cet effort de mémoire à garder les yeux ouverts, ce qui l’épuisait plus que de raison. Ces réflexes, il en avait perdu l’utilité avec la manipulation psychique du Neitram ; mais, pour une raison ou une autre, les Muses qui s’occupaient de lui exigeaient cet exercice physique. Il dormait plus que de raison, mais lorsqu’il était éveillé, c’était dans les quatre murs de cette chambre, et il connaissait à présent par cœur le motif de nuages peints. Oh, il ne doutait pas d’en être sorti, mais il était incapable de s’en souvenir, si ce n’était pour les blancs dans sa mémoire qu’on ne prenait plus la peine de combler - combien de fois le Roi avait perdu le contrôle du Fondateur, même une seule seconde, à cause d’une altération de trop ! Ca ne le dérangeait pas. Il n’en dormait que mieux.

Une main sur sa poitrine vint le réveiller. Il en avait besoin, de ce contact physique subtil, sans quoi il oubliait vite la présence des Muses, et il les voyait apparaître et disparaître comme des fantômes. Aujourd’hui, c’était la Muse de la Paix et sa cascade de cheveux blonds. Le Garçon ne prononça aucune opinion sur la couleur, car il n’en avait pas. Ca l’aidait à la différencier de sa sœur, la Muse de l’Amour, et ses mèches pourpres. Au début, quand il était encore dépourvu d’une vision en couleur, c’avait été un problème que de les différencier l’une de l’autre ; la blonde avait gardé de ce jour une épaisse natte. Difficile de croire que ces événements aient pris place en moins d’une semaine.

Les Muses avaient chacune leur mission. Il préférait la Paix à l’Amour. L’Amour s’occupait de le nourrir, de le laver, de l’habiller, et sans doute qu’avec une conscience plus ouverte que celle dont il avait été pourvu, il aurait trouvé ce soin imperfectible ; mais il aurait aussi ressenti l’usure de son corps, ce qui n’était pas le cas maintenant. La Paix le menait à Neitram, au Fondateur, mais surtout au Roi. A force de réminiscences et de lavements mentaux conséquents, il avait développé son obsession pour Lui. Il voulait être près de Lui. Il voulait Le toucher. Il voulait dormir avec Lui. Peu savait-il que ce pour quoi il avait été préparé allait arriver aujourd’hui.

« Ludwig, le Roi nous attend. »

***

Lorsque Ludvina put dégager les bras qui l’enfermaient, elle se retrouva devant un bien triste spectacle. La salle du Maître avait perdu son voile doré, et ses figures de vitrail avaient perdu bras et visages. Le Roi avait perdu une partie de son visage, il ne lui restait qu’un œil de métal ; et, devant lui, un gigantesque escalier éventrait le mur sur une nuit sans lune. Elle leva la tête pour voir Tcheren détourner le visage, et faisant de même, vit Goyah se dégager des fins décombres.

« Goyah ! Vous allez bien ? »

« Ah ... Tu es arrivé jusqu’ici ... Félicitations. » La ruine de son esprit, elle, demanderait plus qu’un revers de bras.

« Que s’est-il passé ? Je suis arrivé quand ce Palais est apparu de nulle part ... »

« J’ai ... J’ai perdu. » L’admettre semblait lui coûter bien plus de force que ce qu’il n’avait à disposition, et c’était une pensée étrange à concevoir, que cet homme massif et indomptable puisse s’effondrer comme le même pan de mur sur lequel il s’appuyait, parce qu’il n’arrivait plus à chercher les bulles d’oxygène dans ses propres poumons. Tcheren devinait bien qu’il avait perdu - la perfection faisait partie des non-dits de la Team Plasma, quoi qu’on pense d’eux -, mais ne fit pas de remarque. « Je pensais être capable, » poursuivit-il néanmoins, « de montrer le lien qui m’unit à mes Pokémon, de lui montrer la vérité mais ... Et si ces convictions étaient justes ... »

« Le Palais ? » Ludvina réalisa à quel point sa propre voix lui semblait lointaine, comme à travers du verre ; enfin, l’aîné remarqua qu’il avait gardé son instinctive étreinte et recula en rougissant, pointant d’un doigt distrait l’escalier. Derrière, elle devina sans le voir les hauts donjons, les ponts par-dessus les dents de la Ligue, les mille yeux vitrés. Plus tard, quand elle aura la tête suspendue dans le vide par-dessus lui, elle se dira que sa vision n’était pas erronée, juste très loin du gigantisme de la Team Plasma.

« Je venais de vaincre Pieris quand une de ces ... choses » - dans ces dimensions, on ne parlait pas tout de suite d’escalier, avec des marches qui arrivaient à la ceinture - « est rentrée dans le mur. C’est pour le mieux, je ne sais pas si je serais arrivé à temps, sinon. » Elle devina que Tcheren avait dû arriver juste à temps pour la protéger de la chute du plafond : même si le choc aurait été minime, chaque seconde et chaque souffle d’air semblait les rapprocher de la Réalité imaginée par N - la sienne, à laquelle elle ne voudrait retourner pour rien au monde.

« Même si ... » Goyah semblait se parler à lui-même, désormais. « Chacun a son Idéal, mais seuls ceux qui suivent leurs rêves peuvent en faire une Réalité. C’est peut-être ce que Reshiram lui a vu ... »

« C’est un illuminé » rétorqua Tcheren, et la banalité de son ton arracha un sourire à la cadette.

« Il a raison. Je veux dire » s’empressa-t-elle d’ajouter devant l’air hagard du Maître déchu, « N n’est pas et n’a jamais été le héros de Reshiram. » Tcheren glissa ses épaules sous le bras massif de Goyah, lui cherchant à retrouver son équilibre parmi ses souvenirs fragmentés de ces dernières minutes.

« L’écroulement a quand même dû vous casser quelque chose ... Ludvina, je m’occupe de lui. » Un geignement lui échappa.

« ... La séparation des Pokémon et des humains n’apportera rien de bon à aucune de nos espèces. Je pense qu’il existe un monde ... Où notre Réalité et son Idéal pourraient exister ... Une utopie. Alors, je vous demande solennellement ceci, faites-lui comprendre cela. Faites-lui comprendre que la libération des Pokémon n’est qu’une utopie. »

La dresseuse regarda avec nervosité la suite de marches creuses qui se profilait devant elle. C’était ça. Ce qu’elle avait toujours cherché à éviter à son monde vidé de sa substance et ce qu’elle a promis à ce monde-ci pour ne pas le devenir ... Son destin, celui de Ludwig, de Tcheren, de Bianca ... Celui de N, aussi. Tout ça allait se conclure ce soir, au bout de cet escalier infini. Elle prit son premier pas et chercha une rambarde imaginaire.

« Je promets rien ! »

*** 

Quand Ludvina était à mi-chemin du Palais, prise d’un vertige soudain en voyant - ou plutôt, ne voyant pas - la profondeur du ravin par-dessus lequel elle était suspendue, et elle aussi fragile et exposée au vent qu’une feuille morte ; quand Ludvina était à mi-chemin, Tcheren ramenait Goyah à l’entrée de la Ligue par son propre escalier, faisant asseoir le Maître déchu dans le canapé de Pieris - un Pieris plutôt détaché, ne faisant que replier ses jambes pour lui laisser la place, et tout à l’analyse de son prochain pari. En l’examinant, il ne remarqua rien, sinon une longue arête osseuse à son épaule qui lui arracha un cri, réglé comme un robot-jouet, quand il appuya dessus.

« Bon, ça n’a pas l’air trop sérieux » fit le jeune dresseur en se relevant. « Je retourne au Palais. »

« Que comptez-vous y faire ? » La voix du spécialiste était empreinte d’une ingénue curiosité, mais elle ne manqua pas de tuer son enthousiasme mort-né. Ses épaules retombèrent et il s’effondra à son tour dans le canapé ; repoussant dans le même temps le Maître-meuble, penché sur l’accoudoir et son esprit, un mystère de médecin.

« Je ne sais pas ... Je vous ai combattu, tous les quatre, pour pouvoir l’aider le plus loin possible, mais maintenant ... »

« Vous avez déjà fait ce que vous pouviez, » l’interrompit-il. « Parfois, aider est une entrave. Votre amie le sait également. » Tcheren soupira avec résignation.

« Mais Ludvina est ... Attendez. » Il se pencha en arrière juste pour voir, devant la lucarne, le vol spectral de l’auteur. Anis ne se laissa pas tout à fait retomber sur le sol marbré, mais ne lévitait pas pour autant, et son corps semblait inaltéré par les événements - comme tous les membres du Conseil, remarquait-il, et il ne savait pas s’il devait y voir un abandon silencieux ou une confiance infaillible en leur _challenger_. N n’avait-il pas dit que Goyah n’avait jamais eu à combattre ? Sa voix résonnait pourtant comme un glas dans un si petit corps.

« Ils sont arrivés. Nous sommes au _climax _de notre histoire. »

« Ils sont entrés par ta tour ? Il faut qu’ils se hâtent. »

« Mon cher Pieris, ce ne serait pas un bon _climax _sans suspense ! »

« ... Vous parlez de Bianca ? » Tcheren essaya bien de les interroger, mais les deux spécialistes semblaient enfermés dans une bulle opaque - et autant qu’ils ignoraient ses ébauches de questions, leur discussion rebondissait sur son tympan abruti. Anis, armée de son inséparable carnet, s’était à nouveau plongée à immortaliser ses idées fugitives ; et il voyait bien, à l’expression désintéressé de Pieris, jouant du talon contre sa cuisse, qu’il n’y avait plus rien à tirer d’elle.

_Le petit mais ô combien sage Pokémon regardait son dresseur et y vit les racines du doute s’enliser, alors qu’ils se préparaient à affronter leur plus grand adversaire à ce jour._

Ludvina sentait, dans son sac, le frémissement des Poké Ball. Elle hésitait, face à cette immense porte toute en arcs et son reflet désapprobateur dans le marbre poli, mais elle n’avait plus le droit de reculer. Ils comptaient sur elle. _Il _comptait sur elle, aussi, et n’était-il pas le plus important à présent ? Unys paraissait une idée secondaire face à la seule vision de Ludwig, perdu dans l’immense Palais, dans le labyrinthe de colonnes qui était un plus grand défi que le sévère entraînement de la Route Victoire. Elle resserra la bandoulière contre sa poitrine.

_Le Pokémon poussa un petit cri rassurant, et le combat commença ..._

Elle fit un premier pas sur le carrelage, et fut accueillie par un déploiement d’ombres.


	20. Étape 15

« Avenir doré pour celui qui obéit au ciel ! Châtiment éternel pour les rebelles ! »

« La victoire du vice révèle combien la vérité est vitale ! Qui ne connaît qu'une chose ne connaît rien du tout ! »

« Commettre une erreur sciemment est le comble de l'hypocrisie, vraiment ! La raison du seigneur est la justice, celle du peuple, l'intérêt. »

« Dans les cieux ne brille qu'un soleil ! Sur Terre ne règne qu'un roi ! »

« Pour qu'un nouvel âge d'or illumine ce monde, nous avons étés élus et réunis ! Nous ne connaîtrons point la défaite ! »

« Nous, les Sept sages coupons ici ta route ! » _Mais vous n’êtes que six ... _La pensée échappa à Ludvina, mise en face du déploiement d’ombres des moniteurs de la Team Plasma - elle reconnaissait chez eux ce charisme naturel dans la voix et les larges toiles autour d’eux, formant un arc-en-ciel dans l’autrement terne couloir de marbre et de chemins d’eau. Ghetis n’était effectivement pas parmi eux, mais ce rassemblement d’influences lui suffisait, et elle eut un geste de recul lorsqu’ils avancèrent leurs Poké Balls ... Retenue juste à temps de retomber sur la gigantesque marche d’un bras sévère.

« Fais attention. »

« Watson ... ? » C’était lui, le maire de Janusia, dans ses larges bretelles pourpres, sa poigne de fer la remettant en équilibre comme si elle n’avait été qu’un simple pantin. Il y eut un autre déploiement, et Ludvina vit les Sages reculer face aux champions arrivés en nombre derrière eux. Elle les reconnaissait tous, fidèles aux descriptions de ses amis, sortis de leurs souvenirs sans la moindre imperfection. Aloé la _mama_, Artie l’artiste, Inezia la mannequin, Bardane le puissant mineur, Carolina la pilote, Zhu le masque-de-glace ; et, encore dans son dos, elle reconnaissait le sursaut de la plus jeune mais courageuse Iris, dont la hauteur des marches arrivaient à ses épaules. Il y eut une vague de chuchotements dans la Team Plasma.

« Comment avez-vous ... »

« Les suppliques de notre muse Bianca ! » C’était Artie, par-dessus son épaule. « Elle regrette de ne pas être ici pour aider, mais maintenant ... C’est à toi de reluire ! »

« Vous ... » Watson la repoussa encore en avant.

« Nous allons retenir les Sages. Toi, tu dois trouver N. »

« ... Si c’est votre souhait. »

Cette voix n’appartenait _pas _à Watson, dût-elle se dire, et une poussée d’ombre l’arracha au bras solide du maire de Janusia. Comme une pause dans le temps où elle ne vit, que dans un confus de couleurs, l’échange d’éclairs entre les champions et les Sages ; la forme massive du Tranchodon d’Iris les chercher de sa seule patte, et d’un coup, une simple porte. Ludvina retint à grand-peine un vomissement alors que ses sens reprenaient lentement leur rythme. A côté d’elle, l’un des membres du Trio des Ombres, droit comme un piquet, la dévisageait comme un Bargantua pourri sur une étale. Une chambre d’enfant ... ?

« Derrière cette porte se trouve le monde dévolu à notre Maître N ... » Sa voix restait d’un parfait monotone. Ce qui la mettait encore plus mal à l’aise, devant ce qui apparaissait être un trou de souris face à la démesure du Palais, et qui semblait avoir souffert au long des années plus que n’importe quelle imitation de temple primal ici.

« Nous ne sommes pas dotés de sensibilité, mais cette chambre ... Peut-être comprendras-tu ce que ressens notre Maître ... Plus haut se trouvent les Muses. Elles soigneront tes Pokémon. N’aie pas peur, » ajouta-t-il à son ton soupçonneux, « c’est le souhait de notre Maître que de te voir arriver à eux. »

« Eux ... ? » Mais le fantôme disparut comme s’il n’avait jamais existé. Bêtement, elle palpa l’air près d’elle de la même façon que si l’Ombre avait encore été là, et abandonna, reportant son attention sur la pièce qui semblait l’attendre. _L’univers dévolu à notre Maître N _...

Si on exceptait le sentiment de malaise qui la prit en entrant, c’était une chambre d’enfant tout ce qu’il y avait d’ordinaire. Le sol couvert de nuages était sillonné par le long circuit du petit train qui - à son grand étonnement, géante au talon percutée par la locomotive - fonctionnait encore. Ludvina suivit son chemin, passant sous la gigantesque rampe coupant la pièce en deux et contre le cadre de lit - elle s’assit dessus avec un soupir épuisé sans prêter attention à son motif, déjà étouffée par ce ciel artificiel qui l’encerclait. La lumière tamisée n’arrangeait rien. Elle remarquait par endroits des traces de pattes et de griffes comme un rappel nécessaire de l’existence d’un autre monde, au-dehors ; sans quoi, elle aurait pu croire elle aussi qu’il s’agissait d’un tout autre univers, confiné dans ces quelques mètres carré.

La dresseuse pouvait imaginer sans grand mal une petite version réduite du Roi de la Team Plasma, dans une chemise de nuit ou un haut sans manches, tendre ses menottes vers les immenses Pokémon de son père ... Mais pour une certaine raison, ce fut l’image d’un N adulte qui s’imposa, avec la même chemise mal repassée et la casquette vissée sur sa tête ; sa main fermement refermée sur le Fondateur - sur Ludwig ... Ludvina secoua la tête. C’était _exactement _ce genre d’idées que l’Ombre voulait insinuer en elle. Elles n’avaient aucune importance. Aucune ...

« Mademoiselle ? »

Courbée sous le cadre de porte, la jeune femme était une vision un peu surnaturelle, un confus de rose et de blanc dans la semi-obscurité, et la lumière du Palais lui donnait un halo plus agressif à ses yeux qu’il n’était rassurant. Entre ses jambes, une Nanméouïe l’observait également, et elle ne put s’empêcher de remarquer le zigzag erratique de ses antennes tombant au sol.

« Je m’appelle Anthea, je suis la Muse de l’Amour. N m’a demandé d’être sûr que vos Pokémon soient reposés. » Instinctivement, la jeune dresseuse se replia sur le lit, son sac entre ses genoux.

« _Ses _Pokémon sont reposés, merci bien. » La Nanméouïe recula avec une moue vexée, mais la Muse de l’Amour ne sembla pas s’en offenser, sa figure s’élargissant sous l’effet d’un sourire ; et entrant dans la chambre, lui révéla la plus rassurante lumière des néons ... Avant d’être de nouveau masquée par la sœur, devina-t-elle, et un grand Pokémon à deux cornes dont elle ne connaissait pas le nom. Anthea reprit la parole.

« N espérait que ses Pokémon aient abandonné l’idée de retrouver leur dresseur. Mais, au plus profond de son cœur, il sait que les humains et les Pokémon sont liés par le combat ... Il a seulement passé trop de temps dans ce triste Palais pour l’admettre ... »

« ... Vous ne l’appelez pas Maître » constata seulement Ludvina, et inconsciemment, elle se détendit un peu. Cette fois, ce fut l’autre femme qui prit la parole, et son ton lui semblait déjà plus frustré, dans une colère sourde.

« Anthea et moi avons longtemps eu la charge de nous occuper de N. Nous devions lui apporter Paix et Amour, pour que son esprit intelligent d’humain ne soit pas anéanti par Ghetis. Nous étions les seules humaines à être en contact avec N » poursuivit-elle tout naturellement. « Ghetis le laissa délibérément grandir auprès des Pokémon réunis par la Team Plasma ... Des Pokémon trahis, maltraités, et blessés dans leur corps et dans leur cœur. Touché par leur complainte, N commença à vouloir voir la Réalité, ne pensant qu’au bonheur de ses amis ... »

« Et en oubliant les humains » acheva Ludvina. La Muse de la Paix hocha tristement la tête. Anthea s’assit près d’elle, malgré son mouvement de recul, et sa main se referma sur la sienne - elle ne sentait pas vraiment cette espèce d’aura mystique qui aurait dû l’apaiser, mais elle voyait les deux Pokémon attentifs, inaltérés.

« Suis-nous. Nous allons te mener à N. »

« Le cœur de N est pur et innocent » conclut la sœur. « Mais il n’y a rien d’aussi beau et d’aussi terrifiant que l’innocence. »

***

La première chose qu’elle vit, en entrant dans le cœur du Palais, c’était le Fondateur, et elle dut faire un effort pour se souvenir : N n’était pas son héros. C’était difficile, elle ne pouvait plus nier son existence comme elle l’avait fait ces derniers jours, car elle ne pouvait virtuellement voir que lui : le dragon fantôme dressé dans la pâle lumière nocturne du cœur éventré, la copie conforme d’une fresque de légende qu’elle avait si souvent vue, et même dans la nuit, cette puissante aura comprimant l’air autour d’eux ... Reshiram, l’incarnation même de la Réalité, et l’un des créateurs d’Unys, les gardait dans son ombre gigantesque. Ludvina avança d’un pas, et contre son appel, tous les Pokémon de _son _équipe apparurent derrière elle ; et enfin N se dessina dans les contre-lumières, lui révélant enfin ses mille et unes imperfections de simple humain.

« Il est temps d’en finir, une fois pour toutes ! Je prouverais la valeur de mes convictions, même si mes amis Pokémon doivent encore en souffrir ! » Il y eut un confus de grognements dans son dos ; les Pokémon étaient tous déployés derrière elle, impatients de montrer leur puissance, sous son impulsion, renouvelée. « Puisque tu es arrivée si loin, je te pense aussi déterminée ... Prouve-le-moi. Appelle Zekrom, et montre-moi la force de ta conviction ! »

Un éclat de lumière dans son sac, et elle n’eut pas le temps de voir le confus fauve tout au fond, à contre-nuit, la chercher du regard, que le Galet Noir se dépliait déjà devant elle, en rempart de ce regard mordant. La complexité de ses formes contenues dans cette petite pierre, à laquelle un simple prospectus ne pouvait faire honneur ... Et elle fit de son mieux pour rester ancrée au sol quand la décharge électrique secoua la pièce. Sous les yeux ahuris de N, le dragon mécanique Zekrom apparut.

« Le Galet Noir ... Je veux dire, Zekrom ... »

« _Nigraj _... »

Là où le Reshiram était tout en grâce et courbes, Zekrom était un diamant brut et anguleux, mais n’en perdait pas de son mystique. L’espèce armure d’un noir ébène ne présentait pas la moindre face qui n’eut pas été calculée ; n’en sortait qu’une large corne translucide qui, chez n’importe quel autre Pokémon, lui aurait fait perdre l’équilibre sous son poids. Les courtes ailes sur l’axe de ses épaules brillaient sous le coup de l’énergie électrique, et son grondement seul ébranla les murs du Palais. Pourtant, Ludvina ne ressentait pas la même chose qu’en face de Reshiram ; Zekrom lui semblait plus « tangible » d’une certaine façon et ... était-ce sa voix lointaine qu’elle entendait ? Elle essaya de l’écarter de sa vision d’un vif coup dans l’air. Il était bien trop réel pour n’être qu’un rêve.

Ce n’était pas N que Reshiram avait reconnu comme étant le héros, elle en était sûre à présent, son doute ne laissait aucune place pour le sien. Derrière lui se trouvait le véritable héros, sa seule pensée en écho avec ce bras levé. Reshiram rassemblait ses forces dans une épaisse brume, prêt à montrer la puissance de ses flammes ; et la mâchoire mécanique de Zekrom, ne perdant pas un son de ce lien mental improvisé entre eux, préparait sa décharge. Ni l’un ni l’autre ne lui ferait croire que le dragon légendaire avec choisi ce Roi terni, corrompu et, étrangement, dur d’oreille. Il échappait encore au destin, à la manipulation de N ... De Tcheren et de Bianca également. Lové dans le trône du Roi, dans la prévisible toile de bleu et blanc de la Team Plasma, les yeux noisette observaient avec la patience propre aux amnésiques le début du combat ; c’était Ludwig, le garçon muet du métro de Combat.

Les deux dragons devaient se confronter éternellement jusqu’à détruire les fondements de l’ancienne région : c’était ce que Watson lui avait dit. Mais, cette fois, contrairement à chacune de leurs renaissances, Reshiram, dont la déflagration se faisait plus intense entre ses mâchoires fermées, avait perdu son héros attitré. Nerveuse mais confiante, le visage de Ludvina s’orna d’un sourire crispé.

« Eh, Luddy ! Tu te souviens ? »

_Le Garçon observait la Fille et les Pokémon. La Fille n’était ni Paix ni Amour, plutôt Chaos, et il la savait articuler le Fondateur avec la même voix mentale qui était la sienne avec son propre dragon légendaire ; au travers du Roi, il avait une répulsion naturelle vis-à-vis d’elle. Mais les Pokémon ... Une certaine curiosité perverse s’éveillait en lui à leur égard, à leurs formes exotiques si loin des fantômes de la chambre, bien qu’il savait cela mal : il avait appris à détester tout changement en lui comme il détestait tout ce qui n’était pas _eux_, le Roi, le Fondateur, et lui. Ca, et ils avaient une _voix_. Subtile, certes, un murmure de lettres mâchées, mais une voix malgré tout. Qu’étaient-ils par rapport à lui ? Etaient-ils une partie de ces « blancs » laissés dans sa mémoire ? Il ne voulait pas le savoir._

« Tu m’as promis un combat ! »

Feu et électricité couvrirent le monde d’un écran noir.

A l’aveugle, son bras essaya de chasser le nuage de fumée qui avait envahi la pièce ; elle n’entendit que l’immense masse du Zekrom prendre son envol. Il n’avait pas la légèreté fantomatique de son frère, mais il dégageait au contraire une certaine puissance dont Reshiram avait été dépourvu. Leurs têtes frôlaient le plafond, et Ludvina put enfin apercevoir, accroché à sa crinière, la main du Roi, l’autre contre une Poké Ball. Les Fondateurs n’étaient-ils donc que pure décoration ?

« Sorbouboul, SouffleGlacé ! »

« Truffles, Lance-Flamme ! » Le feu avala rapidement le souffle polaire du Pokémon Cône adverse, et elle devina à sa grimace qu’il avait été repoussé d’un seul coup dans la coquille peinte ; mieux encore, ceci avait ébranla la stabilité de Reshiram, dont le large corps peinait maintenant à se loger entre les colonnes. Un autre mouvement de bras, mais l’écran noir persistait autour d’elle, capturée dans une image statique.

_Il connaissait le Pokémon. Il n’arrivait évidemment pas à s’en souvenir - et faire travailler sa mémoire était un effort dont il pouvait bien se dispenser -, mais il le _savait_. Le Pokémon faisait partie de lui, le Garçon, de la même façon qu’il se savait être un être humain à la chevelure sépia. Ca le déstabilisait. Il ne voulait pas d’un tel savoir. Il ne voulait pas retrouver l’oppression du monde noir._

« Nigraj, Eclair-Croix ! »

« Pas si vite ! Mégapagos, utilise Lame de Roc ! »

« Lysander, protège-le ! Lame-Feuille ! » Ludvina perdit l’équilibre sous les poids soulevés du sol : le Manternel bondit promptement à leur portée, semblait presque se repousser sur l’écran noir et les épaules de Zekrom, et les rejeta d’un coup de lame habile sur le Pokémon Tortantique, retombant lourdement - elle le sentit, cette fois, cette impulsion produite par quatre-vingt kilos de muscles et de roche d’amalgame. L’Eclair-Croix dans le vide produisit une lumière solaire pendant quelques secondes, dissipant un instant le voile, et voyant le Pokémon Précepteur revenir vers eux, incapable de se maintenir dans le cœur du combat. Elle voulait voir Ludwig, mais il avait déjà disparu dans l’opaque nuage.

« ... Cliticlic ! »

« On y retourne, Truffles ! Lance-Flamme ! » Sauf que cette fois, la forme du Cliticlic semblait se fixer dans l’air, un mauvais _glitch _de la réalité et, passant par-dessus le torrent ardent, le loup géant lui présenta le large museau ouvert.

« Zoroark, Vengeance ! »

« Casse-Brique ! » Les deux fronts se rencontrèrent dans un _bang_ ; les Pokémon restèrent un instant comme ça, l’un en équilibre sur la tête de l’autre, avant que Truffles ne le chasse d’un de ses poings musclés. La patte se referma contre les deux mâchoires bien physiques et le projeta sur l’écran noir. Une ombre bleue eut juste le temps de s’écarter, d’instinct, que le confus rouge et noir du Pokémon Illusion tomba sur le trône. Reshiram, lié comme une poupée articulée, se logea davantage entre les colonnes.

_Il ne voulait pas savoir, mais en même temps, il _voulait savoir _; ignorance et curiosité s’attisent l’une l’autre, avait dit Un Livre. Les Pokémon, il ne les connaissait pas de la même façon qu’il connaissait le Fondateur, qui était véritablement un prolongement de lui-même ; ou de la même façon qu’il connaissait le Roi, tout en-dehors de lui. Ils étaient une part de lui, mais avec leur vie, leurs propres rêves ... Et étrangement, il sentait que si eux n’avaient pas besoin de lui pour fonctionner, _il _avait besoin d’_eux_._

« Aéroptéryx, Acrobatie ! »

« Sorbouboul, fais écran ! » Le Pokémon Cône n’avait qu’à suivre le piqué de l’autre, dont la vue millénaire avait l’habitude de la poussière et de l’obscurité ; il se sentit soulevé et projeté contre le plafond, entre deux auras conflictuels. L’oiseau le tenait fermement entre ses pattes, et ses deux bouches sentaient d’un peu trop près le bec denté les chercher. « Et maintenant, Laser Glace ! » Avec plaisir ! Sorbouboul lui souffla dans les broches ; N et Ludvina, de leurs positions respectives, ne pouvait voir que les reflets de l’Aéroptéryx décongelé dans le feu des lumières artificielles, et choir dans son ambre de substitution. La main du Roi se crispa sur sa dernière Poké Ball.

« Cliticlic ! »

« On l’a déjà faite ! Truffles, Casse-Brique ! » Le Roitiflam se plia à cette demande, son poing rejeté sur la forme du Pokémon Engrenage ... Mais à sa grande surprise, les trois rouages se désolidarisèrent sous la seule impulsion, des pièces détachées rebondissant contre la masse graisseuse - et, Ludvina s’en rendait compte maintenant, chargée d’électricité statique. L’entrave le portait au-dessus du sol, dans l’axe de lévitation, et Truffles battait des pieds dans l’air.

_Le Roi ne ferait pas ça._

_Faire quoi ?_

« Tonnerre ! » Une lumière intense recouvrit les deux Pokémon, sous les yeux médusés de Ludvina, son propre poing encore levé, et on n’entendit qu’un long geignement porcin entre deux chocs.

_Ça ..._

Le lourd Truffles retomba au sol, et les dernières émissions d’écran noir se dissipèrent autour de lui. Il respirait mollement, et la flamme de sa barbe montait par-dessus lui dans un bleu mourant. Elle n’en fit d’abord rien, plus choquée qu’autre chose, et elle observait Ludwig : devant le trône éventré, sa main s’ouvrait et se refermait contre sa cuisse à la recherche d’un médicament fantôme.

_Ne fais pas ça ..._

N s’en serait satisfait si la dresseuse ne perçut pas le petit spasme de ses muscles électrisés, et l’ébranlement bien trop souple de ses épaules pour se relever. Le Cliticlic reformé lévitait toujours au-dessus de lui, l’ombre d’un charognard. Ludvina ravala bruyamment sa salive.

« Lance-Flamme ! » Le feu enveloppa totalement le Pokémon Engrenage dans un cocon, et divisant les deux Fondateurs se jaugeant du regard. Truffles était bien celui qui était arrivé jusqu’ici par sa propre volonté, et il prouvait qu’il avait encore de l’énergie à revendre, repoussant en se relevant les plaques fondues de l’axe de lévitation de sous ses poings. N le rappela. L’éclair s’agitait en rythme avec le frisson qui l’habitait ; Zekrom semblait lui répondre d’un hurlement tout ce qu’il y a de plus sonore, comme une décharge électrique courant sur les tympans tendus.

« Reshiram ... Dracosouffle ! »

« Nigraj, Dracosouffle aussi ! »

_Ne fais pas ça !_

Les deux flammes se rencontrèrent dans l’air. Ludvina pouvait admirer, avec la netteté d’une photographie, les couleurs de pourpre et de bleu-vert se mélanger dans un seul cœur dans l’air. Puis plus rien : Reshiram était tombé, avec cette souplesse qui faisait que ni elle ni le Roi ne s’en étaient rendus compte avant que sa tête n’évite le sol dans une courbe impossible. Le Dracosouffle de Zekrom se consumait dans l’air même, impassible, comme s’il connaissait à l’avance les événements : ils voyaient tous le Fondateur disparaître dans une chaude brume, le squelette tout en angles se repliant autour d’eux.

... N ne put que constater la retombée entre ses mains, aussi glabre que s’il ne s’était jamais ouvert, le Galet Blanc. Ludvina leva la tête, et n’aperçut que les yeux remplis de confusion de Ludwig, si clairs sous l’ombre de la capuche, comme s’il cherchait encore la voix du feu Fondateur. Et elle-même pouvait ressentir, à travers le sien, qu’elle n’était plus : Reshiram avait tout simplement abandonné son héros d’emprunt. Enfin, le Roi trébuchait sur ses mots, et elle aurait dû en tirer une certaine satisfaction, si ce n’était qu’elle avait aussi pris à son ami le seul repère que la Team Plasma lui eut laissé. Projeté à nouveau dans le labyrinthe de noir et de rose qu’était sa propre mémoire.

« Tout est fini ... ? La Réalité que j’avais crée ... Les rêves de mes amis ... »

Ludvina se pencha timidement au-dessus de lui. Le jeune homme, du haut de ses vingt ans et une tête de plus, courbé tout contre le cœur de roc du Fondateur, ressemblait enfin au petit garçon qui n’avait jamais pu vraiment grandir dans ce corps trop étroit ; N disparaissait dans son ombre. Les Pokémon étaient prêts à se jeter sur lui, mais Zekrom leur fit barrage, sous son inconsciente impulsion : il la prolongeait.

« Tes convictions n’étaient pas moins puissantes que les miennes. Je crois même que je te comprends ... »

« Tu ... me comprends ? » Il restait prostré sur le Galet, et Arceus seul savait à qui il adressait cette question, car le murmure se dissolvait dans l’atmosphère soudain apaisée. La tête du dragon légendaire se souleva, et les yeux de Ludvina restèrent autant sur le Roi déchu que les siens, sur Ludwig, si leurs mots pouvaient l’atteindre.

« Mais dans la légende, les deux héros ont compris ... Qu’Idéal et Réalité n’étaient pas voués à s’opposer. Que chacun détenait une part de la vérité. C’est peut-être ça ... qu’il te fallait encore comprendre ? »

« ... Serait-ce ça, la formule qui changerait le monde ? »

« Pathétique ! »

Elle reconnaîtrait ce puissant _baryton _n’importe où ; tout empli de trémolos sauvages qu’il était à présent, alors que Ghetis repoussait d’un bras le héros défait dans son trône. Il ne semblait ni craindre le souffle statique de Zekrom, ni le grondement assourdi des Pokémon contre la bulle atmosphérique, et Ludwig se laissa faire quand sa main lui empoigna le menton comme une vulgaire poupée désarticulée. _N _se laissa faire. Dans l’œil unique, c’était une forêt entière qui s’embrasait avec sa rage.

« Père ... »

« Après ce qui vient de se passer, tu te crois encore digne de partager le nom des Harmonia ? Toi, un moins-que-rien ?! » Son regard se tourna vers Ludvina. « Tu n’as pas encore compris ? La seule raison pour laquelle j’ai cherché à réveiller le dragon légendaire, c’était pour que la Team Plasma ait le contrôle sur les masses ! Ça, je dois l’admettre, » et son doigt passa sous le menton du garçon, « a été réussi. »

L’héroïne eut un frisson de dégoût. Ça ! Il avait perdu tout de son charisme, ce n’était plus qu’un vieil homme infirme et dérangé dont la main perverse jouait avec son ami - et son ami se laissait faire, les yeux restant accrochés à son repère Nord avec la patience des amnésiques, comme elle dit, attendant qu’il relâche son étreinte. Elle n’en entendit pas les pas pressés derrière elle, et ce ne fut qu’avec la barrière articulée qu’était Zekrom que Tcheren ne la rejoignit pas.

« Ludwig ! »

« Et que comptais-tu faire de ce pouvoir ?! » C’était Goyah, enhardi, et elle pouvait presque sentir à nouveau la pression de leurs bras sur ses épaules. Ghetis eut un rire, et elle pouvait presque voir le sourire tout en chicots s’étirer jusqu’à lui fracturer le visage. A ce moment-là, il n’y avait que la réalité tangible pour le garder humain.

« Ça ne semble pas évident ? En incitant les dresseurs à libérer leurs Pokémon, la Team Plasma seule aurait eue le pouvoir d’un Pokémon pour asservir Unys, comme cela aurait toujours dû être ! » Derrière elle, Ludvina devinait les murmures circonspects des deux dresseurs. Enfin, N se releva, le Galet toujours serré contre sa poitrine en véritable bouée de secours ; et elle voyait les yeux de Ludwig s’agrandir dans la réalisation d’avoir une main étrangère que son propre Roi ne repoussait pas.

« La libération ... »

« Un mensonge nécessaire pour la création de la Team Plasma. Réfléchissez donc ! Qui pourrait vouloir libérer des créatures aussi puissantes et serviables que les Pokémon ? Nous avions besoin de manipuler les gens pour leur faire envisager cette possibilité. Quoi de mieux que le même Pokémon qui a sacré le sol même sur lequel nous marchons ?! »

« Vous êtes complètement dingue ! » Et elle entendait les poings fermés de Tcheren sur ses Poké Balls, cherchant à chasser leur impulsion de sortir sans réussir à se convaincre lui-même. N ne réagit pas. N était trop occupé à voir son père déchirer morceau par morceau les plans de son unique rêve d’enfance. Ghetis relâcha sa poigne.

« Ecoutez-vous. Un Pokémon, même vénéré comme un dieu, reste un simple Pokémon. » Il approchait. Il empestait le soufre et la pourriture. Elle pouvait sentir le petit parfum acide de Ludwig se dissoudre à ce contact obscène. « Il t’a choisi, et alors ?! Ca ne fait pas de toi une menace. Ce garçon contrefait en est la preuve ! Maintenant ... Je n’ai plus qu’à te vaincre moi-même ! Tutankafer, Toxic ! »

« ... Non ! Léo, protège Nigraj ! »

Le Moyade eut juste le temps de se mettre en avant du corps du massif Zekrom que le crachat d’acide du spectre l’atteint. Il y eut comme une vibration dans l’air, et il renvoya sa Ball’Ombre contre le corps désincarné. Le sarcophage rebondit au sol, se transformant sous l’impulsion de la Poké Ball en un puissant Frison, le front nu et luisant se préparant à attaquer. Il ne devait pas attaquer Zekrom. Il ne _doit pas_ attaquer l’_Idéal _; et les Pokémon, partageant cette idée, passaient au front avec la même aisance.

« Eclair Fou ! »

« Truffles, à toi ! Casse-Brique ! » L’aura électrisé rebondit sur la masse graisseuse du Roitiflam ; le Roitiflam eut aise de le prendre par une corne, abattant sa paume vengeresse de l’autre, mais celle-ci resta entre ses mains comme une ventouse.

« Lysander ! »

« Crapustule, Ocroupi ! » Le Manternel écarta de justesse le corps collé et pustuleux de Truffles, d’un habile coup de Lame-Feuille. Le Pokémon disparut à nouveau, son éclair invisible masqué dans le tourbillon marécageux qui l’étrangla. Ludvina ne vit que, dans la première mâchoire ouverte du Trioxhydre, le bouillon d’énergie qui s’y accumulait. Lysander n’en fit rien quand la Poké Ball le captura à nouveau, mais la dresseuse comprit vite son erreur, même sans leur timide voix.

« Sorbouboul ... »

« Trioxhydre, Lance-Flamme ! »

« Quoi ?! » De la seconde bouche articulée du Pokémon surgit un torrent de flammes. Elle ne l’avait pas prévu. Elle aurait dû. Ne s’était-elle pas jurée de _lui _ramener tous ses Pokémon, de ne pas prendre de risques ? Elle ne put que voir, choquée, toute la protection de givre du Sorbouboul en rempart se dissoudre sous cette aura incandescente - et n’entendit pas le vomissement réfréné de Tcheren quand celle-ci, bouillie de blanc et de pourpre, constella l’armure alors immaculée du Zekrom. Elle tendit un bras impuissant pour le rattraper.

« So’ ... » « Sorbouboul ... » « Sorbouboul ! »

_(Straciella !) _Le Pokémon Cône tomba dans un bruit de verre cassé. Elle n’osait rien faire des deux siamois nus et dégarnis, dont le souffle glacé n’arrivait plus à percer la chaude atmosphère ; et tous restèrent sourds au rire moqueur de Ghetis, qui aurait pourtant fait peur aux fantômes.

« Regardez-vous tous ! Cet air désespéré sur vos visages ! Je l’avais prévu ! Je ... » Une main le repoussa sans ménagement.

Personne ne dit ou ne fit rien quand Ludwig entra au milieu de l’Arène, sans la moindre considération pour le reste du monde. Qu’aurait-on pu lui dire, de toute façon ? Quand il prit entre ses bras le Sorbouboul, avec la même délicatesse que si ç’avait été de la porcelaine, appréhendant comme on était fascinés par les sanglots étranglés qui noyaient le beau bois d’automne de ses yeux retrouvés ? Le Pokémon ne semblait pas réagir à son contact ; ni lui au sien, parce que ce n’était pas le froid surnaturel qui pouvait le surprendre cette fois. Et il répétait inlassablement la même syllabe, une formule magique sans effet sur la vérité qu’on lui avait jeté à la figure.

« So’ ... So’ ... So’ ... »

Le dernier sourire de So eut pour effet de fracturer encore davantage son crâne vaporeux.

_(Il nous a donné ...) (... On a un nom ...)_

Le corps brisé du Sorbouboul lui glissa entre les doigts sans qu’il ait l’air de s’en rendre compte. C’était difficile à dire. Il était si petit, si vulnérable, à cette distance, il tenait dans le creux d’une main ; et elle ne voyait que son dos, le bleu décoloré de l’uniforme trop grand de la Team Plasma.

Au revoir, Straciella.

Le rire aggravé de Ghetis ramena tous les autres à la réalité : il y avait toujours en travers du terrain les trois têtes convulsées du Trioxhydre, et dans sa mâchoire principale se préparait déjà le souffle doré d’une attaque. Zekrom para instinctivement l’attaque ; comme un symbole d’espoir consumé, Ludvina voyait au-dessus de sa tête de la poussière d’ébène à son armure. Elle serra avec frustration la Poké Ball contre sa poitrine. Il devait être ravi que les quelques mètres de pavé les séparent, pour ne pas que ses mains se serrent à sa gorge.

« Lysander, Plaie-Croix ! » Le Manternel réapparut en travers du Trioxhydre et fit mouche, cette fois ; bravant l’aura incandescente émanant de ses gueules conjointes, la lame tombèrent sur le museau déjà fendu du Pokémon dragon. Il y eut un cri strident, et ses deux mains-têtes frappèrent l’air dans un dernier recours. La seconde lame finit dans l’air. Ghetis ne riait plus, ridiculement menacé par le minuscule insecte entre les ailes recourbées. L’œil de verre brilla sous le menton de Ludwig, mais ça lui semblait faire corps avec le marbre.

« ... Ohmassacre ! Lance-Flamme ! »

« Truffles ! Casse-Brique ! » La flamme resta dans la gorge de l’anguille, se tortilla. La texture de peau et de tripes entre ses doigts ravivait encore davantage chez le Roitiflam l’instinct du combat ; mais l’Ohmassacre n’en resta pas là, soulevant comme d’un rien les cent kilogrammes de muscles vers le plafond.

« Acrobatie ! »

« Casse-Brique ! » Il resta aussi fermement accroché à l’anguille qu’il le pouvait, l’amenant dans sa chute calculée. Un écran de poussière plus tard, Ludvina ne voyait que les ombres s’agiter - était-ce N ou Tcheren qui retenait leur ami commun loin de la scène ? Difficile à dire - et enfin, le poing écarlate soulevant la masse du Pokémon électrique, secouée de spasmes. C’était une victoire personnelle que de la jeter au visage de Ghetis, resté de marbre, pour qu’il le capture d’un vif éclair.

« ... Scalproie ! »

« Qu’on en finisse ! Lance-Flamme ! » La déflagration emporta le squelette d’acier comme s’il n’avait jamais existé et s’engouffra dans la nuit. Rien ne marquait les traits du Sage, la Poké Ball tombant de ses mains désarticulées ; il avait repris ses cinquante ans, ses chicots et l’œil étroit dans la peau trop large. Il y eut, pour tout le monde, le temps de la réalisation et de l’examen. Même les Pokémon n’en firent rien, choqués par leur propre silence. Ludwig restait serré contre N, fuyant le vieil homme de la même manière qu’on fuirait un pestiféré.

Enfin, Ludvina sentit une embrassade rassurante la capturer, et elle se laissa enfin aller. Elle avait l’impression d’avoir marché des jours dans le désert, et ses jambes n’étaient qu’une masse gélatineuse qui peinait à la porter. Elle remarqua, avec la stupidité qu’on avait dans ce genre de situation, qu’elle avait perdue son nœud. Tcheren la serra un peu plus contre elle, toute gêne évaporée, et ses yeux de substitution étaient encore les seuls à suivre Goyah ...

« ... C’est fini, Ghetis. »

« Non ... Non ! Je ne peux pas perdre ! Je dois être ... la PERFECTION ! » Ludwig se blottit davantage dans la chemise de N. Le cri de Ghetis était une véritable attaque sonore. Le Maître secoua la tête et se tourna vers son légitime successeur - le Roi déchu se courba de lui-même sous ce seul regard, et Ludvina se demandait bien comment les deux arrivaient à se soutenir l’un l’autre, bien que son équilibre à elle n’était pas meilleur.

« N ... Penses-tu toujours, même après ce que nous avons tous vécu, que les Pokémon et les humains doivent être séparés ? Comprends-tu la souffrance que tu aurais engendrée ? »

« Ce monstre ? » Ghetis avait cet étrange timbre de voix, à la fois apitoyé et dédaigneux, qui ne manquait pas encore à la faire frissonner - et elle comprit, sous l’épaule de Tcheren, que le sentiment était partagé -, alors qu’il pointait un doigt accusateur sur les deux garçons. Elle pouvait enfin voir le bras droit, longtemps dissimulé, brûlé et couvert de morsures ; et elle souhaitait du plus profond de son cœur que la chose qui l’avait transformé ainsi court toujours. « Ce monstre ?! Il n’a rien à dire ! Il n’existe que pour que moi, Ghetis, ait le contrôle du dragon légendaire ! Et il n’a pas réussi. Une bête sans cœur qui croit parler aux Pokémon ! »

« Ca suffit ! » Elle n’était même plus surprise de tout le panel de sons que sa voix dévoilait ce soir. En même temps, elle n’avait jamais rencontré quelqu’un d’aussi écœurant que Ghetis. Ca, et avec l’amalgame, elle ne savait plus qui sait qu’elle défendait - l’un dans l’autre, elle pouvait presque sentir le sang s’évaporer dans ses veines mêmes. « Comment vous pouvez parler des autres comme ça ?! Il a sans doute plus de cœur que vous n’en aurez jamais ! Et vous vous prétendez la perfection ?! Vous êtes pitoyable. »

Le poignet de Goyah se referma sur celui du Sage. Il ne pouvait pas s’en défaire, évidemment : au-delà de tout ça, c’était un cinquantenaire au corps pourrissant qui avait troqué les mots croisés et les balades en famille pour la domination du monde ; mais Ludvina ne pouvait s’empêcher de croire qu’il allait simplement glisser à travers cette menotte de chair, comme ... comme une ombre. Peu importe. Elle en avait tellement _marre_.

« Tu as raison. Il est _vraiment _pitoyable. »

« Juste, foutez le camp. » Le Maître s’exécuta, et Tcheren ne tarda pas à terminer l’encadrement de Ghetis - bien loin des rangs serrés et presque militarisés de la Team Plasma. Elle était presque sûre qu’il s’arrêterait à mi-chemin, et ça ne manqua pas, quand elle entendit la lourde masse de Zekrom s’écarter de leur chemin sans retomber.

« N, je suis sûr que tu te poses beaucoup de questions, mais ... Je sais que tu ne cherchais pas à changer la Réalité à cause de Ghetis, mais par ta propre volonté. Sinon, Ludwig ... »

Il s’arrêta pour donner un léger coup au Sage, dont le rire nerveux ne s’atténuait pas, mais ne poursuivit pas. Pendant que les trois s’éloignaient vers l’intérieur du Palais, un escadron d’anges passa au-dessus de leurs têtes. Ils étaient comme une barrière invisible dans l’intimité de la salle : dès que leurs pas furent étouffés, les Pokémon se déployèrent autour de leurs dresseurs. Dans la tête de N, c’était un confus de mots doux qu’il essaya malgré tout d’écarter. Ludwig n’eut plus à se mettre à leur hauteur, car tous se mesuraient à lui en taille ou par lévitation, et cherchaient leur place préférée près de leur dresseur. Ludvina essaya de se glisser vers eux - tout le monde fit mine d’ignorer la masse du Zekrom qui se déplaçait à ses côtés.

« Ils sont mignons, tous ensemble, pas vrai ? »

« ... Oui. » Il n’avait pas le cœur à la contredire, mais elle le sentait. Il lui faudrait du temps pour se faire à cette idée étrangère. « Quand je l’ai rencontré pour la première fois à Arabelle, je ne savais déjà plus quoi penser. Son Pokémon ... Il disait qu’il l’aimait. Qu’il voulait rester avec lui. Je n’avais jamais connu ça. »

C’était à la portée du bras, mais Ludwig et ses Pokémon semblaient être dans une bulle rien qu’à eux ; une petite bulle fragile, mais qu’elle n’oserait en aucun cas faire éclater. Il pointait du doigt chacun d’entre eux, leur donnant leurs noms par syllabes difficiles, et ils avaient l’air de ne nullement s’en soucier, de s’appeler Truffles, ou Tuf, ou Cochon-boxeur - elle sourit à cette idée. Il pleurait, aussi, et les serrait chacun à leur tour jusqu’à ce que les autres s’impatientent.

« Et plus loin je voyageais, plus je doutais de mes propres convictions, et je rencontrais de plus en plus de dresseurs comme lui ... comme Bianca ou Tcheren ... J’avais besoin d’être rassuré, et pour cela, je devais devenir le héros de Reshiram. »

« Mais tu ne l’étais pas. »

« Je ne comprenais pas. C’était le premier Pokémon auquel j’étais incapable de parler ... Et j’ai commencé à tout nier. Je me suis dit que si j’arrivais à faire changer les convictions du héros, je serais capable de contrôler Reshiram ... Mais je ne pouvais pas vraiment faire ça. Pas sans _le _changer. Le Maître m’a pardonné, mais ... Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir me pardonner moi-même. »

N la dépassa et se mit à la hauteur de Ludwig. C’était impressionnant, il était entré dans cette bulle sans même en faire trembler la paroi, il faisait partie de sa vie, pourquoi était-elle donc la seule à s’en rendre compte ?! Ludvina l’entendit chuchoter, et ils s’écartèrent d’elle, les Pokémon, sous une certaine impulsion, retournant dans leurs Poké Ball. Elle n’essaya même pas de rentrer à son tour, elle aurait eu l’effet d’une aiguille. Elle tendit le sac, la bandoulière et leurs Badges maculés de boue, les reflets de ses amis ; et N s’en saisit à son tour, machinalement ... Quelles étaient ces voix, si timides, qu’elle entendait ?

_(Je ne te l’ai jamais dit ? On ne peut pas reproduire une maison qui a été détruite. Tu aurais pu me le demander plus tôt !)_

« Ludwig, pourrais-tu ... Appeler Reshiram ? »

Ça, il savait faire ! De la poitrine de N, le Galet Blanc se déplia tout naturellement, avec la même complexité naturelle que son propre Galet Noir, et elle n’était plus surprise de voir les membres atrophiés, mais ordonnés, sortir de la lumière et crever le rideau pourpre d’une nuit sans lune. Le museau de Reshiram se posa contre le front de son héros et elle avait l’impression, elle ne pouvait dire pourquoi, qu’il était en train de pleurer à son tour. Un nœud se forma dans sa gorge.

« Ludwig, peux-tu te souvenir de notre rencontre dans la grotte Electrolithe ? Tu m’as dit ... Que tu n’avais pas trouvé de rêves ? Alors, ce rêve ... Trouve-le. » Pourquoi n’osait-il pas le regarder ? Ludwig le dévorait des yeux, gobait toute sa substance, et elle ne voyait que les prunelles vertes la dévisager avec un air grave. « Trouve ce rêve, et fais en sorte que cet Idéal devienne un jour Réalité. Jusque là, je te dis ... » Elle sentit plus qu’elle n’entendit le gémissement du cadet, quand N referma brusquement la main sur son poignet ; et elle comprit enfin, un peu trop tard, à qui il adressait ces derniers mots. Un bruit de déflagration couvrit la fin, mais elle devina néanmoins :

« ... Adieu ! »


	21. Épilogue

Entrelasque était la ville idéale pour ses plans. Les habitants ne soupçonneraient rien, plongés dans leur ancestrale paranoïa de la « chose météore » ; une créature dont il connaissait bien la nature, à présent. Et cette nuit comme toutes les autres, aucun apocalypse menaçant l’harmonie établie d’Unys ne pourrait les forcer à écarter le rideau nocturne ne serait-ce que de leurs fenêtres. Il ne voyait de devant les demi-remparts que la fumée s’échappant de certaines cheminées et la brillante lumière derrière les vitres du centre Pokémon, comme un phare dans la forêt de sapins. L’impulsion n’irait pas jusqu’à eux : puisque la vie ici restait réglée comme du papier à musique, mieux valait ne pas réveiller les légendes millénaires.

Le Neitram apparut derrière lui, couvert dans l’ombre du vaisseau amiral. Il n’arrivait plus à se laisser surprendre par la téléportation de son Pokémon fétiche : à une époque, il lui avait mis un grelot au cou pour le repérer, mais ce mémento avait été perdu en même temps que son innocence. Ca, et l’alien n’avait plus aucun problème pour se synchroniser, de sorte que sa voix télépathique résonnait dans sa tête aussi clairement que la sienne - pas comme l’appel lointain de quelqu’un, mais plutôt, une digression de sa propre pensée.

◂▵▹ - ◥.

_L’héroïne a vaincue Reshiram._

« Je vois. Alors, la force réelle d’un Pokémon ne peut être dévoilée que par son dresseur ... » Le Neitram ne répondit pas. Il devait admettre que ce lien intrinsèque entre humains et Pokémon échappait à sa compréhension, lui qui naviguait depuis toujours entre les deux pôles traîtres l’un à l’autre de la Team Plasma, avec son dresseur. En parlant de ça ! « Quels sont les ordres de Ghetis ? »

▵.

_Engager le projet Météore, phase B._

Cette pensée fut suivie par une image mentale que l’homme écarta d’un clignement d’yeux ; rassemblant ses idées, il essaya de ne pas se focaliser sur l’idée qu’un quart de sa vie allait être consumée en trois courtes secondes, pendant les deux impulsions successives censées - si tous les calculs étaient exacts, _ô Arceus, et s’il y avait une erreur ? _\- réveiller la « chose météore ». Il devait être content, pourtant : quelles étaient les chances que le plan A de Ghetis, dans tout son perfectionnisme, échoue ? Le Roi, détrôné de sa position de héros, et Zekrom, ayant vaincu Reshiram pour la première fois dans tous leurs cycles. Si ça n’était pas arrivé, tout le projet aurait été un _backup _inutile. Et maintenant, une main gantée se tendait vers l’ombre massive du vaisseau amiral, et l’extravagant étudiant Nikolaï Colress allait montrer au monde la véritable puissance du dragon originel !

« Transmets l’ordre d’engagement de la phase B à l’unité de la Grotte Cyclopéenne. »

◃▴▹ - ◤.

_Oui._

Lancelot huma l’air avec méfiance. A priori, rien d’anormal : du bois humide et du pollen des couples dans les bosquets. Jusqu’à présent pourtant, son instinct primitif ne l’avait jamais trompé : il y avait _quelque chose _de malsain qui lui fit froncer le museau avec dégoût. Ca n’avait pas cette odeur de brûlé et d’éther chaud qu’il reconnaissait comme un souvenir emprunté à un de ses pères du Grand Incendie. Ca n’avait pas non plus l’odeur plus commune des hamamélis couverts de givre. Quelque chose de malsain, de _pervers. _Et ça ne lui plaisait pas. Il redescendit dans le couvert des arbres.

Le scientifique ne pouvait pas percevoir l’impulsion, évidemment, mais il ne put s’empêcher de l’imaginer, ce ricochet dans les herbes folles rebondir contre lui ; et, bien sûr, il en ressentit les effets, et ce fut un frisson de plaisir qu’il ne réprima pas quand le souffle polaire de la bête se lova dans son cou.

Depuis les ombres, Galaad chercha dans un demi-sommeil la chaleur du poitrail du Cobaltium ; contrairement à ses pères, il était encore à moitié nu, et souffrait de ce début de saison polaire. Lui couché à son flanc, Perceval poussa davantage le Keldeo près de lui du museau, et son sifflement s’entrecoupa d’un bâillement, guettant l’orée d’un regard curieux. Son inspection ne durait pas si longtemps, d’habitude ; davantage ces derniers automnes qui se rafraîchissaient, où l’entraînement du jeune poulain au jour du Bois des Serments était hors de question. D’aussi loin que ses propres souvenirs d’emprunt allaient, Galaad avait-il seulement vu un véritable hiver, au dehors, et non pas sous un couvert de sapins ?

On ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir d’être trop protecteur de leur dernier héritier, après tout. C’était dans la nature même des Pokémon Cœur Noble, conserver l’héritage, quoi qu’il soit trop abstrait pour eux. Leur instinct impérieux allait toujours se porter sur ce petit Galaad, nu et malade.

Le Viridium tourna vivement la tête ; un craquement de branches prises dans les cornes du chef _de facto, _et Lancelot revenait vers eux, très alerte. L’un glissa son museau sous le poitrail garni, à la recherche d’un parfum qui lui manquait ; l’autre lui lécha doucement le devant du crâne, couvert de puces. Et brusquement, Perceval se dégagea, recula d’une patte, le Keldeo à moitié couché s’effondrant davantage dans le tapis de feuilles mortes, pris de répulsion. C’était quoi, _ça _? Cobaltium se secoua le flanc, comme pour se débarrasser d’un mauvais spectre, et le temple d’acier pour la première fois de toutes ses incarnations pris à défaut.

Galaad bâilla, son sabot traînant sur le sol à la recherche inconsciente de ses pères ; ignorant tout de cette impulsion malsaine qu’ils avaient tous ressentie.

De l’autre côté d’Unys, Janusia se recouvrait lentement d’un manteau de glace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Date de fin : 9 septembre 2013.
> 
> Équipe finale :
> 
> Truffles (Roitiflam ♂),  
Bavia (Mushana ♀),  
Lysander (Manternel ♂),  
Léo (Moyade ♂),  
Nigraj (Zekrom).
> 
> Mentions spéciales :
> 
> Rouki (Mastouffe ♂),  
Claus (Emolga ♂)
> 
> 28 Pokémon capturés sur 28 zones possibles, dont 1 Pokémon chromatique.  
14 Pokémon sont passés dans l'équipe à un moment ou à un autre.  
0 wipe.  
5 morts :
> 
> Tweak (Ratentif ♂), Niveau 5 - Niveau 19,  
Oskar (Rhinolove ♂), Niveau 11 - Niveau 23,  
Masud (Tutafeh ♂), Niveau 19 - Niveau 26,  
Lust (Couaneton ♂), Niveau 24 - Niveau 24,  
Straciella (Sorbouboul ♂), Niveau 27 - Niveau 55.
> 
> Merci, les amis.
> 
> Et rendez-vous dans En Camaïeu de Rose pour la suite !

**Author's Note:**

> Importé de Tumblr / Nuzlocke France.


End file.
